destin ou hasard ?
by death in vegas
Summary: Fuyant un passé douloureux, Bella vit à San Francisco , assouvissant ses pulsions au gré du hasard. Une rencontre inattendue pourra t-elle l'aider à effacer les douleurs du passé? All humans. E&B rated M
1. Chap 1: Appater la proie

**Chapitre 1**

**Appâter la proie.**

**Bella POV:**

Le cours de sociologie avait à peine commencé et déjà je m'ennuyais. Qu'est ce que je regrettais d'avoir pris cette option! Je suivais des études de journalisme à la prestigieuse université de Berkeley, en deuxième année plus précisément.

Et en plus, le prof n'était même pas mignon. J'observais encore une fois afin sans doute de déceler du sex appeal chez Mr Smith. Un petit homme aux tempes grisonnantes, des lunettes à grosses montures et cet exécrable tic qu'il avait lorsqu'il parlait: de la salive aux commissures de ses lèvres qui formait une fine mousse blanchâtre.

J'eus presque de la nausée. Non décidément, il n'y avait rien en lui qui pouvait m'affoler, sexuellement parlant.

_Arrête de penser au cul ma vieille. Concentre toi sur tes études, c'est ton UNIQUE priorité!_

Je soupirais en consultant discrètement ma montre._ Putain! Encore une heure et demi de Smith à tenir. La poisse..._

Je regardais les autres élèves aux alentours. Il y avait deux filles sur ma droite qui étouffaient péniblement un bâillement. Une autre, devant moi, pianotait sur son portable. Sur ma gauche, un mec était en train de curer son nez et en observait le contenu extirpé.

_Yuuurkkk! Dégeu! C'est pas possible! Doit y avoir une impasse génétique en ce qui concerne les hommes. Ils doivent forcément descendre du porc et non du singe._

Sur ma droite, je perçus un infime mouvement. C'était un étudiant de mon cours qui regardait dans ma direction en agitant la main, la bouche ouverte en une forme se voulant sans doute un sourire.

_Merde. Lâche moi mec!...Putain, il me sourit encore. Regarde ton classeur et tes livres Swan, fais ton intello! _

Je me replongeais dans mes livres, feignant une concentration extrême, tournant des pages au hasard.

_Merde, pourquoi je suis si énervée? _

Je fermais les yeux un instant afin de rechercher un apaisement quelconque. Au bout de quelques respirations type yoga, je rouvrais les yeux, frustrée et toujours aussi énervée.

_Putain, Swan! T'es en manque ma vieille. T'as besoin d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Fais chier! Et ce soir, c'est le soir du show au Box! _

Je me renfrognais au dessus de mon classeur. De toute évidence, ma conscience avait raison. Je ne m'étais pas envoyée en l'air depuis presque un mois. Un record en ce qui me concerne. Selon Jessica Stanley, ma collègue au Box, la « classe » incarnée, je dirais que « ça me gratte ».

Je me refusais à toute rencontre, toute relation depuis James. Cela remontait à quelques année lorsque j'habitais encore à Phœnix en compagnie de ma mère et de son dernier mari, Phil.

Je suis sortie avec James Duncan un éternel redoublant, l'année de ma terminale, issue d'une riche et influente famille. Lui ne rêvait que de gloire et de paillettes et ne jurait que par Hollywood. Son ambition m'impressionnait. Il était impressionnant tout court, pour une pauvre et naïve fille que j'étais à l'époque.

Il avait toutes les filles à ses pieds. Au début, je n'avais pas pris ses avances au sérieux. Je suis plutôt dans la moyenne des filles. Mignonne mais pas trop. Je trouve mon physique plutôt passe partout. Je ne comprenais pas comment une petite chose aussi insignifiante que ma personne pouvait attirer chez lui, James Duncan, quatrième du nom.

Et puis, il a commencé à m'attendre à la fin des cours.

Cela a duré un mois avant que j'accepte d'aller prendre un verre avec lui. Le soir même, je connus mon premier baiser. Le mois suivant, ma première relation sexuelle.

C'était excitant et étrange à la fois. N'ayant jamais connu d'autres hommes, physiquement parlant, je fis tout ce qu'il me demandait. Il disait que tous les couples faisaient TOUS la même chose, sans exception. Et comme une conne, je l'ai cru.

Deux mois après, il commença à filmer nos ébats. Je n'étais pas l'aise la première fois. Il m'avait rassuré. Et j'avais finalement accepté par amour ( enfin au nom des sentiments que je jugeais être de l'amour, à cette époque).

_Bassinée, ma vieille, il t'a carrément bassinée!_

Puis, un matin, alors que j'arrivais au lycée, je fus accueillie soit froidement soit pas des ricanements. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi et je détestais immédiatement cela.

Mon amie de l'époque ( car vous vous doutez bien qu'elle ne fais plus partie de ma vie actuellement), Samantha, m'avait réservé un accueil glacial. Elle avait changé de place en cours d'espagnol, pour aller se retrouver auprès de celle qu'elle même avait traité de « pouf de première classe », Jenny.

A l'interclasse, je ne supportais plus les milliers de paires d'yeux me scrutant ou se moquant ouvertement de moi. Je me sentais terriblement seule. James n'étais pas là. Il ne venait presque jamais en classe et peinait à réussir ses SATS. Avec un père aussi influent que le sien, il suffisait de bien rincer le chef d'établissement, cela n'était qu'une question de nombre de zéros alignés à la droite d'un chiffre quelconque sur un chèque... Bref...

Je longeais le couloir comme une évadée, lorsqu'un groupe de mecs m'interpella: « Hé Sawn! Pas mal la vidéo! Moi aussi je veux bien te filmer, si tu gémis aussi bien ».

Ses potes s'esclaffaient tandis que je poursuivais ma route, cherchant un endroit impossible pour me cacher. J'analysais ses mots et tentait de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien voulu dire...

Ma course fut stoppée par le haut parleur du lycée qui m'annonçait que Mr Douglas, le proviseur voulait me voir dans son bureau immédiatement. Soulagée, je me rendais vers l'aile des enseignants.

Sa secrétaire, Madame Porter, me fit entrer immédiatement. Mr Douglas me regardait froidement lui aussi. Pour seule entrée en matière, il me tourna vers moi l'écran de son ordinateur portable et actionna le lien d'une vidéo de la page Facebook du lycée, envoyé par James.

L'horreur s'étalait sur un écran 17 pouces et défilait sur une vidéo de 25 minutes 3 secondes.

C'était un montage de nos ébats, à James et moi.

Enfin, beaucoup de moi et un peu de James.

Moi, en gros plan, me déshabillant langoureusement, moi suçant la bite de James, James qui se filmait en train de prendre son pied. Puis moi, encore, avalant son sperme. Moi qui écartait les cuisses et qui gémissait sous les assauts de cet enfoiré!

Je ne sus si ce fut la pitié ou le dégoût qui dicta à Mr Douglas d'arrêter la vidéo de poursuivre son odieuse intrusion à ma vie privée.

En revanche, la suite fut hors de contrôle.

JE fus TOTALEMENT hors de contrôle.

Ma gorge ne fut que hurlements et cris de rage.

Je cassais tout ce qui pouvait se trouver sur mon passage. Le bureau du proviseur en fut pour ses frais et son ordinateur dernière technologie aussi.

J'étais devenue incontrôlable, animée par une fureur et une violence que je ne me savais pas être capable de ressentir.

Je me suis réveillée, dans la nuit, dans une chambre d'hôpital. Une infirmière m'expliqua que je me trouvais dans la section pédo-psychiatrique d'un l'hôpital.

Ma fureur ressurgit, comme si elle ne s'était jamais éteinte. On m'avait pour ainsi dire violée et c'est moi qui était enfermée.

A ce jour, ma fureur et ma rage demeurent en moi, tapies et sournoises à l'intérieur de mon cœur meurtrit.

Une nouvelle crise s'abattit sur moi. On me replongea à nouveau dans les ténèbres à l'aide d'une piqûre d'un puissant sédatif...

_Arrête de te faire du mal Bella. Tu ne guérira jamais... Pense à maintenant. Maintenant est plus important qu'hier. Maintenant est plus important qu'hier... Maintenant est plus important... _

Je répétais intérieurement mon mantra durant quelques minutes avant de me ressaisir.

J'envoyais discrètement un message à Alice Cullen, mon amie et colocataire depuis mon arrivée à San Francisco, il y a de cela 6 mois:

Suis en manque.

Vais à la chasse après les cours;)

Te retrouve à l'appart avant d'aller au Box.

Mon téléphone mit moins d'une minute pour me donner sa réponse:

Essaie de ramener le type cette fois.

N'oublie pas que ce soir c'est l'anniversaire de mes frères.

T'as intérêt d'être à l'heure.

Tu sais à quel point Rose chipote sur les répets, surtout celle là!

Bonne chasse ma croqueuse d'hommes;)

Je souris à la lecture du message. Alice connaissait mon histoire. Toute cette putain d'histoire.

Étant d'un optimisme à toutes épreuves, elle était persuadée que le véritable amour pour moi se trouvait quelque part pas loin et qu'il allait bientôt sonner à la porte. Je me suis gardée de lui dire que je ne croyais plus en l'amour tant elle était convaincue de ce qu'elle disait. Elle sortait avec Jasper depuis le lycée et n'avait connue que lui. Il était évident pour moi qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais ces sentiments là, j'en était persuadée, n'étaient pas pour moi.

Je me levais dans un mouvement gracile et me dirigeais sans me retourner vers la sortie, accueillant le soleil de Frisco, éclatant, en plein visage.

« Aller à la chasse ». Définition selon Bella Swan: se libérer de toutes tensions sexuelles, surtout lorsque j'allais faire un show au Box ce soir. En détail, cela signifie qu'il fallait pécho un mec ( pas trop compliqué jusque là), baiser avec lui ( là aussi pas trop difficile) et puis disparaître le plus rapidement possible.

Ce dernier point me pose encore quelques problèmes. Parce que les mecs veulent me revoir, mon numéro de téléphone, mon adresse et c'est hors de question.

Pas après ce que j'ai vécu à cause de James. Plus jamais.

Il est presque quinze heures. Je décide d'aller prendre un café dans un Starbucks avant d'aller dans le parc voisin.

Généralement, il me suffisait de me promener ou de lire un livre, allongée sur la pelouse. J'attendais une heure ou deux. Et si je n'avais rencontré personne, j'attendrais la fermeture du Box ce soir et j'irais boire une coup dans le bar d'un palace, c'était pas ce qu'il manquait à San Francisco.

The Box, c'est là où je travaille depuis quelques mois. Trois mois pour être exacte. C'est Alice qui m'a persuadée de me présenter.

Elle fais de la danse avec moi, à la fac. Elle a la même passion que moi et c'est ce qui nous a rapprochées. Elle m'a rapidement persuadée de quitter mon minuscule logement étudiant pour partager avec elle son appartement trois fois trop grand. Je la trouvais drôle, gentille, spontanée. Je veux dire, cette fille, c'est l'anti thèse des filles que j'ai pu connaître, et en particulier Samantha, que j'ai pu côtoyer dans mon ancien lycée.

Elle est sincère et dit tout ce qu'elle pense. Ce qui provoque parfois des situations délicates, mais je m'en fous. Je l'aime trop cette fille.

Le Box est tenu par son petit ami, Jasper Hale et la sœur de celui-ci, Rosalie. C'est une boîte de nuit avec quelques salons réservés pour une clientèle select. Je fais de la pole dance et occasionnellement de la lap dance, avec Rosalie, Alice, Jessica et d'autres filles.

Rosalie m'a, d'un prime abord, accueillie avec froideur. Avec du recul, je la comprend.

Une autre fille qui aime la danse autant qu'elle et sa belle sœur, c'est de la concurrence.

Et Rosalie Hale ne s'embarrasse pas de la concurrence. Maintenant, au bout de trois mois, on en est arrivée, elle et moi, à faire nos numéros ensemble et composer de nouvelles chorégraphies.

Je souriais d'impatience à ce soir car j'aimais ce job, même si je le considérais comme provisoire et uniquement alimentaire.

J'avais hâte d'être à ce soir car Rosalie et moi allons présenter un nouveau numéro, pour l'anniversaire de son amoureux, Emmett et de son (faux) jumeau Edward, que je ne connaissais pas encore.

Le café est au coin de la rue.

J'aperçois un joli petit cul, moulé dans un jean noir brut, y entrer avant moi.

_Hum... Je n'aurais peut être pas besoin d'aller au parc, _me dis-je intérieurement_._

L'homme devait mesure un bon mètre quatre vingt, peut être plus. Ce qui a accroché mes yeux, c'est sa folle chevelure cuivrée, désordonnée, qui me donnait envie d'y fourrer mes mains.

Je m'engouffrais dans le café et m'empressais de faire la queue.

_Hum...Ne pas parler de queue. Concentre sur ta chasse Swan!_

Il y avait du monde. Je pris ma commande, un cappuccino avec supplément de chantilly et jetais un coup d'œil aux alentours, cherchant les cheveux cuivrés qui avaient accroché mon regard quelques minutes auparavant... Sur ma droite, je l'aperçus enfin.

Il était accoudé à un des comptoirs, consultant son téléphone en buvant un café, sans doute. Il portait une chemise blanche qui épousait parfaitement les voluptueuses courbes de son torse que je devinais musclé sous l'étoffe de coton. Il passa furtivement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, pour essuyer une goutte de café et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu. _

C'était tout simplement sexy. Il leva la tête, regardant au loin et je pus constater à quel point il était tout simplement torride. Il avait fait une moue avec sa bouche, mon rythme cardiaque, que je croyais éteint tout à l'heure, s'était accéléré dans ma poitrine.

Je soulevais le couvercle de mon verre en carton et me dirigeais vers lui, sans le regarder, pour le moment... En le frôlant, je feignis de trébucher et renversait un peu de ma boisson sur le bas de sa chemise.

-Eh! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention?

-Oh! Je suis désolée.

Première approche. Un peu brutale mais en même temps, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire là dans un endroit plein de monde et de milliers de paires d'yeux potentiels.

Bon, pas très original mais au moins, j'ai capté son attention.

Lorsque je relevais les yeux, je me perdis dans une lumière couleur émeraude.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes qui me parurent des minutes que je compris que c'était ses yeux. Il avait des yeux magnifiques.

_Éblouissants. Ses yeux sont tout simplement éblouissants._

Des lèvres roses, ourlées qui donnaient envie de les goûter, les lignes de sa mâchoire bien dessinées...

De l'indécence campée sur deux jambes.

_Dangereusement sexy, ouais!_

-Je... J'étais ailleurs, je ne vous avais pas vu. Attendez, j'ai des mouchoirs.

Je pris des mouchoirs dans mon sac et m'empressais d'essuyer la tache de cappuccino.

_Oh merde! Il a un putain de torse de rêve. ..Hum... Prometteur, le beau gosse. _

-Merci, ça va aller. Ce... Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'aimais pas cette chemise de toute façon.

Il m'avait sourit, d'un de ces putain de sourires à soulever des milliers de papillons dans le ventre.

_Dieu qu'il était beau! Dieu que j'avais envie de lui! Maintenant. Non, pas maintenant, trop de monde! Focus Bella, focus sur ta proie potentielle._

Je sentais que je m'embrasais rien qu'en plongeant dans ses yeux. Il était l'être le plus parfait qu'il m'ait été donné de voir jusqu'à ce jour. Et je voulais qu'il soit mien, pour aujourd'hui, seulement aujourd'hui. Je décidais de finaliser mon approche et plongea discrètement la main dans une des poches extérieures de mon sac de cours.

-Écoutez, laissez moi vous payer ce café. Je suis désolée, je suis pressée, je dois partir.

Je me retournais en laissant un billet avec un petit papier que j'avais préparé dès ma sortie de cours et quittais le café d'un pas rapide.

Au seuil de la porte, je me retournais et le regarda une dernière fois, avec un sourire faussement innocent.

_La balle est dans ton camp, bel adonis!_

**Edward POV:**

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsqu'une vive brûlure me rappela soudainement à la réalité.

_Aïe! Mais quelle conne! Putain que c'est chaud! Et ma chemise est foutue!_

-Eh! Vous pouvez pas faire attention?

Je levais les yeux sur la cruche qui avait renversé son breuvage sur ma chemise blanche Armani. Mon cœur eut quelques ratés en regardant mon agresseur.

Je vis d'immenses yeux, couleur chocolat. Un regard pétillant, entouré par un doux visage ovale, une peau laiteuse...Une frimousse angélique.

Elle était plutôt petite et menue; ses lèvres roses et pleines me souriaient timidement. Elle était si belle que j'en eut le souffle coupé. Elle portais une robe ample blanche qui lui arrivait à la mi-cuisse, avec une large ceinture marron et des bottes montantes en croute de cuir jusqu'aux genoux.

_Diablement sexy la maladroite!_

J'adorais plus particulièrement ses longs cheveux bruns, savamment désordonnés, qui descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

-Oh, je suis désolée...Je... J'étais ailleurs, je ne vous avais pas vu... Attendez, j'ai des mouchoirs, me dit-elle.

_Je vous pardonne belle inconnue. Faites de moi ce que vous voulez... Heu? C'est moi qui vient de penser ça?_

Je restais planté comme un con, la regardant sortir des mouchoirs de son sac pour essuyer le café sur ma chemise. A son contact, ma peau s'est électrisée. Sa main était douce et elle m'essuyait tout en me regardant de ses yeux faussement innocents. Je n'avais toujours pas prononcé un seul mot et j'eus peur qu'elle me prenne pour un mec hautain ou débile.

_Dis quelque chose Cullen! Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'en aille. TU n'as pas envie qu'elle s'en aille..._

-Merci, ça va aller. Ce... Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'aimais pas cette chemise de toute façon.

_T'es vraiment un crétin quand tu t'y mets! _

Pourquoi fallait-il que ma petite sœur, Alice, ait hérité du verbe et mon jumeau et moi de la gaucherie?

Ou alors, est ce que cette fille là devant moi me faisait perdre tous mes moyens?

Elle avait fini d'essuyer le café brûlant et posa le morceau de cellulose sur le comptoir.

-Écoutez, laissez moi vous payer ce café. Je suis désolée, je suis pressée, je dois partir, me dit-elle.

Elle m'avait coupé le sifflet une deuxième fois. J'étais encore incapable de trouver les mots pour faire durer cette conversation.

Que? Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'elle vient de me dire?

_Non, non, non, t'en vas pas! Je m'en fous du café et de cette putain de chemise... J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras... De te prendre tout court d'ailleurs si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient._

Avant que j'ai pu dire ouf, elle avait rejoint la sortie. Elle me jeta un dernier coup d'œil, accompagné d'un dernier sourire de la mort et je vis ma belle robe blanche s'en aller au coin de la rue.

J'étais resté là devant le comptoir, mon café à la main. Un sourire niais arborant mon visage.

_Ça y est, c'est confirmé, tu es un pauvre crétin! Garde toi bien de raconter ça à Emmett. Tu en entendrais parler jusqu'à Noël prochain!_

Lorsque je posais mon verre en papier sur le comptoir, je regardais ce qu'elle avait déposé: un billet de dix dollars et un morceau de papier que j'aurais juré ne pas être là lorsque je m'étais installé. Je l'ouvris et lut:

Four Seasons.

Chambre 102.

dans une demi heure.

Je souriais comme un idiot. Limite si je ne bavais pas.

_La coquine,_ pensais-je, souriant somme un enfant le jour de Noël...

_T'es pathétique, Cullen. Une femme est prête à ouvrir ses cuisses pour toi et tu es incapable de résister. Mais tu le savais déjà, hein?_

Je n'allais pas me défiler. Non. Elle était trop bandante pour ça. Et son audace m'avait cloué le bec. Je voulais la revoir. Je LA voulais entièrement.

Aucune femme, depuis que j'ai couché pour ma première fois à l'âge de 16 ans, ne m'avait fait cela auparavant.

D'habitude, je suis plus du genre à choisir et trier, sans vouloir me vanter. Au départ, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt flippant. Mais comme tous les hommes ( ou presque), je m'y suis vite fait.

Je n'ai jamais eu de relations sérieuses.

Je n'ai même jamais été amoureux.

J'étais resté, jusqu'à ce jour un éternel adolescent, en quête d'aventures, de nouveauté, de changement.

Je sais que je suis plutôt beau gosse. Et j'avoue, avec une toute petite honte, que j'en ai vraiment profité durant mes premières années de lycée, depuis la Première exactement. C'était Lauren Fillmore, une blonde fade de terminale qui avait eu l'honneur de me déflorer.

Tous mes potes de lycée, y compris mon jumeau Emmett, m'avaient chaleureusement félicités. Puis, avec le temps, ils avaient élaboré des stratégies avec la gente féminine qui me réclamait.

Ils m'invitaient à leur fêtes et sorties diverses afin d'attirer leur attention. Et lorsque certaines repartaient frustrées, elles acceptaient de se faire consoler par « le copain d'Edward ». J'étais en quelque sorte leur piège à filles. J'en était conscient et l'acceptait sans m'offenser. On s'est beaucoup amusé durant ces années d'insouciances.

Malgré ma réputation de « queutard », j'en étais pas moins pourvu de valeurs.

Je ne couchais jamais avec la petite copine de mes potes ou d'autres mecs. Je ne couchais pas avec deux filles à la fois. Sauf si elles le réclamaient, bien sûr! J'étais toujours honnêtes avec elles: pas de sentiments, juste de la baise. Soit elles acceptaient, soit elles dégageaient. Je ne les forçais jamais. Et surtout, je les respectais, quelques soient les positions dans lesquelles je pouvais les prendre. La seule exigence à la quelle j'y tenais, c'était leur consentement plein et entier.

La suite de ma vie, c'est que je m'étais rattrapé en matière de défloration. En Terminale, presque toutes les filles vierges voulaient que je sois leur « Premier ».

_Glauque, hein?... Ouais, je trouve aussi!_

Cela m'a plus effrayé que ravit. Franchement, ça veut dire quoi, leur truc aux filles, avec leur première fois? C'est demeuré un mystère, jusqu'à ce jour pour moi.

Mais de puis, le résultat reste le même.

Je n'avais jamais connu de difficultés à baiser avec des femmes, qu'elles soient jeunes, mûres, dans la fleur de l'âge ou vierges, des mères de familles, des célibataires, beaucoup de célibataires...

Et là, c'est la première fois que je suis « choisi » avec autant de détermination par un petit bout de femme qui n'en donne pas l'air!

C'était une situation plutôt déstabilisante mais j'en éprouvais de la joie, d'une certaine façon, une certaine fierté, appelez cela comme vous voulez!

_Elle avait envie de cul et du cul, elle allait en avoir, la petite garce! Ou alors, je ne m'appelle plus Edward Cullen._

Le Four Seasons se trouvait un peu plus loin. A environ 10 minutes en voiture, si la circulation, n'était pas trop dense. C'est d'un pas décidé, toujours ce sourire de débile scotché à mes lèvres, que je m'engouffrais dans mon Aston Martin Vanquish noire.

Je revenais d'un périple d'un an en Europe, après avoir réalisé un film indépendant en collaboration avec un producteur anglais.

Contre toute attente et après de longues années de travail et de persévérance, j'avais eu l'honneur suprême de me voir être produit par un réalisateur connu sur la place... Une belle consécration pour moi. J'étais fier comme un paon.

Contre toute attente, mon travail avait été remarqué. Et avait été payé en conséquence...

Contre toute attente, mon premier vrai film avait concouru de nombreuses fois et remporté quelques prix, dont celui, et j'en suis fier, de ma meilleure bande son. Ces années d'études au Conservatoire en piano et guitare, avaient payées finalement.

J'étais fier d'avoir annoncé à mes parents, Carlisle et Esmée Cullen, que mon travail avait été récompensé.

Je ne prit même pas la peine de répondre au message d'Alice, qui me disait que je devais retrouver ma sœur, mon frère (faux) jumeau et mes amis au Box à 21h pétante.

Mon bolide s'engouffra dans la circulation dense de San Francisco, sous un soleil radieux, pour aller retrouver une petite robe blanche affriolante et excitante à souhait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Avoir une prise.**

**BELLA POV:**

_Putain, ça fait presque 20 minutes! Qu'est ce qu'il fout merde! J'ai pas envie de sortir après le show au Box ce soir. Et j'ai besoin de baiser maintenant, pas après!_

J'étais assise sur un banc situé dans le parc en face de l'hôtel, feuilletant pour la énième fois « les Hauts de Hurlevents » des sœurs Brontë.

Je connaissais les lieux comme mon propre appart. Enfin, celui d'Alice.

De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais voir toutes les allées et venues, en voiture ou à pied. Et même les sorties de tram...

Je ne pouvais pas le rater, s'il avait décidé de venir, bien sûr.

Je repensais à son beau visage angélique et mon sang allait dans deux sens bien distincts: mes joues et mon entrejambe...

J'étais sérieusement en manque et il me fallait baiser.

Au plus vite.

A moins de finir consumée, là sur le banc.

A ces pensées salaces, en compagnie de l'Apollon, je ne pus résister à la vague de culpabilité qui commençait à m'envahir. En vérité, je me dégoutais de me comporter ainsi.

Tous les hommes ne sont pas des James en puissance. Tous les hommes n'utilisent pas leur partenaire. Tous les hommes n'asservissent pas les femmes.

Malgré tout, il m'est impossible de leur faire confiance.

Je ne les prenait que pour ce qu'ils étaient à mes yeux: une queue munie d'une paire de couilles. Point barre.

Mes sombres pensées furent chassées au loin lorsque j'aperçus mon bel Apollon sortir d'une Aston Martin Vanquish noire.

_Hum... Je ne me suis jamais faites prendre dans une telle bagnole... Un V8, décapotable... Bel engin. J'espère que le propriétaire est tout aussi prometteur._

Mon « petit » grand frère Jacob ( un mètre quatre vingt quatre, tout de même), m'avait transmis son adoration des bolides. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'apprécier davantage un homme qui roulait dans ce genre de voiture, frime ou pas.

Pensez ce que vous voulez, je trouve excitant d'entendre le doux ronronnement d'un puissant moteur... C'était ma part masculine qui s'exprimait dans ces moments là.

Je traversais la rue en quelques pas et le rejoignit à l'entrée de l'hôtel sans qu'il s'aperçoive de ma présence.

Je me glissais près de lui et pris sa main. Surpris, il sursauta et lorsque je me perdis encore une fois dans ses émeraudes, je ne vis que du désir et de l'envie. C'est ensemble que nous sommes entrés dans l'immense bâtisse.

_T'es au même stade que moi, mon cochon!_

**EDWARD POV:**

Alors que j'entrais dans l'hôtel, une douce chaleur m'enveloppa la main. Je regardais, surpris, et découvrit ma belle robe blanche, me souriant en me tenant la main comme une amoureuse.

Mon désir pour elle grimpa d'un cran. Elle me surprenait encore une fois et j'adorais cela.

_Elle me rend fou et elle n'a pas idée à quel point...enfin, pas encore._

Incapable de prononcer un seul mot, je me contentais de la suivre, en parfait inconnue qu'elle était. C'est dingue de dire ça, mais j'avais le sentiment que je pourrais la suivre partout où elle irait...

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'aller à la réception. Je la regardais et découvris dans une ses mains, un porte clé portant le numéro de chambre.

_Merde, Cullen! Elle devait être en manque... Ou alors c'est une sériale killeuse? M'en tape, au moins si elle me tue, j'aurais pris mon pied!_

Je m'en foutais de savoir si j'allais terminer en morceau ou si elle était une cannibale. Tout ce que je voulais en cet instant précis, c'est de serrer son petit corps contre le mien, de saisir ses petites fesses dans mes mains, gouter à ses lèvres roses...

_Arrête! Tu vas bander avant même d'arriver au palier!_

Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et se tourna vers moi en souriant. J'ai vu ses yeux chocolat pétiller de désir. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et je sut que je n'étais plus connecté à la Terre.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu. Ça y est...Je bande!_

Je la suivais dans la cage d'ascenseur en réalisant que je ne connaissais même pas son prénom... C'était un détail en cet instant mais je me promis d'en savoir davantage sur ma petite et adorable allumeuse robe blanche.

**BELLA POV:**

Il avait ce sourire nais qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis que je lui avais pris la main.

_Trop mignon._

Je tenais fermement sa main dans la mienne et l'entraînais vers les ascenseurs. Il avait raffermit sa prise, sa main formant un doux étau. Il était encore plus beau de près. Tout transpirait le sexe chez cet homme. Je ressentais une émotion nouvelle que je mis rapidement sur le compte du désir physique.

_Pourvu qu'il ne me demande pas comment je m'appelle. Pourvu qu'il ne me demande pas comment je m'appelle..._

Comme en réponse à mes prières, un autre couple nous avait rejoint devant les ascenseurs. Il n'avait cessé de me dévisager et je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ses émeraudes étincelantes de désir pour moi.

Nous entrâmes tous dans l'appareil. Il me tenait toujours la mains, je ne relâchais pas la prise. La proximité d'étrangers avait probablement contribué à son silence et derrière ses yeux malicieux, je perçus une interrogation se former sur son visage.

Pour apaiser ses doutes et affirmer mon envie de lui, de plus en plus pressante, je m'approchais de lui et attira son visage vers le mien. Il se laissa faire et c'est sans aucune résistance que je posais enfin mes lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes.

C'était encore mieux que je me l'étais imaginé, quelques minutes plus tôt, assise sur le banc du parc.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et avaient encore ce goût de café noir. Il réduisit le mince espace qui séparait nos corps et se colla doucement mais fermement à mon corps.

Ses mains enserraient ma taille à présent et je sentis une douce chaleur envahit mon entrejambe. Nos lèvres continuaient de se chercher et c'est avec un plaisir manifeste que j'accueillis sa langue chaude entre mes lèvres. J'ouvrais lentement la bouche afin de m'abreuver encore de lui.

_Dieu qu'il embrasse bien... Doublement prometteur Bella!_

Je jouais avec sa langue et me collais davantage à lui, posant mes paumes à plat sur son torse. Je me retint de gémir de plaisir pour ne pas gêner le couple qui partageait l'habitacle de métal avec nous. Et en même temps, je me foutais un peu de savoir si notre baiser langoureux les dérangeait.

Dans un imperceptible mouvement, il se frotta à moi et je sentis son membre gonflé à travers son pantalon tout contre mon bas ventre, provoquant en moi une ébullition supplémentaire à mon affolement général.

Ma petite culotte allait être trempée avant même d'avoir atteint la chambre.

_Facile... Cela allait être facile... Et sûrement meilleur que ton dernier coup._

L'ascenseur arrêta sa course et libéra nos deux compagnons d'infortune. Nous n'avions cessé de nous embrasser.

Ma respiration se fit plus haletante. Enfin seuls, je plongeais enfin mes mains dans ses cheveux cuivrés.

_Humm... Ça fait longtemps que j'attendais cela! Oh que c'est bon!_

Comme nous étions seuls, je laissait échapper un gémissement sincère. Cela dut lui faire de l'effet car ses mains me soulevèrent afin de me coller à lui. J'ouvris mes jambes, généreuse afin de l'enserrer entre mes cuisses, me collant davantage à son sexe dur.

-Humm, tu es une fille stupéfiante, me fit-il.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, lui répondis-je avant de me jeter sur sa bouche une nouvelle fois, gourmande.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta brusquement, nous rappelant douloureusement à la réalité. Nous nous détachâmes à regret l'un de l'autre nous tenant encore la main, comme deux amants.

Nous étions seuls sur le palier et sans dire un mot, nous reprîmes là où nous étions quelques minutes auparavant.

Je fut projetée brutalement sur le mur du couloir. Mon désir augmenta encore d'un cran. A ce rythme, j'allais avoir un orgasme avant même d'avoir atteint la chambre.

_Naan! Faut pas exagérer quand même!_

Il me souleva une nouvelle fois, en me prenant les fesses à pleine mains. En me collant à son membre, je jurais que son érection avait triplé de volume.

_T'affoles pas Bella, c'est le désir qui te fait perdre toute notion!_

Je quittais un instant ses douces lèvres afin de lui indiquer sans un mot la direction de la chambre 102. Il continua de me porter et de m'embrasser à la fois.

J'avais l'impression que le monde tournoyait autour de nous. C'était une divine sensation enivrante.

J'étais terriblement excitée par cet inconnu. Ses gestes étaient doux mais fermes. Il était fort et soulevait mon corps avec aisance.

Il me portait maintenant d'un seul bras et l'autre main s'était perdue dans ma longue et folle chevelure, en remontant le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Cette langoureuse caresse m'électrisa et je me raidis de satisfaction. Il eut un mouvement de recul mais s'apaisa, comprenant que c'était du plaisir que je ressentais. Il n'avait jamais cessé de sourire, de ce sourire à vous couper le souffle, quand ses lèvres et sa langue ne m'exploraient pas.

Nous arrivâmes, tous deux haletants devant la chambre. Il me déposa à regret pour me laisser chercher la clef dans mon sac.

Je me tenais face à la porte, les mains posées sur le chambranle, pour me maintenir en équilibre tant nos étreintes m'avaient grisée. Il se colla à moi, frottant sa hanche sur mes reins et plongeant sa tête dans mes cheveux, son souffle chaud et court sur ma nuque.

Je gémis de plaisir au contact de son sexe gonflé, prisonnier de son jean et manqua à deux reprises la serrure.

-Att... Oh...Attend deux minutes, j'essaie d'ouvrir la porte..

J'éprouvais beaucoup de difficultés à me concentrer et ce petit saligaud se délectait des sensations qu'il me faisait ressentir.

Il se décolla de mon corps et avec beaucoup de difficultés, je réussis enfin à ouvrir la porte avec une satisfaction que mon apollon partagea.

A peine entrés, il me colla à la porte, ses lèvres soudées encore aux miennes. C'était comme si nous nous retrouvions après une longue absence..

Nos corps, bougeaient en une exacte coordination et s'imbriquaient parfaitement que c'en était dingue...

_Foutaise, Bella! C'est physique, purement physique..._

Je m'étais accrochée encore une fois à ses cheveux cuivrés. Ses mains remontaient lentement le long de mes cuisse, relevant peu à peu ma robe blanche.

Il s'appuyait encore plus contre mes hanches, son désir saillant dans son jean. Nos voix n'étaient que gémissements et halètements.

D'un seul élan, il me souleva par les fesses pour me jeter sur l'immense lit king size. Il se maintenait au dessus de moi à califourchon au dessus de mes cuisses, me tenant les poignets au dessus de ma tête, tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Je laissais échapper un plainte de plaisir lorsque sa langue claqua contre mon palais.

_Ce type a dû prendre des cours du soir, c'est pas possible autrement. C'est tout simplement torride, ce qu'il fait. Mais comment fait-il ça? Comment?_

Les mots n'avaient plus leur place en cet instant. Nos yeux continuaient à s'accrocher, il maintint mes poignets dans une seule de ses puissantes mains. De l'autre, il me caressa lentement de mon cou, jusqu'au milieu de la poitrine. Mon corps était en ébullition, je me laissais faire comme un pantin, c'était trop bon pour résister.

Tout en soutenant mon regard plein de désir, il défit lentement ma large ceinture de cuir et la jeta dans un coin de la chambre. Toujours de sa main libre, il défit un à un les boutons de la petite robe blanche. Ce mec était en train de me torturer de plaisir, je ne savais même pas s'il s'en était aperçu...

Il écarta l'étoffe de coton, offrant ainsi à sa vue mon corps chaud et brûlant. Je portais des dessous de dentelle noire de Victoria's secret. Je n'étais pas fan de mode, contrairement à ma colocataire Alice, mais je savais apprécier la belle lingerie, qui plus est, avec mon métier temporaire de danseuse, cela se révélait être un atout majeur...

Au regard lubrique que portait ma proie sur les dentelles que je portais, je compris qu'il semblait apprécier la vue.

_Il aime faire languir... Et j'adore ça... C'est fou ce que c'est bon!_

Il enfouit sa tête au creux de ma poitrine et sa main libre fit sauter les derniers boutons de mon soutien gorge noir à balconnet qui faisait barrière avec sa peau et ses lèvres avides.

Je pouvais sentir son odeur et m'enivrais de lui, telle une droguée face à son shoot. Des mèches cuivrées me chatouillait les narines et je m'arquais complètement lorsque ses lèvre s'emparèrent d'un de mes tétons.

-Ooo.h, lâchais-je

Il aspirait alternativement et doucement mes mamelons qui durcissaient à chacun de ses assauts. Je fermais les yeux de satisfaction pure. Il savait parfaitement comment me faire réagir.

Le ballet de ses lèvres et de sa bouche sur ma poitrine et le haut de mon corps dura quelques instants.

J'étais devenue toute chose, mon entrejambe une vraie fontaine, mon cerveau avait buggé depuis notre entrée dans cette chambre. Je me sentais parfaitement bien.

J'aurais dû en temps normal m'alarmer de ces sensations inédites mais ma soif de jouissance et de plaisir était trop forte pour que je m'en soucie à cet instant précis.

Il libéra mes mains et me prodigua de langoureuses et sensuelles caresses sur l'ensemble de mon corps et j'en fit de même avec le sien. Je n'avais pas pu défaire sa chemise, je me contentais de le caresser en remontant autant que je pouvais l'étoffe de coton blanc.

Comme je l'avais deviné quelques heures auparavant, son torse se révéla être musclé et mes doigts parcouraient chacun de ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés jusqu'au V de sa hanche que j'entraperçus.

_Oh putain que c'est sexy!_

Mon petit shorty serait hors d'usage, j'en était certaine à présent. J'osais glisser quelques doigts à la lisière de son boxer Calvin Klein, jouant ainsi sur ses nerfs. Je l'entendis gémir d'extase et sourit fière de moi.

_On frémit bel Adonis?_

Ne se laissant pas distraire pour autant, il fourra sa main dans ma culotte et je frémis lorsque ses doigts touchèrent mon intimité. Je le vis sourire de satisfaction alors que j'écartais mes mains et me courbait en arrière pour accueillir ses doigts au plus profond de mon être.

-Tu es déjà humide, belle inconnue...

Il semblait se parler à lui même, tout en enlevant délicatement mon shorty déjà hors d'usage depuis un moment. L'effeuillage était tellement sensuel que des milliers de frissons me parcouraient le corps.

-Humm... fis-je pour toute réponse, car aucune réponse cohérente ne me venait à l'esprit.

J'étais incapable lui répondre, concentrée sur ses doigts qui fourrageait mon antre. Il le savait le saligaud et me parla de nouveau:

-J'ai envie de te goûter... Je peux?

_Me goûter? Évidemment! J'attends ça depuis que j'ai bavé sur ton petit cul au Starbucks, tout à l'heure!_

-Ou...Oui!

Je lâchais cette laconique réponse entre deux soupirs d'extase. Il continuait de me pénétrer de ses longs doigts et je me sentais déjà proche de l'orgasme.

Je sentis sa tête se poser sur ma poitrine et descendre lentement sur mon ventre, parcourant mon nombril de sa chaude langue, puis atteindre chaque côte de ma hanche. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, je ne sentais plus rien du tout. Mes nerfs semblaient s'être concentrés sur chaque baiser qu'il posait sur la surface de ma peau.

Malgré tout, je réussis tant bien que mal à prendre appui sur mes coudes afin de le regarder à l'œuvre. Il perçut mon mouvement et releva la tête pour me regarder, un sourire carnassier s'affichant progressivement sur son visage.

_Ce regard... C'est trop excitant... j'en peux plus!_

Ses émeraudes quitta les miens, hagards et perdus par le plaisir qui s'était emparé de moi depuis que nous étions dans cette chambre et sa tête plongea au milieu de mes cuisses depuis longtemps offertes, prêtes rien que pour lui.

Un courant électrique me parcouru l'échine. Je venais de sentir sa langue douce et chaude effleurer mes lèvres intimes humides de désir. Je m'abandonnais à l'ivresse et me laissais mollement retomber sur le matelas, levant mes bras au dessus de ma tête. Je fermais les yeux, soupirant et haletant de plaisir à présent, afin de pouvoir ressentir parfaitement ses coups de langue, experts, je devais bien l'avouer, sur mon intimité en perdition.

-Oooh... Oui... Humm...

J'étais incapable de prononcer plus que ces mots.

Il me léchais, me mordillais l'entre jambe. Je n'étais plus que gémissements, halètements et soupirs.

_Putain que c'est bon! C'est encore plus bon que je ne me l'étais imaginé..._

Instinctivement, mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux cuivrés. Je lui tirais les cheveux, il ne semblait ressentir aucune douleur.

Sa langue me pénétrait de façon régulière et de plus en plus profondément. Je sentis ses doigts m'investir en même temps. Son pouce caressait doucement mon clitoris et je reçus une décharge de plaisir supplémentaire.

Je sentais que je n'allais tarder à atteindre l'orgasme. Je ressentais les parois de mon vagin commencer à se contracter par le plaisir naissant.

Il devait le sentir car il tint fermement mes hanches de ses puissantes mains, poursuivant ses délicieuses agressions.

Une douce chaleur m'envahit alors que je me laissais aller au premier orgasme de ce long après midi. Je ne pus retenir les alanguissements qui s'échappaient de ma gorge en m'accrochant aux draps de toutes mes forces.

-Ooohhh!...Ouiiii!... Ouiiii!

Les yeux fermés, je jurais avoir vu des milliers d'étincelles derrière mes paupières.

_OH MON DIEU!...OH LA VACHE!...OH PUTAIN DE MERDE!..._

Il me laissait reprendre mon souffle tout en picorant mon ventre, mon nombril, mes seins, ma gorge de baisers.

Lorsqu'il arriva à mon visage, il m'embrassa la langue la première et je goutais avec lui mon suc en l'aspirant dans ma bouche.

Ayant à présent retrouvé un peu de mes jambes, je le basculais d'un coup de hanche et me retrouvait au dessus de lui. Je lut de la surprise dans ses belles prunelles et je mordais, pour la millième fois depuis notre rencontre ma lèvre inférieure.

Je compris qu'il devait aimer cela car il laissa échapper un doux gémissement.,

Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, je repoussais doucement son torse musclé et encore habillé, sur les draps blancs à présents froissées.

Je quittais à regrets ses douces lèvres pour parcourir sa mâchoire saillante de baiser, le goutant parfois avec la pointe de ma langue. Je mordillais le lobe de son oreille et je le sentis frémir sous mon corps nu.

Je me relevais lentement, m'offrant à sa vue et défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise que j'avais tâché de cappuccino. Malgré mon envie plus que pressante de voir enfin son torse nu là devant moi, offert et à ma merci, je prenais un pied d'enfer ( façon de parler, hein) à le déshabiller en prenant mon temps.

L'attente fut enfin récompensée. Je ne cessais d'admirer le corps de cet homme.

_Merde! Ce mec est un fantasme à lui seul..._

Je déposais de petits baiser mouillés sur son torse, ses abdominaux et prit un plaisir manifeste à lécher chaque côté du V de sa hanche. Il se laissa faire, à mon plus grand bonheur.

C'était à moi maintenant de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Il allait être servi.

Lentement et en continuant de l'embrasser, je baissais son boxer sexy. Le vêtement me révéla le plus beau membre de ma vie sexuelle. Elle était longue et large, son gland ressemblait à une cerise démesurément énorme et rosâtre, une veine saillait sur le dessus et elle palpitait au contact de l'air conditionné de la chambre.

_Divine... Sa queue est tout simplement divine!_

Je me léchais les lèvres anticipant le moment où j'allais le prendre entier dans ma bouche déjà chaude. Je me baissais et le prit à pleine main, en bougeant de haut en bas.

-Hummm... C'est tellement bon... Ooohh...

Il gémit, les mains sur ses yeux.

_Ah non! Pas question que tu ne ME regarde PAS!_

-Tuut, tuut, tuut... Enlève tes mains de tes yeux et regarde moi... Je veux que tu me vois... Je veux que tu vois ce que je vais te faire, bel inconnu.

-Tout ce qui te plaira...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, je souriais devant tant de vulnérabilité de la part de cet homme. Il mit les oreillers afin de surélever sa tête et je me remit à l'ouvrage.

Je descendais ma main lentement le long de sa hampe, m'aidant de son suc pour lubrifier le mouvement. Il me regardait de cet air un peu idiot mais que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver adorable. Je quittais ses yeux et me penchais vers son pénis depuis longtemps à l'agonie.

Je suçais son gland un petit instant comme une sucette, enroulant ma langue sur le bout rose et boursouflé.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est bon...

_Attends t'as pas fini de gémir, mon coco._

Il ne devait pas s'y attendre ou alors il ne pensait plus cohérent et poussa un soupir de plaisir mêlé de surprise lorsque je le pris à pleine bouche, jusqu'au plus profond de ma gorge.

-Oooohh...

Je le suçais lentement, prenant moi même un pied que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis... Depuis James en fait.

_Focus Bella, focus! CE n'est PAS James!_

Je rassemblais mes esprit afin de chasser ce funeste souvenir et m'enfonça sa queue encore plus profondément dans ma gorge brûlante.

_Putain que sa queue est bonne!_

Mes mains posées sur chaque côté de ses hanches le maintenaient fermement sur le lit. J'aimais savoir que cet homme était à ma merci, là sur le lit, sa queue gonflée à bloc dans ma bouche, vibrant et au bord de l'orgasme.

Le mouvement de mes lèvres se firent plus rapides. Je sentais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir et je ralentissais le rythme, le laissant échapper des lamentations de frustrations.

A regret, je l'avoue sans honte aucune, je me relevais et me retournais pour chercher au fond de mon sac, posé au pied du lit, un préservatif.

Je sentis ses mains me parcourir le corps, pour lentement me retourner dos à lui.

-Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que cela représente?

Il avait aperçu mon immense tatouage qui arborait le milieu de mon dos, des pivoines roses et rouges, sur un lit de feuillage vert foncé.

-Ce sont des pivoines.

Je me replaçais au dessus de lui, toujours aussi brûlantes. La vue des dessins indélébiles dans le creux de mon dos l'avaient émoustillés. Il n'avait pas débandé, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

-Et qu'est ce qu'elles représentent pour toi?

-C'est une partie de ma vie...

Je ne voulais pas m'étendre sur le sujet, il y avait plus urgent pour moi.

Et comme je ne devais pas le revoir, je jugeais inutile de lui raconter ma sordide vie. Je continuais à lui prodiguer des caresses le long de son membre bien dur.

-Et?...

-Et je crois savoir que nous avons plus important à faire là, maintenant...

Je le repris encore une fois en bouche, avant de dérouler le latex.

-Oooh... Je vois oui...

Sans un mot, je déchirais l'emballage et m'appliquais à dérouler la capote sur sa queue tout en continuant à le caresser.

Il me bascula d'un coup de hanche et je me retrouvais sous lui, prête à subir l'assaut qu'il me promettait dans son regard. L'air était électrique, remplit de tension sexuelle. Nous n'entendions que nos halètements et nos yeux reflétaient de désir l'un pour l'autre.

Je gémis lorsqu'il posa le bout de son sexe à l'entrée ma chatte en feu, me cambrant comme pour l'inviter à me prendre.

Je retins ma respiration lorsque son gland me pénétra et ne pus retenir un soupir de réel plaisir à ce contact enivrant.

-Humm...

-J'ai tellement envie de toi, c'en est dingue...

Il poussai doucement en moi lorsqu'il prononçait ces mots. Je me cambrais, les yeux révulsés de plaisir. Il dut sentir mon impatience car il entra en moi d'un coup de rein m'emplissant entièrement de son superbe membre.

-AAAHH!

Il dominait le rythme et je me laissais faire avec délice. Ses coups de rein étaient tantôt brutaux tantôt doux... Il aimait jouer le chaud/froid...Et j'adorais cela. J'étais en train de vivre le meilleur sexe que j'ai pu connaître, jusqu'à présent.

-Hummm, tu es si serrée... J'aime ça!.. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir résister tellement c'est bon... Oooh...

J'étais incapable de parler. Je n'étais que soupirs et gémissements. Afin de mieux le sentir en moi, je serrais mes jambes autour de ses hanches, comme un étau. Il pouvait me pénétrer à sa guise. Mes hanches bougèrent en réponse à ses coups de butoir.

-Oui... Encore.. Encore...

-Plus fort...Dis le plus fort... je veux t'entendre me le demander, c'est trop excitant!

-ENCORE!...OUI!.. OOOH!..

Je me lâchais totalement, criant mon désir, ne faisant qu'accroître le sien. Il pris une de mes jambes et la plaça au dessus de son épaule. J'étais ainsi entièrement offerte à lui.

-Plus fort!... Encore plus fort... OUI!

-Je vais jouir... Tu es tellement belle et excitante...

Il releva l'autre jambe et la pénétration se fit plus profonde et intense.

-Oui...Oooh... Oui...

-Vas-y... Jouis... J'ai envie de te voir jouir...

Il accéléra ses mouvements et je pouvais sentir sa queue buter au fond de mon ventre. Il plaça une des mains sur mon intimité et s'appliqua à masser mon bouton de plaisir...

_Oh putain! Ses doigts... Ses putains de doigts... Il fait ça trop bien le salopard!_

-OOOOhhhhh... Ouiiii!

Je sentis l'orgasme m'envahir, mes parois se contracter autour de son sexe turgescent. Il donna encore une ou deux poussées, je ne sais plus ,et me rejoignit dans le plaisir.

-Ahhhh... OUI!...

Il s'écroula doucement veillant à ne pas m'étouffer, son sexe encore enfouit dans mes profondeurs. Nous tentions de recouvrer notre souffle. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, m'embrassant longuement comme en remerciement, je lui rendais la pareille.

Il se positionna à mes côtés, j'entendis son souffle se calquer au mien en reprenant une certaine régularité.

Nous étions épuisés.

Épuisés mais pleinement satisfaits.

Je n'en demandais pas plus.

Nous nous sommes à peine parlés. C'était ce que je voulais.

Baiser, sans un mot.

Juste notre envie mutuelle de l'un et de l'autre...

Je crois que je sombrais dans une demi léthargie...

Ses mains parcoururent mon corps nu et pantelant. Mes nerfs s'étaient soudainement ravivés. J'avais encore envie de lui et visiblement, il partageait ce point de vue.

Nous reprîmes les hostilités...

Cet après midi là, j'ai joui un nombre incalculable de fois. De ses mains, de sa bouche, de sa queue...

C'était assurément le meilleur sexe que j'ai jamais eu dans ma putain et misérable vie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Je suis épatée. Non, non, ce n'est pas de la fausse modestie. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de compliments de votre part.**

**J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre ce week-end mais là face à vos reviews et vos compliments, je n'ai pas pu résister à poster plus tôt que prévu et de me grouiller de finir le chap 4 pour ce week-end, si le programme que je me suis fixée tiens la route!**

**Bon, pour la suite des réjouissances, je vous propose... de planter le décor.**

**Les remerciements, c'est primordial. Alors, c'est parti!**

**Angjulina: Merci de tes compliments. Me dire que mon lemon t'a plu c'est un VRAI compliment, toi qui m'a tant fait bavé sur tes lemons à toi!**

**Mia 2B: Cette dédicace était sincère pour moi. Si, si! **

**Alicia: merci et voici la suite.**

**Louise Malone: merci à toi. Pour ta patience infinie face à mes emballements sur ordi;) Alors je me répète: merci pour tes reviews, merci de ta lecture avant publication, merci de tes encouragements et merci de ta pub pour ma fic.**

**Effexor: merci. Ton avis et tes coms me vont droit au cœur. Intéressantes même. Je réfléchis sérieusement à ta proposition de scénar pour l'histoire de Bella et tu sais qui;)**

**titine: merci beaucoup. Pour le suite et la rencontre, patience patience mais c'est pour bientôt!**

**Bibip26: Merci. J'espère que cette suite va te plaire.**

**Anne: merci! Pour la suite...patience...**

**Eneelamia: Tu es la grande gagnante à ma devinette! Pour ma part, j'ai un coup de cœur particulier pour hands around my throat mais dirge et girls viennent tout juste après. Je vais bientôt ajouter de la musique, dès le chapitre 4... la Bella qui aime les bagnoles, c'est un clin d'oeil à mon Edward domestique qui aime les bolides et qui m'a transmis sa passion...Je réfléchis sérieusement à un chap mieux un lemon avec un iu deux bolides, qu'est ce que tu en penses? Merci d'avoi aimé mon POV Edward. Je ne suis jamais sûre de moi...**

**Aline1320: merci du compliment! J'espère que ce chap va te plaire!**

**Aelita48: Lmalone est une pointure pour moi. Je suis heureuse que ma fic t'ait plu et je te remercie des compliments sur mon style.**

**Bichou85:merci beaucoup. Pour ma part, je dirais: Bella...coquine.**

**Alice'n'tom: Merci! Contente que mon lemon t'ai plu!**

**Grazie: merci. La suite? La voici, la voilà!**

**Estl: merci du compliment. Lmalone est une pointure pour moi.**

**DexDaZzling: merci et très contente que mon lemon t'ait plu. Moi qui pensait que j'en avais trop fait! Ouf!**

**Bon, mes lectrices chéries ( et s'il y a un homme parmi vous, je m'excuse humblement), je vous poste ce chapitre avant l'heure. Vos commentaires m'ont transportée. Oui, oui, transportée!**

**A ceux qui m'ont mis en favori/alerte: merci aussi à vous. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!**

**Chapitre 3**

**Comme un mirage**

**EDWARD POV**

BRRR...BRRR...BRRR..BRRR...silence...BRRR...BRRR...BRRR...BRRR...silence...BRRR...BRRR...BRRR...

C'était mon portable. En mode vibreur...

Je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne capable d'insister autant...

Cette personne devait mesurer un peu plus d'un mètre cinquante et je devais, avec mon frère jumeau, Emmett, partager avec elle un certains nombre de gènes...

C'était sans aucun doute Alice, notre petite sœur.

Et au nombre de fois que mon portable avait dû sonner, je devinais que cela devait être urgent.

Rectificatif. Avec Alice, c'était TOUJOURS urgent.

Je décidais de me lever dans un immense et silencieux effort, pour rechercher l'appareil qui ne cessait de vibrer et qui menaçait de réveiller ma belle inconnue.

Sans allumer la lumière, je fouillais à tâtons dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

Je clignais mes yeux, éblouis par la lumière blanchâtre et artificielle de l'appareil. Après quelques secondes d'adaptation, je lus: 14 appels. 10 messages. Tous du même correspondant, inutile de dire qui.

Wouah. Elle avait vraiment insisté. Je regarde l'heure.

Oh merde!

Elle va me tuer.

Mieux, je suis déjà mort avant même d'avoir fêté des 25 ans.

Il était plus de 20h.

N'ayant pas eu de mes nouvelles depuis cet après midi, elle devait sans doute penser que j'avais oublié le repas des retrouvailles prévu pour 21h au Box, ce soir.

Je me levais péniblement et rejoignis la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds.

Assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, je respirais un bon coup avant d'appuyer sur rappel automatique et me préparais psychologiquement à un flot de cris et de reproches sur le ton le plus suraigüe de la planète.

-Salut Al...

Je fut vite interrompu par un hurlement qui à coup sûr me fit perdre presque 50% de mon audition.

-EDWARD! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous? T'es où? Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels? Tu as oublié l'anniversaire d'Emmett? Non, tu ne peux pas oublier vu que c'est AUSSI ton anniversaire! Tu sais que tu vas me rendre dingue? Merde, je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque avant l'heure avec toi! Pourquoi tu n'es pas comme Emmett? Lui au moins, il m'écoute!

-Salut petite sœur chérie, moi aussi je suis content de t'entendre. Non, je n'ai pas oublié l'anniversaire de mon frère parce que comme tu l'as souligné, nous sommes jumeaux. Et non je ne peux pas te rendre dingue, tu l'étais à ta naissance mais je suis apparemment le seul à savoir. Et non, rien ne pourrait te terrasser, tu es trop forte. Et pour finir, Emmett préfère dire oui à ce que tu dis, ça lui apporte la paix des tympans, tout comme Jasper, d'ailleurs.

-Bon... Ça va.. Ça va... J'étais inquiète.., fit-elle, un peu radoucie, alors, où est ce que tu es?

-Dans une chambre d'hôtel.

-Comment ça dans une chambre d'hôtel?.. Qu'est ce qu... Oooh... Edward Anthony Cullen, ne me dis pas que tu as trouvé le temps de t'envoyer en l'air et c'est la raison de ton incapacité à répondre à ton putain de portable?

-Alice, j'ai eu un...imprévu... Pas le moment de t'expliquer, là...

Je ne voulais pas là maintenant entamer une discussion de ce genre avec ma sœur furax et ma belle endormie à côté.

-Han han... Et ton imprévu faisait combien de tour de poitrine? Blonde ou brune? Rousse peut-être?

-Eh bien, disons que tu auras l'honneur d'en juger de tes propres yeux...

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Bon, chez ma sœur, ça veut dire oui. Et pour le coup, elle me pardonnera bien quelques minutes de retard.

-Alice, je crois que tu viens de me percer le tympan. A t'entendre, tu as l'air ravie... Bon ben je te laisse, je dois, enfin...ON doit se préparer.

-Attend, elle s'appelle comment? Elle est jolie? Pfff! Question purement rhétorique, te connaissant. Bien sûr qu'elle est jolie. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait dans sa vie?

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de terminer son interrogatoire en mode inquisition espagnole et raccrochais brutalement.

Je souriais comme un idiot, une fois n'est pas coutume, et me préparais à réveiller ma belle au bois dormant.

Je me glissais doucement dans le lit et enferma dans mes bras la couette qui la recouvrais.

-Coucou...

Aucune réaction... J'attendis et constatais qu'il n'y avait aucun mouvement aussi, là en dessous de la couette. J'allumais la lampe de chevet et soulevait un pan de l'édredon.

Mon sang se figea, je crois. En tous cas, c'est la sensation que j'ai eu sur le coup en découvrant un oreiller à la place de la déesse qui avait renversé son cappuccino sur ma chemise un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

_PUTAIN! _

J'étais tout simplement abasourdi.

Partie.

Elle était partie.

Je soulevais la couette, jetais les oreillers et balayais la chambre d' un regard de 360° dans la pièce.

Rien... Nada... Nothing... Niet...

_Elle n'a pas laissé de petit mot, comme tout à l'heure, au café. Pas un « au revoir », ou « va te faire foutre, connard! »... Putain de rien!_

Elle s'était bel et bien envolée. Et je ne savais même pas son prénom.

Je sentis monter en moi un étrange sentiment que je ne sus déchiffrer.

De la colère. De la frustration...

_Non, Cullen, c'est autre chose... C'est le vide. Tu ressens comme un vide._

Je m'assis sur le lit, fourrageant mes mains dans mes cheveux désordonnés, les coudes posés sur mes genoux.

_Elle t'as eu Cullen... Elle t'a baisé... Dans tous les sens du terme! Le pire, c'est que tu as aimé... Idiot de queutard._

Je contemplais le plafond, incapable de réfléchir à une explication.

Je me redressais vivement et me précipitais sur le téléphone de la chambre. La réception devait lui avoir demandé son numéro de carte ou son nom, enfin quelque chose qui pourrait me dire qui elle était!

_Cullen, pourquoi tu te mets martèle en tête pour une nana que tu ne connais même pas?_

_C'est pas le moment Conscience. Fous moi la paix, tu veux?_

Je ne relevais même pas le fait que je me parlais à moi même.

La réception répondit au bout de la seconde sonnerie:

« Allooo? »

-Oui, bonjour, c'est la chambre 102. Heu... En fait, je voulais savoir si la chambre était réglée... Je voudrais faire une surprise à ma...copine.

_Merde Cullen, si le type avale ça, tu devrais te mettre à la comédie au lieu de faire des films._

« Hé bien, monsieur... » Quelques pianotements sur le clavier... « mademoiselle Doe a payé cash. La chambre est réservée jusqu'à demain midi »

-Mademoiselle Doe? Demain midi?

_Bravo! Continue à répéter ce qu'il dit et ce n'est pas les flics qu'il va appeler mais c'est l'Unité psychiatrique avec renforts et camisole._

« Exactement. Mademoiselle Jane Doe a payé la chambre cash. Jusqu'à demain. »

-Je vous remercie.

Je raccrochais rapidement de peur de débiter d'autres âneries, et analysais les maigres informations.

_Jane Doe. Du cash. Ouais. Bref, elle a tout fait pour ne pas qu'on la retrouve. Que je la retrouve... Pourquoi?_

Cette question revenait sans cesse.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, j'étais passé d'un état de totale euphorie à un état de consternation totale.

Je ne comprenais pas ma réaction. Je n'étais pas frustré, ni en colère.

Je voulais savoir.

Je repensais sans cesse ce long après midi de plaisir partagé.

De sa peau laiteuse si douce, de son corps de déesse, taillé comme une liane, que j'avais pris plaisir à caresser de mes mains, de ma bouche...

Je ressentais encore son parfum dans les draps. Son odeur m'avait enivrée, littéralement.

Une fragrance de fleurs, de fruits, de l'herbe fraîche, un matin à la campagne, un câlin sous la couette.

Le parfum de sa peau, de ses cheveux, de sa jouissance sur les draps...

Je revoyais ses yeux chocolat, plein de désir pour moi, de sa moue avec sa lèvre mordillée.

De son regard profond qui m'avait émut au point de ne plus pouvoir parler, ni de penser de manière cohérente.

De ses joues empourprées lorsqu'elle atteignait les sommets de plaisir que je lui donnais.

J'ai eu, durant un instant fugace, le sentiment qu'elle m'avait réellement perçu. Et moi aussi. Comme si on se connaissait déjà...

Entièrement...Pleinement...Totalement...

_Alors pourquoi?_

Le vide en moi reprenait sournoisement sa place dans ma poitrine. Et cette putain de question persistait à me hanter.

J'en étais à chercher des excuses pour ne pas me rendre ce soir au Box, lorsque mon portable vibra une nouvelle fois.

_Merde, Alice! Je finirais pas croire qu'elle lit dans les pensées... Pffff! La connaissant, elle en serait capable!_

Je décrochais mécaniquement.

-Oui Alice, je suis presque prêt...

-Hé, ptit frère, t'affoles pas! Ce n'est que moi! Alors, t'as pas oublié notre sauterie de ce soir?

-Emmett! Non, je n'ai pas oublié... Alice t'a devancé de dix minutes. Elle m'a carrément incendié.

-Je sais oui, elle vient de me faire un compte rendu détaillé. Tout ce foin pour m'annoncer que tu viens accompagné ce soir? Et qu'à peine débarqué à Frisco tu t'es tapé une gonzesse dans un hôtel? T'as pas changé mec, ça fait plaisir!

-Ben dis donc, radio Alice continue de fonctionner à ce que je vois.

-A donf frérot! A donf!... Bon ben alors, crache le morceau, tu vas venir avec cette nana? Ça y est, le dernier des Cullen est enfin casé?

-Heu...C'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air Em...

-Attend, c'est quoi l'embrouille? Elle t'a plaqué?

-Ce... Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça Em...

-AHAHAHAH! Convoquez les médias, Edward-je-suis-un-vrai-Don-Juan-Cullen s'est fait rembarré par une nana! Rien que pour ça, je lui offrirai bien un coup à boire, qu'elle m'explique comment elle a fait pour résister à ton charme fouuuu! Mouarfarfarf!

-Sympa, Em. Fais moi penser à t'appeler quand j'aurais un coup de blues.

-Rhooo, c'est bon Ed! Fais pas la tronche! On a 25 ans aujourd'hui! C'est la fête! Allez y'aura des filles ce soir pour rassurer ton égo.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de ma part, il raccrochait. Ça, c'était de l'Emmett tout craché! Toujours le mot pour me faire remonter le moral.

Je me détendis et souris à moi même. Il avait raison, il n'y avait pas mort d'homme.

Ma belle inconnue était devenu un mirage.

Un mirage sexy à tuer mais un mirage quand même.

Je me levais pour me préparer à rejoindre les miens: ma sœur, mon frère et mes amis.

J'étais vraiment content de les retrouver.

_Alors pourquoi tu n'arrive pas à l'enlever de ta tête?_

**Bella POV**

J'étais arrivée à l'appart peu avant 20h et retrouvais une Alice plus survoltée que d'habitude. Je mettais cela sur le compte des retrouvailles avec ses frères enfin réunis et la soirée au Box.

-BELLAAAA! Non mais t'as vu l'heure?

-Oui, je sais Alice, je suis désolée. T'affoles pas, je ne serais pas en retard, je file tout de suite à la douche.

Je rasais les murs afin de ne pas croiser son regard lorsqu'elle me stoppa net dans mon élan, me retenant par la ceinture.

-Hop hop hop! Minute papillon!

-Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu allais y couper?

-Y couper à quoi Alice?

Je me dégageais d'elle et poursuivais ma quasi course jusqu'à ma chambre pour rechercher des vêtements, sans la regarder.

C'était censé la freiner mais c'est mal connaître Alice Cullen.

Ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'aurait, quitte à me passer un interrogatoire en bonne et dû forme.

-A me dire comment s'est passé ta chasse, ma croqueuse d'homme.

Je feignis une décontraction car à l'intérieur, un sérieux tumulte s'était emparé de moi.

_**Petit flash back à l'hôtel...**_

Je m'étais assoupie quelques instants je crois. Je me réveillais nue, sur le dos, le bras de mon bel Apollon en travers de mon corps, ses jambes nues elles aussi emmêlées au miennes. Il dormait sur le ventre, son visage tourné vers moi.

Je le regardais, profondément endormi, un léger sourire de plénitude sur son visage.

_Il est magnifique..._

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et cette nouvelle sensation me mit quelque peu mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois, depuis que je pratiquais « la chasse », que je ressentais cela.

Je refoulais vite ces sensations nouvelles qui m'assaillaient et qui me parurent menaçantes.

_Comment ça « menaçantes » Swan?_

Je fermais mon cœur à ces sombres pensées.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'apprit que si je n'étais pas sortie d'ici quinze minutes, Alice allait m'étrangler et Rosalie me terminer à la hache. Ou l'inverse et pas forcément dans cet ordre.

Je m'extirpais doucement de la chaleureuse prise du bel homme qui m'avait fait atteindre des sommets inégalables, durant cet après midi crapuleux et rejoignis en silence la salle de bain pour me rhabiller.

Encore nue, je m'assis sur les toilettes pour soulager ma vessie. La chaleur du jet m'irrita l'entrejambe, me rappelant sans cesse le corps à corps subit avec délice, durant près de trois heures...

Juste pour voir, comme ça, je me contractais pour stopper la miction et ressentis une agréable douleur, la trace de sa monstrueuse présence.

Lorsque je finis, je me levais pour me regarder longuement dans la glace. Je remarquais des débuts de bleus sur le haut des cuisse et à l'intérieur, des marques de morsures. Je me tournais un peu et vis les mêmes marques de dents sur une joue de fesse.

_Putain! J'ai rien senti... Bah! Avec un peu de fond de teint, ça passera..._

Je levais la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. J'avais l'air épuisée. Et malgré mes cheveux emmêlés, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me trouver quelque chose en plus... Peut être mes yeux qui étincellaient. Ou alors mes lèvres roses, plus pulpeuses...

_Ou peut être la tête d'une fille qui s'est faite possédée et qui a aimé...Ouais, ça doit être ça!_

Je m'habillais à la hâte et sortit sans un bruit, m'empêchant de contempler encore une fois l'adonis profondément endormi.

_**Fin du petit flash back de l'hôtel.**_

-Bella? La terre appelle Bella. Alors ta chasse?

Alice me rappelait au moment présent. Je repris ma quête d'une tenue potable au fin fond de mon armoire.

-Bien... Ça s'est bien passé.

-Et?

-Et quoi Alice?

-Ben des détails quoi? Il était comment. Grand? Petit? Blond? Brun? Chauve? Imberbe? Vieux? Jeune? Des putains de précisions Bella!

-Il était... Heu... Ben...

_Il était grand, bien bâti un peu plus de la vingtaine, torride à souhait, cheveux cuivrés à faire damner une pécheresse de mon espèce, des yeux émeraudes étincelants et il baise comme jamais un mec m'a baisé et j'ai A-DO-RE ma vieille!_

J'extirpais quelques hauts d'une étagère, feignant un détachement sur le sujet et une concentration accrue sur mes vêtements (chose ô combien rare chez moi) et répondis à cette adorable fouineuse le plus laconiquement possible.

-Il était super... Physiquement parlant et au pieu, c'était.. bien.

-Merde Swan, t'es vache! Je ne rate pas une occasion de te confier mes expériences avec Jasper et toi, tu te comportes comme si j'étais une simple connaissance.

Je pris un air faussement outrée et me retournais pour faire face à l'être le plus agaçant et adorable qu'il m'eut été permis de connaître.

-Miss Cullen, laisse tomber le mode « culpabilité extrême ». Tout d'abord, TU ne rates pas une seule occasion de me raconter TOUT ce que vous faites dans vos nombreux moments d'intimité alors que JE ne t'ai JAMAIS rien demandé.

Je vis la bouche d'Alice former un « O » de protestation mais je ne me laissa pas démonter pour autant.

-Attend laisse moi terminer. Ensuite, je ne te laisserais JAMAIS, tu m'entends JAMAIS dire que je ne te considère pas comme une amie, c'est de la pure diffamation! Tu sais tout de ma putain de vie!

Alice trépignais comme une gosse à présent. Après les menaces, c'était son second atout pour arriver à ses fins.

Sauf que je savais bien comment elle fonctionnait et elle n'allait pas m'avoir aussi facilement.

-Et n'essaie pas de la jouer gamine boudeuse, ça ne marche plus depuis longtemps ma belle.

.

_Et toc! Calmée la Miss Alice! Enfin, j'espère._

Je la clouais momentanément le bec et me retournais à mon armoire.

-Franchement, c'est pas juste...Tu racontes jamais tes chasses.

-Alice, ya rien à raconter. Je vois, j'évalue, j'attrape et je baise. Point barre... Euh t'as pas vu ma blouse grise sans manche?

-Dans le panier à repasser. Ça irait bien avec ton slim blanc et mes bottines noires... Bon, j'admets ton point de vue un moment... Tu n'as jamais eu envie de savoir? Je veux dire, qui il est, ce qu'il fait...

-Nan, les bottines, je les sens pas. C'est des ballerines noires ou des converses... Je n'ai pas envie de savoir qui ils sont, Alice...Je m'en fous...

_Quoique le type de tout à l'heure... N'importe quoi Swan, n'oublie pas que tu t'es imposé des règles._

-Alors ce sera les ballerines. Les converses c'est exclu pour ce soir... Tu sais, que je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi lorsque tu es en chasse.

Voilà la véritable raison de son interrogatoire foireux.

Elle s'inquiétait, encore une fois, pour moi. Et ça, c'est difficilement supportable.

Que je mette dans des situations pas possible, ok. Mais que quelqu'un d'autre se fasse autant de mourons pour moi, surtout elle, ça me foutait les boules.

Je lui devais tout depuis mon arrivée ici.

L'appart, ce job au Box, son indéfectible amitié, son écoute, son empathie à mon histoire, son moral à toute épreuve.

Et son attention à mon égard, comme une sœur. Et de cela, je culpabilisait aussi.

-Alice, on en a déjà parlé... je suis...incontrôlable dans ces moments là et je n'arrive pas à me raisonner moi même.

-Mais Bella, tu te rends comptes des risques que tu prends lorsque tu dragues de parfaits inconnus? Et si c'était un psychopathe? Une sérial killer? Comme Ted Bundy!

-Oui, je sais, je sais!

A ce stade de la conversation, je pris la fuite vers la salle de bain. C'était sans compter sur la grâce de ma colocataire et sa ténacité à toute épreuve.

Je ne réussis pas à la freiner et c'est en sa présence que je commençais à me déshabiller pour prendre une douche bien chaude.

-Alors si tu sais, pourquoi tu continues à prendre de tels risques?

-Parce que...parce que... Merde Alice, c'est pas le moment tu ne croies pas?

-Tu ne veux JAMAIS en parler, Bella... C'est ça ton véritable problème... Bon, j'insiste pas... Et si tu me laissais te présenter à mon frère, Edward, histoire de faire connaissance... Tu verras, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment sympa.

Je m'arrêtais, torse nue pour la regarder, m'appuyant contre la vasque.

-Attends, arrête moi si je me trompe, tu voudrais me présenter à ton frère Edward?

Alice trop contente de ma réponse, ne voyait pas le piège que je lui tendais.

-OUI! C'est bien ça, j'aimerais te présenter à Edward. Mon frère. Le jumeau d'Emmett.

-Tu parles bien du Edward, coqueluche de votre lycée?

-Oui. Lui même!

Cette fille, que j'adorais, avait beau avoir un caractère explosif, elle n'en demeurait pas moins à mes yeux, aussi prévisible qu'attachante.

-Edward... C'est celui qui s'est fait presque toute sa classe de première, à l'exception de Bettany machin chose qui avait des tendances lesbiennes, tout juste après s'est fait dépucelé par une certaine Lauren trucmuche de terminale.

Je voyais le sourire d'Alice devenir rictus interrogatif que c'en était presque jouissif. Je ne la laissais pas le temps de réfléchir et continuais mon laïus improvisé.

-C'est celui qui servait d'appât pour les soirées entre potes, avec Emmett... Celui qui, je crois aussi, avait sauté votre fille au pair, suédoise, 22 ans pour elle et 17 pour lui, si je me rappelle bien, dans le bureau de votre père alors que vous étiez en train de dîner en famille, avec les tantes, oncles et tout le toutim, dans la salle à manger à côté, non?

C'était sadique de ma part car je la voyais blêmir à mesure que je lui ressortais toutes les confidences qu'elle m'avait fait sur ce frère que je n'avais jamais rencontré.

-Heu oui... C'est bien mon frère qui a fait cela mais...

-Attends, c'est lui aussi qui s'est tapé les jumelles, Lisbeth et Morgan bidule truc parce qu'elles l'ont supplié, tu m'avais dit, que c'était leur fantasme de se faire dépuceler ensemble par Edward?

-Oui, ok, ok! J'ai pigé. Dit comme ça, ça change tout.

Elle était apparemment vexée; je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Cela partait d'un bon sentiment de sa part. Elle voulait me présenter à tous les mecs qu'elle trouvait bien dans son entourage.

-Alice, ton frère doit certainement être quelqu'un d'intéressant à connaître. Mais je n'ai pas envie de fréquenter un type qui peut se vanter d'avoir dépucelé les trois quart de votre ancien bahut... Pas après James.

La discussion était close en ce qui me concernait. Alice et moi nous ne pouvions rester longtemps en bisbille.

-T'as raison, oublie ça. Tu es une grande fille. Un jour, ton prince viendra.

Je souriais et ne la contredisais pas pour ne pas repartir sur une autre polémique. La prise de bec était derrière nous.

Nos échanges bien que houleux se faisaient toujours sur le ton de la sincérité. Malgré tout, il nous était impossible de nous en vouloir plus d 'une heure.

Une fois seule, je continuais à me déshabiller et entrais sous le jet d'eau puissant et bouillant de la douche.

Mon esprit ne cessait de revenir sans cesse à la chambre 102 du Four Seasons.

_Rappelles toi de tes propres règles Bella: Une seule fois, pas de nom, pas d'informations personnelles. Oublie-le... Il l'a probablement déjà fait._

**Alors? J'en ai trop fait ou pas assez? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, please! Je vais de suite me démener comme une malade pour la suite, vous m'avez mis la pression mais franchement, c'est mon moteur.**

**Merci encore!**

**Je vous adore!**


	4. Chap 4: retrouvailles et retrouvée

**Oyé, oyé!**

**Je me prosterne devant vous, mes lecteurs chéris ( heu, je suis toujours curieuse de savoir s'il y a un représentant de la gente masculine parmi vous... Ohé?).**

**Vos encouragements, compliments et autres gentillesses m'ont fait chaud au cœur! J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, si, si!**

**Mon Edward Cullen domestique a été aussi ravi que moi et n'en est que plus indulgent face à mon acharnement à écrire jusque tard le soir. **

**C'est parti pour les remerciements:**

**pupuce0078: merci de ta review. Voici la suite.**

**Chouchoumag: merci! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!**

**Coquette-pomme: comme je te comprends! C'était un vrai régal de dévoiler une partie des exploits sexuels de notre Edward Cullen préféré! J'espère que le suite te plaira.**

**Liliputienne31: Bella est fragile mais j'ai ajouté un côté « revancharde » pour changer un peu;) merci pour ton com' et voici la suite.**

**Delphine94: merci et voici la suite.**

**Isa: merci. Voilà la chapitre tant attendu.**

**Lady c4t: je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire même si je ne connais pas smores mais ce que tu décris, c'est le même effet que je ressens quand je mange un carré de chocolat noir aux noisettes entières! Miam! **

**Minimoyes: merci. Je m'amuse bien avec « ma » Bella-j'ai-un-putain-de-caractère. Merci de ton com' et voici la suite;)**

**Twifanes: J'adore moi aussi le palmarès d'Edward;). La suite? La voici, la voilà!**

**Appaloosa: merci beaucoup et la suite, c'est par là!**

**Onja: merci. Mon second prénom est « Torride ». nan, j'déconne! Merci de ta com' et à bientôt pour ton avis sur cette suite.**

**Ilonka: merci. Voici le 4ème chapitre.**

**Ptiesnow: Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi! Il ya tellement de bonnes fics syur FF. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise!**

**Vampire-human-werewolf: merci du compliment sur mon lemon. J'avoue que la lecture des fics d'angju m'a inspiré!**

**Marnchoup: Moi aussi je serais restée. Mais voilà, nous ne sommes pas Bella * **_soupiiiiirs_*****

**Je fais de gros bisous ensoleillées de chez moi à mes « habitués » ( la fille qui ne se sent plus! Lol), j'ai cité: Angjulina, louise malone ( te lire que tu aimes ma fic, me va droit au cœur!), titine, Grazie, Mia2B ( les reviews me rendent prolifiques;), lunenoire83, Aelita 48 ( mon fils adore ton pseudo), Alicia, Dex-Dazzling ( « casier sexuel » mouarfarfarf!), Aline 1320 ( t'inquiète, sa déception sera de courte durée!), estl ( respire, respire * **_ventile de l'air_***, tu vas rater ce qui suit!), Eneelamia ( j'ai déjà une idée concernant le lemon avec bolide;)**

**Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un je m'excuse* **_**prosterne**__*, _**mais je vous embrasse bien fort aussi!**

**Petite musique: Lullaby, The Cure!**

**Je vous laisse découvrir et rendez vous à la fin;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 4**

**Retrouvailles et retrouvée**

**POV Edward**

Je filais aussi vite que je pus entre les voitures, en direction du Box, tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'horloge du tableau de bord qui indiquait 21h28...

_Humm. Je suis pas trop en retard... Enfin, j'aurais un moment de répit avant qu'Alice s'aperçoive de l'absence de ma cavalière.. Ou alors Emmett s'était déjà chargé de leur annoncer ma déconvenue... Ouais, il en serait capable!_

Mon portable n'avait pas arrêté de sonner. Je n'avais pas répondu, autant pour ne pas être plus en retard que pour ne pas perdre le reste de mon audition.

Coup d'œil encore une fois. 21H32.

Je positionnais mon portable sur haut parleur et actionnais le répondeur.

Une voix robotisée annonça que j'avais quatre. nouveaux. messages.

Premier. message: « Edward, c'est moi... Bon, tout le monde est là. Il ne reste plus que toi. J'espère que tu es en route. Grouille! ». C'était Alice. Elle était relativement calme mais je percevais un début de crise de nerf.

Deuxième. message: « Edward, c'est ENCORE moi. Je suppose que tu es encore en train de baiser, vu ton monstrueux retard. Arrête de penser avec ta queue et radine ta tronche!... Maintenant!... Oui, nous aussi, on a envie de te voir. Oui, NOUS, ta famille, tes amis, tu t'en souviens? » Encore Alice. Qui jouait cette fois la carte de la culpabilité .

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire à l'écoute de ce message. D'un sourire qui n'en était pas tout à fait un.

_Pfffou! « Encore en train de baiser... »... si tu savais comme j'aurais tant voulu que tu aies raison!_

_Attend, c'est quoi ça Edward? Tu te la joues mélancolique? Arrête ça, elle est partie et tu ne la reverras pas._

Troisième message: « Edward Anthony Cullen... Tu ne fêteras pas tes 26 ans, je te le promet! ». Encore Alice qui avait parlé d'un voix atone, se voulant probablement menaçante.

Il la connaissait par cœur et malgré son épouvantable caractère, il n'avait jamais craint ses colères exagérément dramatiques. C'est pourquoi, il était presque hilare.

Quatrième message: « Edward, c'est Rosalie. Emmett est mort de rire depuis qu'il t'a eu en début de soirée et il ne veut rien me dire. C'est très énervant.. En revanche, je t'en veux énormément pour mettre Alice en pétard... Tu sais à quel point elle me tape sur les nerfs quand elle est dans cet état en je ne parle même pas de Jazz... Elle t'aime trop pour te tuer mais je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher de te broyer ce qui te sert de queue...Alors à bientôt, j'espère. Ah au fait, moi aussi je suis impatiente de te revoir! »

Mon rire fut coupé net. Si Rosalie prenait la peine de m'appeler, c'est qu'Alice devait être ingérable. Alice ingérable, ça se traduit par des cris suraigus, accompagné d'un logorrhée incompréhensible, de faux pleurnichements, des trépignements... Vous voyez le tableau?

Le Box était au coin de la rue la plus vivante de la ville, donc bien fréquentée. J'arrivais à destination.

Dernier coup d'œil sur le tableau de bord: 21h38.

_Bon, ça va finalement... Chui pas trop en retard..._

J'entrais par la porte de secours, donnant sur l'autre côté du bâtiment. Je traversais le couloir, éclairé par des diodes au sol, comme sur le tarmac d'un aéroport ,menant à l'arrière de la boîte.

Les bruits m'étaient familiers, je me sentis réellement rentré à la maison, depuis mon arrivée ce matin.

Lorsque je poussais le battant près du bar, je fus accueillis par le cri d'Emmett:

-Ahhh! Ma poule, t'es enfin arrivé!

-Edward, est ce que le mot ponctualité fait partie de ton vocabulaire? Alice.

Sourire aux lèvres, je fondis sur elle pour la soulever en la jetant sur mes épaules.

-Qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué sœurette!

-Aïe! Repose moi par terre! Tu vas froisser ma robe.

Elle me claquais le dos de ses mains menues. J'avais réussit à lui arracher quelques rires.

Ma famille était là. Enfin, presque toute ma famille...

Rosalie, assise dans un des fauteuils me souriait, avec son habituel air de « reine des glaces » qui lui allait à ravir. Elle était belle, blonde et lorsqu'on la connaissait bien, se cachait un sensibilité accrue.

A côté d'elle se tenait son frère, Jasper aussi blond que l'était sa sœur.

Avec lui et mon frère, j'ai partagé, les même cours, les mêmes expériences, les premières cuites, les premières filles durant les années de lycée. Plein de bons souvenirs ressurgirent lorsqu'il me renvoya mon sourire.

-Alors le tombeur. Elle est où celle qui t'a fait oublier le chemin de la maison?

-Ahahah! Tu sais pas quoi Jazz? Elle l'a plaqué! C'était Emmett.

_Merci, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de délicatesse de ta part._

-L'écoute pas Jazz, tu sais bien qu'Em a tendance à exagérer. Elle était partie quand Alice m'a réveillé. Fin de l'histoire.

-Aaaah... C'est donc pour ça que tu étais mort de rire à chaque fois qu'on parlais de l'invité surprise d'Edward, mon chéri? Rosalie qui en remet une couche.

Nouvelle crise de rire d'Emmett.

-Oooh, dommage fit Alice. D'autant que c'est la première fois que tu serais venu accompagné. J'ai peut être anticipé sur la bouteille de champagne.

-Oh, non Alice, Faut fêter ça! dit Emmett, entre deux hoquets de rire. C'est la première fois qu'une nana l'envoie sur les roses! Le champagne est donc toujours d'actualité! A boire! A boire!

Je me tenais devant mon frère assis lui aussi, toujours hilare. Je le regardais, essayant avec beaucoup de difficultés, à réprimer un sourire.

Un coup d'œil. Un seul...

Il croisa mon regard et se jeta sur moi. Nous nous sommes retrouvé sur le sol, à nous donner des bourrades un peu partout sur le corps. Le but de ce jeu, depuis que nous avions 5 ou 6 ans, c'était de tenter d'immobiliser l'autre.

Nous sommes faux jumeau. Emmett est plus grand que moi d'une ou deux tête, une vrai armoire à glace, comparé à moi, plus frêle. Nous avons les mêmes yeux, ceux de notre mère. Il est né deux minutes avant moi et ne cessait de le claironner haut et fort.

Nous sommes proches lui et moi et Alice qui est née 4 ans plus tard a été notre protégée. Nos parents avaient craints qu'elle ne fut à l'écart mais je crois que notre trio les a bien surpris.

Nous nous relayions Emmett et moi pour s'occuper d'elle lorsqu'elle était bébé. Et même devenu enfants et adolescents, Elle était à la maison, l'objet de notre attention. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'arrivée à l'âge adulte, elle avait gardé ses airs de petite princesse. Tyrannique mais princesse quand même.

Rosalie nous rappela vite à l'ordre, telle une mère. Nous nous arrêtâmes, la tête d'Emmett pris en clé entre mes bras, ses poings à lui me bourrant les côtes.

Alice applaudissait.

Jasper nous encourageait.

Des éclats de rire, des verres qui tintent, des petits cris de joie.

C'était bon de se retrouver, de les retrouver!

J'étais heureux, vraiment heureux. Ce n'était qu'en les voyant, que je réalisais à quel point ils m'avaient manqué durant cette dernière année.

Je racontais mon périple en Europe, mon film et les rencontres que j'y avais fait...

Alice avait emmené le champagne rosé... Emmett ne cessait de toaster à mon premier plaquage en pas tout à fait 10 ans. Rosalie lui fit cesser son numéro d'une petite tape derrière la tête.

_Calmé frérot?_

J'appris que Jasper et Rosalie avaient diversifié leur activité, en proposant des spectacles à des clients, des habitués généralement.

Même si la législation sur le domaine était de loin, à San Francisco, le plus souple, ils ne voulaient pas s'attirer des ennuis et être associés à des activités de proxénétisme.

J'avais travaillé au Box quelques fois, moi aussi, avant de partir. J'aimais cette atmosphère si particulière, comme un autre monde qui s'éveille lorsque la nuit s'est installée. Les gens sont différents, leurs attitudes aussi. Je comprenais aisément qu'ils aient voulu protéger leur fond de commerce.

-C'est pas un peu tôt pour ouvrir, Jazz?

-Nous ne sommes pas encore ouvert. Il n'y a que quelques habitués qui viennent boire un verre avant de rentrer chez eux. Nous ouvrons officiellement la boîte aux alentours de 23h, comme d'habitude.

Je jetais un coup d'œil circulaire et remarqua deux hommes assis plus loin, parlant intensément. Ils ressemblaient à des business men. Au comptoir il y avait d'autres personnes qui discutaient. Du jazz en fond sonore. C'était très intime et feutré.

Mike Newton nous rejoignit. Je ne le portais pas particulièrement dans mon cœur mais étonnamment, j'étais content de le retrouver lui aussi.

-Hé Cullen, alors de retour parmi les petites gens?

Son ton était un quelques peu cynique mais qui avait fréquenté Newton ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, comprendrait rapidement que c'était sa façon de parler. Je ne m'en formalisais donc pas.

-Newton, JE fais partie des petites gens.

-Oh allez, raconte! T'as fait la connaissance de stars?

-Mike, j'ai fait un film. C'est tout. Avec des personnes connues certes mais tu sais, ce sont des gens comme nous.

-Mouais, je n'en saurais pas plus. En tout cas, dis moi quand il sort ton film, j'irais le voir, histoire de dire que je connais le type qui l'a fait.

Le connaissant, c'était sans aucun doute une façon pour lui d'attirer des filles.

Il en serait bien capable, même si le film que j'avais tourné était aux antipodes de ses critères cinématographique, à savoir: des armes, beaucoup de préférence, une intrigue pas trop compliquée sinon « c'est casse-couille » ( oui il aussi distingué que ça le type) et beaucoup de nanas avec de «gros nichons ».

La classe selon Newton.

-Je te le dirais t'en fais pas.

-Je compte sur toi mec! Bon je retourne à mon bar, je dois me préparer pour le coup de feu de tout à l'heure.

Jessica Stanley, une serveuse de longue date, nous rejoignit ensuite.

La vrai bimbo dans toute sa splendeur. Rosalie ne la ménageait pas et l'appelait la « Paris Hilton au rabais ».

Il n'y avait qu'à la regarder pour comprendre. Pantalon près du corps type léopard ( ouch!) top noir très près du corps ( reouch!), des talons aiguilles noirs et vernis à faire peur. Une chevelure blonde arrangée comme ces coiffures des années 60, retenue par un bandeau noir.

-Salut Jess! Alors toujours au Box?

-Toujours tant que tu y passeras, mon chou! Qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué, Eddie!

-Jessica, c'est Edward!

Rosalie supportait difficilement cette fille, son mauvais goût pour le choix des vêtements, son ton aguicheur et son machouillement perpétuel de chewing gum.

Mais elle écoutait sans faillir le plus lourd des mecs qui venait là pour épancher ses peines. Accessoirement, ça faisait consommer, donc ça payait. Rosalie ne pouvait rien contre ça, elle avait un commerce à faire tourner.

-Ouh là là! Ça va, hein! Et puis Eddie il a rien dit!

-Il N'A rien dit, Jessica. N'A rien dit. Au moins fait un effort pour parler correctement, s'il te plaît... Mike semble avoir besoin de tes services. Je te remercie de ta compagnie.

-Ok, ok! Crie pas! J'y vais.

Elle se leva et me lança un regard de vamp par dessus l'épaule avant de rejoindre le bar en tordant du cul.

-Rose, t'es dure avec elle...

-Elle me gonfle avec ses airs de pouffe. Faut pas s'étonner du succès sur les blagues de blondes avec des filles comme elle.

-Jte l'avais dit mec! Il y a des filles ici! Aïeuhh!

Rosalie venait de claquer encore la tête de son amoureux.

-Emmett, il n'y a que toi pour l'appeler sagement une fille.

-Bon, ok. On attend quoi pour manger? Emmett et son estomac sans fond.

-On attend que la miss fasse son show, dit Rosalie

-Quelle miss?, demandais-je

-Bella, c'est mon amie! Il faut que tu la vois, elle est trop cooool!, cria presque Alice

-Une nouvelle?

-Oui, elle fait de la danse avec moi à la fac. Elle habite avec moi. Enfin bon tu auras tout le temps de faire sa connaissance puisque je t'héberge. Tu n'as pas oublié au moins?

-Heu, non. Rassures toi.

Je me tournais vers Jasper, histoire de savoir si je n'avais pas loupé un épisode. De mes conversations via webcam avec ma sœur, je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir accepté de dormir chez elle.

Ni entendu parler de cette Bella.

-Fait lui ce plaisir Edward. Tu te feras pardonner ton retard et le stress qu'elle nous a foutu alors qu'on t'attendait; me chuchota mon ami.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car le podium venait de s'éclairer de petites lumières et le jazz laissait place aux premières notes d'une chanson de The cure. Je reconnus Lullaby, une chanson infiniment mélancolique et sensuelle à la fois.

Une jeune femme s'avançait lentement, au rythme de la musique, jusqu'au milieu de la piste, en direction de la barre de fer verticale. Elle était pieds nus et portais une chemise d'homme blanche. Ses longs cheveux bruns descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos., masquait la moitié de son visage.

_...marrant ça, ma belle inconnue avait la même chevelure aussi... Bon arrête Cullen, t'es ridicule. Maintenant, tu la vois partout..._

-C'est elle? fis-je à Rosalie, assise à mes côtés.

-Oui, elle nous a fait installé cette barre à peine embauchée ici. Un sale caractère la miss... Mais je l'aime bien, derrière son air dur à cuire, c'est une chouette fille. Et en plus elle danse très bien.

Wouah! Rosalie venait de faire un compliment. Alertez les médias.

Le silence s'était installé, les quelques présents regards braqués sur la scène.

Je reportais mon attention sur la fille qui marchait lentement autour de la barre. Puis, de dos, elle commença à enlever sa chemise, commençant par une épaule, puis l'autre, lentement.

Lorsque la musique grimpa d'un rythme, le vêtement glissa par terre et elle agrippa la barre et s'envola autour en tournoyant voluptueusement, les jambes repliées en arrière, en se laissant lascivement glisser jusqu'au sol.

Elle portait un ensemble shorty et soutien gorge noir sobre.

Elle s'arrêta de dos, ses cheveux s'étant portés dans la chute sur un côté de son épaule et c'est à ce moment, je crois que je me suis figé, ma coupe de champagne à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres.

A l'intérieur de ma poitrine, les battements de mon cœur s'étaient...

_Accéléré?...Arrêtés?... Ou les deux?... Sais plus._

Mes yeux reconnurent les pivoines, roses et rouges sur leur lit de feuilles vert foncé, le corps de liane, la longue chevelure, en un mot, la déesse.

Ma déesse...

Son corps ondulait au rythme de la musique lancinante et de la chaude voix de Robert Smith...

Ses acrobaties étaient spectaculaires, ses jambes se pliant et se dépliant, en écart, regroupées ou autour de la barre métallique. Ses mouvements étaient si aériens qu'elle semblait jouer autour de la rampe verticale.

Ses enjambées autour et sur la barre métallique dégageait une sensualité accrue. Comme si elle ne faisait qu'une avec elle.

Elle fit un parfait grand écart, en parfait un parfait alignement vertical.

_Wow..._

Elle était d'une extraordinaire souplesse, d'une grâce féline.

Elle donnait une autre dimension à cette languissante chanson que j'avais quelques fois écouté au lycée je crois.

Elle était encore plus belle que cet après midi, plus belle que dans mes souvenirs.

Elle descendait tête en bas et s'enroulait comme un serpent le long de la barre. Elle jetait ses longs cheveux en arrière, telle une crinière.

_C'est... Je...Elle est magnifique!_

J'étais hypnotisé. Littéralement. Tant par sa légèreté que par son sens du rythme.

Elle ne regardait pas le public. Comme si elle dansait rien que pour son plaisir. Rien que pour elle. Ses yeux semblaient presque tristes.

Elle m'apparaissait a la fois forte et vulnérable. Tant de contradictions chez une seule personne.

-Arrête, tu baves Ed.

C'était Rosalie qui se foutait de moi.

Je tenais encore ma coupe devant mes lèvres, sans pouvoir faire un geste de plus. Sa voix m'avait brutalement interrompu durant ma contemplation du spectacle.

Surpris je renversais mon verre et le liquide froid mouilla ma chemise blanche. Encore une Armani.

_Merde! Heureusement que le champagne ne tâche pas. Deux chemises... A cause de la même femme en plus. Bravo!_

Rosalie se retint franchement pour ne pas exploser de rire.

-C'est... Elle danse bien. Et en même temps, je peux me tromper, mais elle dégage une telle tristesse dans ses mouvements... C'en est... poignant.

Rosalie s'arrêta de rire, surprise.

-Tu sais quoi Edward? De tous les mecs présents, et j'inclue Emmett dans le lot, tu es le seul à avoir perçu ce genre de sentiments lorsqu'elle danse sa « Dark Lullaby » comme elle l'aime le dire. Tous sans exception s'imagine qu'elle allume le public. Et toi, du premier coup, tu ressens ce qu'elle exprime là.

-Ah oui? Parce que danser sur cette chanson est particulière pour elle?

-Oui...

Rosalie le fixa un instant, semblant réfléchir aux mots qu'elle devait employer.

-Quoi?

-Rien...

-Rose, tu es la seule blonde qui soit dotée d'un VRAI cerveau...Allez crache le morceau... Tu meurs d'envie de me dire quelque chose et je sens que ça ne va pas trop me plaire.

Je ne voulais pas être cynique avec ma belle-sœur. Les blagues sur les blondes, c'était en quelque sorte un « private joke » entre Rosalie et moi. J'étais le seul qui pouvait sortir des blagues sur les blondes, qu'elle en rit et que surtout, elle n'ait pas envie de me dévisser la tête. Même Emmett n'avait jamais pu lui en sortir une... C'est pourquoi elle me sourit franchement.

-Elle est belle et te fascine, hein?

-...

-Ça va Ed, je te connais presque aussi bien que ton frère... Cet air crétin que t'avais là en la regardant...

-heu non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Ouais c'est ça! Et Jessica a des neurones!... Écoute, Bella est une fille super sympa,juré, je l'adore. Mais je sais qu'elle traine quelques casseroles... Un petit paquet à ce qu'a pu me faire entendre Alice... Alors si tu tentes quoique ce soit avec elle, sois en sûr et certain... Tu comprends?

-Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire?

-Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que Bella n'est pas une fille comme les autres. Je l'aime beaucoup, Alice l'adore franchement... Et tu vas cohabiter avec elle et ta sœur accessoirement...

-Et?

-Et réfléchis avant de faire ton numéro de Serial Baiseur avec elle, ok?

Sur ses derniers mots, la lumière se fit plus intense, les 4 minutes 12 de Lullaby s'étaient écoulés. Je n'avais pas quitté les yeux de la scène un seul instant. J'étais trop éblouis, surpris et surtout fasciné...

Bella, puisque je connaissais son prénom à présent, avait fini au pied de la barre, presque recroquevillée sur elle même. Les lumières du podium s'étaient éteintes alors que celles de la salle se rallumaient doucement.

Le maigre public présent applaudit comme une foule entière. Dans la pénombre, je la vis se relever, indifférente aux sifflements que sa danse avait provoqué et sortit sans se retourner un seul instant.

-Super! On va pouvoir enfin manger!dit Emmett.

Je n'avais toujours pas regardé Rosalie mais je sentais la force de son regard toujours posé sur moi.

**POV Bella**

Mes minutes expiatoires s'étaient écoulées. Je ressentais toujours le besoin de danser sur cette chanson, après une SBA ( Séance de Baise Anonyme).

Comme une façon d'expier mon attitude.

Comme pour me libérer.

Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi. Mais ça me faisait du bien. Je me rhabillais dans la loge, installé à l'étage depuis qu'Emmett a surpris ce porc de Newton en train de mater les filles qui se changeaient.

Il a bien faillit lui casser la gueule ce jour là mais c'était un très bon barman. Et du bon personnel, ça ne courrait plus les rues.

Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il lui foute une raclée, à ce pervers!

Une fois prête, je descendis pour rejoindre mes amis qui n'attendaient que moi pour fêter dignement l'anniversaire d'Emmett et de son frère, attendu comme le messie.

Dans la voiture qui nous amenait Alice et moi, au Box,Rosalie avait piqué une crise de nerf quand je lui ai dit que j'allais faire ma Dark Lullaby avant le repas.

-Comment ça tu veux danser TA chanson? Tu t'es encore envoyée en l'air avec John Doe?

-Oui cet aprèm! Et elle n'a rien voulu me raconter comme d'hab, piaillait Alice

-Ça va Alice! C'est MA conversation, lui dis-je sèchement. Alors Rose?...

Rosalie ne savait pas grand chose de mon ancienne vie. Et ce « pas grand chose » était suffisant pour elle. Mais je n'ai pas pu lui cacher mon besoin irrépressible de danser sur Lullaby quelques fois...

Elle avait bien rigolé mais à la vue de ma mine dépitée lorsque je le lui avais demandé, elle avait cessé de me railler et avait accédé à ma demande.

A chaque fois.

Ce soir, elle avait (encore) cédé car je devais faire un numéro avec elle. C'était la surprise qu'elle réservait à Emmett et à Edward.

Par principe, elle ne dansait jamais au Box pour son amoureux. Mais ce soir, elle allait lui offrir ce cadeau. Elle serait SON cadeau... Et moi, accessoirement, je serais celui du dit Edward.

J'ai accepté avec beaucoup de difficultés. En fait, Alice, trouvant l'idée « génialissime » n'avait cessé de me harceler jour et nuit, jusqu'à ce que je cède.

_**Petit flash back deux mois plus tôt...**_

-Ce n'est qu'une danse, Bella! Et il ne m'est pas envisageable de danser pour mon propre frère. Alors que toi...

-Et pourquoi pas Jessica?

-Tu te fous de moi là? Rosalie te tuerait rien que pour avoir envisagé cette possibilité avec Barbie-au-rabais.

-C'est Paris Hilton au rabais et non Barbie.

-C'est la même chose! Ne détournes pas la conversation. Alleezzzzzz, s'il te plaît!

-Merde Alice, tu sais ce que cette putain de chanson veut dire?

-Ce n'est qu'une chanson Bella! A part toi, je ne connais personne qui s'intéresse à ce point à la signification des chansons!

-Non, non, non! Faux, archi faux! Toi tu danserais sur n'importe quoi, pourvu que ton petit cul bouge!

-Heu, je te signale que c'est Jessica qui a dansé une lap dance sur Naughty girl pour un groupe de douze mecs! Et c'était l'enterrement de vie de garçon de leur pote.

-... Autant pour moi. Désolée... mais c'est pas la question! Je ne me vois pas danser là dessus pour un type que je ne connais même pas!

-Je vais finir par me vexer Bella! Tu insinues que mon frère est un pervers?

-Pour ce que tu m'as raconté, oui!

-Je reformule: Tu penses qu'Edward, mon frère, ne serait pas capable de se tenir correctement?

-Si mais...

-Alors il est où le putain de problème Isa-bella?

Je détestais qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom entier surtout lorsqu'elle détachait les syllabes.

Rhaaa! Elle était agaçante et moi pas loin de céder.

Elle me travaillait bien au corps la petite garce qui me sert d'amie. J'étais à court d'arguments. Cela devait se lire sur mon visage car elle m'assena le coup de grâce.

-Bon, ben dans ce cas, j'appelle Rose et on commence à voir les costumes dès demain?

-Ok, ça va! ça va!... Je vais le faire ce putain de duo, sur cette putain de musique! T'es contente? T'as gagné!

-Oh merci! Merci! T'es trop sympa! Jt'adore, jt'adore, jt'adore!

-Ouais, « sympa » c'est mon deuxième prénom..., gromellais-je

-Ah oui? Je croyais que c'était Marie?

Là elle se foutait vraiment de moi. Et j'appréciais moyen. Je la fusillais du regard et brandis un doigt en direction du salon, comme une mère dirait à son enfant « files dans ta chambre! »

-La ferme Pikachu et va appeler la Reine mère pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Une fois seule, je secouais la tête un sourire aux lèvres. Cette petite démone avait réussit. Ce qui m'avait freiné c'était la chanson que Rosalie avait choisit.

Trop suggestif... mais alors là, vraiment trop suggestif...

_**Fin du flash back.**_

_Bon, ça va, Bella. Arrête de réfléchir à ça. T'as dit ok, tu assumes!_

J'avançais dans l'immense salle, plongée dans une pénombre travaillée, en direction de la table d'honneur.

Lorsque je passais à côté du bar, je me fis siffler par Mike.

-Dis donc Bella... T'as encore chauffé la salle. Je ne t'avais jamais vu danser comme ça avant. Tu recommencerais, rien que pour moi...En privé?

-Pas dans cette vie et dans aucune autre d'ailleurs, Mike.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et avançais vers mes amis.

Dans la pénombre de la boîte, je distinguais vaguement une tête inconnue, chevelure brune désordonnée, assise à côté de la sculpturale Rosalie.

_Ah ben ça doit être lui Edward..._

Comme en réponse à mes pensées, il leva la tête vers moi.

_NOM DE DIEU DE BORDEL DE MERDE! Qu'est ce qu'il fout là?_

Je stoppais ma marche comme figée. IL m'avait reconnu. ON s'était reconnu.

_Évidemment pauvre idiote! Il y a à peine quelques heures, tu avais encore sa queue au fond de ta chatte ou alors dans ta bouche... Et pas forcément dans cet ordre..._

Il me fit son plus beau sourire de la mort et les papillons se manifestèrent à nouveau dans ma poitrine.

_Putain, c'est pas lui? Oh non! C'est pas lui? Oh non, c'est pas lui?_

Alice leva la tête et me sourit. Je perçus à cet instant à quel point son sourire était semblable à cet homme. C'était bien son frère.

Son putain de coureur de jupons, célibataire invétéré de frère.

Edward Cullen en personne.

_Ben si c'était lui! Et meeeerde!_

J'ai baisé avec lui sans savoir qu'il était son frère.

Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas remarquer qu'il avait un air de famille avec Emmett et Alice?

_Parce que tu étais trop occupée à penser par ta chatte, pauvre cloche!_

Alice se leva et me rejoignit en deux enjambées, un sourire énigmatique collé aux lèvres.

-Bella! Tu étais époustouflante, comme d'habitude. Viens, que je te présente à Edward.

-Alice, je vais danser pour lui d'ici la fin du repas, je crois que c'est suffisant comme présentation, non? Et les présentations dans ton vocabulaire, n'a pas le même sens que pour moi.

_Oh merde et remerde! La putain de danse! Je ne peux pas le faire, non!_

-Oui, mais en fait, il va venir s'installer chez nous durant quelques temps, c'est pour ça que je tiens à te présenter, histoire de te mettre à l'aise...

-QUOI? Non, mais tu te fous de moi, là? Depuis quand c'est décidé cette affaire?

-Ah bon? Je ne t'en avais pas parlé? Étrange... Je croyais l'avoir fait pourtant?

-Putain! Alice Cullen, c'est encore un de tes coups tordus pour me caser avec ton queutard de frère?

- Chuuut!...Surveille ton langage Bella, il pourrait t'entendre et moi ne vexer...

Nous étions arrivés à la table.

Je fulminais intérieurement et mes joues étant chaudes, j'étais certaines qu'elles étaient aussi colorées que mes pivoines dans mon dos.

_Oh la garce! Oh la putain de garce!_

Je n'avais cessé de regarder la peste d'un mètre cinquante et pensais à mille et un scénarios pour me venger: découper son manteau Dior, brûler ses Jimmy Choo ou mieux, casser les talons de son impressionnante collection de Louboutins.

Ouuaaaaiiiiss! Pas mal ça!

_C'est ça, en attendant, elle t'a bien piégé la Miss Alice!_

**Alors? **

**petite devinette: A quelle chanson vous pensez?**

**Je vous promet que je vais bien me rattraper sur le cinquième chapitre qui sera plus...croustillant, je vous dirais. En attendant, reviewez moi, commentez moi, je n'attends que ça!... Non, non, je suis une fille parfaitement normale.**

**Gros bisouuuuuuuusss**


	5. Chapter 5: cadeau d'anniversaire

_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

_**Bon, me revoici avec un nouvel épisode de nos tourtereaux préférés. Je suis toujours aussi ravie de constater que ma fic plaise et compte de plus en plus de fans. Continuez ainsi, car vos commentaires, remarques et autres coucous me galvanisent. Littéralement! **_

_**J'ai écrit ce chapitre assez rapidement, compte tenu de l'emploi du temps de fou de cette semaine.**_

_**Je me permets juste une petite remarque sur le fait que peu d'entre vous m'ont proposé leurs suggestions concernant la chanson sur laquelle Bella va faire sa lap dance...**_

_**Celle que j'ai choisit ne fait pas forcément partie de ma playlist mais les paroles et le rythme m'ont plu pour ce que j'allais faire de Bella et Rosalie. Enfin, vous verrez par vous même.**_

_**J'ajouterais d'autres chansons dans les chapitres suivants mais je ne ferais pas forcément ce que j'ai fait ici, c'est à dire décortiquer certains passages très, très, très explicites. Pour les anglophones, je m'excuse d'avance; la traduction que j'ai trouvé sur le net n'est sûrement pas terribles mais permet de bien comprendre pourquoi Bella redoutait tant cette danse.**_

_**Warning: ce que fait Bella à un moment, n'est pas, alors là pas du tout un exemple à suivre, puisque proscrit par la loi, je vous le rappelle. Vous verrez de quoi je parle...**_

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule cette fic est MA propriété!**_

_**Place aux remerciements du chapitre 4:**_

_**Rania: merci d'aimer ma fic. Et non, ce n'est pas une chanson de Britney Spears.**_

_**Sarinette60: merci beaucoup de ta review. Voici la suite.**_

_**Eneelamia: merci pour avoir aimé la danse de Bella. Ma meilleure amie qui est blonde me dit toujours: « blonde n'est pas une couleur, c'est un concept! » **_

_**Emilie: Je suis heureuse de te compter parmi mes fans. Non, ce n'est pas « voulez vous coucher avec moi ». Quoique...**_

_**marion: merci du compliment. Voilà la suite.**_

_**Aelita48: ben alors? Aucune suggestion? Pas grave. Déguste cette suite!**_

_**Liliputienne: les étincelles, ce sera pour la chapitre suivent. Promis!**_

_**Chouchoumag: ce chapitre, c'est plutôt un compte à rebours. L'explosion vient tout juste après.**_

_**Effexor: dis donc! Tu fourmille d'idées! Je te répondrais en PM sur tes suggestions; j'ai quelques questions à te poser sur tu sais qui;)**_

_**pupuce 0078: De rien, de rien, le plaisir est pour moi ma chère!**_

_**Anitabelle: merci de ta review et de m'avoir mis en alert. Voici la suite.**_

_**Aline 1320: ne bave pas trop quand même. Gardes en pour le prochain chap. et non, je ne suis pas corse! Juste réunionnaise.**_

_**onja: ben oui edward est amoureux. Sinon, ce n'est pas amusant;))**_

_**vampire-human-werewolf: merci de ta review et voilà la suite.**_

_**Ankoda: merci du compliment. « I'm too sexy », c'est comme le « hot stuff » suggéré par eneelamia, c'est pour le streap de Mike. Lol**_

_**lunenoire83: ben oui, ya des moments embarrassants. Mais pas pour longtemps!**_

_**Anne-laure: merci de tes encouragements. Voici la suite!**_

_**Salou 88: Merci à toi.**_

_**Ilonka: le prochain chap sera plus chaud!**_

_**Louise malone: Non, ma puce, pas de lemon dans ce chap mais du bon trailer de lemon. Promis je me rattrape dès le prochain!**_

_**Bichou 85: oui, ça va être chaud. En même temps, on est là pour ça, non? ;))**_

_**patiewsnow: merci de tes commentaires. J'espère que cette suite va te plaire.**_

_**Dex-dazzling: merci des compliments. Voilà la suite.**_

_**Alicia: bises à toi et la suite est lààà!**_

_**Grazie: la suite, c'est juste après! Bises**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapitre 5**

**Cadeau d'anniversaire**

**Edward POV **

J'étais dans un état de fébrilité indescriptible depuis la fin de son show.

_Calme toi Edward! Si ça se trouve, elle ne te reconnaîtra même pas!_

Je priais intérieurement pour l'inverse et tentais de participer à la conversation des autres convives.

Jasper et Emmett me parlaient de sport, des nouvelles activités de la boîte, de leur vie bien remplie... Je les écoutais sans répondre, sans trop assimiler leurs paroles.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'appréhendais et attendais avec impatience ces retrouvailles inattendues avec Bella.

Comme si on m'avait appelé, j'ai levé la tête et croisais ses pépites de chocolat.

Mêlé à la surprise, j'ai lu dans ses yeux de la panique. Elle avait même arrêté de marcher et sa posture évoquait celle d'une personne allant prendre la fuite à tout instant.

Je ne cessais de la contempler. Elle était magnifique, dans un bustier gris, mettant ses fines épaules et sa peau laiteuse en valeur, un jean blanc qui épousait parfaitement le galbe de ses jambes élancées. Instinctivement, je me mordis l'intérieur des joues et réprimas autant que je pus le sourire de crétin qui menaçait d'éclater sur ma face.

_Merde... Elle est vraiment belle...J'ai encore envie d'elle... Merde. _

Alice s'est levée pour aller à sa rencontre. De ma place, je les ai observées toutes les deux. Bella semblait furieuse contre ma petite sœur. Ses yeux allaient alternativement de son amie à moi.

_Ah... Elles parlent de toi, là..._

Tandis qu'elles s'approchaient lentement de notre table, je compris que l'échange entre les deux femmes était houleux.

_Oh petite sœur. Quel coup foireux tu as encore fait?_

-Tu sais qu'Alice s'est mis en tête de te présenter à son amie? me souffla Jasper.

-Elle n'a pas changé, hein? Toujours en train de jouer les entremetteuses...

-Pire, elle est certaine que Bella et toi êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, c'est sa nouvelle lubie depuis quelques temps.

-Ben ça n'a pas l'air d'être l'avis de son amie.

Je lui montrais du menton les deux filles qui parlaient vigoureusement à voix basse et qui continuaient à s'approcher de notre table.

-Et elle ne supporte pas que Bella lui tienne tête!

Cette petite précision de mon ami expliquait peut-être son air apeuré qui ne dénaturait en rien la beauté de ses yeux chocolat.

Elle devait savoir de quoi ma peste de sœur était capable et me voir ici parmi ses amis devait être une sacré surprise pour elle.

_Mais une agréable surprise pour toi Cullen, hein?_

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à notre table, Alice se chargea de faire les présentations sans se soucier des regards assassins que lui lançait Bella.

-Edward, je te présente mon amie et ma colocataire depuis peu, Bella Swan.

Je me levais pour aller à leur rencontre.

Il n'était pas dans mes intentions d'en rajouter à son embarras que moi seul en connaissait les raisons mais je ne pouvais résister un instant de plus.

Je voulais sentir sa présence, respirer son odeur et encore goutter à sa peau si douce.

-Bonsoir Bella.

Je déposais deux chastes baisers sur ses joues si joliment empourprées. Je percevais son trouble et fut soulagé de ne pas ressentir aucun rejet ni dégoût de sa part.

-Bonsoir...heu...Edward...

Elle rougit de plus belle sous le regard des autres.

-Bells?... Tu rougis?

-Emmett, si tu pouvais garder tes commentaires pour toi, ça lui ferait de l'air, réprimanda Rosalie. Bella, tu veux une coupe de champagne?

-Heu...Oui merci.

Bella s'assit, entre Alice à laquelle elle n'avait pas accordé un regard et moi, toujours muet, mon éternel sourire d'idiot sur les lèvres, qui cette fois s'était installé.

Nos genoux se touchaient légèrement et je remarquais un léger tremblement émanant de sa jambe.

_Bon dieu! Elle n'est vraiment pas à l'aise!... Je vais m'occuper d'Alice en temps voulu._

-J'ai beaucoup aimé ta danse. Tu en fais depuis longtemps?

Elle me regarda de ses immenses yeux, surprise, et réfléchis quelques secondes avant de me répondre.

-J'ai commencé lorsque j'habitais avec ma mère, à Phœnix.

-Arizona?

-Non, Alaska.

Rires bruyant d'Emmett et du reste de la tablée. Moi, l'air con, pour ne pas changer. Et elle arborait un sourire espiègle, la coquine.

_En même temps, tu ne l'as pas volé celle là!_

-Non, je rigole. Bien sûr Arizona. En fait, je suis de Forks, une petite bourgade dans l'état de Washington. C'est là où vit mon père. Mes parents sont séparés. Mais je suis allée vivre avec ma mère, vers mes 14 ans.

Elle avala sa coupe d'une traite. Visiblement, elle déployait des efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble. Je ne voulu pas la brusquer davantage.

Et là, d'un coup, en dépit de l'agacement qu'avait provoqué l'attitude de ma sœur, je ne pouvais que bénir Alice d'avoir cette idée saugrenue de m'héberger de force.

**Bella POV**

Rien.

Pas un mot.

Il n'avait rien dit durant tout le repas.

Pas de sous entendus grossiers.

Pas d'allusions déplacées.

Pas un seul instant, il n'avait mentionné, là, devant son frère, sa sœur et ses amis que nous nous étions déjà rencontrés.

_Et que nous avons baisé comme des malades dans cette chambre d'hôtel, ne l'oublie pas!_

Son attitude était pour le moins déroutante et je me demandais parfois s'il n'avait pas honte de ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi.

Mais à chaque fois que le doute m'assaillait, je croisais son regard émeraude et mes incertitudes s'envolaient.

Il avait toujours le même sourire à couper le souffle. Son regard me transperçait le cœur, lorsque je le regardais. Il était aussi beau que cet après midi. Ses cheveux cuivrés toujours aussi désordonnés, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien à mon envie folle d'y fourrager mes mains.

Et sa voix. Sa putain de voix. Chaude et douce comme le miel. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point son timbre me faisait vibrer.

_Heu... En même temps, on n'a pas trop parlé et c'est un autre type organe qui t'a fait vibrer cet aprèm, ma vieille._

Des flashs de souvenirs me parvinrent de temps à autre, ce qui, à coup sûr, me fit rougir.

Je pouvais encore ressentir ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes, sa langue douce s'enrouler autour de la mienne, ses puissantes mains parcourir mon corps de caresses brûlantes et sensuelles.

Et de son corps d'airain, du magnifique V de sa ceinture abdominale, de son sexe gonflé de désir qui me remplissait de l'intérieur...

Je me surpris à devoir me maîtriser à plusieurs reprises, le souffle irrégulier à l'évocation de ces lubriques pensées.

J'espérais seulement que personne ne s'en soit aperçu et surtout pas lui.

_Putain, Swan! Contrôles toi! Tu nous fait quoi là?_

J'ai failli m'étrangler avec la nourriture lorsqu'Emmett évoqua « le lapin » de son frère tantôt.

-Hé Bells, il faut trinquer à la santé de mon frère. Il ne s'est apparemment pas encore remis du premier lapin de toute sa vie.

-Heu... De quoi tu parles?

-Il a passé touuuuute l'après midi avec une mystérieuse fille qui ne lui a pas dit son nom et qui s'est volatilisée à son réveil!

-Ah oui?, couinais-je, un air aussi indifférent que possible.

-Oh mais attend le pompon de l'histoire, c'est qu'il voulait nous la présenter ce soir et quand il s'est réveillé, elle avait disparue sans un mot. Cet idiot ne lui avait même pas demandé son prénom! Ahahahah!

Emmett se tenait les côtes et s'arrêta net lorsqu'il reçu une autre claque à la nuque de la part de son amoureuse.

Glurps.

_Attend? Il voulait m'inviter à sa soirée d'anniversaire?..._

Pour faire passer la nouvelle, j'avalais coup sur coup deux coupes de champagne.

Je le regardais en coin. Il me vit et rougit un peu, le sourire en coin que j'aimais trop à mon goût et en passant sa main dans sa chevelure.

_Oh non! Ne fais pas ça! Ne rougis pas! C'est trop mignon!_

-Hé, tu veux rouler sous la table avant la fin du repas ou quoi? me morigéna Rosalie-mère-supérieure.

Normal, d'ici quelques minutes, je devais danser avec elle pour les jumeaux Cullen. Elle voulait que je garde les idées claires pour le numéro que nous allons faire.

_Si seulement tu savais à quel point j'espère que ces putain de bulles puissent me faire oublier ce que je ressens en ce moment!_

-Ça va Rosalie, je gère.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde!

Nouvelle coupe de champagne avalée.

Ma panique repris de plus belle à mesure que se déroulait le repas.

Durant le reste du repas, je focalisais mon esprit à chercher des solutions impossibles à trouver pour échapper au cadeau d'anniversaire d'Edward, à savoir moi!

_La merde. Je suis dans une merde totale._

C'est avec supplice que je regardais Emmett terminer les vestiges d'une énorme forêt noire, sous les yeux des convives ébahis. Il arborait un sourire satisfait, un peu de crème à la commissure des lèvres.

Mon angoisse grimpa d'un cran lorsque Jasper se leva pour signifier la fin du repas.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mes loulous mais j'ai un commerce à faire tourner. On est vendredi et dehors, il y a des gens qui attendent de décompresser de leur semaine de boulot.

Il frappa dans ses mains en parfait patron et tout le monde se leva pour débarrasser la table et remettre les fauteuils en place.

J'en profitait pour aller prendre l'air.

Je pris la direction de l'arrière boîte. Cette sortie donnait sur une rue un peu sombre et calme. Juste ce qu'il me fallait avant d'affronter mon calvaire.

_Pfou! Tu parles, tu meurs d'envie de le toucher encore une fois. Juste une._

Je n'arrivais plus à saisir les émotions qui me traversaient. J'appréhendais autant que je voulais vraiment le faire. Il m'attirait encore autant que tout à l'heure. Je revoyais son regard m'envelopper. Et putain que j'aimais ça.

_Trop de champagne ma vieille! C'est ça! Normal que tu ne comprennes plus rien._

Je tentais de me persuader que c'était la véritable raison de mon trouble mais une petite voix intérieure me disait que c'était autre chose. Je me refermais aussi sec et ouvris la lourde porte métallique avec une rage contenue.

Quelqu'un sursauta près de moi. Dans la pénombre de la rue, j'aperçus Newton tirant sur une cigarette interdite.

Il s'était déjà fait engueulé plusieurs fois pas Jasper mais visiblement Mike devait avoir la mémoire courte.

_Normal, cette cochonnerie attaque les neurones... Déjà qu'il en a si peu._

_-_Heu, Bella ce n'est pas ce que...

-C'est bon Mike, je ne suis pas une balance. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton corps.

-Ça va?

Je soupirais car là maintenant et surtout avec ce type, je ne voulais pas entamer une discussion.

-Mouais, ça peut aller...

_Si je mets de côté le fait que je me retrouve en enfer à cause d'Alice et que Lucifer mesure près d'un mètre quatre vingt, possède des yeux magnifiques, qu'il est sexy à en crever et qu'il sera mon voisin de palier de chambre... A part ça, ça va …_

-Cullen t'as fait chier?

-De quel Cullen tu parles?

-Ben d'Edward. Il t'a fait du rentre dedans à table?

_Non,ça, ça s'est fait cet après midi..._

-Non... Il a été plutôt sympa en fait. C'est juste Alice qui m'a énervée.

-Oooh.

_Comme tu dis!_

Un silence s'installa. Je regardais les volutes de fumée disparaître dans la noirceur de la nuit.

-Dis Mike, c'est fort ton truc?

-Heu...Ben... T'as déjà fumé ça?

-Allez la ferme et passe moi cette merde.

-Bella si t'es pas habituée...

-Passe!

-Ok.

Il me tendit la cigarette et je tirais une longue bouffée qui m'arracha une quinte de toux.

-Putain, c'est dégueu ton truc!

-Si tu n'es pas habituée, c'est normal que tu trouves ça dégueulasse.

Je respirais encore un coup avant de le lui rendre.

Je me sentis décoller un peu, comme si j'étais plus légère, moins crispée.

Après quelques minutes, je rentrais, laissant Newton dans la contemplation des étoiles, son mégot en main.

Je montais les marches vers les loges et en même temps, je sentais monter en moi une excitation indéfinissable.

_Quand faut y aller, faut y aller..._

**Edward POV**

Je cherchais Bella et remarquais que les autres filles avaient également disparues.

-Elles se préparent, Ed. Jasper me tendit une dernière coupe ainsi qu'à Emmett. Ce dernier commençait à être un peu éméché.

-Hééé... C'est quoi ct'embrouille? Elle est où ma femme?

-C'est l'heure de découvrir vos cadeaux d'anniversaire, les frangins.

-Comment ça « découvrir »? demandais-je?

-Les filles vous ont préparé une sacré surprise. Venez suivez moi.

Jasper nous mena vers une salle au sous-sol. Il y avait encore moins de monde qu'à l'étage.

Nous arrivâmes vers une estrade où étaient installés deux fauteuils en cuir noir espacés d'un bon mètre et demi. Je ne voyais pas où cela allait nous mener mon frère et moi.

Jasper nous regardaient comme les gagnants du Loto et d'un geste nous invita à prendre place.

-Hé Jazz! Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense? Emmett avait les yeux qui pétillaient et ce n'était certainement pas à cause du champagne.

Mon frère et mon ami se regardaient en souriant, semblant s'amuser d'une blague qu'eux seuls comprenaient.

-C'est bien ce que tu penses Em...

-Yahouuuuuuu! C'est la soirée d'anniversaire la plus top de ma vie!

Jasper, hilare, sortit d'une de ses poches deux bandeaux noirs et s'attelait à le mettre à un Emmett tout sage.

-Heu... Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer là?

-Ma femme va me faire une lap dance, mec! Mon rêve se réalise enfin!

-Et... Pour moi aussi?

-Non, pour toi, c'est une autre surprise qui t'attend. Je pense que tu ne seras déçu.

Jasper se mit derrière moi et ma vue fut noircie par le tissu.

C'était déroutant. Ne rien voir et tout entendre. Je percevais le bruit de la musique au dessus de moi. Le rythme semblait battre au plafond.

Il y régnait un silence pesant, limite angoissant. Être ainsi privé d'un de ses sens était extrêmement gênant...

J'entendais des voix plus loin de notre coin, probablement des clients qui venaient de s'installer.

-Heu, Jazz. Tu es toujours là?

-Toujours, mon pote. Patience. J'attends Alice.

-Edward, tu vas vivre l'expérience la plus fabuleuse de ta vie, je te jure de me croire sur parole, frérot.

Emmett patientait mais je percevais dans sa voix une excitation qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à contenir.

Je sentis quelqu'un qui se positionnait entre nos deux fauteuils.

Le voix de Jasper me fis retourner la tête en sa direction.

-Emmett, Edward, je rappelles les règles...

-Hé mais c'est ma femme!

-Emmett, ce sera une représentation en public...

-Y'a du monde? Interrompit encore une fois mon frère.

-Emmett! Si tu continue ainsi, tu n'auras droit à rien, compris?

-Ok, ok, je me tais...

-Bon, je rappelles donc les règles. On ne touche pas, sauf avec les yeux... On laisse ses mains sur les accoudoirs, même si ça vous démange... Ça va? Pas trop compliquer à imprimer?

-Oui, patron! Emmett.

Je savais qu'il devait me regarder alors je me contentais d'opiner du chef.

Je l'ai entendu se lever dans un froissement de tissu et ses pas qui l'éloignèrent de nous.

Les premières notes d'une chanson que je ne connaissais pas retentirent. Je me tournais vers Emmett qui s'était soudain mit à hurler comme une bête.

-Tu connais cette chanson?

-Bien sûr ptit frère! C'est Birthday Sex de Jeremiah.

-Connais pas.

-C'est du R'n'B. Je n'aime pas d'ordinaire mais là, tu vas voir, c'est du lourd... Du très, très lourd.

Des sifflets s'élevèrent quelque part dans la salle. Rosalie devait être entrée sur scène. Je n'avais aucune idée de celle qui l'accompagnait.

Le chanteur libéra une litanie que j'avais vaguement entendue à la radio.

Je sentis des mains se poser doucement sur mes épaules. Leur propriétaire devait vraisemblablement se tenir dans mon dos.

Les mains descendaient le long de mon torse, entrant dans l'embrasure de ma chemise. Les doigts parcouraient ma peau sous l'étoffe de coton. Sur ma droite, je sentis quelque chose me frôler le cou et l'épaule.

Des cheveux.

Je détournais légèrement ma tête pour respirer le parfum qui s'en dégageait et que je reconnus immédiatement.

_OH MON DIEU !_

Bella. C'était Bella. Mon cœur eut des ratés et ma respiration se fit plus difficile. Mes doigts se crispèrent nerveusement sur le cuir des accoudoirs.

Ses mains remontèrent le long de mon cou, en une langoureuse caresse. Les doigts se perdaient dans ma chevelure désordonnée et passaient maintenant derrière ma tête, libérant mes yeux de l'aveuglement dans lequel ils étaient maintenus.

Devant moi, je vis quelques personnes assises et qui regardaient le spectacle, dont Jasper et Alice assis aux premières loges.

Mon espiègle sœur arborait un sourire satisfait et Jasper tenait en main un caméscope de poche et leva le pouce lorsqu'il croisa mon regard.

A ma droite, mon frère ne prêtait aucunement attention à son environnement, concentré sur sa femme qui se tenait derrière lui, se tordant la tête vers l'arrière, pour tenter de la voir.

Je sentis un mouvement dans mon dos. D'une pirouette gracile, Bella se trouva sur ma gauche, levant sa jambe droite tendu en demi cercle pour la placer entre mes jambes, dos à moi.

_OH MERDE_

Je levais les yeux sur ma danseuse, bouche bée. Elle portait un corset de satin noir, lacé dans le dos et à ses pieds, des chaussons de danse, des pointes noires, lacées jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses fines et galbées. Ses fesses voluptueusement musclées étaient tendues vers mon visage.

Je levais les yeux pour la contempler. Ma respiration resta bloquée dans ma gorge devant le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux.

Elle se tenait, tendue comme un arc, du bout sur la pointe de ses chaussons et ses mains remontaient lascivement le long de son buste en finissant par relever sa longue chevelure brune.

Sa jambe gauche effectua un autre demi cercle et elle se retrouva cette fois face à moi. Elle se pencha vers mon visage. Je levais les yeux et les plongeais dans les siens un infime moment. Ils brillaient dans la lumière velouté du podium.

_Tu es si belle..._

Elle se pencha en avant, ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête et posées sur le dossier su siège en cuir, ses cheveux retombant sur ma tête et devant mes yeux.

Elle venait d'effectuer un parfait grand écart, en équilibre sur une jambe, l'autre tendue vers le plafond.

_WOW. La vache! Elle est vachement souple._

_**You say you want passion i think you find it...**_

_**(tu dis que tu cherches la passion, je pense que tu l'as trouvé...)**_

A la pensée de la vue de derrière, des frissons me parcoururent l'échine. Et les paroles de cette chanson ne m'aidaient guère à conserver un calme.

_**we switching positions you feel surrounded tell me where you want your gift...**_

_**(nous sommes en train de changer de position, tu te sens retournée...)**_

_Maîtrise toi, Edward. Maîtrise toi... Ça va durer tout au plus trois minutes et des patates... ouais, ben facile à dire._

Je sentis son souffle chaud contre mon oreille et tressaillis de la tête aux pieds lorsque la pointe de sa langue remonta la courbe de mon lobe d'oreille.

_BellaBellaBellaBellaBella... Qu'est ce que tu fais, mon dieu? _

Elle se dégagea de moi, ce qui me permit de respirer un peu_. _Elle dansait comme tout à l'heure, d'une extrême sensualité. Son corps souple se mouvait lascivement, d'une grâce quasi féline.

Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine. La surprise mêlé au ravissement de la danse, j'en oubliais à quel point la chanson était quelconque.

_**Wake up in the night, deaming about your loving...**_

_**(je me réveillais tard dans la nuit, rêvant de ton amour)**_

Elle se rapprocha de moi, sur ma gauche et se laissa doucement tomber en arrière et son dos se posa sur mes cuisses.

_Ouh làààà... J'ai chaud... Très chaud..._

Elle faisait un pont, ses mains posées à plat sur le sol, ses pieds sur le bout de ses pointes. L'une de ses jambes se leva sous mon nez, et s'abaissa en demi cercle sous mes yeux ébahis.

Ce contact physique de son corps m'électrisa. Mon bas ventre commença à remuer dans mon pantalon.

_Oh non! Non, non, non... Pas là, pas ici!_

Je sentais mon sexe commencer à se durcir. Les frôlements de son corps n'en étaient qu'à leur début et mon être était déjà en perdition.

_**Don't need candle or cake, just want your body to make good.**_

_**Birthday sex...**_

_**( tu n'as pas besoin de bougies ni de gâteau, j'ai juste besoin de ton corps pour faire cet anniversaire de sexe)**_

Elle se releva gracieusement, se tenant assise toujours sur une de mes cuisses. Elle se tourna pour faire face au public et se mit à califourchon sur mes deux jambes, les siennes de part et d'autre des miennes et là, je perdis toute notion de la réalité.

Elle se penchait voluptueusement, buste en avant jusqu'à toucher le sol des mains.

_**See you sexy and them jeans got me on 10**_

_**(tu vois t'es sexy mais ton jean me rend malade)**_

Et moi, pauvre con, face à une assistance autant envieuse que médusée, je prenais énoooormément sur moi pour ne pas saisir ses hanches et la ramener contre moi, pour sentir l'effet qu'elle me faisait.

Je contemplais en penchant un peu la tête de côté ses petites fesses menues, le vêtement passant juste sur son intimité.

Je déglutis avec beaucoup, beaucoup de difficultés, enfonçant mes ongles dans le cuir jusqu'à blanchir le bout de mes doigts.

Entre mes jambes, il y eut un peu plus de volume et je commençais à me demander comment j'allais faire pour me lever à la fin du show.

_**We grinding with passion cuz it's your birthday**_

_**Been at it for hours, i know you thirsty**_

_**( nous nous entortillons avec passion pour ton anniversaire, **_

_**on est là depuis des heures je sais que tu as soif)**_

Elle était maintenant debout sur ses deux jambes, sur ses pointes et s'éloigna encore de moi pour danser érotiquement avec Rosalie.

La blonde et la brune.

Le jour et la nuit.

A la regarder prendre dans ses bras la fiancée de mon frère, je décidais que j'étais définitivement plus nuit que jour.

Chacune des danseuses se tournèrent vers leur supplicié, j'en étais qu'encore plus heureux même si je commençais sérieusement à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon jean.

Elle se tenait face à moi. Je la regardais et elle releva la tête; je croisais de nouveau ses prunelles chocolat fondant. J'y lut la même intensité que cet après midi lorsque nous étions dans l'ascenseur et dans la chambre.

_**You kiss me so sweety taste it like hershey's just tell me how you want your gift...**_

_**(tu m'embrasses si tendrement, tu as le goût d'un Hershey... « sorte de chocolat »)**_

_Oh mon dieu, ce regard..._

Il irradiait de désir.

Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le mien. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait m'en réjouir ou m'en affliger.

L'enfer et le paradis à la fois.

Elle se retourna, ses jambes encore une fois de part et d'autre des miennes et se laissa tomber en arrière, les mains posées sur le dossier, son buste cambré vers l'arrière, son corps reposant un peu sur mon torse. Ses cheveux m'effleuraient le visage et je respirais à grande goulée son parfum si enivrant.

Je tournais un peu la tête pour effleurer son lobe d'oreille. Ainsi posée sur moi, je fermais les yeux de plénitude. Mes bras me faisaient mal à m'agripper ainsi aux accoudoirs.

_**Close your eyes as i impry between your legs...**_

_**( tu fermes les yeux pendant que j'improvise entre tes jambes...)**_

Dans un mouvement de reins, elle s'approcha de moi et je sentis le bout de ses fesses frôler dans une insupportable lenteur mon sexe engoncé dans mon pantalon.

_OH MON DIEU... OH MON DIEU... OH MON DIEU..._

Mon cœur battait à me rompre les côtes et j'haletais à présent. Je fis d'immenses efforts afin de me souvenir qu'un public était là.

Elle se releva et se tourna vers moi, ses jambes tendues sur la pointe de leurs chaussons entre les miennes. Mes yeux remontaient du bas vers le haut.

_Pfffffouuuu!_

Elle descendit lentement pour s'assoir sur ses genoux et d'un geste ouvrit mes jambes.

_WOOOOWWW!_

Prenant appui sur mes genoux, elle se releva en frôlant mon entrejambe de son menton, agrippa les accoudoirs et s'arcboutait, offrant ainsi sa poitrine à ma vue.

La musique étouffa le gémissement qui venait de naître au fond de ma gorge.

Elle se retourna dans un geste rapide et accompagnée de Rosalie, elle quitta la piste sous les appalaudissements en délire du public debout.

C'était la fin de la chanson.

Les lumières se sont doucement rallumées.

J'étais toujours assis, mon érection me faisait mal.

Mais curieusement, j'étais heureux.

Emmett avait entièrement raison.

C'était la plus belle expérience de toute ma vie.

Et Bella était le cadeau d'anniversaire le plus inattendu.


	6. Chapter 6: face à face

_**Coucou me revoilou!**_

_**Encore un épisode avec nos deux tourtereaux adorés, en supplément un lemon... ENFIIIIIINNNNNN! **_

_**Je sais que vous l'attendiez avec impatience, hein?... Petites coquines, va!**_

_**Je remercies très chaleureusement mes habituées qui se reconnaîtront ;), puis celles et ceux ( toujours pas de représentants de la gente masculine?) qui sont nouveaux et qui viennent de découvrir ma fic.**_

_**M.E. du fond du cœur 3 3 3 !**_

_**Pour celles qui ont un compte, je les remercierais en PM...**_

_**En revanche, un petit coup de gueule qui lisent sans laisser de traces... J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez surtout s'il y a quelque chose qui ne vous a pas plu... Alors, n'oubliez pas le petit bouton à la fin du chap, merciiii;))**_

_**Petite dédicace à ma blonde perso:**__** ma pupuce d'amour, je ne désespère pas que tu arrives un jour à dompter ton PC et que tu parviennes à ouvrir enfin un compte pour que je puisse te faire partager ma passion des fics et te présenter à toutes mes amies ici là! Si c'est trop difficile, ne pète pas ton neurone, je me ferais un plaisir de venir à ton secours. ( LOL ) Ah, j'oubliais, tu as ma profonde gratitude et sois assurée de mon indéfectible et gluante amitié, ma belle! oui, je sais, je me répètes.**_

_**Eneelamia: tu sais comment elle m'appelle mon amie blonde? Sa « blonde inside » c'est te dire à quel point je vous comprends! LOL**_

_**Effexor: merci de tes avis très intéressants sur mes différentes pistes pour l'avancée de ma fic. Je t'en reparlerai en PM ;))**_

_**Em81: je suis trop contente que tu aies ouvert un compte! Bienvenue au club et toutes mes condoléances! LOL**_

_**Ensuite, je voudrais faire un GROS mea culpa, pour les les auteurs des fics qui sont dans mes favoris. Je n'ai pas trop le temps de tous les lire, parce que je veux avancer encore un peu, ensuite, j'ai trois semaines pour boucler une montagne de dossiers au taf et que j'aurais par la suite quatre semaines pleines de congés qui me permettront de savourer davantage vos belles histoires!**_

_**PLAYLIST de ce chapitre:**_

_**Bon, ben, je ne vais pas trop être rigide. Pour la première partie avant le lemon, vous pourrez piocher dans les chansons suivantes:**_

_**-Creep Radiohead mais la version acoustique, hein?**_

_**-Stuck de Norah Jones**_

_**-Rhymes of an hour de Mazzy Star**_

_**-Roads de Portishead **_

_**Pour le lemon, ya pas moyen: pour moi, c'est l'incontournable Glory Box de Portishead. Parce qu'elle est trop trippante lorsqu'on fait l'amour dessus, véridique!**_

_**Bon, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié... On se retrouve en bas, ok?**_

**Chapitre 6**

**Face à face**

**Bella POV**

Dans la loge, je restais prostrée sur ma chaise, les yeux fixant un point imaginaire, sur l'immense miroir de la coiffeuse.

Je n'avais pas eu la force de me déshabiller entièrement. Les lacets de mes pointes noires m'avaient déjà épuisée.

Rosalie ne cessait d'exulter. A la fin de chaque numéro, elle était littéralement en ébullition, une fois la pression retombée... Dans ces moments, elle pouvait se montrer pire qu'Alice un jour de soldes privées chez les créateurs.

-C'était ! Si tu avais vu la tête d'Emmett!... Ses yeux ne brillaient plus, c'étaient des phares!... Et le public! Le délire total!... J'ai hâte de voir le film de Jazz, j'espère qu'on voit bien. Il n'y avait pas trop de lumières, tu ne trouves pas?... Et la tête d'Edward! Tu l'as vraiment bluffé... Hé ho?... Ça va Bella?

Je clignais les mirettes plusieurs fois pour me ramener à la réalité.

-Oui...Oui, ça va. C'était super, je suis d'accord avec toi.

-Cache ta joie, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

-Non, je t'assure, ça va, c'est juste le contre coup. T'inquiète.

Rosalie rigola, inconsciente d'avoir été si proche de la vérité.

-En tout cas, si t'as encore la pression, tu peux toujours aller voir Edward. Il doit être encore assis dans son fauteuil! Au moins, avec lui, tu ne serais plus obligée de prendre autant de risques et dépenser ton fric dans une chambre d'hôtel! Il pourrait être ton John Doe quand tu veux! Si tu avais vu sa tête, j'ai presque eu pitié de lui. Ahahahah! T'es trop forte Bella!

Je blêmis à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Des filets de sueur invisibles me coulaient lentement dans le dos. Mes joues s'étaient empourprées. Je me passais les mains nerveusement dans les cheveux.

Ma panique devait se lire sur mon visage car elle s'arrêta net de rire et me regarda avec inquiétude.

-Hééé... fit-elle doucement. Je plaisantais là... J'imagine bien qu'Edward n'est pas le genre de John Doe que tu ramènerais dans une chambre d'hôtel...

Son visage se figea à mesure qu'elle analysait les traits de mon visage.

Je levais la tête vers elle, pas dans le miroir, de face.

-Oh...Merde. Bella?

-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a? Soufflais-je, incapable de trouver un truc intelligent à lui dire.

-Non...

-QUOI?

Je commençais à m'énerver maintenant et ce n'était certainement pas le moment.

-Heu, ne me dis pas que ton John Doe d'aujourd'hui, c'était... Edward?

-...

-Putain de bordel de merde!

_Comment on dit déjà?... Ah voilà! « Qui ne dit mot consent ». Je suis dans la merde. Enfin, non. Cela aurait pu être pire... Si c'était Alice par exemple._

Je me levais, ne trouvant toujours pas un putain de truc à dire, et sortais de la pièce devenue étroite tout à coup.

Arrivée au chambranle, je pivotais vers elle.

-Rose, je rentre.

Bouche bée, Rosalie se contenta de hocher la tête. Une mini tempête brune me bouscula.

-Oh, vous avec été géniales les filles!

Alice s'était mise à sauter sur ses pieds dans la loge en tapant sur ses deux mains.

-Hé, Bella? Où est ce que tu vas? Tu rentres?

-Oui, je suis crevée, Alice. C'était une super soirée. Vraiment.

_Mémorable à tous point de vu, en effet._

-Mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure de fermer, Bella! Il n'est même pas minuit... Tu es encore fâchée?...

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir pour Edward. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu gérer la situation. Mais là, non.

-Non, Alice, ça va. Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles avant.

-Han han, fit-elle en agitant sa tête de gauche à droite. Si je t'en avais parlé avant, tu aurais piqué une crise.

-Touchée!... Excuse moi, c'est ton frère, c'est normal que tu l'héberges...

Elle plissa le nez.

_Oh non, Alice. Tu ne m'as pas tout dit._

-Achèves ta phrase Alice, je t'en prie.

-Ben... En fait, c'est que... Jasper-nous-a-réservé-un-week-end-dans-une-villa-au-bord-de-la-mer-et-on-part-tout-à-l'heure-et-on-rentre-dimanche-soir, débita t-elle d'une traite.

Je déglutis en assimilant les mots et prenant conscience de leur sens.

_Bordel! Manquait plus que ça...Pourquoi, je ne suis pas étonnée? Parce qu'il s'agit d'Alice. CQFD_

-Que veux-tu que je te dise, Alice? « Non, ne pars pas? Ne me laisse pas seule? »

Je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase, à savoir « seule avec ton frère? ».

Rosalie me sauva la mise et parla à ma place.

-C'est bon, Alice. Elle est crevée. Elle a dit qu'elle n'étais pas fâchée. Mais avoue en même temps que tu aurais pu lui en parler. Elle est têtue comme une mule mais pas conne, hein Bella?

-Oui, exactement! Allez viens par là, petite peste! Passe un bon week end! Pas trop de folies de ton corps, hein?

Je la prit dans mes bras pour lui faire un gros câlin.

-Merciiii!

Par dessus l'épaule de mon amie, je regardais Rosalie avec gratitude, puis relâchais ma petite démone adorée et quittais le Box.

**Edward POV**

Au bout d'un moment, il a bien fallu que je me lève de maudit fauteuil. Je n'avais presque pas débandé. Ma mémoire ne cessait de me passer et repasser le film en tête. Ce qui ne me calmait en rien.

_Faut vraiment que tu lui parles, Cullen. A ce rythme, tu vas finir consumé sur place._

En expirant, je me levais en tirant un peu sur les pans de mon pantalon. Un coup d'œil sur ma droite m'apprit qu'Emmett n'en menait pas large non plus.

Il était rouge cramoisi, un rictus crispé sur ses lèvres. Nos regards se croisèrent et nous nous sourîmes.

-Alors?, me demanda t-il

-Pfffou! t'avais raison. C'était dément!

Je levais la tête vers le public. Jasper avait disparu. Il y avait un peu plus de monde que tout à l'heure. Il devait sûrement avoir été appelé à ses devoirs de patron. Alice absente, j'en déduisais qu'elle avait rejoint ses amies.

Mon frère et moi nous retournâmes à notre table.

Rosalie était assise avec Alice, lancées toutes deux en pleine discussion. Emmett plongea sur elle pour l'embrasser bruyamment:

-Mmmmmmhhhhh... Merci mon amour. C'est un anniversaire que je n'oublierais pas de sitôt!

-Mais de rien, de rien... En même temps, la soirée ne fait que commencer mon chéri.

Ils s'embrassaient goulûment.

-Hé, un peu de tenue vous deux. Un spectacle à la fois, les morigéna Alice, bon, je vous laisse, j'ai envie de danser.

Je n'avais qu'une question en tête et je me trouvais con à ne pas savoir comment formuler cela devant eux.

_Mais pourquoi tourner autour du pot? Tu demandes où elle est tout simplement! Crétin de Cullen._

-Heu... Bella, n'est pas avec vous?

-Non, me répondit Rosalie. Elle est rentrée. Elle a dit qu'elle était fatiguée.

La fiancée de mon frère me regardait d'un air étrange.

-Ah?...

_Partie? Encore? Mais putain! Je vais finir par croire qu'elle me fuit!.._

Je m'assis avec eux, feignant de regarder le monde de la nuit qui s'agitait sur la piste, ou s'accoudait au bar.

Il y avait des copines qui sortaient entre elles. Des potes qui se tenaient au bar et qui reluquaient les femmes. Des solitaires venus chercher un peu réconfort, de la chaleur humaine ou alors simplement un peu chair à manger pour ce soir.

La nuit, les gens changent. Leur comportement diffère. Les inhibitions se lèvent. Les corps se font plus sensuels, les sourires plus enjôleurs. Les peurs presque oubliées, les craintes quasi envolées.

Moi, assis dans un vacarme saturé de sons suraigus, les basses se répercutant au fond de mon estomac, je tentais de comprendre l'attitude de cette fille si intrigante.

Elle brûlait de désir et l'instant d'après, elle était en fuite, presque apeurée.

Sans un mot, je me levais et sortais du Box.

Il était pour moi l'heure de rentrer. Il fallait lui parler.

°°°° OOOOO °°°°

J'étais assis dans ma voiture, regardant la fenêtre du dernier étage, celui de l'appartement d'Alice. Il y avait de la lumière.

_Elle n'est pas couché on dirait... Elle t'attend peut-être?...Ouais, pour le savoir, bouge toi le cul et monte voir. _

Devant la porte d'entrée, je me frappais la tête de la paume de ma main. Dans mon départ précipité, j'avais oublié de demander à Alice une clé.

Je pris une longue respiration avant de cogner. Derrière le panneau de bois, j'entendis des bruits de vaisselle et de chaise raclant le sol.

Des bruits de petits pas sur le sol qui se rapprochent.

Un silence, puis le loquet et la porte qui s'ouvre.

Je retins mon souffle.

Bella se tenait au chambranle, se tortillant un peu sur ses pieds nus.

Elle s'était visiblement douchée, ses longs cheveux encore humides étaient rassemblés en un chignon informe et retenus pas un stylo. Elle portait une chemise à carreau rouge et un vieux short en jean aux bords effilochés.

Je déglutis difficilement.

L'ensemble formait un tableau délicieux et je dus rassembler le peu de neurones qui me restaient pour lui parler.

-Salut.

-Salut... Entre.

Elle semblait plus détendue mais sa nervosité était encore là, tapie quelque part dans ce petit corps.

Elle laissa la porte ouverte et retourna à l'intérieur. Je traînais derrière moi mon sac et le laissais à l'entrée. D'un pas lent et hésitant, je partis à sa recherche dans l'appartement.

Je l'ai retrouvée dans la cuisine, assise sur le plan de travail, un pied posé sur une chaise. A ses côtés, il y avait un pot de glace ouvert, un bocal de cerise confites et un tube de chantilly. Je la contemplais à son insu.

Elle gobait une cerise et je sentis une douce chaleur m'envahir.

_Ce n'est pas le moment Edward..._

Une radio portative était posée à ses côtés et diffusais une douce mélodie.

-Petite faim nocturne?

Surprise de m'entendre, elle leva les yeux vers moi.

-En quelque sorte... Tu en veux?

-Avec plaisir.

Je la sentis tressaillir à cette phrase. Elle descendit de son perchoir et fouilla dans les placards.

_Elle est encore nerveuse... Mais elle ne te repousse pas. Enfin, pas encore._

Elle sortit un bol et le remplit de crème glacée, pressa une généreuse rasade de chantilly et mit quelques cerises confites au sommet de la mini montagne de crème blanche immaculée.

En me tendant le bol et une cuillère, elle planta ses yeux chocolat dans les miens.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec les autres? C'est ta fête d'anniversaire, non?

-J'étais fatigué. Le vol... le trajet... l'hôtel... ton départ... te retrouver au Box... et ta danse. Je crois que ça fait beaucoup pour une seule journée.

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux. En détournant la tête, elle se mordilla un peu la lèvre inférieure et un feu s'alluma doucement en moi.

_Oh, ce n'est VRAIMENT pas le moment... Parler d'abord, ok? Parler..._

-Pourquoi tu es partie?

-Parce que j'étais invitée à l'anniversaire d'un type que je ne connaissais pas et que je devais faire un numéro pour lui avec ma patronne.

-Et c'est de loin le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ait offert, tu sais?

-Pas de quoi... Mais c'est Rosalie qu'il faut remercier. C'était son idée.

-Je penserais à la remercier la prochaine fois que je la verrais alors.

Elle me sourit. C'était sincère et franc. Nous mangeâmes notre glace en silence. Elle, assise sur le rebord de la paillasse, jambes pendantes, moi assis en face d'elle sur la chaise.

Je regardais ses jambes presque nues, imaginant mes mains les parcourant en remontant jusqu'à ses hanches. Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller mon sexe déjà malmené tout à l'heure.

_Merde, arrête un peu de penser avec ta queue, Edward!_

Elle tenait la cuillère dans sa bouche et me jetait des coup d'œils de temps à autre. Je tentais de me concentrer sur son air interrogateur, évitant de penser à sa langue qui léchait la crème sur l'ustensile.

_Oh putain, elle veut ma mort ou quoi?_

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit en me voyant arriver avec ta sœur?, me dit-elle, le regard concentré sur son bol.

_Ah ben on y est maintenant._

-Je ne sais pas... Peut être parce que je n'étais pas sûr que tu sois ravie de me revoir. Je te rappelle que tu es partie sans laisser un mot... Et puis j'ai cru comprendre qu'Alice devait t'avoir fait un coup tordu. Tu semblais si en colère après elle.

-Bien vu... Tu es très observateur.

Nouvelle cuillère de glace avalée et la chaleur envahit de nouveau mon entrejambe. Je me penchais en avant afin de me mettre plus à l'aise.

-Tu regrettes?... Ce qui s'est passé à l'hôtel, je veux dire.

Elle stoppa tout mouvement et reprit de la glace en silence. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées.

-Parce que je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi, je ne regrette rien, poursuivis-je

Elle inspira profondément, cherchant sans doute ses mots, tournant sa cuillère dans le bol.

-Moi non plus, dit-elle, comme un délivrance. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Elle me regarda et j'étais de nouveau dans une autre dimension.

Le même désir de cet après midi, celui là même que j'aperçus lors de sa danse, irradiait de nouveaux ses pépites.

Alors que mon cœur battait la chamade, je me levais et alla vers elle. Bella ne bougea pas mais sa respiration, plus heurtée me parvint.

Lentement, je m'approchais et posa mes mains de chaque côté de son corps. Nos têtes étaient séparées de quelques centimètres. Je pouvais sentir son souffle parfumé de crème glacée à la fraise.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?, me souffla t-elle.

-Tu as de la chantilly sur le coin de ta bouche, lui chuchotais-je, mes lèvres maintenant à quelques millimètres des siennes, et je vais l'essuyer.

J'hésitais quelques secondes, ne voulant pas qu'elle se sente contrainte et ne sentit que son souffle accéléré heurtant ma bouche.

Je me penchais lentement et aspirait de mes lèvres les traces de crème à l'ourlet de sa bouche charnue et légèrement entrouverte.

Elle tressaillit légèrement en soupirant. Sa tête se détourna un peu et je pris ses lèvres entre les miennes doucement.

Je m'arrêtais pour la regarder. Elle me fixait sans un mot.

_Bon, ben les explications viendront plus tard..._

Je l'embrassais de nouveau et d'une main, je retirais le stylo qui retenait son chignon. Sa superbe chevelure retomba en cascade et je les relevais de mes deux mains libres cette fois, en remontant depuis son cou.

Ma bouche se fit plus avide. Ma langue trouva la sienne et nous jouâmes à nous caresser ainsi durant un instant.

Me prenant les hanches, elle pressa mon corps contre le sien.

Sa chaleur me fit perdre tout à fait mes moyens et mon sexe se durcit. Je poussais mes hanches vers ses jambes ouvertes et elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

Je la soulevais sans effort et la posa sur la table de la cuisine.

Ses mains commencèrent à défaire les boutons de ma chemise. Elle prenait un plaisir manifeste à me déshabiller lentement, me regardant dans les yeux et en caressant chaque parcelle de peau qui se découvrait peu à peu.

Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa bouche sur mes tétons, les aspirant entre ses lèvres roses et glacées. Rejetant la tête en arrière, je m'enivrais de ces étreintes.

-Bella...

Elle s'attaquait maintenant à la boucle de ma ceinture.

-Non fis-je doucement, emprisonnant ses mains dans les miennes.

Elle me regarda, étonnée. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se méprenne.

-A mon tour de te remercier de ton cadeau.

Je posais ses mains sur la table de chaque côté de son corps. En la contemplant, je défaisais un à un les boutons de sa chemise, copiant son rythme dans une langueur insupportable. Son souffle se fit erratique et le mien plus fébrile.

Je découvris avec surprise qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge. Mon sexe prisonnier de mon pantalon était de nouveau à l'agonie.

J'enlevais le vêtement en picorant chaque épaule de baisers. Elle se laissa faire, comme un pantin pour mon plus grand bonheur. Ma bouche parcourait son torse. Sa peau diaphane sentait bon le savon, un parfum de fleurs et de fruits, identique au souvenir de cet après-midi.

Ma bouche s'empara d'un de ses seins tandis que l'autre se trouvait sous ma paume. Leurs pointes se durcirent presque immédiatement.

-Humm... Edward...

-...Oui...

-Encore, s'il te plaît..., chuchota-t-elle, entre deux soupirs.

-Tout ce qu'il te plaira, Bella...

Elle arqua son buste et bomba sa poitrine en un geste sensuel. Je fondis sur son buste, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.

Je me délectais des vagues de frissons qui soulevaient son corps en cadence régulière. Mes mains défirent les boutons de son short élimé.

Lorsque je fis descendre les pans du vêtement, elle n'apposa aucune résistance et souleva ses fesses d'un coup de hanche, retirant en même temps sa petite culotte.

Je restais accroupis, admirant la vue de sa petite chatte lisse et offerte à moi. Elle fit un mouvement pour refermer ses jambes, je la retins par les genoux.

-Non... J'aime te voir pleine de désir pour moi.

Je posais ma main sur sa fente bien humide et fis glisser deux doigts juste à son entrée, en glissant sur son bouton.

Elle laissa échapper une faible plainte, les yeux mi clos.

Je continuais à la caresser ainsi, lentement, tout en remontant ses jambes par des baisers. Je passais ma langue à l'intérieur de chacune de ses cuisses, les mordant doucement.

J'étais maintenant assis sur la chaise et saisit son bassin pour le positionner sur le bord de la table en posant ses jambes sur mes épaules.

Je déposais sur son minou le plus tendre des baisers, puis le léchais, doucement, sans trop forcer sur son clitoris.

Elle haletait et sous la cadence de mes coups de langue elle s'était maintenue sur ses coudes.

Son goût me parut subtil et familier, un goût d'amande et elle sentait bon la crème hydratante. J'abandonnai ma langue sur les contours de son bouton enflé de désir puis m'aventurais doucement entre ses plis, introduisant un doigt dans sa fente chaude et humide.

-ooooohhh..., laissa t-elle échapper. C'est si bon...

Sans relâcher le travail de ma langue, j'introduisis un deuxième doigt et commença un va-et-vient progressif. Elle répondais à mes caresses en poussant sur ses hanches vers ma bouche.

Elle gémissait plus fort maintenant et je sentais ses parois commencer à se contracter autour de ma langue et de mes doigts.

Elle ne tarda pas à jouir sur ma langue et j'accueillais son jus avec fierté. C'était si bon de la faire jouir!

-J'avoue sans honte que j'adore te voir prendre du plaisir. Tu es si belle...

Elle se releva encore pantelante de son orgasme et me prit les doigts qui lui avait donné tant de plaisir pour les porter à sa bouche, les suçant lentement.

Cette vision décupla mon excitation. Elle me poussa légèrement afin de prendre son sac posé au pied de la table et sortit un préservatif, qu'elle coinça entre ses dents.

De ses mains libres, elle défit les boutons de mon jean et le baissa presque brutalement. Elle s'appliqua à me caresser à travers le sous vêtement et planta ses prunelles dans les miennes. Elle prit le préservatif et déchira l'emballage.

-Edward..., dit-elle.

-Oui, soufflais-je. J'étais de nouveau déconnecté de la terre.

Elle avait abaissé mon boxer, libérant mon sexe dur gonflé à bloc et n'avait pas baissé le regard.

-Remplis moi encore... J'ai envie de te sentir au fond de moi... S'il te plaît.

Cette supplique fit tressaillir ma queue déjà bien raide. Je me débarrassais de mes vêtements en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Je gémis entre ses lèvres lorsque je sentais qu'elle déroulait le latex sur mon érection.

Je me plaçais à l'entrée de son luisant minou, taquinant l'orée de son antre avec mon gland.

Bella était impatiente car elle poussait ses hanches vers moi en agrippant les rebords de la table de la cuisine.

-Tuut tuut tuut, on est impatiente, ma belle?

-Humm... En moi, chuchota t-elle, Maintenant!

Je devins fou lorsqu'elle me suppliait ainsi et ne lui laissa pas le temps de réitérer sa délicieuse requête.

Je m'enfonçais en elle d'un coup de rein, me délectant des décharges qui la traversaient.

-Ooooh... Edward... Encore... Plus fort.

Je commençais un va-et-vient un peu plus rythmé, me retirant parfois de son antre brûlante, afin de la remplir à nouveau.

-Hummm... Bella, tu es si étroite... C'est si bon d'être en toi.

J'appliquais maintenant un tempo plus soutenu. Je pris une de ses cuisses enlacées autour de ma taille et la positionnais sur une épaule, l'ouvrant davantage à mes poussées.

Elle semblait prise d'un déchaînement incontrôlable, poussant brutalement ses hanches contre mes coups de butoir.

Lorsque je touchait le fond de son ventre, elle criait de plaisir et je sentais qu'à ce rythme je n'allais plus tenir très longtemps.

J'entrepris de lui masser le clitoris de mon pouce et cette caresse supplémentaire la fit chavirer sur la table de bois, les mains au dessus de la tête.

Nos assauts étaient plus bestiaux. Bella gémissait plus fort à chaque poussée. Les parois de son vagin commencèrent à se resserrer autour de moi Elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir et je savais que je n'étais pas loin d'y être moi aussi.

-Oooh oui!... Encore!... Encore!... Ouiii!... Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Son orgasme éclatant me fit venir à mon tour en de longues giclées dans l'opercule de latex.

Elle s'était tellement agrippée aux rebords de la table que ses jointures en étaient blanchies. Je pris Bella, toute tremblante dans mes bras.

Elle pressa sa joue tendrement contre mon torse luisant de sueur. Je caressais ses cheveux collés à son dos et à ses joues rougies par le plaisir.

-Merci..., me chuchota t-elle.

-Le plaisir est partagé, Bella, souriais-je la tête enfouie dans ses cheveux.

Nous reprenions notre souffle. Je pouvais sentir les battement de son cœur revenir à la normale.

J'étais encore en elle lorsqu'elle me parla.

-Tu partagerais un bain avec moi?

-Ok.

-Je suis prête à répondre à tes questions maintenant.

Je l'aidais à redescendre de la table et la suivais jusque dans la salle de bain.

**Bella POV**

Je savais que ça arriverait.

J'avais eu envie de lui dès que je le vis assis, au Box, avec mes amis.

J'ai eu envie de lui à chaque fois que je croisais son regard émeraude durant le repas.

J'ai eu envie de lui quand j'ai dansé pour lui.

Je l'ai vu se durcir sous lorsque j'ai léché son lobe d'oreille.

J'ai sentit son érection lorsque j'ai frôlé mes fesses sur son entrejambe.

J'avais envie de lui que c'en était dément.

Je me sentais chavirée lorsque j'entendais son doux ténor à mes oreilles.

J'étais enivrée de son odeur, boisée, musquée, puissamment masculine et ensorcelante à en crever.

_Ce mec t'intoxique complètement ma vieille! Méfies toi._

Mes rappels intérieurs sur mes règles de conduite s'étaient avérées vaines lorsqu'il avait franchit la porte de l'appartement.

A y regarder de plus près, j'avais déjà transgressé quelques règles. Nous avons fait l'amour près de cinq ou six fois cet après-midi. Et depuis ce soir, nous connaissions nos identités respectives.

Et Rosalie qui avait TOUT compris.

_Merde, merde et remerde..._

Toutes mes alarmes intérieures clignotaient dans ma tête comme un sapin de Noël et je ne trouvais pas ce putain de bouton « OFF ».

_Calme toi... Chaque chose en son temps... Lui, d'abord... Pour Rosalie, tu verras ensuite._

J'avais esquivé LA question. Je ne pouvais y répondre. Pas dans l'immédiat.

Il régnait dans l'air une ambiance électrique, une tension quasi sexuelle en sa présence.

Je n'ai pas réussi à le repousser lorsqu'il s'est approché de moi, pour me lécher la crème à la commissure de mes lèvres.

J'étais déjà perdue et ça me rendait dingue.

Je me suis laissée faire comme un pantin.

_Normal, Swan! Tu n'attendais que cela... Qu'il rentre et qu'il te baise comme il l'a si bien fait tantôt!_

J'étais déjà mouillée comme une adolescente hormonée quand il m'a lentement déshabillée.

Ses gestes me rendaient folle et en même temps je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me répéter intérieurement _« Rien qu' une fois. Une seule. Et puis après tu lui explique tout, hein? »_

_Mouais, tu es la seule à être persuadée de ce que tu te dis, ma vieille!_

Il me faisait atteindre des sommets qui m'étaient inconnus jusqu'alors. Cette attirance physique était insensée et je repensais maintenant compatissante aux multiples conquête de cet homme.

Pauvres Lisbeth et autre Bettany, pauvre étudiante suédoise... Pauvres filles du club d'Edward-le-sérial-fucker-Cullen, dont j'en faisais partie désormais, à mon plus grand désarroi.

Et au regard de ma sordide histoire, je devais au plus vite trouver le moyen de maintenir à distance.

Je ne savais pas comment mais je devais à tout prix trouver une solution contre ce qui était en train de se passer en moi et que je comprenais toujours pas. Et que je ne voulais pas comprendre.

Les papillons voletèrent au fond de mon ventre, à chaque fois que je sentais son regard glisser sur moi.

Mélange de plaisir et d'appréhension.

Je tentais de réactiver mon instinct de préservation, celui-là même qui m'avait aidé à sortir de ma pathologique léthargie quelques année auparavant.

J'en étais arrivée à cette stupide conclusion que mon instinct avait été engourdit par la vague de plaisir qui m'avait encore une fois submergée, parce que je me suis retrouvée à lui demander de partager un bain avec moi.

_Putain, mais tu dérailles ou quoi? C'est ÇA ta nouvelle stratégie pour le maintenir à distance? Bravo!_

Nous nous faisions face, dans la baignoire, tous deux immergés dans l'eau chaude et savonneuse jusqu'au épaules.

Il avait quelques mèches cuivrées humides qui lui retombaient sur le front. Ses yeux étaient étincelants sous la lumière tamisée de quelques bougies posées au sol et qu'il avait lui même allumé alors que j'occupais de faire couler l'eau chaude.

« J'aime pas trop la lumière vive à cette heure » m'avait-il dit.

Mais bien sûr!

Il avait encore cet adorable sourire de crétin et attendait patiemment que je prenne la parole tout en me massant les deux pieds, remontant le long de mes mollets jusqu'au creux de mes genoux.

_Putain Cullen, c'est pas comme ça que je vais pouvoir te parler._

Je pliais mes jambes échappant à ses douces étreintes qui menaçaient de me faire perdre mes résolutions.

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

-Fais comme tu le sens.

Je me raclais la gorge pour m'encourager.

-Ce qui s'est passé... cet après midi avec toi, ça m'arrive à peu près une à deux fois dans le mois, parfois un peu plus... j'appelle ça ma SBA, Séance de Baise Anonyme.

Il arqua un sourcil et son silence m'invita à poursuivre.

-Quand j'ai...des pulsions, je cherche un mec, je baise avec lui dans l'anonymat et puis je me casse.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je suis une incurable asociale.

-Et c'est à cause d'un connard que tu es rendue à de telles extrémités.

Ce n'était pas une question mais je ne relevais pas.

-Tout juste!

-Et...les années passant ne t'ont pas aidé à dépassé cela?

-Tu ne connais pas tous les détails Edward.

-Je crois que je pourrais comprendre.

-Han han, fis-je en agitant la tête de gauche à droite. Informations superflues pour toi.

Je ne parlais plus, me contentant de le jauger. Il n'avait pas l'air de me prendre pour une échappée d'asile. Je ne savais pas si c'était bon signe.

-Bon... Maintenant, qu'est ce que nous allons...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Edward.

-Pardon?

-Il n'y aura pas de « nous ».

_**Hum, hum, hum... Alors, verdict pour ce chap? **_

_**Faites péter le compteur pour me dire comment vous voyez l'évolution des relations entre nos deux tourtereaux, faire des pronostics, me battebaseballer via les reviews... Enfin, exprimez vous quoi!**_

_**Petit sondage: j'imagine que certains d'entre vous passent des exams, sont ou vont en vacances... Alors, je me disais ce que vous en pensez si je publie moins vite que maintenant? A savoir, passer d'une publication par semaine à une publication toutes les deux voire trois semaines?**_

_**A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez et je ferais de mon possible pour répondre de façon collégiale et couper la poire en deux.**_

_**En attendant, je vous embrasse tous très fort.**_

_**PS: vous savez quoi? Je vous aiiiiiimeeeuhhhh!**_


	7. Chapter 7: vieux démons

_**Salut à vous tous!**_

_**Un nouveau chapitre. Nous en saurons un peu plus sur l'histoire de Bella, les pensées d'Edward ( par pitié, soyez indulgents! J'ai beaucoup de mal avec les POV d'Edward.). Il m'a été plus difficile de l'écrire, celui là. Emotionnellement parlant, je veux dire. **_

_**Les remerciements pour le dernier chapitre. Pour les « sans compte », je cite: laure, rania. Au fait, rania, sache que la fin sadique, c'est un style d'effexor, la talentueuse faiseuse de fin sadique sur les fics!, Mla 010494, marion, patiesnow (ouvre un compte s'il te plait!), ange, onja, anne, alicia, c, marie 57, titine... J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne... JE VOUS FAIS DE GRIS BISOUS ET UN GRAND MERCI POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES!**_

_**J'ai remercié par PM ceux qui ont un compte. Si j'en ai oublié un, je me prosterne humblement devant vous mais vous remercie néanmoins du témoignage laissé par vos soins sur ma boite à commentaires.**_

_**Petit message à ma blonde perso: je pense à toi très fort et te fais de gros câlins. Je te souhaite de retrouver la forme le plus vite possible. JTM fort. Fais beuuusouhhhh!**_

_**Vous avez répondu à un NON colectif et collégial pour les espaces des posts. Merci de me mettre la pression, non, c'est vrai quoi! Moi qui pensais qu'il y aurait moins de fréquentation du sitre durant les vaances. Vous avez brisé un mythe là! Je vais tacher d'honorer vos désidératas. **_

_**Musique: Je me suis inspirée sur deux titres du même groupe. The XX (pochette noire X blanc). Je n'arrête pas de les écouter et j'adore! **_

_**-Dans un premier temps, sur la 2ème partie de POV, vous verrez: Fantasy. J'ai écrit avec ça dans les oreilles à chaque fois, chaque correction, en boucle **_

_**-Vers le dernier POV de Bella: elle le dira elle même. Même régime: sur les oreilles en tapant, même dans ma voiture, en boucle aussi.**_

_**On se retrouve en bas?**_

**Chapitre 7**

**Vieux démons**

_-Je t'arrête tout de suite Edward._

_-Pardon?_

_-Il n'y aura pas de « nous »._

**Bella POV**

- Heu...Je ne te suis pas là ...

-Le « nous » désigne le locuteur ainsi que d'autres personnes au nom de qui il parle, ce qui donne un aspect plus officiel et cela se traduit aussi par un certain degrés d'intimité. En ce qui ME concerne, l'asociale que je suis est totalement réfractaire au « nous ».

J'avais du mal à réaliser que c'était moi qui venais de dire cette monstrueuse connerie digne de ma gaucherie légendaire.

_Oh merde! Pourquoi, je n'ai pas fermé ma gueule?_

Il m'avait regardé débiter ma laïus de dictionnaire d'un air amusé.

_Petit. Con._

Entendre un « nous » de sa bouche, m'impliquant avec lui m'avait... comment dire? Paniquée, voilà, ça m'a fait complètement paniquer. Et dire des conneries.

-Edward, repris-je, Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui avec toi. Mais pour la suite...

Je secouais la tête, ne sachant quoi dire de plus.

-Pour la suite, c'est... trop compliqué.

Il arborait toujours un putain de sourire ravageur et je sentais bien que je m'empêtrais davantage dans mes explications.

_Ça y est, tu passes définitivement pour une cinglée, Bella._

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça?

-Tu flippes à mort, en fait.

_Fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu et réponds vaguement._

-Quoi?...N'importe quoi!

_C'est ça « vaguement », Bella?_

-Ah oui? Alors si c'est pas du flip, quelles sont les autres raisons?

-Au hasard?

-Au hasard.

-Pfffou... Ben, il y a mon incurable insociabilité, mais ça tu le sais... Ensuite tes exploits du lycée et de fac... Je crois que c'est suffisant, non?

Son sourire s'est un peu affaissé quand j'ai évoqué les confidences de sa sœur.

_Et toc, Monsieur Cullen. Voyons voir ce que tu fais de ça._

Il eut un petit rire en secouant la tête. Lorsqu'il releva ses émeraudes vers moi, je pouvais y voir une lueur taquine.

-Alice?, demanda t-il, souriant en coin et arquant un sourcil.

_Putain de sourire de la mort! Mais il le fait exprès ou quoi?_

-Alice... Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu es étonné? C'est d'Alice dont on parle, mon amie...Ma colocataire...

Je me laissais empoter par le badinage léger malgré le sérieux du propos.

Il prit le temps de la réflexion. Il replia les jambes et les entoura de ses bras en me faisant face dans l'eau du bain. Puis, il repoussa une mèche cuivrée de sa main et me leva les yeux vers moi. Sensation des papillons qui volettent dans mon ventre.

_Edward, tu triches. C'est dégueulasse._

-Ma petite sœur adorée a une façon bien à elle d'envisager les choses... Et tu as dû certainement t'en faire ta propre idée... Sauf que l'image que tu as de moi est construite sur les histoires de ma sœur, aussi vraies soient-elles... Donc, pour résumer, tu ne me connais pas vraiment, pas du tout même... Et...En ce qui concerne ta prétendue « incurable asociabilité », je dirais que ce n'est pas ce qui m'a marqué en premier quand tu m'as invité au Four Seasons.

Glurps. Il faisait très chaud tout d'un coup.

_Ouais, fais comme si ce n'était pas une pique de sa part. Faciiiile._

-A ce moment là, je n'étais pas moi même... Tu n'étais pas encore le frère d'Alice pour moi et...tout le reste!

_Essaye de faire des phrases: Sujet-verbe-complément._

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je pense même que tu as parfaitement été toi même... Donc, arguments réfutés!

Il souriait, très content de lui. Je le regardais interdite.

-Ok. Un point pour toi. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que c'est compliqué et je suis un peu perdue.

_Tu rigoles? T'es Lost à toi seule._

-Tu sors déjà?, me dit-il alors que je me levais de la baignoire.

-Oui, j'ai froid... Et sommeil aussi... Bonne nuit Edward.

Je pris mon peignoir sans me retourner pour ne pas croiser son regard, celui qui faisait voler les papillons.

-Bella... Tes pivoines sont magnifiques.

Un frisson me parcourut la nuque, ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge.

_Flatteur..._

-Merci, dis-je, en serrant la ceinture du vêtement. Je tendit la main vers la poignet lorsque son ténor me parvint une seconde fois.

-Bella... Je sais que tu flippes.

Je pouvais l'entendre sourire en disant cela.

_Frimeur._

Je sortis sans un mot. Une fois la porte fermée, je m'y adossais en soufflant bouche ouverte.

_Flatteur, frimeur et trou du cul le dernier spécimen Cullen...Et toi, Bella, toujours deux pieds gauche et une putain de grande gueule.._

Je m'enveloppais de rage dans ma couette et mit les écouteurs de mon I-Pod branché sur du piano classique. Je fis quelques exercices de respiration que j'avais appris en cours de yoga pour m'apaiser avant de m'endormir.

°°°°°OOOOO°°°°°

Je porte une chemise d'hôpital et je marche pieds nus dans un couloir que je reconnaissais pas.

J'avance sans savoir où et pourquoi. Il n'y a aucun son hormis les battements réguliers de mon cœur.

Au plafond vacillent des ampoules sous une brise fantomatique.

J'aperçois enfin une porte.

Je peine pour avancer, j'ai l'impression que mes pieds pèsent des tonnes. Et la porte me paraît toujours aussi loin.

Je regarde derrière moi. Il fait sombre, le noir angoissant en son centre.

Ma main est tendue vers la poignée. Le loquet semble rouillé. Dans un effort douloureux et aidée de mes deux mains cette fois, je réussis à l'ouvrir.

Je suis maintenant dans un parc, dans la même tenue. La porte derrière moi s'effrite en milliers de particules jusqu'à disparaître complètement comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Un peu plus loin, sur ma droite, j'aperçois des visages familiers. Mes parents et leurs conjoints. Charlie et Sue, Renée et Phil.

Leurs visages transpirent la tristesse. Des larmes perlent les yeux. Je crois voir leurs lèvres remuer. Ils semblent vouloir me dire quelque chose mais je n'entends toujours rien.

J'ai envie de me réfugier dans leurs bras. Je ne comprends toujours pas que mes pieds ne me répondent plus. Je fais du sur place.

Je distingue aussi Alice dans les bras de Jasper et Rosalie accrochée à Emmett. Tous arborent la même tristesse.

A côté d'eux, j'aperçois une tignasse familière.

C'est Edward.

A sa vue, mon cœur s'étreint. On dirait qu'il se replie sur lui même. Ça fait mal. Très mal.

Ma gorge est toujours nouée. J'ai une envie folle de les appeler mais n'y parvins pas. Je me manque d''air et en même temps, je suis parfaitement consciente de ce qui se passe. Mon cœur s'accélère dans ma poitrine.

Des larmes ruissèlent sur mes joues. Ma vue se voile par moments, les images ne sont pas toutes nettes.

Je ne vois pas ses émeraudes. C'est con, parce que je me dis parce qu'en cet instant, j'ai vraiment envie de les voir.

Son visage se fit plus lointain, comme s'il allait disparaître. Je réalise que les autres aussi sont loin de moi. C'est avec horreur que je réalise qu'est MOI qui m'éloigne d'eux.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je ne peux détourner mon regard de leurs yeux tristes.

Je regarde mon bras tiré en arrière. Et au bout, ma main emprisonné dans une poigne douloureuse. Je lève les yeux et me pétrifie.

C'est James.

Un cri se noie dans ma trachée. Il me sourit. Je ne le trouve pas changé. Je suis à la fois effrayée et furieuse. Je le crains autant que j'ai envie de le frapper.

Je dresse mes poings. Mais mes gestes sont désaccordés. Tout est au ralenti, comme dans les film. Il n'y a toujours pas de bruits, seule la sarabande à l'intérieur de ma poitrine emplit mes oreilles.

J'ai l'impression que je vais m'étouffer à essayer de crier.

On m'appelle. La voix est lointaine et rassurante mais je ne sais pas d'où elle provient.

« Bel...a »

Je tente de me battre contre James. Je ne maîtrise aucun de mes gestes. Ils sont désordonnés. Parfois je l'effleure mais jamais je le n'atteins. Il continue de me narguer avec son sourire à la con. Ma fureur monte en moi par vagues.

J'entends encore qu'on m'appelle.

« Bella! »

Je retourne la tête de tous les côtés. J'ai peur. J'ai très peur. Je le sais parce que ça palpite au fond de mon ventre.

James s'est encore rapproché, me prenant maintenant les deux poignets. La colère coule en moi, comme un fleuve incontrôlable. Je veux lui arracher sa tignasse blonde, lui griffer son visage, et lui faire ravaler son putain de sourire à la con. Les mouvements sont encore au ralenti, ce qui me rend plus angoissée.

Je suis dans un rage telle que je sens des larmes ruisseler sur mon visage.

Je force dans ma gorge, je veux, je dois crier... Parce que je dois l'expulser hors de moi.

Je commence à entendre quelque chose en moi. C'est encore faible mais ça s'intensifie. Je le sens.

Ça y est, je crie... Enfin.

La sensation est libératrice. Ma peine explose en moi. La douleur qui s'échappe de ma gorge me laisse un vide immense. Je me sens plus légère malgré les larmes. Je pleure à la fois de tristesse et de joie et c'est une sensation abominable. Mais salvateur.

« BELLA! »

Cette fois, j'entends parfaitement cette voix qui vient d'ailleurs. Je le sais parce que j'ouvre les yeux maintenant.

°°°°°OOOOO°°°°°

Je me trouvais dans ma chambre. A l'exception d'une petite veilleuse banchée au pied de mon lit, il y avait de l'obscurité. Je ne me préoccupais pas encore de la présence que je sentais près de moi. Je fixais la lumière rosâtre, me concentrant sur la Fée Clochette qui me souriait espièglement.

Alice m'avait offert cette veilleuse lorsque je fis mon premier cauchemar chez elle, dès le premier soir.

Elle avait été impressionnée lorsqu'elle m'avait retrouvée accroupie comme ce soir sur mon lit, hululant comme une folle. Le lendemain soir, elle m'a tendu un petit paquet. Elle avait alors balayés mes protestions en me disant juste: « Pour chasser tes vieux démons ». Nous avons fini dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Moi pleurant sans un bruit, elle me donnant son amour à travers cette tendre accolade.

Les cauchemar s'étaient espacés puis jusqu'à disparaître... Jusqu'à ce soir.

Mon souffle était rapide, comme si je venais par faire un footing et mon cœur cognait à m'en fendre les côtes.

Ma gorge me brûlait. Je compris que j'avais crié pour de vrai. Je tentais de déglutir mais ne réussis qu'à tousser. En tous cas ma trachée était sèche.

Une main s'est posée sur mon dos. J'étais recroquevillée sur moi même sur mon lit, assise sur mes pieds, les draps avaient étés jetés par terre.

Mes cheveux m'obstruaient partiellement la vue et dans la bouche.

Une main les poussa de côté et j'aperçus son propriétaire. Enfin, deux yeux qui m'observaient.

Ceux d'Edward. Il avait l'air plus inquiet qu'affolé.

-Bella... Ça va aller... C'était un cauchemar... C'est fini...

Mon corps s'apaisait au son de sa voix.

Ses deux puissantes mains m'enserraient le visage. C'était chaud et je tournais un peu la tête pour en respirer leur odeur.

Ses pouces essuyaient les traces de larmes.

-J'ai...oif.

-Qu'y a t-il?

-Ma gorge... fait.. mal...

Je me levais trop vite. Mes genoux flanchèrent, et je pliais sous mon propre poids et tomba cette fois assise sur le lit.

-C'est bon, ne bouge pas. Je vais chercher quelque chose.

Je suivis docilement son conseil et le regarda s'éloigner.

Je m'allongeais sur le lit en boule, parfaitement consciente à présent.

La dernière fois que j'ai cauchemardé ainsi remonte à trois ou quatre mois. Des frissons de terreur me parcouraient encore le corps. Revoir le visage de James m'avait sérieusement ébranlée.

A ceci près qu'il y a une variante par rapport à mes cauchemars d'avant. Cette fois, j'essayais de me battre, de le frapper. J'avais ressenti de la colère, j'étais cette colère et non plus cette putain de peur.

**Edward POV**

Assis sur mon lit, je réfléchissais à la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Bella. Dire qu'elle avait été troublée serait un euphémisme. Je me disais après coup que j'y étais allé peut être un peu fort.

_Nan! Tu crois?_

En revanche, j'étais certain de deux ou trois trucs. D'abord, Bella m'attirait. Et elle le savait. Et je suis prêt à parier qu'elle ressent à peu près la même chose.

J'ai vu à quel point cela lui avait coûté de me parler de ses « pulsions ». J'avais supposé juste quand j'ai parlé d'une éventuelle relation antérieure qui aurait mal fini pour elle.

Parce que j'étais convaincu qu'elle n'était en rien cinglée. Pas comme l'autre nympho qui me courait à la fac. Jenny je-ne-sais-plus-qui.

Et puis Bella n'était pas une nympho. Et elle ne me coure pas après. Et elle semblait mener une lutter perpétuelle contre ses pulsions. Et elle avait souffert. A cause d'un connard. Et ça me faisait chier pour elle.

Et parce qu'à cause de tout ça, elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne rechercherait rien de plus et je savais que la principale raison était qu'elle flippait. JE la faisait flipper. Et ça aussi ça me faisait chier.

_Note pour moi même: penser à avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Sœurette. _

Je décidais de me concentrer sur mes mails barbants.

Je pris la peine de répondre à Stephen, mon agent. Ce dernier était encore en Europe, à Paris plus précisément. Il m'avait annoncé qu'une occasion de tournage se profilait peut être à l'horizon pour moi.

Il avait dîné avec un producteur qui souhaiter trouver une autre forme de tournage. Stephen lui avait habilement suggéré qu'un débutant pouvait aisément relever ce pari, n'étant pas encore entré dans le système de l'industrie du cinéma.

Un an plus tôt, c'est avec le même culot qu'il m'avait annoncé que j'allais partir pour l'Europe et qu'après cela « les portes s'ouvriront d'elles même ». Je voulais y croire mais mon naturel prudent étudia minutieusement le contenu du message.

Je pianotait une brève réponse demandant plus de précisions sur le potentiel projet lorsque je perçus comme une plainte. Je crus d'abord à un animal.

_Heu... Peu probable au dernier étage d'un immeuble dont on est les seuls occupants._

J'optais pour une hallucination auditive assez fréquente j'imaginais quand on est en plein jet-lag, lorsqu'un cri se fit plus net.

Pas de doute, cela provenait de la chambre de Bella.

Je me dirigeais vers ma porte et l'ouvris en grand en tendant l'oreille.

Une respiration. Deux respirations. Trois respi... « Aaaaahhh! »

C'était une sorte de plainte rauque.

Je toquais à sa porte.

-Bella?

Aucune réponse. Mon oreille était collée et ne perçut que les battements de mon propre cœur. Lorsque j'en comptais dix, je me retournais pour regagner mon lit. Arrivé au milieu du couloir, j ' entendis parfaitement un autre cri, plus aigüe cette fois. « AAAAAHHHHH! »

J'ouvrais la porte sans frapper et m'arrêtais devant le lit.

Bella était assise sur ses pieds repliés sous ses fesses, ses cheveux lui cachaient le visage. Elle faisait un cauchemar et semblait y être encore. Elle gémissait par instants, soulevant ses bras comme s'ils étaient désarticulés.

_Merde, on fait quoi déjà?... Ne pas réveiller la personne, je crois..._

Je me rapprochais doucement et sa réaction me prit au dépourvu. Elle s'est soulevée un peu et s'est mise à hurler. Ce cri n'était pas semblable aux précédents. Ceux-là sortaient tout droit du plus profond de son être.

-BELLA!, criais-je paniqué.

Son cri mourut dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin. Elle regarda autour d'elle un instant, en clignant des yeux vers la lumière d'une veilleuse posée à côté de sa table de chevet.

Je posais ma main dans son dos, cherchant à la réconforter. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, je dégageais sa tignasse collé à ses yeux pleins d'eau et à sa bouche.

-Bella... Ça va aller... C'était un cauchemar... C'est fini...

Elle tenta de parler mais d'avoir autant crié, les mots moururent dans sa gorge et toussa un peu.

-Qu'y a t-il?

-Ma gorge... fait..mal.

Elle tenta de se lever mais retomba mollement sur le matelas. Je la rattrapais par les bras pour l'aider.

Je partis chercher de l'eau et revint avec deux petites bouteilles.

Bella était allongée en position fœtale, tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Elle devait m'avoir entendu arriver car elle se retourna. Mon cœur se retourna lorsque je vis ses pommettes briller.

_Merde, elle a encore pleuré._

Ses joues ruisselaient de larmes. Elle les essuya du revers de la main en se redressant un peu. Je m'assis sur le bords en lui tendant une bouteille.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie...

Elle respirait mieux ce qui lui permis de prendre une bonne rasade d'eau. Elle lâchais la bouteille en haletant un peu.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule, son frêle corps enroulé sur lui même. Je la regardais du coin de l'œil. La voir si vulnérable m'avait...comment dire? Bouleversé? C'est ça. J'étais bouleversé. Totalement renversé de l'intérieur.

J'avais envie de passer mon bras autour de ses épaules mais je ne savais pas si c'était bien approprié après un tel événement. Je décidais de ne pas bouger, ne pas parler. Juste lui montrer que j'étais là, pour elle. C'est tout.

Regardant droit devant moi, j'essayais d'analyser la situation.

Je repensais aux propos de Rosalie, évoquant les « casseroles » de la vie de Bella. Et puis de sa mise en garde sur mon hypothétique numéro de Serial Baiseur que je devais lui épargner.

_Non, je ne vois pas de quoi elle parle._

Bon, résumons:

1)Bella a connu un connard dans sa vie.

2)Elle baise avec des inconnus pour se satisfaire. Et elle le fait plutôt bien au demeurant.

3)Puis, elle se barre incognito.

4)Je fais partie du lot.

5)Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'ai envie d'être le dernier de la liste.

Pris isolément, ces éléments auraient pu m'effrayer. J'aurais dû prendre mes jambes à mon cou et m'enfuir, en tous cas, m'éloigner d'elle le plus vite possible. Mais rattachés à Bella, ils perdaient leur sens.

_Tu dois te poser LA bonne question: que recherches-tu véritablement?_

C'est à ce moment qu'elle bougea un peu. Elle s'endormait sur place. Lorsque je l'installais plus confortablement, elle ouvrit les yeux.

-...quoi?

-Rien.

Je m'allongeais près d'elle. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul et je la rassurais.

-N'aies pas peur, Bella... C'est de la tendresse... Rien qu'un peu de tendresse...

Elle me jaugea un instant puis se mit en boule face à moi, de sorte que son visage se pose contre mon torse. Je passais un bras sur ses épaules et nous nous sommes presque instantanément endormis.

°°°°°OOOOO°°°°°

**Bella POV:**

Une douce chaleur me caressait les paupières. C'était le matin. J'ouvris un œil timide, aveuglée par la clarté.

Je reconnaissais ma chambre et la lumière me parvenait de la fenêtre légèrement voilée. Je sentais un poids sur ma hanche. Je regardais vers le bas, j'aperçus un bras. Celui d'Edward.

Les dernières 24 heures défilèrent en avance rapide dans mon esprit...

La cuisine. Le bain. Le retour de mes vieux démons. Et lui qui était resté. Parce que j'avais pas eu la force nécessaire pour le faire déguerpir.

_Tu n'as même rien essayé, Bella._

Et c'était la stricte vérité. Sa présence m'avait rassurée. Il semblait réellement inquiet. Je repensais à ses derniers mots. _« c'est de la tendresse »_.

_Wow._

Rien que d'y penser, je ressentais diverses émotions. De la joie. De la crainte. De la panique. De l'excitation...

Je sentais mes barrières s'abattre une à une. Cette sensation inédite m'aurait encore effrayé il y a encore quelques semaines.

Edward m'avait apaisée. Edward m'intriguait. Edward m'attirait. Et putain oui, que j'aimais ça.

Je ne savais pas ou tout cela allait me mener. Je ne voulais pas y penser, pas maintenant.

Mais là, je pouvais respirer à plein poumons. Plus aucun poids ne m'étreint le ventre. Plus aucune prise en mon sein.

Je pris mon I-Phone posé sur la table de chevet et ajustais les écouteurs sans trop bouger.

J'avais mis en boucle, Infinity de The XX.

Il s'est réveillé. Je le sais parce qu'au travers de la musique en sourdine, sa respiration s'est faite plus régulière et légère. Sa main avait légèrement tressaillit et a commencé à remonter lentement le long de mon bras.

Je me délectais des sensations de cette caresse les yeux fermés. Je n'osais remuer de peur qu'il s'arrête.

Sa main parcourait maintenant la courbe de mon épaule, ses doigts effleuraient très lentement ma clavicule pour atteindre mon cou. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur de ma mâchoire, je les sentis caresser le bord de mes lèvres.

Même les yeux clos, j'avais le tournis et je pariais qu'il avait senti ma respiration s'accélérer.

La caresse mourut au niveau de mon oreille. Les doigts s'étaient emparés de l'écouteur. Je me retournais pour lui faire face. Il plaçait l'écouteur sur l'oreille côté oreiller.

-Bonjour... Ça va?

-C'est à toi que je devrais demander ça.

-Mieux. Bien mieux...

-Je suis désolée. De t'avoir réveillé. Heu... Dans la nuit.

-Je ne dormais pas.

-Je devais ressembler à une dingue.

-Tu semblais avoir peur.

Je comprit qu'il tentait d'en savoir plus sans paraître curieux et c'était un geste que j'appréciais.

-J'avais peur effectivement. Je ne me rappelles plus très bien de quoi...

_Oh le gros mytho, Bella. Prie pour qu'il avale ta salade! _

Tout en espérant avoir été convaincante et je guettais du coin de l'œil une réaction de sa part. Il réfléchit un instant avant de me parler à nouveau.

-Peut-être des flashs? En tous cas, moi c'est comme ça que mes rêves m'apparaissent. Jamais entiers et toujours décousus. Ce qui me reste le plus longtemps, c'est la sensation ressentie. Si c'était un bon rêve, je pouvais être euphorique. Si c'était un cauchemar, j'étais mal.

Ses mots me parurent authentiques. Je décidais d'abaisser un peu la garde.

-Moi c'est pareil.

-Est ce que ça t'arrive souvent?

Après un court moment de réflexion, je décidais de répondre sincèrement.

-Ça m'arrivait plus souvent avant. C'est devenu espacé et ça a recommencé... Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rêvé de lui.

Les lèvres d'Edward s'étaient un peu crispées lorsque j'ai évoqué James.

-C'était différent cette fois. Je voulais me battre contre lui. J'étais littéralement enragée.

Ma voix s'était un peu cassée sur la fin de ma phrase.

Il devait avoir compris à quel point cela avait dû m'en coûter de me livrer ainsi car il se rapprocha de moi, comme pour serrer un peu plus contre lui.

Mon ventre toucha son érection matinale. Je vis son visage se crisper et il se redressa un peu sur ses coudes pour éloigner nos corps.

-Désolé. Heu... C'est mécanique... Enfin... Tu vois...

Il avait l'air vraiment gêné, c'en était drôle et je me pinçais les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

-Je sais.

D'habitude j'écoutais mes alertes internes, celles qui clignotent « danger » ou « barre-toi » ou « dis lui de se barrer ».

Mais aujourd'hui, je ne voulais plus me contrôler. Je voulais me détacher de l'emprise de l'absolu contrôle de soi. Contrôle de mes émotions, contrôle de mes pensées. Je voulais pousser les limites que je m'étais imposée. J'avais la trouille mais j'en avais envie.

Je voulais encore sentir mon cœur battre de façon déraisonnée, de manquer d'air près de lui, de sentir son regard posé sur moi, de le sentir sur ma peau, de me rassasier de sa douceur, de ne pas me lasser d'entendre sa voix me bercer, de sentir le feu parcourir ma peau à son toucher,

Et de le sentir en moi.

Encore.

Maintenant.

Je basculais alors mon ventre jusqu'à le poser contre son sexe enflé dans son pantalon de lin noir. Je m'amusais de le voir fermer et ouvrir la bouche comme une carpe. J'eus un sourire en coin lorsque je le vis rougir.

_Oh. Tu es mûr on dirait._

Je glissais une jambe entre les siennes et me pressa un peu plus contre son sexe qui palpitait à présent, à l'étroit dans son pantalon de toile.

- Heu...Tu... Heu...Tu en es sûre?

Je relevais une légère inflexion sur le dernier mot et le regardais, surprise de sa réaction.

_**Non, non, ne me tuez pas! serez vous un peu plus indulgents si je vous dis que j'ai déjà écrites les 4 premières pages du chapitre suivant? **_

_**Ben c'est vrai pourtant.**_

_**Je prends de l'avance car ce week, j'ai un mariage et je suis dem d'honneur (*youpi*) et je vais chanter « laisse moi t'aimer » de Mike Brant, en karaoké comme toute bonne dem d'honneur devra faire (*youpi* moins enthousiaste) Mais je ne vous oublie pas ;)**_

_**Bon, si vous pensez que Bella va déguerpir croyant que le bel Ewdardounet la repousse, tapez 1... Heu non, pointez sur le petit bouton en bas et tapez ce qui vous passe par la tête.**_

_**Hé! Vous savez quoi? JE VOUS ADORE!**_

_**Death in Vegas.**_


	8. Chapter : les limites

_**Salut tout le monde!**_

_**Je sais. J'ai trois jours de post de retard.**_

_**Mais ma semaine n'a pas été facile. J'ai du démêler un souci perso, soigner mon fils de 6 ans qui a chopé une rhino, ma voiture est tombée en panne et aujourd'hui, ma meilleure amie est passée aux urgences après une chute dans les escaliers... Donc, ceci explique cela.**_

_**Inutile de vous dire que j'ai ramé sérieux pour finir ce chapitre.**_

_**Pour celles que cela intéresse ( puisqu'aucun mec ne s'est manifesté à ce jour donc j'utilise le féminin! Na!), le mariage s'est très bien passé et on a CAR TO NNE avec Mike Brant. Toute la salle nous a rejoint pour chanter en cœur avec nous et je vous jure que l'ensemble des voix hurlant « Laiiiissse moi t'aimeeeeer! » a vibré au fond de mon estomac et j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux tellement c'était fort! Et je suis fière de vous dire que maintenant, cette chanson fait partie de mes playlist. Mike Brant, c'est une valeur sûre pour les mariages. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien... **_

_**Et non Eneelamia, je n'ai pas porté une robe meringue en satin vert forêt... J'ai porté un jean noir avec une belle blouse fluide grise ( Dress Code:Noir et/ou gris, thème des étoiles) et des talons gris souris vernis;)**_

_**Ensuite, à ma décharge, j'ai été prise d'un très gros doute, allais-je continuer sur un lemon? Réflexion faite, je me suis dite que non. Après je ne sais plus comment j'allais donner du sens aux réticences de la Bella de ma fic. De plus, je lis très attentivement vos reviews, qui soit dit en passant, me font toujours énooooormément plaisir, et j'ai constaté qu'il y avait beaucoup de questions sur le passé de Bella, son histoire avec James. Alors, j'ai tenté quelque chose de fou, dévoiler l'histoire de Bella, celle d'Edward et donner un élan supplémentaire à ma fic.**_

_**Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser.**_

_**J'ai remercié les « avec compte » en PM. Je remercie les « sans compte » et reviewers du chapitre 7, à savoir: Sun-san draling, marion, onja, anne et alicia, flo1359, C, alicia. J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne. Si c'est le cas, je me prosterne humblement devant vous.**_

_**Petit mot d'amour à ma blonde préférée: Je te fais d'énooooormes beusouh ma chérie et j'espère que tu iras mieux. On se voit ce week et j'emmène des macarons pour accompagner le thé. XOXO**_

_**Bon, ben, je crois que c'est tout. On se retrouve en bas?**_

_**DISCLAIMER: vous vous doutez bien que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Sans Stephenie Meyer, je ne serais pas là, à plus de minuit à peaufiner mon dernier chapitre et partager avec vous une petite histoire que j'ai inventé. Seule cette fic est MA propriété.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapitre 8**

**Les limites**

_**Bella POV:**_

_Je basculais alors mon ventre jusqu'à le poser contre son sexe enflé dans son pantalon de lin noir. Je m'amusais de le voir fermer et ouvrir la bouche comme une carpe. J'eus un sourire en coin lorsque je le vis rougir._

_« Oh. Tu es mûr on dirait. »_

_Je glissais une jambe entre les siennes et me pressa un peu plus contre son sexe maintenu à l'étroit dans le pantalon de toile et qui palpitait à présent._

_- Heu...Tu... Heu...Tu en es sûre?_

_Je relevais une légère inflexion sur le dernier mot et le regardais, surprise de sa réaction._

**Edward POV:**

-Je... Ne t'y méprends pas...Ce n'est pas... Merde!

Me pinçant les arêtes du nez, je pris une longue respiration, tentant d'oublier la délicieuse sensation de son petit ventre sur ma queue. Son air étonné se muait en questionnement.

-Bella, j'ai très...très envie de toi... Et tu es loin d'imaginer ce que ça me coûte de te dire cela. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te méprennes.

Je fit une pause, guettant la moindre réaction de sa part.

Je me mordais l'intérieur des joues pour avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi insensé.

Bien sûr que j'avais envie! C'était la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé quand j'ai ouvert les yeux. Je voulais respirer son odeur, entendre le son de sa voix, les battements de son cœur, ses doux soupirs lorsque je la sentais autour de moi me perdant en elle.

Encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Et cet étrange sentiment, totalement inconnu qui ne me quittait plus, à la fois enivrant et effrayant.

Elle m'observa un instant, mi-amusée, mi-gênée, analysant sans doute mon propos. Je plaçais une mèche auburn derrière son oreille avant de me lancer, lui arrachant une rougeur aux joues que j'aimais tant voir chez elle.

-Bella...Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça... ça a l'air tellement idiot!

-Quoi? Je te fais peur, c'est ça?

-Non, tu n'y es pas du tout! Au contraire... Bella, je sais que ça va te paraître dingue!.. Écoute. Je peux être tout ce que tu voudras... Tu veux que je te fasse une cour romantique?...pas de problème. Tu veux qu'on sorte, que je t'emmène au restaurant, au cinéma ou à un concert... pas de problème...Si tu préfères que je sois ton petit ami ou ton amant...que je t...que je te donne du plaisir, là encore pas de problème … Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que j'exige. C'est que toi, tu sois sûre que c'est vraiment ça que tu veuilles...Je ne veux pas te brusquer...

Elle m'avait écouté sans rien dire, bouche bée. Le silence entre nous se fit de plus en plus pesant.

-Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît.

_Oui, parce que là,c'est moi qui flippe!_

Je ne savais pas comment j'avais réussi à lui dire cela. J'en étais encore étonné moi même. Mais je l'avais ressenti comme une nécessité, un besoin impérieux.

-Wow.

-Bon début... Mais encore?

Je la vis plisser légèrement ses paupières, essayant de percevoir la blague qui n'existait pas à travers mes mots.

-Tu... Tu ne serais pas en train de me proposer un Plan Cul Fixe?

_Un Plan Cul Fixe? Attends, c'est vraiment ce qu'elle a compris?_

-Non, non! Quoi? Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais que tu comprennes.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux?

_Alors Monsieur Cullen? Tu réponds quoi à ça?_

Je ne savais pas trop encore. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je serais capable de lui faire du mal. Tout mais pas ça. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de dire tout bas, les yeux baissés sur ses lèvres.

-Je veux que tu saches que tu te trompes d'ennemi...

Elle arqua un sourcil et sa bouche s'étira en un sourire moqueur. J'étais soulagé.

-Ne serais-tu pas en train de me draguer, Edward Cullen?

-Appelles ça comme tu voudras. J'ai envie de te connaître. Toi.

J'avais précisé « elle ». Pas son passé. Non pas que je n'avais pas envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu mais je la voulais, entière.

Son regard se ternit légèrement.

-Je crains de te décevoir. Je suis une personne vraiment ennuyeuse.

-Permets moi d'en juger par mes soins.

A ces mots, elle mordilla sa lèvre et mon érection reprit de la vigueur. Réalisant notre soudaine proximité, je reculais un peu. Bella me regarda, franchement amusée à présent.

-Je ne parlais pas spécifiquement de ce type de soin, bien que l'idée soit loin de me déplaire, lui précisais-je.

Elle expira en fermant les yeux, réfléchissant sans doute à ce qu'elle allait dire. Puis, ses deux noisettes ancrèrent mon regard.

-Edward, je suis affreusement banale et ennuyeuse. Je râle tout le temps. Je suis bordélique et têtue. J'ai horreur d'être au centre de l'attention. Je préfère les soirées tranquilles aux soirées décadentes. Je bouquine énormément et je peux passer des heures sans parler à qui que ce soit...

-C'était un peu l'idée que je m'en faisais de la femme parfaite, la taquinais-je.

-T'es con, riait-elle.

Je me délectais du son cristallin de sa voix. Son visage s'illuminait, ce qui la rendait encore plus belle, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, quelques mèches tombant sur son visage, ses lèvres naturellement rosies. Seuls des cernes contrastaient dans ce tableau quasi parfait. Mais l'expression de son regard était plus apaisé.

-Alors Bella? Maintenant que tu as fini de te foutre de moi... Que souhaites- tu?

-Et toi?

-Il est impoli de répondre à une question par une autre.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te répondre Edward!

-Alors fixe tes limites.

-Heu... Comment ça?

-Fixe tes limites. Je tâcherais de ne pas les transgresser.

Elle m'observait. Son doux sourire avait disparu de son visage, tandis que l'inquiétude me gagnait peu à peu.

_Merde. Merde. Merde. Dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi mais ne me regarde pas comme si je t'avais sorti une connerie. Parce que ce n'était pas une connerie._

Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de parler.

-Je ne peux pas réfléchir avant avoir ingurgité une dose décente de caféine et de sucre rapide

J'expirais de soulagement.

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

**Bella POV**

Nous étions assis face à face, au comptoir de l'immense cuisine, sirotant le breuvage amer et brûlant à petites lampées tout en grignotant des brioches au sucre.

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je portais une attention accrue sur les petits éclats de sucre tombés sur le comptoir, que j'attrapais du bout des doigts, les portant ensuite lentement à mes lèvres, le regard toujours baissé.

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'avais entendu.. Je ne pouvais pas encore croire à leur véritable sens.

« Que veux-tu? »

_Bonne question. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir y répondre pour moi même._

Je voulais tout de lui alors qu'une petite voix au fond de moi continuait de me mettre en garde.

Je voulais que ce passage au Four Seasons reste une parenthèse de ma vie, tout comme j'aurais voulu que cela ne se finisse jamais.

Je voulais qu'il s'en aille et qu'il ne remarque pas mes faiblesses. Mais je voulais qu'il reste et qu'il me rassure.

A l'intérieur, c'était un méli-mélo de paradoxes de mes sentiments.

Il s'abstint de parler, m'observant. Je percevais malgré tout sa nervosité car il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter sur sa chaise.

Il voulait que je prenne la parole. Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Posant mon mug sur la marbre noir du comptoir, je levais enfin les yeux vers lui.

-Edward. Avant de fixer mes limites, comme tu dis, je voudrais que tu m'écoutes. Attentivement et sans m'interrompre. On va dire que c'est ma première limite, ok?

-Ok.

Je fermais les yeux, le cœur battant et inspirais plusieurs fois avant de les rouvrir de nouveau.

- C'était après la rentrée des classes. Je venais d'avoir 18 ans et j'habitais à Phœnix avec ma mère, Renée et son nouveau mari, Phil. Cela faisait 4 ans que j'étais revenue vivre auprès de Renée.

Je balayais l'air d'un léger coup de main, l'air faussement désinvolte. Il m'écoutait attentivement, ses deux yeux verts posés sur moi. Je me sentais en confiance et poursuivais.

-Je vais t'édulcorer les motifs de ce retour. J'étais donc en terminale... C'est Lui qui m'a abordée en premier... Il était beau, riche et adulée de toutes les filles du bahut. Je n'avais jamais pris au sérieux ses compliments, ses avances. Pour moi, c'était de la plaisanterie, des choses dites pour me railler. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amies, même après 4 ans. Mais cela ne m'avait jamais trop gênée. Je suis de nature assez réservée.

J'étais de nouveau plongée dans mes souvenirs. Je regardais par la fenêtre, tant pour ne pas croiser le regard d'Edward que pour ne pas perdre le fil de mon récit.

-Chaque soir, il m'attendait à la fin des cours. Au début, j'ai eu peur. T'imagines? Un type qui t'attend, te tient la porte, te raccompagne jusqu'à ta caisse... Il agissait comme s'il ne voulait pas me brusquer. On parlait de tout et de rien. Puis, je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais sa compagnie. Il était drôle et tellement sûr de lui. Il m'impressionnait surtout! Il avait toutes les filles à ses pieds et pourtant c'est moi qu'il attendait à chaque sortie de cours. .. J'étais bien naïve mais surtout fière d'être au centre de l'attention DU mec dont toutes les filles en rêvait!

Je jetais un bref coup d'œil à Edward. Il n'avait pas cillé.

_Enfin pas encore, Bella..._

-Un soir, j'ai accepté d'aller boire un verre. C'était un vendredi. Il m'a emmené dans une sorte de bar où il y avait une petite scène. J'ai assisté au concert d'un jeune groupe. C'était ses potes. Nous les avons rejoint en coulisse. Puis ils nous ont invité à un after chez l'un d'eux. J'étais assez réticente mais devant l'assurance et la gentillesse de James, j'ai accepté. Et ma mère n'a jamais été plus heureuse de m'entendre lui dire que j'allais rentrer tard. Je ne sortais pour ainsi dire quasiment jamais.

Je fis une pause. J'avais prononcé son nom. A voix haute.

Cela faisait très longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé. C'était une sensation étrange.

Edward, toujours aussi attentif et respectueux de ma requête n'avait rien dit. Il avait sa joue posée contre une de ses paumes. Il me fit un bref sourire, pour m'encourager.

-C'était la première fois que j'étais au centre de l'attention de quelqu'un. Il me fascinait. Je me suis laissée faire. C'était tellement bon!... J'ai connu mon premier baiser, mes premiers câlins... Bref.

Malgré la douleur de l'éveil des souvenirs, je poursuivais, le regard fixé sur la baie vitrée.

-C'est marrant, tu sais? Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai raconté cette histoire, c'était à ta sœur et je n'arrêtais pas de chialer comme une gosse... Et puis là avec toi, ça prend une autre dimension...marrant, ça...

Je pris une gorgée de café, histoire de digérer cet aveu et de m'encourager à continuer.

Il fallait qu'il en sache plus. Avant de me demander de fixer mes limites, il devait savoir dans quoi il s'embarquait. Parce que, d'une je n'en savais foutre rien moi même, dans quoi je m'embarquais, je veux dire. Et de deux, je ne voulais pas le leurrer.

-C'est après les vacances d'avril que c'est arrivé. Cela faisait 5 mois que nous étions ensemble. Un matin, je suis partie en cours. Au début, je n'avais rien remarqué de particulier. Puis, je constatais que les autres me regardaient bizarrement. Je suis allée à ma première heure de cours. Sur ma place habituelle, quelqu'un avait marqué au marqueur « Bella bonne baiseuse ». J'ai fait comme si je n'avais rien vu. J'ai posé mes livres et mon cahier dessus.

Je regardait fixement le marbre noir de la table, la main crispée sur l'anse du mug.

-Quand l'heure de cours avait fini, j'ai été appelée au bureau du directeur. Il m'a montré l'écran de son ordinateur portable. J'ai reconnu les petits films... de James et moi au cœur de notre intimité. C'était sur le site du lycée... J'ai eu la nausée...Je ne me suis plus contrôlée... J'ai tout cassé... Après, c'est le trou noir... Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital. On m'avait donné des sédatifs. Mais je me suis réveillée trop tôt... J'ai hurlé de nouveau...

Je n'entendais que ma respiration saccadée. Edward était étrangement silencieux. Je levais les yeux vers lui et vis de l'effroi dans l'éclat de ses yeux verts.

-Ce que je veux que tu comprennes, c'est que l'acte en lui même n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour là. Je ne pouvais croire qu'il m'avait fait cela. Je lui ai tout donné... Il m'a tout volé. Et tout jeté en pâture. Je n'ai pas voulu porter plainte. Jamais. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que je ne voulais plus le revoir... Aucune explication ne vaut face à ce qu'il a fait. Et c'était aussi au dessus de mes forces... Je voulais tout effacer de ma mémoire... Je me foutais de savoir ce que les autres pouvaient penser de moi. Je me foutais de savoir que j'avais été virée pour avoir saccagé le bureau du dirlo... J'ai fait des scènes pas possible à ma mère et à Phil. Je leur fait du chantage pour ne pas qu'ils engagent de poursuites. Les parents de James étaient très influents. C'était courir à la catastrophe. Nous n'aurions jamais eu gain de cause... Parce que je n'aurais jamais pu mentir. J'ai été entièrement consentante. J'aimais ce qu'il me faisait. Malgré quelques réticences, j'ai aimé nous filmer en train de faire l'amour. Enfin lui surtout... Mon père, venu exprès de Forks, était comme fou! Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande comment j'ai réussi à leur tenir tête... J'ai négocié un retour, à force de larmes et de crises, chez mon père, principalement pour le calmer, pour poursuivre ma scolarité et me faire aider... Voilà comment j'ai atterri à Forks. Un retour au bercail, auprès de Charlie, sa femme Sue et mon frère, Jacob...

Je fis une pause volontairement, pour lui laisser le temps de tout assimiler.

-Ce qui m'amène alors à ma deuxième limite: j'aimerais que tu ne me pose pas de questions. Je voulais juste que tu saches pourquoi je flippes autant comme tu l'a dit. Pour ma part, je dirais que je suis incapable de refaire confiance à un homme. Je ne suis plus capable de me donner entièrement comme je l'ai fait avec James. Je l'ai fait une fois et ça m'a suffit.

**Edward POV**

J'avais tout encaissé sans broncher. A l'intérieur, l'horreur m'avait envahi. Elle avait été publiquement et lâchement humiliée.

_Putain! Je lui casserai bien la gueule à cette enfoiré!_

Par son premier petit ami.

_Une vraie merde._

Son premier amant aussi.

_Hum...J'ose espérer une merde aussi._

Cela avait salement amoché la confiance qu'elle avait en elle. Et c'était ce type qui avait tout broyé. Cela me mettait dans une fureur indescriptible.

J'avais envie de la serrer davantage contre moi mais la pudeur de ce moment que je ressentait comme unique me l'interdisait. Il y avait une forte intensité dans cet aveu. Je la sentais si confiante et fragile à la fois.

Je m'était penché au dessus du marbre, ma tête se rapprochant de la sienne. Je pouvais sentir son souffle parfumé au café me parvenir par petites bouffées.

Je fis un léger mouvement pour me lever et réduire l'espace entre nous. Elle n'avait pas cillé, ses immenses yeux me sondant. Je levais la main vers son visage et en caressait le contour du revers de mes doigts. Elle parla la première.

-Edward, tu veux toujours que je fixe mes limites?

-Oui, soufflais-je.

Elle baissa un peu les yeux et je vis l'ébauche d'un sourire.

-Alors pas de promesses. Aucune.

-Promis, dis-je le sourire taquin.

Elle donna une pichenette sur le torse. Je fis semblant d'avoir mal de façon très exagérée.

-Ouch! Quoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit?

-J'ai dit « pas de promesses ».

-Ok, ok. J'ai compris tu sais.

-Et épargne moi ton numéro de Sérial Dragueur.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez toutes avec mes soit disant « Numéros »?

-Comment ça « toutes »?

_Aïe! J'ai dit « toutes »? Merde._

-Heu... Ben disons que...

-Que quoi?, demanda t-elle calmement.

-En fait, quand tu as dansé, Rosalie m'a un peu parlé... Elle m'a bien spécifiquement mentionné de faire attention à toi. Elle a utilisé la même expression que toi.

Bella plissa son nez et me marmonna.

-Heu... Edward, il faut que tu saches... Rosalie est au courant.

-Tu lui as dit?

-Je ne lui ai rien dit clairement. Elle a voulu plaisanter et je n'ai pas pu la contredire... Très longue histoire.

-Et ça a de l'importance pour toi?

-Disons que je n'ai pas envie d'élargir le cercle des intimes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

°°°°°00000°°°°°

Nous avons discuté une bonne partie de la journée. Après m'avoir raconté son histoire, j'avais remarqué qu'elle était moins tendue mais qu'elle conservait une certaine distance physique avec moi. Sans doute pour me tester mais je m'en fichais complètement, trop heureux qu'elle ait pu se confier à moi ainsi et surtout de savoir qu'elle ne me rejetait pas.

Elle a continué à fixer ses « limites ».

Je l'écoutais sans trop retenir, je l'avoue. Pour moi, l'essentiel était qu'elle sache ce qu'elle veuille réellement.

J'ai un peu bondit lorsqu'elle a dit que nous ne dormirions ensemble que cette nuit. Parce que demain Alice reviendrait et que nous devions faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Comment ça « comme si de rien n'était »?, m'étais-je insurgé.

-Edward. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne connaissais pas ta propre sœur. Tu sais bien à quel point elle peut devenir soulante.

J'étais certain qu'elle avait pensé « envahissante » mais elle n'a pas osé. Elle n'aurait pas eu tort. Je tentais de dédramatiser la situation.

-Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que ses effusions peuvent retomber aussi vite qu'un soufflé. Elle passera bien à autre chose à un moment donné.

-J'ai dit «non » Edward. Pas tout de suite.

Elle y tenait. C'était insupportable quand moi je n'aspirais qu'à une seule chose, le dire à voix haute, lui tenir la main, l'embrasser sans se soucier des regards des autres.

Mais elle prétendait que c'était pour s'habituer à l'idée. L'idée de fréquenter quelqu'un, de le revoir...

_Se faire à l'idée d'un petit ami, Cullen. T'as pas compris? Faut te faire un dessin ou quoi?_

J'ai accepté sans broncher avec cette certitude qu'à chaque chose qu'elle pouvait me demander par la suite, je ne pourrais le lui refuser.

Je lui laissais à ses occupations et tentais lamentablement de me concentrer sur autre chose. A contre cœur, je sortis de son bureau et alla dans ma chambre, seul et traînant des pieds.

J'en profitait pour appeler mon ami et agent.

Stephen me parla plus longuement du projet. C'était un tournage qui devait se tourner dans les studios de la ville. C'était une aubaine pour moi.

_Cooool, tu seras toujours près de Bella._

Je partageais son point de vue sans en expliquer les raisons.

Je posais des questions sur le producteur. C'était quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas lui aussi. Il l'appelait Duncan. Je ne savais si c'était son nom ou son prénom. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce type. J'avais oublié les notes d'hier, les précisions dont j'avais besoin afin de prendre ma décision finale. Je ne demandais rien.

Parce que j'étais distrait. Bella occupait une large partie de mes pensées. Je ne parlais plus depuis un moment lorsque Stephen me parla plus fort dans le combiné.

« Edward, ça va vieux? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Tu veux peut être que je te rappelle plus tard dans la soirée? »

-Non, c'est bon... J'ai eu une nuit agitée... J'ai très peu dormi.

« Oh. Une nana? »

-Non, répondis-je laconiquement.

« Mouais... Enfin bref, il faut absolument que tu prennes l'avion demain matin à la première heure. Je déjeune avec lui demain midi. Tu as juste le temps de prendre le vol de 7H30. »

-Je ferais comme si tu n'avais pas tout préparé à l'avance et que tu savais que j'allais t'appeler vu que tu n'as pas pris le temps de répondre à mes mails. Je te rappelle que j'ai mérité ces vacances.

Je râlais pour la forme avec lui.

« Merde, Ed. Tu sais bien à quel point j'ai horreur de ces engins! Considère que je fais un effort incroyable à te tenir informé des projets qui pourraient t'aider à faire fructifier tes affaires. »

-Et accessoirement les tiennes puisque j'ai signé avec toi pour 10% de commission, tu t'en souviens?

« Putain Cullen! Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et que surtout ce n'était pas un coup vache de ta part! »

J'adorais nos conversations. Et il était la seule personne hormis mes amis et ma famille, en qui j'avais une confiance absolue. Il était un peu tête brûlée mais j'aimais son bagou.

Je l'ai rencontré à un séminaire alors que j'étais encore élève dans l'école de cinéma. Nous nous sommes très vite entendus. Il était à l'affut de tout, flairant les bonnes idées.

Notre première collaboration, c'était pour le tournage d'une pub de soda.

La vidéo ne durait qu'une minute trente. Cela représentait une très belle jeune fille qui était filmée, en gros plan, buvant le soda.

L'expression qu'elle prit, les angles que j'ai utilisé, associés à la musique donnèrent l'effet assez troublant qu'elle semblait y prendre du plaisir sans simuler un vrai orgasme. Il y avait tour à tour de la joie, de la satisfaction, du bonheur intense, de la plénitude...

Les émotions étaient multiples et dépendaient de l'humeur du spectateur. C'était ça le clou de cette vidéo. Elle nous renvoyait en écho nos émotions du moment.

Je n'en étais pas convaincu même si j'étais satisfait de mon travail. Stephen me l'avait piqué sans rien dire et l'a montré à une chaine de télévision. Je ne lui en ai pas voulu longtemps.

Nos premières associations virent le jour ainsi.

Mais Stephen voulait me voir au plus vite et me le fit savoir en me ramenant brusquement sur terre.

« Bon alors, il faut que je te supplie comme une fillette? »

-C'est bon. Je me prépare... Je t'appelle quand je suis arrivé. Tu viens me chercher?

« Nan. Tu te démerdes... J'déconne Ed! Ah ah ah!.. Bien sûr que je viens de te chercher. Tu devrais avoir atterri à Lax pour 8H45 si tout va bien... Je t'emmène au resto et on en parle avec le type devant une bonne grillade. J'ai découvert un coin sympa. Bon, j'y vais, tu me rappelles, ok? »

-Ok... Attend! Dernière question si tu le permets.

« Je t'écoute, mec »

-Des noms pour le rôle de la fille?

« Ah Ah! Content de voir que ton cerveau tourne à plein régime... Bon, ben, pour la fille, le type m'a parlé d'une jeune actrice, Tanya Denali. Ça te dit quelque chose?

_On dirait oui._

Sil s'agit de la même personne, c'est celle que j'ai connu lors de mes années d'études.

Je l'ai fréquenté durant quelques mois. C'était une fille intelligente, drôle et sûre d'elle. Et elle adorait baiser! Une vraie folle du cul. C'était très agréable de passer des soirées entière à parler, bouffer, baiser, travailler nos cours, re-baiser, re-bouffer...

Je ne l'ai jamais leurrée. Mais j'ai senti qu'elle commençait à s'attacher. Alors que pour moi, il n'en a jamais été question depuis le départ.

J'en ai profité pour aller faire un stage à l'Université de Vancouver au Canada. Seul. Lorsque je suis rentré cinq mois plus tard, elle m'avait attendu au pied de mon appart. Elle s'est levée et m'a asséné une gifle monumentale, à m'en faire siffler l'oreille et engourdir la mâchoire, avant de me serrer fort dans ses bras.

Elle m'avait manqué à moi aussi. J'étais heureux de la retrouver même si nos relations avaient inévitablement pris une autre direction. Et ceci en grande partie à ma lâcheté. Je suis parti sans un mot. Elle savait où j'étais mais elle espérait que je lui aurait proposé de m'accompagner.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je l'avais amplement mérité! Nous sommes resté proches, les plaisirs de la chair en moins. Je l'ai sentie encore fragile. Elle a finit par rencontrer un type et nos soirées télé se sont espacés. On communique par mails, très peu d'appels. Quelques cartes postales.

_« _Ben le gars il m'a dit qu'il avait pensé à elle pour le premier rôle »

J'étais abasourdi.

-Tanya Denali...

« Tu la connais?»

-Oui. On a fréquenté la même université... Je ne sais pas si tu l'as connue? C'était durant ma deuxième année je crois et toi, je t'ai connu plus tard mais je ne sais plus si elle était encore là. Elle est partie en Angleterre avec son mec.

« M'en rappelles pas! Elle avait de beaux nichons?»

-C'est ce genre de détails qui retient ton attention chez une femme? Et après tu te plains que tu sois encore célibataire?

« Ben quoi? ça va hein! On ne peut pas tous bander comme toi pour le cerveau d'une gonzesse! Moi j'adore les seins! J'adore sucer les seins! J'adore les faire hurler un sein dans la bouche! »

-Épargne moi les détails, s'il te plaît! T'imaginer en pleine action c'est pire que se taper la série des « Saw »!

« C'est parce que tu sais pas faire jouir une fille en lui suçant les seins que t'es obligé d'être insultant! »

-Ok, c'est bon Steph! T'as gagné! T'es vraiment un crétin.

« Je sais, chui le meilleur! Bon, tu la connais bien? T'as couché avec elle?

-Je ne peux rien te cacher.

« Je n'ai aucun mérite. T'es le plus gros queutard que j'ai connu. Enfin si, y'avait bien mon oncle Edgard aussi. Enfin, bref! Bon, cette Tanya, elle assure sur scène?

-Elle faisait plutôt du théâtre mais je trouve son jeu assez brut mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. Elle est très spontanée et créative. Je pense que ça pourrait le faire... Comment il connaît Tanya, ce Duncan?

« Ben tu lui demanderas ça demain midi, ok? Bon, va te coucher. Et pas baiser, hein? T'as un plan en ce moment? »

Hum... Bella n'est pas « un plan » pour moi.

-Ta gueule.

« Ouais, c'est ça. Moi aussi je t'aime ma caille. Tchao »

Clic. Il avait raccroché, sans préavis. C'était du Stephen tout craché.

J'étais abasourdi. J'étais de nouveau sur les rouages d'un nouveau projet. Et Tanya, que je n'avais pas vu depuis deux ans refaisait surface. Un léger affolement me gagna.

Bella.

Tanya.

Hum... Il va me falloir beaucoup, beaucoup de tact. Je balayais mes appréhensions d'un hochement de tête.

_C'est peu de le dire. Comment tu vas le dire à Bella?_

Je ne voulais pas penser à cela. J'avais envie d'autre chose.

J'avais envie d'aller dormir avec Bella. Dans sa chambre. Et tant pis, s'il n'était que cinq heures de l'après midi.

**Bella POV**

J'étais plongée dans la révision de mes prochains examens, les derniers avant les grandes vacances. Avec Edward à côté, il m'a bien fallu une bonne heure avant de replonger dans le rythme de mon travail.

Assise, jambes repliées sur la chaise de la cuisine, des livres étalés sur la table et sur une chaise à côté de moi, un bloc note sur les genoux, je relisais la synthèse de mes cours de sociologie.

Une main se posa sur mes yeux, m'arrachant un cri de surprise.

-AHHH!

Décidément, les Cullen avaient les mêmes tics. Alice et Emmett m'avaient déjà fait le coup plus d'une fois.

-Merde Edward! J'ai failli mourir de trouille!

-Je m'en serais voulu.

Il libéra la chaise posée à côté de moi et s'assit, mon livre sur ses genoux. Ses yeux pétillaient et encore une fois, mon ventre se contracta de plaisir.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-J'ai du boulot.

-C'est super! C'est quoi?

-Han han han, fit-il en hochant la tête de gauche à droite. C'est top secret, mademoiselle Swan.

-Ok. Je suis super contente pour toi.

-Tu me ferais une faveur?

-Dis toujours.

-Tu veux bien qu'on aille se coucher?

-Edward, il est à peine cinq heures.

-J'ai un vol demain très tôt. Je pense que je passerai au moins la semaine à Los Angeles.

-Tu pars pour LA demain?

-Oui, je vais rencontrer ce type qui finance le projet et en discuter avec lui et mon agent.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu dois te coucher tôt? Tu peux toujours y aller, je te rejoindrai plus tard.

Je savais qu'il n'avait pas envie de dormir et que cette demande avait un autre but. Je faisais consciemment durer l'instant.

Il retourna ma chaise vers lui et attendit un instant, jaugeant ma réaction. Doucement, il retira mon bloc des mains et le posa sur la table sans me quitter des yeux.

Il me prit les mains pour m'aider à me lever et m'approcha de lui, toujours assis sur la chaise.

Je m'étais retrouvée entre ses jambes, sa tête enfouie dans ma poitrine. Mes mains s'étaient perdues dans ses mèches cuivrées. Il respira longuement, le nez dans ma blouse bleu gris et leva ses yeux vers moi.

-Bon. OK. Je te prend ici. Et après on va se coucher.

A ces mots, un feu s'empara de mon corps.

Je me jetais sur lui, bouche ouverte, aspirant goulument sa langue entre mes lèvres.

Il répondit à mon baiser avec la même ferveur.

Ses mains descendaient lentement le long de mes hanches et s'étaient ancrées à mes fesses, les massant pleinement à travers la toile de mon vêtement.

Je m'assis sur lui et constatais par un gémissement qu'il était déjà dur. Nos bouches ne s'étaient pas décollées. Ses mains bougèrent mes hanches sur son sexe tendu, provoquant en lui des râles de plaisir.

J'avais attrapé les bords de son pantalon et tirait pour lui signifier mon envie immédiate de le sentir au fond de moi.

Il souleva les hanches et j'abaissais le tout, boxer compris jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Je regardais avec gourmandise son sexe enflé et me léchais instinctivement les lèvres.

Il tira lui aussi avec force sur mon vêtement dont je m'en dégageais d'un coup de pied.

J'attrapais mon sac posé par terre et prit un préservatif dans une des poches.

Je le masturbais d'une main enroulée sur sa queue, m'aidant de son suc pré-éjaculatoire avant de dérouler le latex.

Me tenant à ses épaules, mes hanches prisonnières de ses mains, je m'empalais lentement sur lui. Nous gémîmes en même temps.

J'ondulais du bassin, par mouvements progressifs car il me remplissait entièrement.

Nous n'avions pas parlé. Cela n'était pas nécessaire. Nos gestes se coordonnaient instinctivement.

Il me caressait le dos, s'agrippant aussi à mes fesses. J'avais posé ma tête sur une épaule, mes mains accrochées à ses cheveux. Son odeur était aussi enivrante que les vibrations de son sexe en moi à chaque déhanchement. Je sentais monter le plaisir par vagues. Je n'allais pas tarder à jouir et il devait le sentir.

-Ooohh...

Il n'y avait que nos cris et nos râles qui emplissait la pièce.

Il me souleva par les fesses et me posa sur le rebord de la table. Nous étions encore soudés l'un à l'autre, mes jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches.

D'une main, il balaya mes cours et m'allongea sur le meuble.

Penché sur moi, il m'assena des coups de butoir qui me brossaient le dos contre le bois. Chaque poussée m'amenait davantage vers la délivrance du plaisir qui ne cessait de monter en moi.

Il s'allongea presque sur moi, veillant à ne pas m'écraser sous son torse musclé, emprisonnant mes mains dans les siennes et les maintenant au dessus de ma tête.

Il me regardait venir, il regardait la jouissance me gagner et semblait s'en délecter.

Au premières contractions de mon vagin autour de lui, il passa une main entre nous et massa mon clitoris de son pouce.

Je m'arquais sous lui laissant échapper un cri devenu plus rauque à présent.

Mon orgasme éclata en moi par des vagues éclatantes. Je fermais les yeux, des milliers d'étoiles illuminaient l'arrière de mes paupières.

Il me rejoignit presque instantanément. Ses bras avaient saisit mon corps jusqu'aux derniers soubresauts de plaisir et il nous allongea sur la table, essoufflés.

Lorsque les battements de nos cœurs avaient repris un rythme normal, il me parla.

-Bon. Une douche et après on va dormir?

-Ok.

Que vouliez vous que je dise? Il avait des arguments imparables. Et je n'étais pas en mesure de protester.

_**Bon alors verdict?**_

_**Je tremble car je ne suis pas très satisfaite du rendu. Mon idée de départ était bien mais je trouve que je n'y ai peut être pas mis assez et à certains moments, j'en ai trop fait, me semble t-il...**_

_**Donnez moi votre avis, please!**_

_**Soumettez moi aussi des idées de musiques, j'aime connaître ce que les autres écoutent.**_

_**Petite précision qui a son importance. J'avais commencé ce chapitre par un lemon, puis je l'ai enlevé. Mais pas coupé. Il est encore là, dans mes archives, bien au chaud Dites moi si vous voulez que je le poste en lemon, si cela vous intéresse... ce serait un petit bonus quoi!**_

_**Petite précision: La réaction de la Bella de ma fic est unique et n'est pas du tout inspirée de faits réels. Je précise cela, pour ne pas que des personnes pensent que c'est comme ça que ça se passe. J'ai tout inventé. Gardez bien à l'esprit que c'est une fic qui sort de mes neurones, fatiguées en ce moment, je vous l'accorde. **_

_**A la semaine prochaine mes loulous!**_

_**N'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas et laissez moi vos impressions, vos suggestions...**_

_**PS: je vous adore!**_

_**Death in vegas. **_


	9. Chapter 9: sueurs froides

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Il a été dur ce chap. Parce que je me suis essayée à un autre POV, vous verrez lequel… Et puis dites moi si j'ai pas trop raté le truc, ok?**_

_**Ensuite, parce que je ne savais pas comment commencer. J'ai du refaire tout le chap au moins quatre ou cinq fois. De la folie, j'ai presque voulu abandonner.**_

_**Mais je suis têtue. Il faudra bien que je conclue cette histoire.**_

_**J'ai été attentive à la review de Onja qui réclamait un peu plus d'infos sur Edward. J'ai été sensible.**_

_**Donc j'espère que tu seras satisfaite, ma belle. Comme quoi, j'aime bien vos reviews. Elles m'indiquent aussi ce que vous attendez de moi-même si cette fic m'appartient. Pas les personnages, on est bien d'accord.**_

_**Et puis j'ai cru comprendre que Stephen avait un fan club… Alors, c'est vrai tout ça ?**_

_**Merci de vos compliments sur le dernier chap. A tous.**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu mon bonus. J'ai d'autres idées de bonus en réserve…Si vous êtes sages les filles )**_

_**Pour celles qui m'ont posé la question. La particularité de ce lemon, c'est que c'est un de mes souvenirs.**_

_**D'ailleurs Bib08 l'aurait aussi expérimenté, la petite coquine )**_

_**Mes remerciements pour les derniers chapitres, pour les « non compte » : Bib08, sun san darling, Patiesnow, marion. J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne…**_

_**Les avec compte, comme d'habitude, ça se passe en PM. J'y tiens.**_

_**ATTENTION**__** : dernière chose et la plus importante de cette introduction.**_

_**Effexor, un auteur que j'aime beaucoup (voir profil) participe au concours de Hot Summer et a publié le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic qui s'appelle « Sucré, Salé » Allez le lire et votez en masse si vous aimez, laissez vous aller !**_

_**Voici l'adresse du lien : www . fanfiction .net / s/ 6095945 / 1 /**_

_**GO, GO, GO Effexor !**_

_**C'est bon, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié. On se retrouve en bas ? **_

**Chapitre 9**

**Sueurs froides.**

**Edward POV**

Cela faisait plus de dix jours que j'étais coincé à L.A.

Les choses s'étaient bousculées pour moi. Il m'a fallu revoir des contrats, contacter mon avocat.

J'ai honoré d'autres rendez-vous et entretiens imprévus. Usant mais nécessaire.

Je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de Bella, depuis le matin de mon départ.

Je lui avais laissé un petit mot avec mon numéro de téléphone, respectant ainsi son souhait de ne pas se sentir bousculée et de lui laisser prendre son temps.

Ce matin là, je l'avais regardé dormir durant de longues minutes, me faisant presque oublier que j'avais un avion à prendre.

J'ai contemplé son corps à la faible lueur de sa veilleuse. J'ai effleuré du bout des doigts son dos, traçant les contours de son magnifique tatouage.

Je me suis abreuvé de son odeur, enfouissant mon nez dans sa chevelure, mémorisant de mes yeux son visage angélique, ses lèvres entrouvertes, écoutant son soufflé régulier.

Je la laissais à contre cœur mais avec cette certitude apaisante de la revoir bientôt.

Mais elle n'avait pas encore appelé.

J'avais bien glané des infos, indirectement par Alice.

Ma soeur m'avait raconté dans le menu détail son week-end en amoureux.

Bella et elle se préparaient à leurs derniers examens. Les filles bossaient dur.

Je me suis raccroché à cette idée qu'elle était occupée elle aussi et que c'était la raison de son silence.

Néanmoins, une partie de moi cédait chaque jour un peu plus à l'affolement.

Je me sentais pathétique. Emmett se serait bien foutu de ma gueule.

Ça, ajouté au monstrueux contre temps pour la rencontre avec Mr Duncan, ma patience arrivait au bout de ses limites, même si des contre temps, il en arrive souvent dans ce métier.

Nous étions attablés, Steph et moi à la terrasse d'un restaurant, attendant pour une ultime fois de rencontrer ce type qui commençait sérieusement à me gonfler.

Stephen m'occupait l'esprit du mieux qu'il pouvait mais parvenait difficilement à capter mon attention.

-Hé Edward, tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire?

La voix tonitruante de mon ami me fit sursauter.

-Je te disais que je viens d'avoir l'avocat de Duncan. Il semblerait que notre type soit encore coincé en Angleterre, une histoire de paperasse... Bref, il ne pourra pas venir, enfin, pas tout de suite. Mais comme il a vu ce que tu as fait avec ton film, il tient à ce que ce soit toi qui sois le réalisateur. Alors son avocat viendra à sa place. Il se mettra en visio conférence et tu pourras discuter avec lui...Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses?

J'étais agacé. Mais ce projet me tenait à cœur. Il fallait lui montrer que c'était un challenge que j'étais capable de relever. Je ne pouvais me permettre de faire la diva, surtout au début de ma carrière. Je soufflais avant de répondre.

-Et cet avocat, quand est ce qu'il pourrait être présent?

-Dans une heure maxi. Il est dans le coin, toujours au sujet du projet...Alors?

-C'est bon. J'ai quelques appels à passer, je te laisse un instant.

-Attend. Le gars il m'a parlé de l'actrice que tu connais, tu sais Tanya Donaldly.

-C'est DENALI, Stephen.

-Oui, bon, ça va tu m'as bien compris! Il a dit qu'elle allait venir. Pour nous rencontrer, quoi...Alors, tu vas revoir une ancienne chérie?

-Elle n'a jamais été une ancienne chérie comme tu dis. C'est une très bonne amie.

-Mais t'as couché avec elle, non?

-Oui mais ce n'était pas une relation au sens où tu l'entends.

-Ah ouais? C'était quoi alors?

-Merde Steph! On aurait dit ma sœur là!

-Ben quoi? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis dix jours. Un vrai balai dans le cul que t'as mon pauvre Edward! T'es besoin de dégorger popaul. Moi j'disais ça histoire de t'amuser un peu. Comme tu connais le terrain, jme disais que...

-Tu te dis beaucoup trop de choses, vieux, assénais-je un peu sèchement

-Ok, ok, ça va!... T'énerves pas. Bon, alors t'es prêt à la rencontrer cette Tanya Donaldly?

-DENALI, Stephen, C'est DENALI! Et oui, je serais très content de la rencontrer. Tu seras agréablement surpris. Elle est très intelligente. Et très belle évidemment.

-Jn'en doute pas, Ed. Jn'en doute pas... Puis toutes façons, elle est déjà en route, me fit-il en buvant une gorgée de son whiskey.

-Bon, je dois passer quelques coups de fils, ça ne t'ennuie pas si je te laisse?

-Pas de problème, Edward.

Je me levais et me dirigeais jusqu'au bout de la terrasse extérieure.

Je ne m'attendais pas à la revoir aussi vite et aussi peu préparé.

Les dernières nouvelles d'elle, c'était une carte postale de Londres, l'an passé, où elle y habitait depuis la fin des études.

Elle m'avait simplement écrit « wish you were here».

C'était le titre d'une des chansons de Pink Floyd. La dernière que nous avons écoutée, une semaine avant mon départ de Vancouver.

Elle était venue dormir chez moi. C'est après cette soirée que j'ai pris la décision d'effectuer seul ce stage.

Elle m'avait parlé d'un appartement trouvé dans les petites annonces.

Je me suis senti coincé. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire. Je suis parti. Comme un lâche.

Même si nous étions devenus amis, jamais nous avons reparlé de mon départ quasi précipité.

Je m'assis sur une table vide le téléphone en main et composais un numéro.

Au bout de quatre sonneries, on répondit.

« Oui Edward? »

-Salut Rosalie. Comment ça va?

« Je vais bien. Emmett reviens de son entraînement de boxe et il est encore sous la douche. »

-Ça ne fait rien. J'attendrais. Et Jazz?

« Revenu trèèès enchanté de sa petite escapade en amoureux avec Alice. Ta pipelette de soeur ne t'a pas fait un compte rendu détaillé? »

-Si, si...

« Bon, tu n'as pas appelé pour prendre des nouvelles de la famille? »

-C'est dingue, je finirais par croire que tu sais lire dans les pensées.

-Non, c'est juste que tu as un fonctionnement assez similaire à Emmett. Alors quel bon vent t'amène?

-Bella m'a dit que tu es au courant...De ce qui s'est passé entre elle et moi.

Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

« Bella n'a rien dit. J'ai parlé de John Doe. Et j'ai compris comme ça »

-John Doe?

« Truc entre nous, trop long à expliquer... Bref, j'ai compris... J'en reviens pas! Et dire que je t'ai sorti ce petit laïus alors que vous avez forniqué durant tout un après midi. T'as bien dû te foutre de moi, non? »

-Non, pas du tout. Si, un petit peu peut être. Mais rien de méchant.

« Alors? Vous avez remis ça, une fois seuls, j'imagine. Question idiote. Je sais que vous avez remis ça. Sinon, tu ne m'aurais pas appelé ».

-Tu es très perspicace, Rose.

« Vous allez vous revoir? »

-J'en ai envie. Je lui ai laissé un mot avec mon numéro le matin avant de partir.

« Ah. »

-Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai envie de te parler. Je suis dans une situation délicate.

« C'est à dire? »

-La fille qui va jouer dans le film... C'est Tanya., dis-je après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

« ... »

-Tanya Denali, précisais-je

« Oui, ça va, je vois bien, merci...Alors, comment elle va? »

-Je ne sais pas encore. Elle doit nous rejoindre avec un autre type, tout à l'heure.

« Et Bella dans tous ça ? » Son ton était un peu sec. « Elle est au courant de ton taf ? Des gens que tu vas rencontrer, je veux dire. »

-Non. Je le lui dirais. Après mon retour.

« Edward »

Ce n'était même pas une question. J'attendis, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à me dire.

« J'espère très sincèrement que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

_Bingo !_

-J'ai vraiment envie de connaître Bella.

« Pose toi la question : Jusqu'à quel point ? Parce que si je me rappelle bien, tu en étais à ce stade au sujet d'une fille… C'était qui déjà ? Ah ben oui. Avec Tanya, justement ! »

Rosalie avait visé juste. Presque.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'avoir une relation stable. Et Tanya le savait parfaitement.

« Et là, Bella est arrivée à quel point dans ta vie ?

-Je crois que, enfin, je sais que j'ai envie d'être avec elle.

Rosalie marquait une nouvelle pause.

«Tu ne trouves pas ça ironique au fond? Tanya ressurgit au moment où pour la première fois pour toi, tu te sens prêt pour un engagement. »

-Oui, je sais j'y ai pensé moi aussi. Et ça ne me fait pas flipper. Il faut que je règle une dernière chose avec Tanya de toutes façons. Je lui dois des excuses.

« Heureuse de te l'entendre dire », souffla Rosalie.« Et ça va se passer où, ce tournage ? »

-Normalement, San Francisco même.

Rosalie éclata de rire.

-Heu… Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

«Franchement, tu veux que je te dise? T'es dans la merde Ed ! »

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon frère est fou de toi. Vous avez le même humour. Que je ne partage pas.

Quelqu'un me héla. C'était Stephen. J'aperçus près de lui une silhouette familière. Tanya agitait la main en ma direction.

-Et puis d'ailleurs, je vais de ce pas écourter cette charmante conversation. Le travail m'attend.

« Elle est arrivée? »

-C'est ça.

« J'espère sincèrement que tu sais ce que tu fais Edward » répéta t-elle.

-Je te rappelle. Bisouuus.

°°°000°°°

**Rosalie POV**

Je tenais encore mon téléphone en main. J'étais retournée quelques années en arrière, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

_Tanya Denali est de retour. Edward a envie de s'engager avec Bella. Ben ça promet quelques étincelles._

-C'était qui mon cœur?

Emmett m'avait entouré de ses puissants bras, m'embrassant langoureusement dans le cou.

-Ton frère. Il voulait avoir de nos nouvelles.

-Ah. Et il est toujours à L.A?

-Yep.

-Rha la la. Je suis trop fier de lui. C'était dur mais je savais qu'il allait réussir.

-Eh. Devine quoi?

-Quoi?

-L'actrice qui va tourner pour lui, c'est Tanya.

-Oh oh.

-Comme tu dis. J'espère qu'elle sera passée à autre chose.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Parce que je me rappelle de son état quand Edward s'est barré comme un voleur.

_Petit flash back_

Edward venait de partir depuis deux ou trois jours.

On sonna à la porte.

J'ouvris et fis face à une fille les yeux rougis de larmes.

Elle se présenta.

Tanya. Tanya Denali.

Une amie d'Edward. Enfin, « amie », si l'on peut dire...

Elle avait retrouvé l'adresse de son frère dans un carnet qu'Edward a laissé chez elle. Elle ne savait pas où il se trouvait et aurait voulu le lui remettre ou envoyer.

Foutaises. Edward s'était barré et visiblement, il ne lui avait rien dit.

C'était une des greluches d'Edward avais-je pensé.

Je savais que c'était un sacré coureur de jupons. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il aurait pu être aussi lâche.

Autour d'un café, elle expliqua qu'elle le fréquentait depuis presque un an. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne considérait pas leur relation comme du sérieux. Mais le temps passant, elle s'était rendue compte qu'ils étaient tous les jours ensemble, dormant chez l'un ou chez l'autre.

Au départ, il n'était pas question qu'ils se retrouvent en dehors. Puis au fur et à mesure, il y a eu les sorties au cinéma, les concerts. Les dîners au restaurant. Il ne s'offusquait apparemment pas du fait qu'on les prenait pour un couple.

Elle m'a raconté qu'une fois, dans la rue, un musicien leur avait joué une sérénade pour amoureux. Elle avait commencé par protester mais il l'a stoppée en disant « Laisse-le, et puis, on ressemble bien à un couple, non? »

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle a «_ commencé à y croire pour de vrai_ », comme elle le disait.

_« En même temps, il est difficile de résister! Regarde-le. Il est intelligent, beau comme un dieu, drôle et charmant...Ajouté à cela, une vraie bête de sexe! Merde, ce que je me sens conne! »_

Je l'ai écouté sans broncher.

Si au début elle m'avait agacée, à la fin de son récit, j'aurais presque pleuré avec elle. Je dis bien « presque ». Faut pas charrier non plus.

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle.

Je n'en étais pas aussi sûre.

Avec du recul, je pense qu'une fille comme Tanya aurait pu parfaitement lui convenir. Son seul souci, c'était d'être arrivée trop tôt dans la vie d'Edward.

Emmett me ramena délicieusement à la réalité. Il commençait à ponctuer ma nuque de baisers langoureux.

-Bébéééé, susurra t-il.

Je frémis de plaisir.

Je me retournais pour faire face au torse le plus sexy de la planète. Celui de mon homme.

J'adorais faire l'amour avec lui juste après ses entraînements de boxe.

Parce que ça faisait ressortir ses superbes pectoraux, ses biceps gonflés de sang, parce que ses muscles saillants n'en étaient plus que sexy et que ça me donnait faim de lui.

La vue parfaite de mon homme fait décupler l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui.

Je me sentis lionne et me jeta férocement à sa bouche.

Nous nous renversions sur le canapé. Comme des sauvages.

Mon dieu que j'aime les séances d'entraînement…..

**Bella POV**

Je me trouvais dans la bibliothèque du campus, en compagnie de mon binôme de cours, Angela Weber. Je préparais les derniers examens.

J'avais le regard fixé sur un morceau de papier, griffonné à la hâte. Il avait été tellement plié et déplié qu'il aurait pu aisément se déchirer en quatre morceaux.

Je l'avais tellement lu et relu que je le connaissais par cœur.

J'avais même mémorisé les courbures particulières de chaque lettre, témoignant d'un empressement et de la fièvre de coucher sur papier ces mots presque comme des aveux.

**Bella, **

**Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil.**

**Je me suis levé en catastrophe. J'ai adoré dormir avec toi.**

**Je serais occupé mais très content si tu pouvais m'appeler.**

**555 135 263**

**Je t'embrasse.**

**Edward.**

**P.S: Sois sage, Swan**

La dernière ligne m'avait amusée et agacée à la fois. « Sois sage ». Qu'est ce qu'il croyait? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

C'est cet aspect là ce que je m'aimais dans une relation. Ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de se poser des questions.

Et c'était exactement ce qui était entrain de m'arriver.

_Fais chier Cullen!_

Résultat, au bout de plus de dix jours, je ne l'avais toujours pas appelé.

J'en avais envie. Et puis, non. Et ça m'énervait bien.

_En même temps, il a dit qu'il bossait..._

De rage, je jetais mon crayon à travers la trousse, manqua ma cible et regarda l'objet parcourir le reste de la table avant de tomber et de rouler sous la table voisine.

Je relevais les yeux et vis le regard ahuri de mon binôme posé sur moi.

-Quoi?

-C'est la première fois que je te vois faire quelque chose d'aussi puéril... Je n'arrive pas à le croire...

-Mais de quoi tu parles?

-Je parle du fait que c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi flippée! Ah, j'hallucine! Isabella Swan...

-Bella, s'il te plaît, l'interrompis-je.

-Bon, ok, Bella flippes!, fit-elle en mimant les guillemets.

-N'importe quoi Weber! Je sais à vois tes ongles que tu as encore dû te prendre la tête avec tes fiches de cours.

Son sourire se crispa sur son visage avant qu'elle ne me tire la langue. Tout en lui répondant de même, je pris le papier déplié devant ma trousse et entrepris de le ranger hors de ma vue.

D'un coup de main habile, Angela me le chipât des mains.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? Une antisèche? Rhooo Bella, c'est pas bien, fit-elle en chantonnant, agitant le billet devant mes yeux,

-Rends moi ça, c'est impoli de fouiller dans la trousse des autres, dis-je en tentant de le lui reprendre.

Je vis son sourire s'affaisser, la bouche ouverte.

_Merde, elle fait la carpe._

Trop tard. Elle leva alors les yeux vers moi.

-C'est qui Edward?

-C'est...le frère d'Alice.

-Alice Cullen?

-J'en connais combien à ton avis qui s'appelle Alice ?

-Oui, ça va Bella. Je ne suis pas conne non plus. Bon, alors?

-Alors quoi?

-Rhaaa! T'es une vraie chieuse quand tu t'y mets! Alors comme ça t'as dormi avec lui?

Elle avait terminé sa phrase en haussant la voix sur la fin.

-Heu... Ben comme il l'a écrit, oui.

Elle me jeta un regard meurtrier.

-Bon, ok, ok, ok! J'ai couché avec lui.

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire, signe pour moi que je devais continuer.

-Et comme c'est nouveau, ben...

-Ça va Bella, je ne veux pas que tu me racontes en détail. Dis moi comment il est?

Les conversations avec Angela étaient agréables. Comme avec Alice. Mais je ne pouvais décemment me confier à cette dernière.

Ça me soulageait que je puisse en parler avec quelqu'un comme Angela. Elle est sincère et amicale.

Je me sentis rougir et me laissa aller à un instant « adolescente » et fondit d'un:

-Un. Putain. De. Canon. de. Mec., dis-je en ponctuant chaque mot.

Angela étouffa un cri, ses deux mains posées sur sa bouche. La responsable de section ainsi qu'une autre étudiante proche de notre table se tournèrent vers nous, intrigués par les petits cris de sauterelles de ma voisine de table.

Angela se ravisa, et après s'être rassurée que personne ne nous regarde, se pencha vers moi.

-Et ça fait combien de temps que tu le connais ?

-Deux semaines environ. Mais ça fait plus de dix jours qu'il est parti pour son boulot à L.A.

-Alors, tu l'as appelé?

-Non.

-Merde Bella, ça fait plus de dix jours qu'il t'a laissé ce mot. Si tu ne l'as pas encore fait, c'est soit qu'il y a une embrouille, soit tu n'as pas envie de le revoir… Alors?

-Ben, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une embrouille.

-Tu as envie de le revoir?

-Oui mais...

-Alors pourquoi tu te prends la tête comme ça? Vas-y fais le. Il t'a dit qu'il serait content que tu l'appelles.

Elle me lançait des regards encourageants.

-Ok. On termine de bosser et je l'appelle ce soir…. A condition que tu me parles d'Eric Yorkie.

Angela fit un O avec sa bouche.

-Merde mais comment tu sais ?

-Je le sais depuis que j'ai remarqué votre petit manège à tous les deux.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?, fit-elle de son air le plus innocent.

-Je parle de toutes les fois où t'as fait un truc ces trois dernières semaines et comme par hasard tu l'as rencontré.

Angela plissa le nez et prit l'air d'une enfant prise sur le fait.

-Ca se voyait tant que ça ?

-Un éléphant dans un couloir.

Nous pouffâmes comme des imbéciles, sous le regard foudroyant de la responsable de section.

Je suis rentrée cinq minutes avant la fermeture de la bibliothèque. Angela avait déjà déserté les environs, l'environnement ambiant étant trop stressant à son goût mais en me faisant jurer d'appeler Edward ce soir, comme je l'avais dit.

Je passais au supermarché du coin pour acheter des fruits, du pain, du fromage et de quoi faire une bonne salade.

Je pris une longue douche chaude, inutile car c'est le cœur palpitant, assise en tailleur sur mon lit.

Mon réveil indiquait 20H37.

C'est l'heure du repas, non?

_Merde. Fais chier._

Je pris une longue inspiration et composa le numéro que je connaissais par cœur maintenant.

Une tonalité. Puis deux. Au milieu de la troisième, j'entendis un « allo? » pas du tout viril.

Féminin même.

Mon cœur eut des ratés. Une perle froide parcourut ma nuque.

C'était une voix de femme, jeune, peut être.

La voix continua de parler.

« Allo? Vous voulez parler à Edward? Attendez, je vais l'appeler, ne quittez pas ».

J'entendis le bruit d'une main qui se pose sur le combiné et entendit, étouffé, la voix qui beuglait « EDWAAARDD! TELEPHOOOONE! »

_Putain, mais c'est qui? _

« Allo? »

Cette voix, même légèrement déformée par l'appareil, me parvint comme s'il avait été près de moi et me fit fondre.

_Focus Swan!_

« Allo?... Allo? »

-Heu Salut, fis-je intimidée à présent.

-Bella!

Au moins, il avait l'air content de m'entendre. Je pris l'air détaché au maximum, sans grande conviction.

-J'ai cru un instant m'être trompée de numéro...

« Hum... C'était Tanya... Une amie de fac. Et elle va tenir le rôle principal. »

_Tanya? Une amie de fac? Rôle principal ? C'est quoi ce plan de merde?_

-Oh. Je vois.

-Bella, j'ai eu peur un moment. Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé plus tôt.

_Pour éviter des plans de merde comme la voix qui a répondu à ta place, connard !_, pensais-je très fort intérieurement.

_Merde, comment tu t'emballes ?_

-Désolée. J'ai passé mes dernières épreuves. J'en ai une autre après demain et je suis en vacances.

_Bien, dire des banalités, ça fait toujours neutre._

-Pff, ici, c'est un peu la galère. Le prod est coincé en Angleterre. Mais je dois rencontrer son avocat avec Steph, mon ami et agent… Et puis avec Tanya aussi.

_Tanya… Ca sonne comme une habitude dans sa bouche._

-Et le film va se tourner où ?

-Devine.

-Là-bas non ?

-Non. A San Francisco.

-Cool.

-Je t'y emmènerai. Tu verras, les plateaux c'est magique…Il faut que je te dise.

-Quoi.

-J'ai appelé Rosalie ce soir. Et…

Une voix bien virile cette fois se fit entendre « EDWAAAARD ! Faut bouger là ! »

-Bella, attends quitte pas.

-Ok.

J'entendis Edward sermonner sérieusement le type « Tu fais chier Steph. Tu passes trois plombes au téléphone et là, faut bouger. T'attends cinq minutes, ok »

Combiné qui grésille.

-Bella ?

-Oui, je suis là. Tu viens de l'engueuler là ?

-T'inquiètes, il est habitué. C'est Steph. Je te le présenterai. Il flippe parce qu'il dit que ce soir, c'est « le bon soir ».

Stephen, qui avait tout entendu cria « JE SAIS QUE C'EST LE BON ! »

-Qu'est ce que je suis supposée comprendre ?

-Qu'on va conclure l'affaire ce soir. Et je prends le premier vol demain.

-Alors bonne chance. Et à demain.

-Bella.

-Je me languis de toi, souffla t-il.

Mon coeur s'accéléra dans ma poitrine.

« J'ai tout entenduuuuu ! C'est trop meugnon ! »

-Merde Steph, tu sais ce que ça veut dire discrétion ? Non, hein ?... Désolé Bella.

-Pas de mal. Il est marrant. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer.

_Lui et ta copine Tanya aussi…_

J'ajoutais rapidement dans un souffle.

-Toi aussi tu me manques.

-Hum… Bonne nuit Bella.

-Toi aussi.

Clic. J'avais raccroché.

Je contemplais sur le lit le petit bout de papier élimé. Mes yeux accrochèrent les derniers mots « Sois sage ».

_Toi aussi Cullen sois sage._

Une voix cristalline me fit sursauter.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Bellaaaa.

Alice. Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de ma, chambre. Je commençais à paniquer. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait entendu ?

-Alice ? T'étais là ?

-Bah, je viens d'arriver… Je suis venue de chercher.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je t'invite à dîner ce soir. Entre filles. Avec Rosalie.

Bien bien bien. Un dîner avec Rosalie pour digérer le tout. Parfait…

_**Bon, alors, verdict ? Est ce que je l'ai massacré ? **_

_**Maintenant est ce que vous voulez voir de la jalousie, de la passion, de la colère mais surtout de l'amour ?**_

_**Voulez vous voir un Edward jaloux et doutant de lui ?**_

_**Une Bella en garçattitude ?**_

_**Une Tanya ( ben oui, à quoi vous attendiez vous ? Une petite chose éplorée ?)**_

_**Alors pour me le faire savoir, c'est le bouton en bas ( dédicace à Eneelamia, bisous ma belle )**_

_**Bonne nuit.**_

_**PS : Je vous adoooore.**_

_**Death in Vegas**_


	10. Chap10 Bonus 1: Si Bella avait insisté

_**Surprise!**_

_**Allez. C'est cadeau.**_

_**Pour le fun, pour le plaisir de partager une histoire, pour vous remercier de votre amour, soutien, amitié, même virtuelle, pour toutes celles qui sont des mordues de Lemons ( comme moi), pour vous Lectrices, voici l'autre début du chapitre 8. **_

_**Je l'ai écrit d'une traite, juré!**_

_**Petit conseil pour la lecture. Ecouter en boucle pour les plus frappées: Sea of love de Cat Power.**_

_**Une dernière chose: ce lemon comporte une particularité. Demandez vous laquelle. Réponse à la fin de la lecture;)**_

_**Enjoy! **_

**bonus**

**Si Bella avait insisté...**

Je voulais qu'il comprenne que j'en crevais d'envie. Je n'arrivais pas encore à le dire à voix haute. Pas encore.

J'infléchis alors mon bassin et ma croupe effleura la colline de son entrejambe. C'était lentement que je me suis câlinée sur lui, en tirant sur les cordelettes de son vêtement, en glissant ma main à l'intérieur. Mes doigts étaient glacés, son torse tressaillit lorsqu'ils saisirent sa queue engorgée.

Tout en le caressant, j'ai tendu la tête vers lui. Il s'empara de ma bouche entrouverte. Il m'embrassait lentement, caressant mes lèvres du bout de sa langue. Je pris sa nuque pour approfondir ce baiser. Il me répondit avec la même fièvre.

Il se souleva de côté pour m'aider à lui ôter son pantalon. Je soulevais ma hanche vers lui. Il saisit l'élastique de ma culotte, la glissant le long de mes jambes.

Je me mis ensuite dos contre son torse, en cuillère. Je pris sa queue et la plaça entre mes jambes la collant à ma chatte déjà humide. Je fis lentement bouger mes hanches d'avant en arrière.

-Ooooh, Bella... C'est trop bon... Merde, comment tu fais ça?

Je souriais malicieusement, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas voir mon visage. J'accélérais légèrement le rythme de mes déhanchements.

La queue se durcit instantanément à ce contact sensuel et il dut s'accrocher à mes hanches pour tenir en place. Je saisit le rebord du matelas pour rester ancrée à lui, entre mes cuisses.

Comprenant le rythme à suivre, il m'entoura la hanche de sa main libre, me maintenant mon dos collé à son torse et faisait glisser son sexe bien dur entre mes cuisses, se frottant de plus en plus intensément entres mes plis intimes, en s'aidant du jus qui s'en écoulait. Je gémissais moi aussi, terriblement excitée.

-Humm..

Je remontais légèrement ma jambe et passait ma main entre mes cuisses pour saisir sa queue et la presser contre mon intimité. Je continuais à faire bouger mon bassin.

-Bella... Bella... Oh mon dieu Bella...

Il m'appelait. Sans doute parce que je savais qu'il avait autant que moi envie de me remplir. Je me penchais vers la table de nuit pour fouiller dans le tiroir à tâtons. Après quelques tapotages incertains, mes doigts trouvèrent un préservatif.

Je déchirais l'emballage, sortit le capuchon de latex et le fit dérouler sur sa queue dressée. Son bras passa sous ma jambe repliée et il posa sa paume entière sur mon intimité. Ses doigts caressait mon clitoris. J' haletais et gémissait en même temps.

_Ah ces putains de doigts de la mort!_

Je le sentis me pénétrer lentement, m'investissant centimètre par centimètre. C'était tellement excitant que nous avons gémis ensemble. Une fois en moi, il s'arrêta un instant. Mes lèvres, celle du bas, gonflée de désir palpitait autour de son sexe, c'était une sensation inexplicable.

Il allait et venait en moi, maintenant, prenant soin de m'investir en entier à chaque poussée, entrant et sortant complètement. Je le sentais cogner au fond de mon ventre. Je pouvais également le sentir en moi, simplement en posant ma main sur le haut du pubis.

Le feu de nos sexes mélangés s'accrut de façon exponentielle. Nos gémissements s'amplifiaient à mesure que les vagues de plaisir commençaient à parcourir tous les deux. Les spasmes de mon vagin étaient plus forts et la jouissance commença à me gagner. Edward poussait un peu plus fort et je sentais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir lui aussi.

Il remua sa paume toujours posé sur mon minou et ses doigts glissaient sur mon bouton gonflé et mouillé de cyprine.

- Edwaard!

L'orgasme me submergea et mon corps se soulevait à chaque salve. Je sentais mes parois se contracter sur son sexe, ce qui le fit jouir à son tour.

-Bellaa!

Il avait gémi dans ma chevelure et j'avais senti ses dents mordre le bas de ma nuque.

_Bon. Je n'attacherais pas mes cheveux cette semaine._

Il n'y avait que le son de nos souffles court. Nos respirations furent plus régulières. Il caressait mon dos, parcourant de ses doigts les contours de mon tatouage.

-Bella?

-Quoi?

-Tu flippes toujours?

_Petit trou du cul._

_-..._Oui.

-Ben tu ne devrais pas.

_Merde. Quoi répondre? Truc à dire... Vite._

C'est trop facile de dire ça après ce qui vient de se passer.

_Ah oui? Et qu'est ce __**qui**__ vient justement de se passer, Bella?_

_**Réponse: Ce lemon s'est inspirée de faits réels, les miens en l'occurence;)**_

_**Bonne nuit les filles.**_

_**Je vous aime.**_

_**Death in Vegas**_

_**PS: n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis. Merci pour tout.**_


	11. Chapter 11: sueurs froides

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Il a été dur ce chap. Parce que je me suis essayée à un autre POV, vous verrez lequel… Et puis dites moi si j'ai pas trop raté le truc, ok?**_

_**Ensuite, parce que je ne savais pas comment commencer. J'ai du refaire tout le chap au moins quatre ou cinq fois. De la folie, j'ai presque voulu abandonner.**_

_**Mais je suis têtue. Il faudra bien que je conclue cette histoire.**_

_**J'ai été attentive à la review de Onja qui réclamait un peu plus d'infos sur Edward. J'ai été sensible.**_

_**Donc j'espère que tu seras satisfaite, ma belle. Comme quoi, j'aime bien vos reviews. Elles m'indiquent aussi ce que vous attendez de moi-même si cette fic m'appartient. Pas les personnages, on est bien d'accord.**_

_**Et puis j'ai cru comprendre que Stephen avait un fan club… Alors, c'est vrai tout ça ?**_

_**Merci de vos compliments sur le dernier chap. A tous.**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu mon bonus. J'ai d'autres idées de bonus en réserve…Si vous êtes sages les filles )**_

_**Pour celles qui m'ont posé la question. La particularité de ce lemon, c'est que c'est un de mes souvenirs.**_

_**D'ailleurs Bib08 l'aurait aussi expérimenté, la petite coquine )**_

_**Mes remerciements pour les derniers chapitres, pour les « non compte » : Bib08, sun san darling, Patiesnow, marion. J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne…**_

_**Les avec compte, comme d'habitude, ça se passe en PM. J'y tiens.**_

_**ATTENTION**__** : dernière chose et la plus importante de cette introduction.**_

_**Effexor, un auteur que j'aime beaucoup (voir profil) participe au concours de Hot Summer et a publié le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic qui s'appelle « Sucré, Salé » Allez le lire et votez en masse si vous aimez, laissez vous aller !**_

_**Voici l'adresse du lien : www . fanfiction .net / s/ 6095945 / 1 /**_

_**GO, GO, GO Effexor !**_

_**C'est bon, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié. On se retrouve en bas ? **_

**Chapitre 9**

**Sueurs froides.**

**Edward POV**

Cela faisait plus de dix jours que j'étais coincé à L.A.

Les choses s'étaient bousculées pour moi. Il m'a fallu revoir des contrats, contacter mon avocat.

J'ai honoré d'autres rendez-vous et entretiens imprévus. Usant mais nécessaire.

Je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de Bella, depuis le matin de mon départ.

Je lui avais laissé un petit mot avec mon numéro de téléphone, respectant ainsi son souhait de ne pas se sentir bousculée et de lui laisser prendre son temps.

Ce matin là, je l'avais regardé dormir durant de longues minutes, me faisant presque oublier que j'avais un avion à prendre.

J'ai contemplé son corps à la faible lueur de sa veilleuse. J'ai effleuré du bout des doigts son dos, traçant les contours de son magnifique tatouage.

Je me suis abreuvé de son odeur, enfouissant mon nez dans sa chevelure, mémorisant de mes yeux son visage angélique, ses lèvres entrouvertes, écoutant son soufflé régulier.

Je la laissais à contre cœur mais avec cette certitude apaisante de la revoir bientôt.

Mais elle n'avait pas encore appelé.

J'avais bien glané des infos, indirectement par Alice.

Ma soeur m'avait raconté dans le menu détail son week-end en amoureux.

Bella et elle se préparaient à leurs derniers examens. Les filles bossaient dur.

Je me suis raccroché à cette idée qu'elle était occupée elle aussi et que c'était la raison de son silence.

Néanmoins, une partie de moi cédait chaque jour un peu plus à l'affolement.

Je me sentais pathétique. Emmett se serait bien foutu de ma gueule.

Ça, ajouté au monstrueux contre temps pour la rencontre avec Mr Duncan, ma patience arrivait au bout de ses limites, même si des contre temps, il en arrive souvent dans ce métier.

Nous étions attablés, Steph et moi à la terrasse d'un restaurant, attendant pour une ultime fois de rencontrer ce type qui commençait sérieusement à me gonfler.

Stephen m'occupait l'esprit du mieux qu'il pouvait mais parvenait difficilement à capter mon attention.

-Hé Edward, tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire?

La voix tonitruante de mon ami me fit sursauter.

-Je te disais que je viens d'avoir l'avocat de Duncan. Il semblerait que notre type soit encore coincé en Angleterre, une histoire de paperasse... Bref, il ne pourra pas venir, enfin, pas tout de suite. Mais comme il a vu ce que tu as fait avec ton film, il tient à ce que ce soit toi qui sois le réalisateur. Alors son avocat viendra à sa place. Il se mettra en visio conférence et tu pourras discuter avec lui...Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses?

J'étais agacé. Mais ce projet me tenait à cœur. Il fallait lui montrer que c'était un challenge que j'étais capable de relever. Je ne pouvais me permettre de faire la diva, surtout au début de ma carrière. Je soufflais avant de répondre.

-Et cet avocat, quand est ce qu'il pourrait être présent?

-Dans une heure maxi. Il est dans le coin, toujours au sujet du projet...Alors?

-C'est bon. J'ai quelques appels à passer, je te laisse un instant.

-Attend. Le gars il m'a parlé de l'actrice que tu connais, tu sais Tanya Donaldly.

-C'est DENALI, Stephen.

-Oui, bon, ça va tu m'as bien compris! Il a dit qu'elle allait venir. Pour nous rencontrer, quoi...Alors, tu vas revoir une ancienne chérie?

-Elle n'a jamais été une ancienne chérie comme tu dis. C'est une très bonne amie.

-Mais t'as couché avec elle, non?

-Oui mais ce n'était pas une relation au sens où tu l'entends.

-Ah ouais? C'était quoi alors?

-Merde Steph! On aurait dit ma sœur là!

-Ben quoi? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis dix jours. Un vrai balai dans le cul que t'as mon pauvre Edward! T'es besoin de dégorger popaul. Moi j'disais ça histoire de t'amuser un peu. Comme tu connais le terrain, jme disais que...

-Tu te dis beaucoup trop de choses, vieux, assénais-je un peu sèchement

-Ok, ok, ça va!... T'énerves pas. Bon, alors t'es prêt à la rencontrer cette Tanya Donaldly?

-DENALI, Stephen, C'est DENALI! Et oui, je serais très content de la rencontrer. Tu seras agréablement surpris. Elle est très intelligente. Et très belle évidemment.

-Jn'en doute pas, Ed. Jn'en doute pas... Puis toutes façons, elle est déjà en route, me fit-il en buvant une gorgée de son whiskey.

-Bon, je dois passer quelques coups de fils, ça ne t'ennuie pas si je te laisse?

-Pas de problème, Edward.

Je me levais et me dirigeais jusqu'au bout de la terrasse extérieure.

Je ne m'attendais pas à la revoir aussi vite et aussi peu préparé.

Les dernières nouvelles d'elle, c'était une carte postale de Londres, l'an passé, où elle y habitait depuis la fin des études.

Elle m'avait simplement écrit « wish you were here».

C'était le titre d'une des chansons de Pink Floyd. La dernière que nous avons écoutée, une semaine avant mon départ de Vancouver.

Elle était venue dormir chez moi. C'est après cette soirée que j'ai pris la décision d'effectuer seul ce stage.

Elle m'avait parlé d'un appartement trouvé dans les petites annonces.

Je me suis senti coincé. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire. Je suis parti. Comme un lâche.

Même si nous étions devenus amis, jamais nous avons reparlé de mon départ quasi précipité.

Je m'assis sur une table vide le téléphone en main et composais un numéro.

Au bout de quatre sonneries, on répondit.

« Oui Edward? »

-Salut Rosalie. Comment ça va?

« Je vais bien. Emmett reviens de son entraînement de boxe et il est encore sous la douche. »

-Ça ne fait rien. J'attendrais. Et Jazz?

« Revenu trèèès enchanté de sa petite escapade en amoureux avec Alice. Ta pipelette de soeur ne t'a pas fait un compte rendu détaillé? »

-Si, si...

« Bon, tu n'as pas appelé pour prendre des nouvelles de la famille? »

-C'est dingue, je finirais par croire que tu sais lire dans les pensées.

-Non, c'est juste que tu as un fonctionnement assez similaire à Emmett. Alors quel bon vent t'amène?

-Bella m'a dit que tu es au courant...De ce qui s'est passé entre elle et moi.

Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

« Bella n'a rien dit. J'ai parlé de John Doe. Et j'ai compris comme ça »

-John Doe?

« Truc entre nous, trop long à expliquer... Bref, j'ai compris... J'en reviens pas! Et dire que je t'ai sorti ce petit laïus alors que vous avez forniqué durant tout un après midi. T'as bien dû te foutre de moi, non? »

-Non, pas du tout. Si, un petit peu peut être. Mais rien de méchant.

« Alors? Vous avez remis ça, une fois seuls, j'imagine. Question idiote. Je sais que vous avez remis ça. Sinon, tu ne m'aurais pas appelé ».

-Tu es très perspicace, Rose.

« Vous allez vous revoir? »

-J'en ai envie. Je lui ai laissé un mot avec mon numéro le matin avant de partir.

« Ah. »

-Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai envie de te parler. Je suis dans une situation délicate.

« C'est à dire? »

-La fille qui va jouer dans le film... C'est Tanya., dis-je après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

« ... »

-Tanya Denali, précisais-je

« Oui, ça va, je vois bien, merci...Alors, comment elle va? »

-Je ne sais pas encore. Elle doit nous rejoindre avec un autre type, tout à l'heure.

« Et Bella dans tous ça ? » Son ton était un peu sec. « Elle est au courant de ton taf ? Des gens que tu vas rencontrer, je veux dire. »

-Non. Je le lui dirais. Après mon retour.

« Edward »

Ce n'était même pas une question. J'attendis, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à me dire.

« J'espère très sincèrement que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

_Bingo !_

-J'ai vraiment envie de connaître Bella.

« Pose toi la question : Jusqu'à quel point ? Parce que si je me rappelle bien, tu en étais à ce stade au sujet d'une fille… C'était qui déjà ? Ah ben oui. Avec Tanya, justement ! »

Rosalie avait visé juste. Presque.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'avoir une relation stable. Et Tanya le savait parfaitement.

« Et là, Bella est arrivée à quel point dans ta vie ?

-Je crois que, enfin, je sais que j'ai envie d'être avec elle.

Rosalie marquait une nouvelle pause.

«Tu ne trouves pas ça ironique au fond? Tanya ressurgit au moment où pour la première fois pour toi, tu te sens prêt pour un engagement. »

-Oui, je sais j'y ai pensé moi aussi. Et ça ne me fait pas flipper. Il faut que je règle une dernière chose avec Tanya de toutes façons. Je lui dois des excuses.

« Heureuse de te l'entendre dire », souffla Rosalie.« Et ça va se passer où, ce tournage ? »

-Normalement, San Francisco même.

Rosalie éclata de rire.

-Heu… Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

«Franchement, tu veux que je te dise? T'es dans la merde Ed ! »

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon frère est fou de toi. Vous avez le même humour. Que je ne partage pas.

Quelqu'un me héla. C'était Stephen. J'aperçus près de lui une silhouette familière. Tanya agitait la main en ma direction.

-Et puis d'ailleurs, je vais de ce pas écourter cette charmante conversation. Le travail m'attend.

« Elle est arrivée? »

-C'est ça.

« J'espère sincèrement que tu sais ce que tu fais Edward » répéta t-elle.

-Je te rappelle. Bisouuus.

°°°000°°°

**Rosalie POV**

Je tenais encore mon téléphone en main. J'étais retournée quelques années en arrière, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

_Tanya Denali est de retour. Edward a envie de s'engager avec Bella. Ben ça promet quelques étincelles._

-C'était qui mon cœur?

Emmett m'avait entouré de ses puissants bras, m'embrassant langoureusement dans le cou.

-Ton frère. Il voulait avoir de nos nouvelles.

-Ah. Et il est toujours à L.A?

-Yep.

-Rha la la. Je suis trop fier de lui. C'était dur mais je savais qu'il allait réussir.

-Eh. Devine quoi?

-Quoi?

-L'actrice qui va tourner pour lui, c'est Tanya.

-Oh oh.

-Comme tu dis. J'espère qu'elle sera passée à autre chose.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Parce que je me rappelle de son état quand Edward s'est barré comme un voleur.

_Petit flash back_

Edward venait de partir depuis deux ou trois jours.

On sonna à la porte.

J'ouvris et fis face à une fille les yeux rougis de larmes.

Elle se présenta.

Tanya. Tanya Denali.

Une amie d'Edward. Enfin, « amie », si l'on peut dire...

Elle avait retrouvé l'adresse de son frère dans un carnet qu'Edward a laissé chez elle. Elle ne savait pas où il se trouvait et aurait voulu le lui remettre ou envoyer.

Foutaises. Edward s'était barré et visiblement, il ne lui avait rien dit.

C'était une des greluches d'Edward avais-je pensé.

Je savais que c'était un sacré coureur de jupons. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il aurait pu être aussi lâche.

Autour d'un café, elle expliqua qu'elle le fréquentait depuis presque un an. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne considérait pas leur relation comme du sérieux. Mais le temps passant, elle s'était rendue compte qu'ils étaient tous les jours ensemble, dormant chez l'un ou chez l'autre.

Au départ, il n'était pas question qu'ils se retrouvent en dehors. Puis au fur et à mesure, il y a eu les sorties au cinéma, les concerts. Les dîners au restaurant. Il ne s'offusquait apparemment pas du fait qu'on les prenait pour un couple.

Elle m'a raconté qu'une fois, dans la rue, un musicien leur avait joué une sérénade pour amoureux. Elle avait commencé par protester mais il l'a stoppée en disant « Laisse-le, et puis, on ressemble bien à un couple, non? »

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle a «_ commencé à y croire pour de vrai_ », comme elle le disait.

_« En même temps, il est difficile de résister! Regarde-le. Il est intelligent, beau comme un dieu, drôle et charmant...Ajouté à cela, une vraie bête de sexe! Merde, ce que je me sens conne! »_

Je l'ai écouté sans broncher.

Si au début elle m'avait agacée, à la fin de son récit, j'aurais presque pleuré avec elle. Je dis bien « presque ». Faut pas charrier non plus.

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle.

Je n'en étais pas aussi sûre.

Avec du recul, je pense qu'une fille comme Tanya aurait pu parfaitement lui convenir. Son seul souci, c'était d'être arrivée trop tôt dans la vie d'Edward.

Emmett me ramena délicieusement à la réalité. Il commençait à ponctuer ma nuque de baisers langoureux.

-Bébéééé, susurra t-il.

Je frémis de plaisir.

Je me retournais pour faire face au torse le plus sexy de la planète. Celui de mon homme.

J'adorais faire l'amour avec lui juste après ses entraînements de boxe.

Parce que ça faisait ressortir ses superbes pectoraux, ses biceps gonflés de sang, parce que ses muscles saillants n'en étaient plus que sexy et que ça me donnait faim de lui.

La vue parfaite de mon homme fait décupler l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui.

Je me sentis lionne et me jeta férocement à sa bouche.

Nous nous renversions sur le canapé. Comme des sauvages.

Mon dieu que j'aime les séances d'entraînement…..

**Bella POV**

Je me trouvais dans la bibliothèque du campus, en compagnie de mon binôme de cours, Angela Weber. Je préparais les derniers examens.

J'avais le regard fixé sur un morceau de papier, griffonné à la hâte. Il avait été tellement plié et déplié qu'il aurait pu aisément se déchirer en quatre morceaux.

Je l'avais tellement lu et relu que je le connaissais par cœur.

J'avais même mémorisé les courbures particulières de chaque lettre, témoignant d'un empressement et de la fièvre de coucher sur papier ces mots presque comme des aveux.

**Bella, **

**Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil.**

**Je me suis levé en catastrophe. J'ai adoré dormir avec toi.**

**Je serais occupé mais très content si tu pouvais m'appeler.**

**555 135 263**

**Je t'embrasse.**

**Edward.**

**P.S: Sois sage, Swan**

La dernière ligne m'avait amusée et agacée à la fois. « Sois sage ». Qu'est ce qu'il croyait? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

C'est cet aspect là ce que je m'aimais dans une relation. Ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de se poser des questions.

Et c'était exactement ce qui était entrain de m'arriver.

_Fais chier Cullen!_

Résultat, au bout de plus de dix jours, je ne l'avais toujours pas appelé.

J'en avais envie. Et puis, non. Et ça m'énervait bien.

_En même temps, il a dit qu'il bossait..._

De rage, je jetais mon crayon à travers la trousse, manqua ma cible et regarda l'objet parcourir le reste de la table avant de tomber et de rouler sous la table voisine.

Je relevais les yeux et vis le regard ahuri de mon binôme posé sur moi.

-Quoi?

-C'est la première fois que je te vois faire quelque chose d'aussi puéril... Je n'arrive pas à le croire...

-Mais de quoi tu parles?

-Je parle du fait que c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi flippée! Ah, j'hallucine! Isabella Swan...

-Bella, s'il te plaît, l'interrompis-je.

-Bon, ok, Bella flippes!, fit-elle en mimant les guillemets.

-N'importe quoi Weber! Je sais à vois tes ongles que tu as encore dû te prendre la tête avec tes fiches de cours.

Son sourire se crispa sur son visage avant qu'elle ne me tire la langue. Tout en lui répondant de même, je pris le papier déplié devant ma trousse et entrepris de le ranger hors de ma vue.

D'un coup de main habile, Angela me le chipât des mains.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? Une antisèche? Rhooo Bella, c'est pas bien, fit-elle en chantonnant, agitant le billet devant mes yeux,

-Rends moi ça, c'est impoli de fouiller dans la trousse des autres, dis-je en tentant de le lui reprendre.

Je vis son sourire s'affaisser, la bouche ouverte.

_Merde, elle fait la carpe._

Trop tard. Elle leva alors les yeux vers moi.

-C'est qui Edward?

-C'est...le frère d'Alice.

-Alice Cullen?

-J'en connais combien à ton avis qui s'appelle Alice ?

-Oui, ça va Bella. Je ne suis pas conne non plus. Bon, alors?

-Alors quoi?

-Rhaaa! T'es une vraie chieuse quand tu t'y mets! Alors comme ça t'as dormi avec lui?

Elle avait terminé sa phrase en haussant la voix sur la fin.

-Heu... Ben comme il l'a écrit, oui.

Elle me jeta un regard meurtrier.

-Bon, ok, ok, ok! J'ai couché avec lui.

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire, signe pour moi que je devais continuer.

-Et comme c'est nouveau, ben...

-Ça va Bella, je ne veux pas que tu me racontes en détail. Dis moi comment il est?

Les conversations avec Angela étaient agréables. Comme avec Alice. Mais je ne pouvais décemment me confier à cette dernière.

Ça me soulageait que je puisse en parler avec quelqu'un comme Angela. Elle est sincère et amicale.

Je me sentis rougir et me laissa aller à un instant « adolescente » et fondit d'un:

-Un. Putain. De. Canon. de. Mec., dis-je en ponctuant chaque mot.

Angela étouffa un cri, ses deux mains posées sur sa bouche. La responsable de section ainsi qu'une autre étudiante proche de notre table se tournèrent vers nous, intrigués par les petits cris de sauterelles de ma voisine de table.

Angela se ravisa, et après s'être rassurée que personne ne nous regarde, se pencha vers moi.

-Et ça fait combien de temps que tu le connais ?

-Deux semaines environ. Mais ça fait plus de dix jours qu'il est parti pour son boulot à L.A.

-Alors, tu l'as appelé?

-Non.

-Merde Bella, ça fait plus de dix jours qu'il t'a laissé ce mot. Si tu ne l'as pas encore fait, c'est soit qu'il y a une embrouille, soit tu n'as pas envie de le revoir… Alors?

-Ben, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une embrouille.

-Tu as envie de le revoir?

-Oui mais...

-Alors pourquoi tu te prends la tête comme ça? Vas-y fais le. Il t'a dit qu'il serait content que tu l'appelles.

Elle me lançait des regards encourageants.

-Ok. On termine de bosser et je l'appelle ce soir…. A condition que tu me parles d'Eric Yorkie.

Angela fit un O avec sa bouche.

-Merde mais comment tu sais ?

-Je le sais depuis que j'ai remarqué votre petit manège à tous les deux.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?, fit-elle de son air le plus innocent.

-Je parle de toutes les fois où t'as fait un truc ces trois dernières semaines et comme par hasard tu l'as rencontré.

Angela plissa le nez et prit l'air d'une enfant prise sur le fait.

-Ca se voyait tant que ça ?

-Un éléphant dans un couloir.

Nous pouffâmes comme des imbéciles, sous le regard foudroyant de la responsable de section.

Je suis rentrée cinq minutes avant la fermeture de la bibliothèque. Angela avait déjà déserté les environs, l'environnement ambiant étant trop stressant à son goût mais en me faisant jurer d'appeler Edward ce soir, comme je l'avais dit.

Je passais au supermarché du coin pour acheter des fruits, du pain, du fromage et de quoi faire une bonne salade.

Je pris une longue douche chaude, inutile car c'est le cœur palpitant, assise en tailleur sur mon lit.

Mon réveil indiquait 20H37.

C'est l'heure du repas, non?

_Merde. Fais chier._

Je pris une longue inspiration et composa le numéro que je connaissais par cœur maintenant.

Une tonalité. Puis deux. Au milieu de la troisième, j'entendis un « allo? » pas du tout viril.

Féminin même.

Mon cœur eut des ratés. Une perle froide parcourut ma nuque.

C'était une voix de femme, jeune, peut être.

La voix continua de parler.

« Allo? Vous voulez parler à Edward? Attendez, je vais l'appeler, ne quittez pas ».

J'entendis le bruit d'une main qui se pose sur le combiné et entendit, étouffé, la voix qui beuglait « EDWAAARDD! TELEPHOOOONE! »

_Putain, mais c'est qui? _

« Allo? »

Cette voix, même légèrement déformée par l'appareil, me parvint comme s'il avait été près de moi et me fit fondre.

_Focus Swan!_

« Allo?... Allo? »

-Heu Salut, fis-je intimidée à présent.

-Bella!

Au moins, il avait l'air content de m'entendre. Je pris l'air détaché au maximum, sans grande conviction.

-J'ai cru un instant m'être trompée de numéro...

« Hum... C'était Tanya... Une amie de fac. Et elle va tenir le rôle principal. »

_Tanya? Une amie de fac? Rôle principal ? C'est quoi ce plan de merde?_

-Oh. Je vois.

-Bella, j'ai eu peur un moment. Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé plus tôt.

_Pour éviter des plans de merde comme la voix qui a répondu à ta place, connard !_, pensais-je très fort intérieurement.

_Merde, comment tu t'emballes ?_

-Désolée. J'ai passé mes dernières épreuves. J'en ai une autre après demain et je suis en vacances.

_Bien, dire des banalités, ça fait toujours neutre._

-Pff, ici, c'est un peu la galère. Le prod est coincé en Angleterre. Mais je dois rencontrer son avocat avec Steph, mon ami et agent… Et puis avec Tanya aussi.

_Tanya… Ca sonne comme une habitude dans sa bouche._

-Et le film va se tourner où ?

-Devine.

-Là-bas non ?

-Non. A San Francisco.

-Cool.

-Je t'y emmènerai. Tu verras, les plateaux c'est magique…Il faut que je te dise.

-Quoi.

-J'ai appelé Rosalie ce soir. Et…

Une voix bien virile cette fois se fit entendre « EDWAAAARD ! Faut bouger là ! »

-Bella, attends quitte pas.

-Ok.

J'entendis Edward sermonner sérieusement le type « Tu fais chier Steph. Tu passes trois plombes au téléphone et là, faut bouger. T'attends cinq minutes, ok »

Combiné qui grésille.

-Bella ?

-Oui, je suis là. Tu viens de l'engueuler là ?

-T'inquiètes, il est habitué. C'est Steph. Je te le présenterai. Il flippe parce qu'il dit que ce soir, c'est « le bon soir ».

Stephen, qui avait tout entendu cria « JE SAIS QUE C'EST LE BON ! »

-Qu'est ce que je suis supposée comprendre ?

-Qu'on va conclure l'affaire ce soir. Et je prends le premier vol demain.

-Alors bonne chance. Et à demain.

-Bella.

-Je me languis de toi, souffla t-il.

Mon coeur s'accéléra dans ma poitrine.

« J'ai tout entenduuuuu ! C'est trop meugnon ! »

-Merde Steph, tu sais ce que ça veut dire discrétion ? Non, hein ?... Désolé Bella.

-Pas de mal. Il est marrant. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer.

_Lui et ta copine Tanya aussi…_

J'ajoutais rapidement dans un souffle.

-Toi aussi tu me manques.

-Hum… Bonne nuit Bella.

-Toi aussi.

Clic. J'avais raccroché.

Je contemplais sur le lit le petit bout de papier élimé. Mes yeux accrochèrent les derniers mots « Sois sage ».

_Toi aussi Cullen sois sage._

Une voix cristalline me fit sursauter.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Bellaaaa.

Alice. Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de ma, chambre. Je commençais à paniquer. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait entendu ?

-Alice ? T'étais là ?

-Bah, je viens d'arriver… Je suis venue de chercher.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je t'invite à dîner ce soir. Entre filles. Avec Rosalie.

Bien bien bien. Un dîner avec Rosalie pour digérer le tout. Parfait…

_**Bon, alors, verdict ? Est ce que je l'ai massacré ? **_

_**Maintenant est ce que vous voulez voir de la jalousie, de la passion, de la colère mais surtout de l'amour ?**_

_**Voulez vous voir un Edward jaloux et doutant de lui ?**_

_**Une Bella en garçattitude ?**_

_**Une Tanya ( ben oui, à quoi vous attendiez vous ? Une petite chose éplorée ?)**_

_**Alors pour me le faire savoir, c'est le bouton en bas ( dédicace à Eneelamia, bisous ma belle )**_

_**Bonne nuit.**_

_**PS : Je vous adoooore.**_

_**Death in Vegas**_


	12. Chapter 12: convictions

_**Salut tout le monde.**_

_**35 reviews pour le chapitre 9. Je suis toujours aussi heureuse et impressionnée ( si, si !) de constater que**__**ma fic vous plaise.**_

_**MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI !**_

_**Je ne le vous dirait jamais assez !**_

_**Ce chapitre, a été écrit à la demande d'un auteur que j'adore, Effexor, pour ne pas la citer. Elle a d'ailleurs écrit une autre fiction qui s'intitule « échec et mât » et qui est AB SO LU MENT à lire. Voui, voui !**_

_**Elle participe toujours au concours Hot Summer et si vous n'avez pas encore lu ET reviewé, c'est encore temps ! Alors qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Allez-y !**_

_**Bon, ok pour l'amitié, la garçattitude, la pétassattitude et de l'amouuuur encore et encore. Mais ça ne va pas tenir en un seul chapitre. **_

_**La commande est passée, la patience sera votre meilleure amie )**_

_**Je suis aussi sur un autre projet, mais chuuut. Patience est votre copine, je vous l'ai déjà dit non ?**_

_**Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser de ce nouvel opus. Il est un peu tristoune mais pas mélodrame. Et je dis cela en référence à Aelita48 qui n'aime pas les drames de la vie. Je t'ai répondu en PM ma belle )**_

_**Il a été assez complexe à écrire car je m'essaie à divers POV. Car connaître cette histoire rien qu'à travers le prisme de nos deux tourtereaux peut s'avérer ennuyeux.**_

_**Mais ne vous inquietez pas, Edwardounet revient vite !**_

_**Les remerciements du dernier chapitre pour les « sans comptes » : Anne( merci de tes encouragements et de tes fidèles reviews qui me vont droit au cœur. Gros bisous), Onja ( Edward a été lâche par manque d'expérience. C'est un peu facile comme excuse mais c'est tellement vrai. Merci de tes reviews et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros bisous), marion ( merci de tes encouragements et de tes reviews. Gros bisous).**_

_**Pour les « avec compte », ça se passe en PM, je vous ai dit que j'y tenais !**_

_**Bon, je crois que je n'ai rein oublié. Sinon, je vous présente mes plus humbles excuses, o^, lectrices chéries.**_

_**On se retrouve en bas ?**_

**Chapitre 10**

**Convictions**

**Tanya POV**

Lorsque j'eus le cœur brisé pour la première fois de ma vie, à l'âge de douze ans, ma mère m'a consolée et n'a cessé de me répéter : « Ne pleure pas, ma chérie. Laisse le partir. S'il ne revient pas c'est qu'il ne t'était pas destiné. S'il revient, c'est que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Pour la vie. »

Cette phrase m'était revenue en souvenir lorsque je descendais du taxi.

Le coeur battant, je traversais le hall d'hôtel. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'IL était ici.

Edward. Anthony. Cullen.

Ma respiration était fébrile, ma démarche flageolante, un éclair de chaleur avait envahit mes pommettes.

_Toujours pas guérie, ma vieille._

C'était l'effet qu'il me faisait à chaque fois que je le revoyais.

Depuis quoi ? Deux ou trois ans ? Je ne sais plus.

Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas mais qu'est ce que j'avais pu aimer ce con !

Mes pas me guidèrent vers la terrasse.

Je hélais un serveur pour lui demander la table d'un certain Stephen Jones, il m'indiqua un endroit près de la piscine.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et repris ma marche. Assis sur un canapé, un homme pianotait sur un mini ordinateur portable. Il leva les yeux vers moi et vint à ma rencontre.

-Mademoiselle Denali ?, fit-il en me tendant la main.

-Exact. Appelez moi Tanya et on peut se tutoyer.

-Bonsoir. Je suis Stephen. Edward passe quelques coups de fils.

Il se retourna pour me designer de la tête un type assis dans la pénombre.

Le Stephen affichait un sourire un peu carnassier et je vis ses yeux descendre lentement vers le dessous de mon menton et remonter de nouveau vers mes yeux. Il avait maté mes seins. Une lueur illuminait ses yeux ocre.

_Connard._

-EHH ! Edward !, le héla t-il, ses yeux toujours rivés sur moi.

Mon diaphragme se contracta. La silhouette avait tourné la tête. Je reconnus ce mouvement si familier.

J'étais certaine qu'il n'avait pas changé. S'étant levé, il m'attendait. J'avançais timidement.

J'avais imaginé un million de fois ce moment. Lorsque je le reverrais de nouveau. Divers scénarios possibles et imaginables.

Dans mes souvenirs, lorsque je me concentrais sur cette rencontre, je me disais que j'allais rester maître de moi, parce que j'ai été plus forte et parce que j'ai survécu.

J'ai longuement hésité avant de signer. Pas pour le rôle mais pour lui.

J'étais arrivé à mi chemin à présent. Il n'avait pas bougé. Je découvrais son beau visage à la lueur des faibles lumières de la terrasse.

Il arborait ce sourire qui m'avait tant manqué.

Et c'est à cet instant précis que j'ai su que je n'avais jamais été forte j'ai juste traversé les années pour sauver ma peau. Loin de lui de préférence.

_T'es encore accro…_

Et aujourd'hui plus encore. Et ça me rendait dingue.

Je m'arrêtais à moins d'un mètre de lui.

Il est nerveux.

Je le sais parce qu'il a passé sa main dans sa chevelure cuivrée indomptable. Il le fait tout le temps quand il est nerveux. Moi, quand je suis nerveuse, je plie et déplie mes doigts… Comme en ce moment.

C'est un instant plein de tension car nous savons tous les deux que notre mémoire venait de faire quelques bonds en arrière. Il relève la tête en coin et me sourit.

-Bonsoir Tanya.

-Edward, répondis-je sobrement, un timide sourire aux lèvres.

Je l'observais. C'est bien ce que je pensais, il n'avait pas changé. Ses traits ont juste un peu mûrit. Mais ses yeux n'avaient pas perdus en éclats.

_Oh merde. Il est toujours aussi beau._

-Je suis contente de te revoir.

Il réduisit l'espace nous séparant en silence et je fis de même. Nous nous retrouvâmes pour une tendre accolade.

-Qu'est ce que je suis content moi aussi !

Nous nous prenions souvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre auparavant. J'étais heureuse de voir que cette habitude était toujours d'actualité.

Je respirais son parfum et me collait à lui, comme pour l'ancrer dans le réel.

Au bout de quelques instants, il se détache de moi et me tint à bout de bras.

-Hum…

-Quoi ?

-T'as changé quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à voir ce que c'est…

-Mes cheveux. Je les ai coloré en plus foncé.

-Pourquoi ? Je les aimais comme ils étaient avant.

_Edward, pourquoi tu me sors des trucs comme ça ?_

-Pour le film Edward... La fille est sensée être châtain.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai….Sinon, je trouve que tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours aussi belle.

J'avais frissonné lorsqu'il dit qu'il aimait mes cheveux comme ils étaient avant, qu'il me disait que j'étais belle. Edward ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il me disait, de l'impact que cela avait sur moi. Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte au demeurant.

J'étais trop nouille pour l'en empêcher car je l'avoue, l'une des choses que j'aimais c'était bien de l'entendre me parler.

Nous discutâmes de banalités en nous dirigeant vers la table, rejoindre Stephen.

**°° 00 °°**

Je retrouvais peu à peu ses mimiques, la manie de passer sa main dans ses magnifiques cheveux quand il était nerveux ou en plein travail.

Mais c'était son rire et sa voix qui m'avaient le plus manqué.

L'entendre à nouveau était émouvant.

Des flashs apparaissaient des souvenirs que ma mémoire avait gardé enfouie quelques part dans mon cerveau et que ma conscience m'avait dicté à force de larmes et de souffrances d'oublier.

Je secouais la tête pour chasser les images peu avouables qui m'étaient à présent revenus pour me concentrer sur la conversation hautement importante qui était en train de se jouer.

J'observais trois hommes bouche bée, les yeux dilatés sur l'écran d'un portable et discuter avec James.

-Bien, Henri, je vais continuer de discuter avec votre avocat, Mr Banner…

Ça y est, j'avais de nouveau décroché.

Je ricanais intérieurement à présent. James se faisait appeler Henri, de son deuxième prénom, pour les affaires. « C'est plus sérieux, presque aristocrate ».

Quel putain de snob !

Ce type, c'était le quasi-mari de ma meilleure amie, Victoria.

_Arriviste_, avais-je pensé de lui dès notre première rencontre.

Mais Victoria était heureuse et je constatais qu'il l'aimait sincèrement. Il grimpa alors dans mon échelle de valeur. D'arriviste, je le haussai au rang de « chose insignifiante ».

Je ne l'aimais pas, ni le détestais.

-Tanya, ça va ?

Je levais les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Edward. Diaphragme qui se contracte à nouveau.

_Respire._

-Oui, ça va. Pour moi, ça ne change pas grand-chose. J'ai déjà signé.

-On va travailler ensemble, c'est cool, non ? Tu t'en souviens comme on en parlait avant ? Je te disais que tu finirais par être actrice et que je te filmerai, pour un vrai film !

-Oui, je m'en souviens…Au fait, en parlant de film. Tu te souviens que tu avais filmé ma pièce de théâtre, « Antigone » ?...

-Ah oui, je m'en rappelle ! Qu'est ce que tu l'as bien jouée ce soir là. Tu te souviens de la tête du public ?

-Oui, comme si c'était hier… Donc ce film, eh bien, je l'ai retrouvé et c'est marrant je l'ai visionné la veille d'obtenir le rôle. Je ne savais pas encore qui allait le faire…

Stephen, debout près de la piscine en compagnie de l'avocat, héla Edward.

-Ed, viens voir un truc deux minutes, s'il te plaît.

-Excuse moi un instant Tan, je reviens.

-Pas de problèmes, répondis-je le cœur battant.

Il m'avait appelé « Tan » comme avant.

_Ressaisis toi, ça ne veut rien dire. Tu t'emballes trop là !_

Je le regardais s'éloigner.

_Putain, même son petit cul n'a pas changé._

Je ne lui avais pas encore dit que j'étais de nouveau célibataire. J'avais juste mentionné que Wes travaillait beaucoup. Et que par conséquent, on se voyait peu.

Je ne voulais pas en plus passer pour la fille désespérée à ses yeux.

_Heu… Ben si justement, tu l'es, ma vieille._

En proie à ces doutes, j'en étais arrivée à la conclusion qu'il ne fallait pas changer le cours des choses. C'était déjà un miracle en soi qu'il n'ait pas été plus distant que ça.

_Si ça doit se passer, ça se passera, _me répétais-je.

Le bruit d'un ronronnement sourd me tira de mes pensées.

Je reconnus le téléphone d'Edward.

Mue par un réflexe -j'avais l'habitude de le faire avant- je pris l'appareil et pressais le bouton.

« Allo ? »

Rien. J'ajoutais vite, au cas où la personne pensait se tromper de numéro.

« Allo ? Vous voulez parler à Edward ? Attendez, je vais l'appeler, ne quittez pas »

Je me mis ma main sur le combiné pour héler son propriétaire.

« EDWAAARDD ! TELEPHOOOONE ! »

Ce dernier se tourna brusquement et s'avança.

Il murmura un bref « merci » et prit l'appareil. J'en profitais pour me lever et commander un verre au bar. A mi-chemin, je me retournais vers notre table pour le regarder de loin.

Il était concentré sur la conversation, un béat sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire que je ne l'ai jamais vu faire auparavant et que j'aurais tué père et mère pour l'avoir une seule fois.

Il était radieux, les coins de ses yeux plissés de contentement. Epanoui.

Quelque fut cette personne de l'autre côté, j'en étais jalouse. Peu m'importait que ce fût sa mère, sa sœur ou juste une copine, je lui enviais méchamment de le faire sourire ainsi.

J'entendis Stephen beugler un truc vers Edward. Il se tourna vivement vers son ami et lui parla sur un ton sec il me sembla.

Puis il lui tourna purement et simplement le dos et s'en éloignait.

Stephen le facétieux avait pris un air occupé avant de beugler un autre truc, ce qui agaça visiblement Edward qui s'éloignait maintenant de son ami.

Stephen s'était alors rapproché derrière lui et lui murmura autre chose que je ne comprenais pas de là où je me tenais.

Ma commande arriva enfin.

Je repartais vers la table tout en continuant d'observer les deux hommes.

Stephen s'était levé et rigolait.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?, demandais-je.

-Il se passe que Môssieur se languit…, fit-il en agitant ses mains en l'air.

Je me raidis sur place et prit le ton le plus neutre possible.

-Il se languit de qui ou de quoi ?

-Ah ben ça j'en sais foutre rien, ma belle ! Mais c'est trop marrant de l'entendre dire « je me languis de toi ». Je suis plus habitué à des « j'ai envie de toi » ou pire « j'ai trop envie de baiser » ah, ah, ah !

Je déglutis péniblement à mesure que mon pauvre cerveau analysait les mots qu'il venait de réceptionner.

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec la réflexion de cet idiot s'esclaffant comme une baleine. Sauf que je ne trouvais pas ça marrant comme il le disait.

Enervant, plutôt. Agaçant même.

Je sentais monter en moi une rage incompréhensible, mêlé à un sentiment de panique qui m'était familier.

Je revis Edward, le sourire de benêt sur ses lèvres.

_Merde, tu fais une crise là non ?_

_NON !_

_NON !_

_NON !_

Je me disais que ce n'était pas possible d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point et que ce quelqu'un ne le voyait pas.

Peu m'importait cette fille qui lui avait parlé.

Je savais qu'elle ne le connaissait pas comme moi.

Qu'elle ne serait pas capable de faire ce que j'ai pu faire pour lui. A savoir vivre pour lui, à travers lui. Faire de lui mon unique sens de la vie.

Qu'elle n'aurait pas enduré ce que j'ai enduré pour lui.

Qu'elle n'a pas vécu ce que nous avions vécu. Ensemble.

Qu'elle ne serait pas capable d'un tel don de soi pour lui.

Qu'elle ne pourrait jamais, vous entendez, jamais l'aimer comme moi je l'aime à en crever.

C'est pourquoi je décidais qu'après tout, il n'a pas été mis sur mon chemin par hasard.

Il devait y avoir une raison. J'en étais certaine.

Et comme il était revenu, c'était donc qu'il m'était destiné. Comme me l'avait dit ma mère.

**Bella POV**

Je n'ai pas moufté durant le trajet nous conduisant au resto japonais.

Il me brûlait les lèvres de questionner Alice à tout hasard, l'air de rien, voir si elle avait entendu parler d'une certaine Tanya.

_Ridicule. Tu es ridicule, ma pauvre fille._

Mais tu parles ! Avec Rosalie dans la voiture, qui n'avait cessé de me lancer des perches pleines de sous-entendus, j'en avais eu la chique coupée.

La conversation eut au moins l'effet de me faire oublier l'appel d'Edward et de la –très mauvaise- surprise d'avoir entendu une certaine Tanya répondre à son téléphone.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me disait que cet acte relevait plus d'une habitude qu'autre chose.

_Tu te prends encore la tête, Bella._

Il avait précisé qu'elle était une amie de fac. Après tout, il m'était bien arrivé de répondre au téléphone de Jake quand il était loin de son appareil.

J'en étais à ces réflexions prises de tête lorsque mon oreille capta ce qu'Alice venait de balancer à Rosalie

-…et là, tu sais ce qu'il me sort ? Que l'actrice qui va tourner pour lui, c'est Tanya ! Tanya Denali ! Tu sais sa pseudo copine de fac, celle qui a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps lorsqu'il s'est barré à Vancouver pour un stage sans rien lui dire. C'est dingue comme le monde est petit, non ?

Je m'arrêtais de respirer, ce qui n'échappa pas sans doute à ma voisine de table, Rosalie qui manqua de s'étouffer avec son saké.

_Alors comma ça elle s'appelle Tanya Denali. ..Ça sonne comme le nom d'une porno star…_

-Heu…oui, je m'en souviens vaguement, répondit-elle un peu gênée.

_Pincez moi, je rêve._

L'imperturbable Rosalie Hale était en train de rougir devant moi, ne sachant quoi répondre à sa belle-sœur.

Une sonnerie brisa le silence qui régnait maintenant à table.

-Ah zut, c'est Jazz. Je reviens les filles.

Elle se leva prestement pour répondre à son appel et s'isola vers le bar du restaurant.

Je continuais de fixer Rosalie. Elle soupira avant de prendre la parole en premier.

-Alors Bella, quoi de neuf ?

-Rien de nouveau que tu ne saches déjà, Rosalie.

Elle eut un léger sourire aux lèvres et secoua la tête.

-Et dire que je l'ai mis en garde…

-Contre moi ?, l'interrompis-je

-Non, tu n'y es pas du tout. Je l'ai mis en garde contre ce qu'il pourrait te faire.

-Et que penses-tu qu'il pourrait me faire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que j'ai pu constater certaines…choses que je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive.

Je baissais la tête un peu honteuse. J'avais vaguement imaginé qu'elle lui aurait dit de me fuir. Je relevais la tête et croisais ses magnifiques yeux bleus, confiants et rassurants.

-C'est drôle, fis-je.

-Qu'est ce qui est drôle ?

-L'ironie de la situation… Me dire que je revois un type. Comme toute personne normale.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes là ? Tu es parfaitement normale !

Je ricanais à sa remarque.

-Moi ? Normale ?... Attends, dis moi dans ton entourage, hormis moi, bien entendu, que tu connais qui s'envoie en l'air avec de parfaits inconnus, au point d'en risquer sa vie, et qui disparaît sans laisser de traces.

-Je crois que chaque personne est potentiellement capable de faire ce genre de chose, Bella.

-Tu vois, c'est le « potentiellement » qui me dérange dans ce que tu dis. Potentiellement, ça veut dire, possible. Il y demeure une infime possibilité que cela ne se fasse pas. Pas avec moi. JE le fais ! Je l'ai fait !

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait peur ?

-Pourquoi tu penses que j'ai peur ?

-A commencer par ton air de chiot perdu depuis qu'Edward est revenu. A ce moment là, je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous. Mais là, avec du recul, c'est une évidence ! C'est même étonnant que les antennes d'Alice ne se soient pas affolées plus que ça, d'ailleurs…Alors Bella, qu'est ce qui te fait flipper ?

-Tout. Lui. Moi. Et le reste.

-Heu…Soit plus claire là, je suis perdue.

-C'est bien ça le problème Rose. Moi aussi je suis perdue.

-Alors qu'est ce qui fait que tu n'as pas encore tout envoyer valser ?

-(…)

-Alors Bella ?

-Je crois que…Je crois que…En fait, je suis curieuse. De voir ce que ça peut donner. J'ai envie d'essayer.

-Alors, qu'est ce que Bella a envie d'essayer ?

Alice était revenue sans que nous nous étions rendues compte.

-Le tango, répondit Rosalie laconique.

Je la regardais en arrondissant mes prunelles.

_Mais de quoi elle parle ?_

-Ah oui ? répondait Alice dubitative.

-Exact. Alejandro, mon prof de danse, recherche d'autres danseuses pour le groupe des intermédiaires. Je l'ai proposé à Bella et on y va la semaine prochaine pour un essai.

-Ben merci et moi alors ?, répondit Alice vexée.

-Toi, tu étais occupée par ton téléphone, mais t'es incluse dans le lot, t'en fais pas… Alors, il avait besoin de quoi cette fois ?

Alice se lança dans un décryptage de sa conversation quasiment par le menu détail.

Je regardais Rosalie, encore une fois reconnaissante de son attention.

°° 00 °°

Allongée sur mon lit, une musique en fond sonore, j'étais en proie à d'intenses réflexions, ce qui m'exaspérait.

Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, me repassant sans cesse en tête les mots échangés avec Edward.

Il m'avait dit qu'il sera là demain. Probablement tard dans la soirée. Parce qu'il avait une longue journée de repérages avec Stephen. Des lieux de tournage. Des lieux de répétitions. De la pré production…

Il n'avait pas mentionné Tanya.

Je n'avais pas relevé non plus.

Mais putain qu'est ce que ça m'avait démangé !

Je repensais à la courte mais intense conversation que j'avais eue un peu plus tôt avec Rosalie.

Elle restait très mystérieuse. Probablement sa façon de ne pas s'immiscer dans ma vie.

Et elle avait réussit à me faire dire ce que je m'étais tut à moi-même.

Que malgré la trouille qui me rongeait le ventre, j'avais envie d'essayer, de voir où cette histoire, si on peut appeler cela ainsi, allait m'emmener.

Que j'étais prête à prendre certains risques. Même si j'avais encore conscience que j'étais loin d'être guérie.

J'en étais à ces pensées lorsque mon portable vibra près de moi.

Je reconnus son numéro. Normal, le mien a du s'afficher quand je l'ai appelé.

-Allo, fis-je

« Bonsoir. J'avais envie d'entendre ta voix. » me répondit une voix de ténor.

-C'est flatteur, merci…. Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre.

«Raconte moi ta soirée, s'il te plaît» dit-il après une pause.

-J'ai été traînée de force au resto par une démone brune et aux cheveux en piques.

«Oh. Alice ne manque par d'arguments »

-C'est bien là le drame. Elle n'en a tout simplement pas. Elle se contente de te dire où tu vas t'asseoir. Point barre.

« Oui, je sais ce que c'est, j'ai grandi avec elle jusqu'à mes 18 ans » fit-il en rigolant.

-J'ai parlé avec Rosalie aussi. Enfin, elle a profité d'un appel d'Alice pour me parler. De toi. Et de nous accessoirement.

«Je croyais que le « nous » était banni de ton vocabulaire », ironisa t-il.

-Jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes de réviser ma copie sur la question et me demande d'édicter mes limites, tu t'en souviens ?, rétorquais-je, l'humeur badine.

« Oui, je m'en souviens »

-Alice a évoqué Tanya, lâchais-je en fermant les yeux.

_Ça y est, tu l'as sorti !_

« Ah ?... J'aurais pourtant parié sur Rose…Hum…Bella… Il y a un milliard de choses dont il me faut t'en parler… Dont Tanya. Mais je ne le ferais pas par téléphone…Et encore moins ce soir. », confia t-il

-Alors, tu appelles uniquement pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps et parce que tu as envie de m'entendre ?

« Pas exactement… » Il semblais quelque peu gêné.

-Vas-y, tourne pas autour du pot comme ça, tu vas me rendre dingue.

« Oh crois moi, j'ai bien envie de te rendre dingue…parce que tu vois, là en cet instant, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de te manger le cou de baisers… J'ai envie de sucer tes mignons petits seins comme de la glace… J'ai envie de lécher ta chatte qui doit être humide en ce moment… J'ai envie d'y plonger mes doigts au plus profond de toi, bien au chaud… J'ai envie de me sentir vibrer entre tes petites menottes… J'ai envie de t'entendre murmurer mon nom quand tu seras proche de l'orgasme… J'ai envie de te faire l'amour au point que tu oublies pourquoi tu as posé des limites, pourquoi tu as si peur…Alors qu'il ne faut pas…parce que tu te trompes d'ennemi… »

Je l'avais écouté le coeur battant. Un feu s'était instinctivement emparé de mes sens lorsque sa voix suave me murmurait ces mots.

Il avait en outre raison. J'avais mouillée comme une ado et j'allais certainement devoir calmer ce désir par mes soins.

_Petit con, va._

« Bella ? », demanda t-il, inquiet sans doute de mon silence.

-Ou..Oui, je suis encore là…Enfin, je crois… Edward, tu es un homme dangereux.

« C'est de ta faute, Swan ». Il riait à présent.

_Oui, fais le malin tant que tu peux._

-Je vais me coucher. En tout cas essayer. ( il rit et les papillons volettent)… Sois sage, Cullen, lui dis-je, en référence à son petit mot.

« Il me tarde demain », souffla t-il avant de raccrocher.

Je restais un moment allongée, me repassant sans cesse cette conversation.

Mon inquiétude était encore présente. Mon cœur battait toujours aussi fort dans ma poitrine.

Mais quelque chose au fond de moi, me dictait avec conviction que ses mots étaient vrais.

**Tanya POV express**

Nous étions maintenant dans un bar. Stephen se déhanchait comme un diable sur la piste tout en m'observant.

Il s'est avéré sympa en fait. Très marrant aussi. Il était plutôt beau gosse par ailleurs. Il avait des airs de cet acteur là. Comment déjà ? Ah oui. Des airs à la Sam Rockwell.

D'ordinaire, j'aurais répondu à son invitation à danser avec lui et plus si affinités. Et des affinités, je pense qu'il y en avait.

Mais depuis cette conversation à la terrasse de l'hôtel, je n'avais plus qu'un seul et unique but. Edward.

D'ailleurs, ces trois dernières années n'avaient eu de sens pour moi qu'à travers lui.

Les lumières stroboscopiques de la piste de danse me faisaient mal aux yeux.

Et cela faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'Edward était parti aux chiottes. Je m'ennuyais ferme.

Je pris mon verre pour aller au sous sol, vers les salons loundge, où la musique est moins forte et les lumières plus diffuses.

Je m'arrêtais net en le voyant accoudé au bar, jouant avec son verre de vodka, le même sourire aux lèvres.

Un étau s'empara de ma poitrine qu'en même temps une rage incontrôlable gronda en moi, me coupant littéralement le souffle.

Mes mains tremblantes faillirent lâcher mon verre.

Il reposa son téléphone sur le comptoir, souriant en secouant la tête.

Je soufflais un peu afin de me donner du courage et avança vers lui.

J'enveloppais ses hanches de mes bras par derrière. Il saisit mes mains posées sur son torse.

-Hum…Tanya. Tu es une vilaine fille.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, dis-je la tête posée sur son épaule.

-Parce que tu as laissé Stephen tout seul.

-Stephen est un grand garçon…Je suis fatiguée. On rentre ?

-Tu dors dans quel hôtel ?

-Le même que le tien. Duncan ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Je n'ai pas posé la question.

-Tout juste !...alors, on rentre ?

-Ok.

Je lui pris la main et le tirais de sa chaise.

Il me suivit sans rien dire. Sans protester.

Il n'a pas lâché ma prise dans le taxi nous menant à l'hôtel.

Ni dans l'ascenseur.

Il était revenu. Et il était avec moi, là.

De ça, j'en étais convaincue.

_**Ahem…Alors ? verdict ? Je me suis vautrée, hein ?**_

_**Allez soyez sympas, dites moi touuuuut !**_

_**C'était important pour moi et pas seulement parce qu'Effexor me l'a demandé, de faire ces POV de Tanya.**_

_**Parce qu'en chacune de nous, se cache une Tanya. Non, je ne parle pas de sa couleur de cheveux, bande de farceuses ! MDR. Mais de l'amour inconditionnel et sans limites que l'on peut éprouver pour quelqu'un qui n'en veut pas de cet amour ou pire, qui n'en sait strictement rien. Je le sais, parce que je l'ai vécu.**_

_**Avant de la considérer comme une pétasse, c'est avant tout une personne meurtrie qui n'a pas su lâcher prise car trop fragile.**_

_**Merci encore de me lire et de me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fiction. )**_

_**A la semaine prochaine.**_

_**Portez vous bien.**_

_**PS : Je vous adore !**_

_**Death in Vegas.**_


	13. Chap13: Essai de clarification

_**Salut!**_

_**Non, je ne vous avais pas oublié. J'ai eu quelques galères personnelles. Bref.**_

_**Alors tout d'abord merci pour toutes vos reviews, qui me font toujours autant plaisir.**_

_**L'avis général sur le POV de Tanya sont partagés. Ou alors on adoooore ou alors on n'adoooore pas. Et vos avis me permettent d'affuter le personnage. En tous cas, continuez, c'est tou simplement génial ce que vous me dites!**_

_**Ce chapitre est dédié à toutes celles qui se sont dites: «Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout, Edward? » Oui, moi aussi ça me l'a fait quand je l'ai écrit. J'étais furax, comme vous! Si, si!**_

_**Je l'ai écrit quand j'ai lu vos reviews. Et j'ai sorti ce POV d'Edward. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, ok? ;)**_

_**Les « non-comptes »: Marion: merci pour ta review. Moi aussi j'espère qu'il ne fera pas de bêtises ;). Sophie: merci de ta review et de ton compliment. J'espère que cette suite te réjouiras! Anne: merci de ta review. Non, je te rassure, il ne fera pas le fou. Elle va le rendre dingue mais chut! Lilia 68: merci de ta review. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Onja: merci de ta review. Moi aussi je la plains cette Tanya. Mais malheureusement, la « meurtrie » va souvent de pair avec la garce et manipulatrice. Soleil 83: merci de ta review. Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, elle est trèèèèès énervante cette Tanya. Mais en même temps, c'est son rôle, hein? De nous énerver. **_

_**Pour les « avec-compte », ça se passe en PM, comme d'habitude.**_

_**Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, mes lectrices chéries.**_

_**On se retrouve en bas?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapitre 11**

**Essai de clarification**

**Edward POV**

J'ai fait mes études à New York, dans une école privée sur les Arts Audiovisuels._(N/A:c'est tout inventé)_

Emmett sortait avec Rosalie, la sœur de notre ami Jasper.

Il avait choisit de rester à San Francisco pour effectuer une école de commerce avant de s'associer aux Hale. Ça c'était la raison officielle. La VRAIE raison de ce choix était qu'il ne pouvait décemment être éloignée de sa belle.

Et en parfait mâle, il ne l'avait jamais avoué.

Alice poursuivait sa scolarité. A San Francisco aussi, chez nous, avec nos parents, Carlisle et Esmée Cullen.

Et elle commençait à lorgner de près Jasper...

Ils m'appelaient tous les jours, enfin, Alice m'appelait tous les jours. Emmett, et les autres, au moins une fois par semaine.

Le cœur léger, je goûtais pour la toute première fois à la vie en solitaire.

New York était une ville magnifique qui regorgeait de surprises en tous genre.

Les filles rencontrées sur le campus n'ont constitué qu'une distraction parmi d'autres. A la fac, je n'avais pas dérogé à la réputation que je me suis fait au lycée. Queutard j'étais, queutard je restais!

Jeune et con, comme on dit.

Hum... Je préfère « insouciant ».

Et puis, j'ai rencontré Tanya.

Nous avions cours d'art dramatique ensemble à la fac. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé mais remarquée.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lorgner à sa voluptueuse poitrine et sa démarche de féline. Ses yeux bleus azurs perçants encadrés par une crinière blonde, sa bouche pulpeuse qu'elle soulignait d'un rouge carmin.

De ça et de ses petites lunettes noires, carrées style « prof » qu'elle arborait pour travailler ou regarder un écran et qui la rendait affreusement sexy.

Tanya était belle et aimait le montrer.

Ma foi, je ne pouvais la blâmer.

C'est un concours de circonstances qui nous a rapprochés. J'évitais de sortir avec une fille qui partageait ne serait-ce qu'un seul de mes cours, c'est pourquoi je n'avais jamais envisagé de coucher avec elle lorsque je lui adressais la parole la première fois.

Nous devions faire un exposé avec deux autres étudiants qui n'ont jamais trouvé le chemin de la bibliothèque universitaire où nous avions convenus de nous retrouver.

Les premières minutes, nous les avons passé à maudire les lâcheurs.

Quand nous avions attendu les deux autres abrutis pour l'exposé, nous avions parlé de nous, histoire de faire la conversation.

Elle savait que je ne cherchais pas à sortir avec quelqu'un sérieusement parce que mes études comptaient. En fait, même si j'en crevais d'envie, je voulais ne pas déroger à une de mes règles: pas les filles de mes cours.

Elle disait qu'elle pensait pareil. Je l'avais déjà croisée sur le campus, jamais en compagnie de mecs.

Je l'ai vu une fois seulement en compagnie d'un type que je ne connaissait pas, dans un bar à Manhattan.

Et puis, voyant l'heure tourner, nous avions commencé à se partager le travail de recherche pour l'exposé.

A cinq minutes de la fermeture de la BU, nous avions pratiquement terminé notre devoir. A deux.

Le lendemain, on a décidé d'aller voir notre prof afin de lui expliquer que nous allions rendre notre travail ensemble et que les autres pouvaient aller se faire voir.

Enfin, on a pas dit les choses comme ça mais le type n'était pas dupe et a signifié son accord d'un hochement de tête.

Nous étions tellement contents que pour fêter ça, nous sommes allé boire un verre ensemble.

Puis mangé un morceau dans un petit resto.

Et de fil en aiguille, on s'est retrouvé chez elle et on a baisé comme des malades.

Au point de n'avoir pas entendu le réveil du matin et de louper notre journée de cours.

Nous travaillions ensemble. J'allais la voir à ses cours de théâtre, je la faisais répéter ses textes.

Elle visionnait d'un œil critique mes premiers films, participait à leur réalisation, regardait mes épreuves et me critiquait ouvertement si nécessaire.

Nous sortions beaucoup aussi.

Nous avions pas mal de points en communs, à commencer par le cinéma, la musique, les concerts donnés dans des bars plus que douteux ou des quartiers soit disant mal famés.

Notre première expérience de travail nous a renforcé dans cette voie. Et très vite, nous nous sommes mis à réviser et à travailler même si nous n'avions pas des cours communs.

Et aussi à coucher ensemble. Chez l'un ou chez l'autre.

Nous parlions de tout, sauf de ça.

Je tenais à mon environnement personnel.

Nous n'avons pratiquement peu dormi ensemble, sauf pour le lendemain de notre rencontre, et puis un autre jour, quand j'étais trop crevé pour retourner chez moi.

Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'aller plus loin avec elle. Parce qu'il m'arrivait encore de lorgner sur d'autres filles sur le campus et elle le savait parfaitement. Je n'ai jamais caché mes intentions, enfin, c'est ce que je pensais très fort.

Et je me suis rendu compte trop tard que je m'étais gouré sur toute la ligne.

Ce qui m'a toujours attiré chez Tanya, c'est qu'elle me ressemble. Elle ressent les choses comme moi. Elle dit haut et fort ce que je pense tout bas.

Tanya est mon propre reflet. Version « moi » avec d'autres formes, évidemment.

Quand je me plonge dans ses immenses yeux bleus, j'en reconnaît chaque trait. Parce que j'avais la même intensité dans les miens.

Et paradoxalement, c'était rassurant et effrayant à la fois.

C'est pour cet aspect de sa personnalité que je n'ai pas su m'éloigner d'elle à temps.

Je serais hypocrite si je disais que je n'avais pas senti le vent tourner. Il y avait bien des signes. Tant de mon côté que du sien.

Et si, par moments, j'ai vraiment pensé ce que je disais, c'était parce que je tentais de savoir où en étaient mes sentiments.

N'ayant jamais été amoureux, je voulais savoir si ce que je ressentais pour elle c'était de l'amour.

J'étais confus. Tanya est une personne qui fait partie de ma vie. J'avais besoin d'elle. Les choses devenaient compliquées et ma confusion encore plus trouble lorsque je m'imagine vivre avec elle.

J'avançais un peu à l'aveuglette, pas très rassuré.

Ce qui avait été l'élément déclencheur, c'est sa proposition de s'installer ensemble tous les deux.

J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie. Je voulais fuir loin, très loin d'ici. A l'autre bout du monde, rien que pour ne plus penser à sa demande et continuer ma vie comme si de rien n'était.

Savoir qu'elle allait être à mes côtés était une chose que je concevais. Mais vivre, m'endormir, me lever auprès d'elle, c'était...la panique générale dans toute la panoplie de mes émotions.

J'avais postulé à un stage à Vancouver. Elle parlait de partir avec moi. J'avais toujours éludé le sujet. Je n'étais ni pour ni contre.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais en fait.

Je tournais en rond dans mon appart, seul, comme un lion en cage.

La veille de mon départ, j'avais éteins mon portable. J'ai silencieusement fait mes bagages.

Je suis allé en taxi à l'aéroport.

J'ai appelé Em d'une cabine téléphonique.

Pour lui dire que je partais. Et que j'avais envoyé par colis express des cartons de choses de valeur mais que je gardais l'appart.

Ben oui, je ne partais que pour 4 mois. Quand j'aurais fini mon stage, je passerais chez lui pour récupérer mes affaires, rester une semaine ou deux et repartir pour l'université.

Durant le vol, j'ai été malade.

Ce n'était pas de mal des transports. C'était de moi-même.

Parce que je me suis comporté comme un vrai salopard envers Tanya.

Parce qu'il m'aurait suffit de lui dire que c'était trop tôt pour moi, que je voulais faire le point et savoir ce que je voulais réellement. Et de ça, je n'ai pas été capable. Lâche, je vous dit.

Je me suis retrouvé comme un con, à chialer comme un gosse, dans les toilettes de l'avion.

Et je me suis rendu compte avec horreur que j'avais profondément blessé une personne. Et une personne que j'aimais. Que j'aimais comme mes amis, ma famille.

Et ce soir, en revenant en taxi, quand je lui serrais la main, c'était parce qu'au fond de moi, je m'excusais d'avance du mal que j'allais encore lui faire.

Parce que je savais que j'allais la blesser une deuxième fois. Je l'ai su dès j'ai croisé son regard.

Elle me regardait avec les mêmes yeux ardents et tristes.

Je ne dis rien durant le chemin de retour à l'hôtel.

J'attendis, toujours silencieusement, qu'elle soit entrée dans sa chambre et refermais la porte.

Elle se dirigea vers le bar sans se retourner et me parla.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose?

Je restait debout, les mains dans les poches.

-Tanya, il faut que je te parle.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda.

-De quoi?, répondit-elle presque trop calmement.

-D'avoir fui comme un gros naze sans te rien te dire. La dernière fois pour Vancouver.

-Wow...

-Quoi?

-Après tout ce temps, c'est maintenant que tu te décides à en parler... Je pensais qu'il y avait prescription.

-Non. Pourquoi, tu penses qu'il devrait?

-Je n'en sais rien en fait...Mais... Je me demande...

-Quoi?

-La première pensée qui me vient à l'esprit quand tu me parle de ça, c'est « pourquoi le fait-il maintenant? »

Elle avait insisté d'un léger haussement de voix sur « maintenant ».

-Alors?, reprit-elle.

Son timbre semblait neutre pour quiconque ne connaissait pas Tanya. Sauf pour moi.

Elle n'était pas en rogne. Juste ce qu'il faut d'insistance pour ne pas montrer que le sujet pouvait être intéressant.

Je remarquais de quelle façon elle pliait et dépliait ses doigts, signe de nervosité chez elle.

-Nous allons travailler ensemble. Je voudrais me faire amender de mes erreurs passées.

-Sympa pour l'erreur, fit-elle un peu sèchement.

-Je ne parlais pas du fait de t'avoir rencontré. Mais de t'avoir planté comme une merde. Tu méritais mieux que ça.

-Oh.

-C'est pour ça que je te demande pardon, de t'avoir fait du mal. J'avais la trouille. Totalement flippé.

-Edward... Je crois que j'ai compris avec le temps.

-Je suis content d'avoir pu te parler. Oh... Et puis, San Francisco, c'est ma ville natale. Tu verras, c'est une ville magnifique...J'ai de la famille et des amis.

-Et des amis « ies » ?

-Oui. « ies » inclut.

-Ok.

A un ou deux mètres d'elle, je pouvais presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche. Je décidais de lui éviter de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, j'en étais certain.

-Elle s'appelle Bella.

-Bella... Italienne?

-Sais pas.

-PCF?

-Sais pas.

-Fixe?

-Sais pas.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'en parles?

-Parce que je vais parler de toi à Bella. Et la seule chose que j'ai envie qu'elle retienne de toi, c'est que tu es une simple amie pour moi au lieu d'une ancienne...histoire...

J'avais hésité sur la fin et priais intérieurement qu'elle ne l'avais pas remarqué. J'allais dire « ancienne copine de baise »

Mais Tanya a été plus qu'une copine de baise, plus qu'une copine tout court. Mais pas tout à fait comme une petite copine.

Pas comme j'envisage Bella. Pas comme je regarde Bella, ni la désire...

Je ne jamais su définir Tanya mais elle garde une place importante pour moi.

-Et tu comptes le lui dire ça quand?, me demanda t-elle, m'extirpant de mes souvenirs.

Je consultais l'heure sur mon portable.

-J'ai pris un billet pour le vol de 02h40. Je vais récupérer mes valises et je file direct à l'aéroport... J'étais venu pour m'excuser. Te parler avant de repartir était important pour moi. Je ne pouvais le faire quand on allait se revoir sur les plateaux.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Je m'avançais vers elle et la prit dans mes bras.

Elle me rendit l'étreinte, enfouissant sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Longtemps, il n'y eut que nos souffles qui rompirent le silence de la chambre.

Elle leva la tête vers moi et me sourit. Je jurais avoir vu perler une larme mais ne dis rien.

-Ben allez. Va t-en.

C'était dit avec effronterie, comme elle seule savait faire mais avec son éternel sourire enjôleur.

**°° 00 °°**

Je tentais de m'assoupir vainement dans l'avion. Et c'était pas la place qui manquait, vu que j'avais quatre banquettes pour moi seul. Vu l'heure, ce n'était pas étonnant.

Juste après notre conversation avec l'avocat, j'ai reçu un texto de ma petite sœur, m'informant qu'elle allait finalement rester dormir chez Jasper durant le reste de la semaine et qu'un repas y était prévu dès que je rentrerais de L.A.

Ce qui voulait dire que Bella allait être seule à son réveil. Dans cet appart immense, sans Sœurette à fureter dans le coin...

Je voulais être sa première vision dès qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux.

J'allais rentrer et m'endormir près d'elle, sans faire un bruit, sans la réveiller.

On pouvait, Alice n'était pas là.

Une de ses limites, au passage.

Je descendis de l'avion comme s'il y avait une alerte à la bombe.

Je pris le premier taxi qui se pointait devant les portes de sortie.

Durant le trajet, je maudissais le conducteur qui roulait avec lenteur sur le périph'. Merde, c'est pas comme s'il y avait des flics!

Et puis, je me suis souvenu de l'heure.

J'étais totalement décalé, déconnecté.

Je n'avais pas dormi depuis... Depuis quand au fait?

Je n'avais pas bien dormi depuis mon départ pour L.A.

Et pour cause, la dernière fois c'était avec Bella.

Et je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était que ce maudit chauffeur se grouille afin que je puisse enfin dormir avec elle.

Je voulais entendre respirer, écouter son souffle régulier et sentir ses cheveux me chatouiller le nez.

Je voulais me réchauffer de son corps contre le mien.

**Bella POV**

J'étais tout simplement déconnectée de la réalité. Dans le noir complet. Un sommeil sans rêves.

Enveloppée dans cette léthargie, je sentis quelque chose se faufiler près de moi, dans mon dos. Une chaleur me saisissait les hanches et me tint fermement auprès d'elle. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et je ne ressentais aucune peur.

Au contraire, mon corps fut parcouru de légers frissons, comme si il reconnaissait cette présence.

Je respirais un grand coup pour m'aider à me réveiller et reconnus son odeur.

Boisée, musquée et profondément masculine.

Il était là, sinon, ça voulait dire que j'étais bonne pour l'asile.

Je me retournais, les paupières lourdes, imaginant sans doute que j'avais été victime d'une hallucination olfactive et sensorielle.

-Edward..., murmurais-je incertaine.

Surtout que toute personne normalement constituée aurait bondit et hurlé à la mort dans une telle situation.

Non. Moi, je me contente de murmurer « Edward ».

_Vois ce qu'il a fait de toi. Tu en perds tout tes réflexes de survie, ma vieille!_

-Oui, répondit-il. Je suis arrivé plus tôt que prévu. J'avais trop envie de te voir, me souffla t-il en retour, sur le même ton.

Dans la pénombre il s'était guidé au son de ma voix pour atteindre mon visage. Il effleurait du bout des doigts mes lèvres qui remuaient pour lui parler.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais...là?... Et Alice...

Il m'interrompit. Ses mains avaient pris mon visage en coupe et remontaient dans ma chevelure derrière la nuque.

_Edward, tu n'es qu'un sale petit tricheur._

Il se remit à me parler imperturbable, ses lèvres à quelques millimètre des miennes. J'avais son odeur qui m'enivrait totalement à présent.

-Alice t'a laissé un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine. Elle va rester chez Jasper durant le reste de la semaine et tu es conviée à une repas là bas demain soir aussi. Elle compte sur ta présence...Tu étais censée le savoir à ton réveil. Moi, elle m'a envoyé un texto pour me demander d'être présent demain soir aussi...

Ses mains m'avaient rapproché de lui plus fermement. Je crus voir des frissons parcourir ses bras.

-Je ne t'attendais pas avant demain.

Je tentais de garder un détachement tant mes sens s'étaient éveillés. Et échauffés. Et les mains justes posées sur son torse.

-C'est exact. Mais j'ai eu envie de me réveiller à tes côtés. Et techniquement, je n'enfreins pas une de tes limites puisque ma sœur n'est pas là, objecta t-il.

-Oh. Tu sembles avoir potassé le sujet on dirait.

-Merci de le remarquer. J'ai eu une heure et demi de vol plus le trajet en taxi pour ça.

Mon corps tressaillit lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent enfin sur les miennes. C'était doux et chaud. Nous nous goûtions.

C'était une sensation inédite que de ressentir autant de choses dans un simple contact. Autant de sensualité. Autant de désir. Mais aucun empressement, aucune impatience.

Comme si chaque mouvement, c'était des mots.

Que nous nous parlions. Du bout des lèvres. Une conversation muette.

Il rompit le langoureux baiser avec une frustration que je partageais.

-J'ai envie de m'endormir là... Si ça te gêne, je peux repartir dans ma chambre.

Quel putain de frimeur.

Comme si j'allais lui dire de se barrer! N'importe quoi, vraiment.

-Tais toi et dors maintenant. Je vais tâcher de faire comme si tu n'avais pas coupé mon sommeil.

Je fermais les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il était rentré.

Et il était là, auprès de moi.

Dans un coin de ma tête, résonnait le prénom de sa « copine » Tanya.

Je chassais les mauvaises ondes, d'un mouvement de mains virtuelles et rendormais, apaisée et rassurée.

**°° 00 °°**

Je m'éveillais avec la sensation d'avoir fait un rêve.

Des images de Edward entrant en douce dans mon lit durant mon sommeil me parvinrent.

J'ouvris les yeux et fis face au merveilleux spectacle d'Edward endormi, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte en une moue boudeuse. Ses yeux tressaillaient sous la paupière, preuve qu'il rêvait.

Je passais la main dans ses cheveux cuivrés et parcourais les contours de son merveilleux visage. Il remua légèrement mais ne changea pas de position. Sa main était au dessus de sa tête. Il revêtait la vulnérabilité d'un enfant. C'était émouvant de le voir ainsi.

Je crois que j'aurais pu passer des heures à le regarder dormir.

Dans un douloureux effort, je m'extirpais lentement du lit en veillant à ne pas le réveiller.

D'une part parce que ma vessie menaçait d'exploser et d'autre part, j'avais besoin de café, de beaucoup de café.

Et d'une bonne douche. Froide de préférence. Parce que le voir ainsi dans mon lit, sa chaleur irradiant sur ma peau en contact avec lui avait éveillé en moi le désir qui ne m'avait presque pas quitté depuis l'autre jour au Four Seasons.

Et malgré ce merveilleux réveil, ma conscience ne m'avait pas lâchée d'une semelle et réclamait à corps et à cris d'en savoir plus sur cette Tanya.

Ce dont je ne pouvais la blâmer tant mes pauvres neurones n'avaient cessé de chauffer au point d'avoir failli bugger depuis ce fameux coup de fil de la veille.

Même les plaisanteries d'Alice et les gentilles piques de Rosalie sur mon air absent le reste de la soirée n'avaient pas suffit à me détourner de cette voix qui avait répondu à son téléphone.

Alice avait parlé d'elle comme d'une « pseudo copine » de fac. Probablement un ancien plan cul. Oui, ça devait être ça puisqu'elle a dit par la suite que cette fille avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps quand Edward était parti faire un stage à Vancouver...

Je me suis prise la tête comme ça jusqu'à l'appart. Toute seule.

Alice me parlait et je l'avais écouté d'une oreille distraite quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait retrouver Jasper pour la dernière séance de ciné et qu'on se reverrait demain matin.

Ma douche finie, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, pieds nus, les cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau, simplement vêtue d'une tunique et d'une petite culotte taille basse.

Après avoir mélangé l'eau bouillante et le café, je pressais doucement sur la piston, humant l'odeur qui embaumait la pièce à présent.

Je me versais un mug, je sentais qu'on me prenait les hanches et qu'un corps se pressait contre le mien de dos.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu te réveiller, dis-je sans me retourner.

-T'étais plus dans le lit. J'avais froid, me répondit-il de son envoûtante voix de ténor et en me picorant la nuque de léger effleurements de ses lèvres.

Il avait pris une douche. Ses mèches humides me chatouillaient la nuque.

-Edward...

-Oui?...

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler comme... Comme à une de tes « minettes ».

-Tu n'es pas une minette. Et puis d'ailleurs, comment ça « des minettes »?

Il continuait à m'embrasser, imperturbable. J'éludais sa question.

-Et si je suis pas une de tes « minettes », je suis quoi alors?

Il se plaça à mes côtés en prenant le mug que je venais de lui tendre. L'une de ses mains ne s'étaient pas éloignée de mon dos et il me prodiguait de sensuelles caresses de haut en bas.

_Edward. Tu triches. Encore. Et mon dieu que j'adore._

Il souffla un peu sur la café brûlant tout en me dardant de ses magnifiques yeux émeraude avant de parler.

-Si je me réfères à tes limites, je suis quelqu'un avec lequel tu sors mais il ne faut pas le dire. Sauf Rosalie qui est au courant. Et que tu as vécu quelque chose de difficile...Dans ta vie.

-Et de ton point de vue, ça donne quoi?

-Hum... De mon point de vue, tu es la fille avec qui je sors, pas un plan cul, et que j'ai envie de présenter à tout le monde comme telle.

-Ok... Mais c'est trop... tôt.. pour moi.

-J'avais compris... Et j'aimerais que l'on parle de ce point là.

-Ah oui? Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai parlé de toi à Tanya.

_Ben nous y voilà. _

-Oh. Tanya, répondis-je, impassible, vu de l'extérieur évidemment.

-Oui. Tanya, répéta t-il en écho.

Je pris une gorgée de café, trop vite car je me brûlais la langue.

Il attendit un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

-Tanya est une fille avec laquelle je suis sortie quand j'étais à la fac. C'était pas un plan cul... Mais c'était pas une petite copine non plus.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle était alors?

-Elle est une amie. Elle me connaît très bien. Aussi bien parfois plus que mon frère et ma sœur. Elle est pour ainsi dire, comme mon « double ». C'est marrant et effrayant à la fois.

Je veux bien le croire. Moi, ce que je trouve plutôt effrayant c'est de la façon dont il parle d'elle. A t-il été amoureux d'elle? Ou l'était-il encore? Ou il ne le savait pas encore mais allait le savoir?

_Putain, Cullen! Fais chier toutes ces questions dans ma tête._

-Et... Pourquoi?...

Je m'étais arrêtée de parler, me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Je voulais lui demander pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché entre eux.

Et je savais parfaitement que j'avançais en terrain inconnu. Intime ET inconnu. Et personnel.

-Tu voudrais savoir pourquoi ça n'a pas marché entre nous?

-Heu... Oui, mais je me rends compte que c'est une question personnelle. Désolée.

-Ne t'excuse pas...Et je pense que tu dois être au courant.

Heu...Comment dire? Je n'espérais pas tant et en même temps, je me sentais honteuse. Sa vie, c'est sa vie après tout, non?

-C'est une histoire qui t'appartient.

-Je sais. Mais je dois te dire encore quelque chose.

J'observais attentivement Edward qui semblait concentré sur ce qu'il allait me dire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que ça n'allait pas me plaire. Et malgré les clignotements style sapin de Noël de ma conscience, je demeurais figée dans un air que j'espérais impassible.

Il continua.

-Je crois que tu vas la rencontrer. En fait, tu vas la rencontrer. Elle va travailler avec moi. C'est elle l'actrice principale.

Glurps. J'ai mal compris là non?

-Et le film se tourne ici même.

Ben non. J'avais bien compris. Merde.

-A San Francisco.

Respire, respire... Tu as du mal entendre. L'émotion de le revoir, un truc comme ça.

En même temps, je me rappelle qu'il avait mentionné que le tournage allait se faire ici. J'allais lui répondre que je devais de toute façon m'y attendre mais j'avais du mal à organiser mes pensées.

-C'est pour ça que je voulais t'en parler avant. La pré-production débute dans trois semaines.

Hé la! Doucement, je ne voyais pas de «quand et pourquoi je me suis tapé Tanya » on en est arrivé à « Je vais d'ailleurs te la présenter ». Je me suis sentie perdue tout à coup.

A l'insistance de son regard, je sentais que je devais répondre quelque chose.

Mais je ne savais toujours pas quoi. Dans le doute, je répondis quelque chose de neutre. Enfin, je crois.

-Oh. Ah bon.

OK. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais dire. En moi régnait deux tendances bien distinctes.

La Part Bestiale de moi-même me commandait de répondre « Va te faire foutre. Je ne suis pas obligée de me la taper, MOI. »

Mais d'un autre côté, je savais qu'ils allaient travailler ensemble. Donc qu'ils allaient se revoir.

Notez, encore une fois, une des raisons pour lesquelles une relation à deux est source de prise de tête.

Mais la Part Réfléchie, enfin, je supposais comme telle, me faisait noter qu'Edward avait tenu parole. Jusqu'ici. Et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que ça se complique. Et je suivis encore une fois la voie de la Part Réfléchie qui me disait « Ne t'emballes pas. C'est juste une amie. »

-Heu... ça fait beaucoup d'un coup. Comme infos, je veux dire.

-Normal.

-Je réfléchis... Tu t'en doutes?, lui dis-je un sourire un peu moins crispé sir les lèvres.

-Non.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te dire tout de suite ce que j'en pense, parce que c'est trop...méchant, avouais-je

Et là, ma mâchoire s'est décrochée quand il m'a répondu.

-Ah ouais? J'aimerais trop savoir. Tu as piqué ma curiosité.

Avec son sourire mielleux et de sa voix bien grave, mon enfer personnel.

-Sérieux. C'est quoi la première chose qui te soit venue à l'esprit?, insistait-il léger.

J'hésitais. Parce que c'était particulièrement mesquin de ma part.

-Bella, allez... Dis moi.

Re-Sourire de la mort. Cette fois, je me suis décidée à lui dire franchement ce que je pensais.

-Arrête de faire ça. C'est de la triche.

-Quoi?

-Ton sourire m'éblouie.

-Désolé.

Non, il ne l'était pas. Il était en train de (très) mal cacher le sourire de niais que j'adorais, au passage, mais qui ce soir, disons le sobrement, m'énervait. Parce que ça me donnait envie de sourire moi aussi, comme une conne. Et aussi de lui collait un pain au passage.

Il avait raison d'insister. Parce que cette pensée était spontanée. Et que je voulais savoir sur quel terrain marcher et tenter de deviner ce qu'il attendait de moi.

Je soupirais comme un athlète avant son épreuve.

-La première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé quand tu m'as annoncé ça, c'était « Il n'espère tout de même pas que je vais faire « copine-copine » avec son ex. » Voilà ce que j'ai pensé.

-Je peux comprendre. Je ne songeais pas à ça quand je te parlais de la rencontrer. Je voulais que tu saches, c'est tout. Avant que tu la vois, je veux dire.

-Je te croies...C'est juste que ça fait beaucoup.

-Je sais...

Nous étions accoudés debout, au comptoir de la cuisine. Il me prit les mains et joua un instant avec elles, me les tournant, les retournant entre les siennes, grandes et élancées.

Il planta ses immenses yeux verts dans les miens.

-Bella.

-Oui?, soufflais-je

-Tu voudrais savoir autre chose?

Je le regardais et réfléchis un instant à la question. A vrai dire, j'estimais que c'était pas mal déjà, comme infos. Et puis, après tout, c'était sa vie.

Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire d'en savoir plus?

Est ce que je tenais vraiment à le savoir?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que c'est quelque chose qui t'appartient, lui répondis-je.

-Je sais...Et je ne veux rien te cacher.

Ses mains saisirent les miennes et je sentis qu'il m'entrainait plus loin, dans ma chambre en marchant à reculons, pas à pas. Il agissait avec prudence avec moi.

-Jusqu'ici, j'ai bon, non?

-A quel sujet?

-Que je devais te parler en face. Tout t'expliquer. Et ne pas en parler au téléphone.

-Oui.

Enfin, je crois.

-Ben ça vaut pour tout ce que je t'ai dit.

-Et?

-Et je t'ai dit aussi que je me languissais de toi, non?

Ah ça pour le coup oui, je m'en souviens.

-En effet.

Nous traversâmes le couloir plongé dans la pénombre. Il faisait volontairement des pauses, me tenant toujours les mains, afin sans doute de vérifier qu'il n'allait pas trop vite.

-Alors, tu voudrais savoir de quoi je me suis languis?

Je déglutis. Je jure que j'ai réfléchis au moins une micro seconde avant de répondre.

-Oui.

Il nous arrêta tous les deux à l'entrée de ma chambre. Ses mains me ramenaient fermement vers lui. Je réduisis l'espace en deux enjambées.

Nos poitrines se touchaient. J'avais le souffle un peu court.

Il pencha sa tête, les yeux mi-clos et enfouis sa tête dans mes cheveux ébouriffés et respira.

-De ton odeur, murmura t-il.

Il descendit le long de mon visage avec son nez, ses lèvres me frôlant les oreilles. Ses mains remontaient le long de mes hanches, me pressant doucement le long des côtes.

-De ta peau, ton corps chaud.

Il m'entrainait à l'intérieur de la pièce, en direction du lit. Il déposa sur mes lèvres un tendre baiser. Il les parcourut un moment du bout de sa langue.

-Du goût de tes lèvres.

Il les saisit et trouva l'accès à ma langue et jouait avec elle à présent . C'était des caresses sensuelles, douces. Sa langue me pénétrait la bouche lentement, le désir montait en moi par petites vagues. Je commençais à perdre pied.

-Du goût de ta langue.

Et replongea vers moi. Pour un autre baiser profond, le souffle aussi court que le mien.

Puis, il se recula un peu afin de me regarder.

-De te voir rosir de plaisir... Et j'adore ça, au passage.

Mes mains posées sur son torse remontèrent le long de sa nuque et saisirent ses cheveux pour l'emmener vers moi, en me collant à lui.

Je l'embrassait à mon tour, avide. Il défaisait lentement un à un les boutons de ma tunique et caressait la peau dévoilée à mesure de l'effeuillage.

J'avais saisit les bords de son tee shirt et le remonta pour le lui enlever. Il se laissa faire, docile, relevant les bras.

Il n'y avait que nos respirations courtes, tantôt frénétiques ou saccadées qui rompaient le silence de la pièce.

Je jetais le vêtement derrière moi et ma tunique presque ouverte glissa d'une de mes épaules. Le reste suivit.

Il m'allongea sur le lit et se pencha pour prendre un mamelon en bouche, l'autre en coupe dans sa main.

-De tes seins aussi.

Puis il goûta l'autre sein.

Je me cambrais à chaque coup de langue. Un éclair me traversait le corps pour aller se loger au niveau de mon bas-ventre, les mains au dessus de la tête.

Il traça une ligne humide de sa langue chaude jusqu'au nombril puis descendit en baisers sur mon bas-ventre.

Je soupirais, le feu s'étant emparé de mon corps. Il me prit les hanches et me souleva jusqu'à sa bouche.

Je laissais échapper un cri de surprise et de plaisir lorsque sa langue passa sur mon intimité luisante jusqu'à mon clitoris.

Cette caresse m'électrisa et j'entendis à peine ce qu'il me disait.

-De ton goût...

Sa langue me pénétrait lentement, dure et forte en moi. Je sentais la vague de l'orgasme commencer à gonfler en moi. Il le sentit car il s'aida de ses doigts.

Il ne me suffit de quelques va et vient pour que j'explose entre ses doigts. Il sourit, satisfait de lui, les yeux brillants.

Il me laissa une pause, juste le temps d'enlever son boxer. Je ne pus que constater la vigueur de son désir à la vue de sa queue tendue comme un arc.

Il arrêta ma main qui allait prendre son sexe et me rallongea. Il ajusta ses mains sur mes hanches.

-J'ai envie d'être en toi. Maintenant.

Il prit un préservatif dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit et l'ajusta sur son sexe palpitant.

Je gémis rien qu'à la vue de son membre. Il me prit les hanches et se plaça à l'orée de mon vagin.

Il m'emplissait lentement et entièrement, s'arrêtant un instant afin de me laisser sentir sa présence en moi.

Cette douce et profonde pénétration nous arracha des gémissements à tous deux.

Il fit une pause avant d'imposer un rythme lent et profond.

Je m'agrippais à lui, sous l'effet des coups de butoir.

C'était lent et doux.

C'était bon...très bon...trop bon...

Je sentais le plaisir me gagner. La jouissance était proche. Je n'étais plus que sensations. Émotions aussi.

Mes gémissements étaient plus rauques, mon corps montait et descendait au rythme de ses pénétrations.

Je sentais mon vagin se mettre à contracter de plus en plus fort. Il le sentit et accéléra la cadence.

J'explosais maintenant, mon corps balayés par les salves de mon orgasme.

Il me rejoignit presque instantanément.

Je m'étais agrippée à sa nuque et à sa tignasse.

Il me maintenait contre lui.

Nous reprenions lentement notre respiration.

Je pouvais sentir les palpitations de son pouls, ma tête nichée dans le creux de son cou.

Il n'y avait que le silence, entrecoupées de nos souffles.

La mélodies de deux corps pleinement satisfaits.

Je commençais presque à m'endormir.

Il me parla.

-On y va ensemble si tu veux... Demain soir.

_**Alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé?**_

_**Si vous pensez que Bella va dire oui, cliquez sur le bouton en bas. **_

_**Si vous pensez qu'elle va trouver une excuse à la noix et ne pas y aller, cliquez sur le bouton en bas.**_

_**Si vous pensez qu'elle va chipoter mais en fait, accepter, cliquez sur le bouton en bas.**_

_**Si vous n'adhérez à aucune des ces trois propositions, cliquez sur le bouton en bas et dites moi pourquoi.**_

_**Je rappelle qu'Effexor participe au concours de Hot Summer et qu'elle a écrit une fic géniale « Sucré/Salé » ainsi qu'un OS intitulé « échec et mat ». Je vous le recommande, c'est super bien écrit et très drôle.**_

_**Je vous embrasse toutes très fort.**_

_**Death in Vegas.**_

_**PS: Je vous adore!**_


	14. Chapter 14: première approche

_**Coucou tout le monde.**_

_**Ce chapitre est un peu long. Même si je le voulais, je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement. Il était essentiel, pour moi, de faire trois POV. Vous verrez lesquels...**_

_**Un énorme et grand merci à vous, mes lectrices chéries, de continuer à me lire et d'aimer ma fic. Merci à ceux qui l'analysent et me permettent d'affiner mes personnages (clin d'oeil à EM81). J'adore autant vous lire. 35 reviews pour le chapitre 11. Encore MERCI!**_

_**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, celui là. J'ai un peu sué pour le faire, je ne vous le cache pas.**_

_**Petit disclaimer de routine: les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sortent tout droit de l'esprit de génie de SM. Et je lui en suis reconnaissante de les avoir crée.**_

_**Au fait, vous avez vu le twilight 3? Moi ouiiiiii! C'était biennnn! J'ai aimé. Et vous?**_

_**Les remerciements des non loggués: Anne: Merci d'avoir aimé le chapitre. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ma fic te plaît toujours autant. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à ta hauteur. Onja: Oui, le lemon était doux. J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. Tanya foutre sa merde? Ce ne serait pas un euphémisme? LOL mais t'en fais pas, elle ne le fera pas longtemps.;)**_

_**Pour les loggués, cela se passe en PM, comme d'habitude.**_

_**Bon, j'espère n'avoir rien oublié. On se retrouve en bas?**_

**Chapitre 12**

**Première approche**

**Bella POV**

J'avais décidé de les retrouver au Box directement. Parce que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Officiellement, c'était à cause de mon cours de tango. Officieusement, je repoussais volontairement LA rencontre avec Tanya.

Je bénissais Rosalie d'avoir joué le jeu avec moi.

Je lui ai demandé de faire comme si nous ne pouvions manquer ce cours. Alice a préféré la salsa. Elle n'en savait donc rien.

_**Flash back une semaine plus tôt**_

-Tu me demandes quoi?

Rosalie avait presque crié et sa voix de diva emplit l'habitacle de sa voiture nous menant à notre cours de danse.

-Eh, tu n'es pas obligée de crier. Je suis juste à côté de toi.

-Si j'ai bien compris, tu voudrais qu'on n'annule pas notre cours et que nous y allions, quand il y aura la soirée avec les... collègues d'Edward au Box, la semaine prochaine?

-Ben...Oui.

-Explique.

-T'expliquer quoi, Rose?

-Explique moi pourquoi je serais obligée de me préparer dans les vestiaires pourries de l'école de danse avant d'aller au boulot, ce soir là. En particulier.

-Heu...Ben... C'est compliqué, en fait.

-J'ai tout mon temps Bella.

J'observais attentivement son profil. Elle semblait sûre d'elle. Elle me repoussait volontairement dans mes propres retranchements.

-Parce que je ne suis pas encore prête à rencontrer son ex.

Elle ne releva pas la personne qui pouvait se cacher derrière le possessif « son ».

-Ah. Tu sais alors.

Ce n'était pas une question.

-Il m'a dit que Tanya était une de ses ex. J'avais envie de tout savoir tu sais... Sur elle... Sur eux... Et puis je me suis trouvée malsaine. A vouloir tout connaître. Comme une commère. Je lui ai dit que cela lui appartenait.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a répondu?

-Grosso modo, que je pouvais le lui demander, que j'étais en droit de savoir...

Je guettais chez Rosalie une réponse qui ne vint pas. Elle continuait à conduire, regardant droit devant elle. Je m'impatientais.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi Bella?

-Alors, tu viendras en cours avec moi?

-Ok. Je viendrais. Mais tu ne pourras pas fuir plus en avant. Tu vas de toutes façons la rencontrer.

-Je sais.

-Et c'est peut être pas plus mal.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Dis moi que tu seras sereine durant tout ce temps qu'il passera avec elle? Parce qu'il en passer du temps. Avec elle et avec les autres aussi.

-...

-Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je dis qu'il vaut mieux que tu la rencontres.

-Tu l'as déjà rencontrée, toi?

Elle répondit après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

-Oui.

-Il vous l'a présentée?

-Pas exactement.

-Allez dis moi, Rose.

Elle regarda d'un air désapprobateur.

-Bella, ce serait à lui de te le dire. Pas à moi. Et il me semble qu'il soit tout disposé à la faire, non?

-Si mais, je ne sais pas comment... comment parler sans avoir l'air d'être curieuse, voire fouineuse, tu comprends?

-Je comprends oui. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Tout ce que je sais d'elle, c'est qu'elle a beaucoup souffert à cause de lui. Mais que, à sa décharge, il n'a pas voulu que les choses se passent ainsi.

Je commençais à blêmir. C'était pire que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Il était bel et bien sorti avec elle, mais en plus elle avait été amoureuse de lui, puisqu'elle avait souffert selon Rosalie.

Et si elle était encore amoureuse? Et si il s'en rendait compte? Et s'il avait une révélation en bossant avec elle?

_Putain de questions dans ma tête._

_**Fin du flash back**_

Quand je suis sortie des vestiaires, fin prête pour THE putain de rencontre, Rosalie s'était mordue l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire.

-Allez, crache ce que tu as à me dire, Miss Hale, dis-je. Tu flingues ton rouge à lèvres.

-Hum... Je me disais... Si au moins, tu n'arrives pas à te la mettre dans la poche, tu laisseras des souvenirs impérissables à Edward.

Je la fusillais du regard en entrant dans sa Mercedes rouge vif.

Imperturbable face à ma mine meurtrière, elle continua à me taquiner en démarrant son antique et précieux bébé.

-Mais j'en connais une qui ne va plus s'en remettre de te voir habillée ainsi. Alice va tomber raide! Elle qui pensait que tu étais perdue pour la science de la mode, quand elle va te voir, apprête-toi à avoir sa crise cardiaque sur la conscience.

-Eh! T'es censée me remonter le moral, là, pas te foutre de moi.

-Oh mais ça va aller là, Miss Rabat-Joie! JE suis précisément en train de te remonter le moral, Bella! Tu es superbe! Et j'adore tes chaussures, au passage.

Je réprimais un petit sourire. J'avais mis une robe sur laquelle j'avais flashé durant les soldes derniers. Je n'avais jamais soufflé un mot à Alice. C'était une robe bustier en cuir, noir, cintrée. J'avais chaussé une paire de Louboutins noires, des triple boucle Lima.

Pour finir, j'avais lissé mes cheveux en une longue queue de cheval et maquillé mes yeux d'une simple couche de mascara et de liner. Sur mes lèvres, un gloss quasi transparent.

-Merci. Ce sont des Louboutins.

-Oh, mais c'est que tu connais les noms aussi! Décidément, tu as signé l'arrêt de mort d'Alice. Et celui d'Edward au passage...Ça va?... T'es prête?

Je pris le temps de la réflexion.

-Ben... Enfin, je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'ai comme... un trac.

Elle rigola.

-Vraiment n'importe quoi! Garde ça pour les parents Cullen, s'il te plaît. Et n'accorde pas plus d'importance à cette rencontre que ce que tu es en train de faire, ok?

-Quoi? Pourquoi tu parles de ses parents? Je vais les rencontrer? Quand?, me suis-je inquiétée.

-Oh là! Doucement. Ma parole, t'es survoltée! Faut te calmer, Bella. T'as prévu de passer la soirée avec lui après au moins? Que tu te détendes un peu...

-Ah. Ah. Ah. C'est fin comme du gros sel, Rose. Emmett et toi êtes vraiment faits pour vous entendre côté humour.

Je me renfrognais, réfléchissant aux dernières paroles de mon amie.

Hum... « passer la soirée avec lui »... En même temps, c'était un peu ce que j'avais fait durant ces deux dernières semaines.

J'ai passé toutes les moments où nous étions seuls sans Alice avec Edward.

Si ce n'était pas lui qui me cherchait, c'était moi qui me languissais de lui, à mon tour.

C'était terriblement excitant d'avoir envie l'un de l'autre alors qu'Alice était présente dans l'appart.

Je commençais à éprouver des remords alors que chaque jour passé, j'arrivais à repousser à mon rythme certaines de mes limites un peu plus loin.

Ça a commencé par son invitation à aller ensemble au repas chez Jasper.

Au début, j'ai refusé. Net. J'ai senti que ça l'avait un peu blessé ou quelques chose dans ce genre. Parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de dire « Ok... C'est pas grave... OK »

Mais je voyais bien, à sa tête,ça ne semblait pas « Ok » et ça semblait, au contraire archi « grave ».

Merde, c'était pas contre lui!

Je ne voulais pas entrer dans ce cliché de deux personnes qui en sont à leur premier rencard.

Parce que ça me renvoyait à celui qui m'a mené dans les bras de James.

Et que mes défenses internes se ranimaient à ces souvenirs.

Et puis j'ai encore chipoté.

Il a dû comprendre que je cédais un peu et insista encore, employant cette fois d'odieux mais délicieux moyens de persuasion. Il perdait ses mains dans ma crinière et sur chaque parcelle de ma peau. Sa bouche me parcourait le corps et il ne s'excusa pas de me faire sentir son envie de moi, encore plus virile et vivace contre mon ventre, me consumant lentement et noyant ma petite culotte...

J'ai donc cédé. A une seule condition. De me donner l'illusion, même stupide, qu'il venait me chercher et non pas qu'il m'Y emmenait. Un compromis. Sans poser de questions.

Oui, je sais je suis tordue. Il a accepté.

Il est venu me chercher dans son Aston Martin Vanquish, la voiture dans la quelle je l'ai aperçu la première fois, le jour où nous nous sommes retrouvés dans cette chambre 102 à l'Hôtel Four Seasons.

Il portait un simple jean bleu brut avec un tee shirt non siglé, et un blouson de cuir marron.

Mon cœur a raté un battement.

Là-bas, j'ai dû me retenir de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux lorsque je passais près de lui ou de me coller à mon dos lorsqu'il rinçait la vaisselle.

J'ai dû me mordre le poing dans la salle de bain, après qu'il en soit sortit et qu'il m'ait frôlé de son corps dans l'entrée de la porte, me prenant pas les hanches et effleurant mes oreilles de son nez.

Ou alors quand il m'a frôlé la croupe en m'aidant à mettre le couvert.

Rosalie l'a surpris et m'a regardé rougir d'un œil curieux et amusé.

Au retour, il a prétexté avoir trop bu de vin et me refourgua les clés de son bolide entre les mains, me faisant un discret clin d'œil.

Je lui avais avoué apprécier les bolides, passion qui me venait de mon frère Jacob.

Il m'a emmené faire un tour dans le centre animé de San Francisco. Puis il m' a guidé à travers les routes intérieures, grimpant de plus en plus haut.

Cette ascension nous mena à un promontoire offrant une vue imprenable sur la ville.

Il m'a fait parler de voiture de sport et de mécanique d'une façon peu...hum... orthodoxe, face à la ville entière...*

Une autre fois, on a failli se faire surprendre par Alice.

On était dans la salle de bain. Edward me prenait au dessus de l'immense malle qui contenait les serviettes de bain.

Je lâchais des râles au creux de son cou, agrippée à lui. Sa main avait saisit une de mes jambes et lorsqu'il la souleva, il poussait encore plus profond en moi que j'en laissais échapper un hoquet.

Heureusement que j'avais pensé à fermer le verrou.

Parce qu'à ce moment, nous avons entendu un « EDWAAARD? ….C'est moi, t'as fini? J'ai oublié mon gloss » et la voix qui se rapprochait, puis la poignée de la porte qui s'activait. On avait arrêté tout mouvement, même nos respirations.

Edward fut le plus rapide. Il couvrit ma bouche de sa main, posa son front contre le mien et chuchota: « Ne fais plus un bruit. »

Nos poitrines se soulevaient de l'effort fourni quelques minutes auparavant. Et je sentais surtout sa queue en moi, dure et palpitante, ce qui me soulevait de mini salves de plaisir.

« Alice, c'est comment ton truc? »

Et ce délicieux salopard continuait à m'investir par petites poussées. Dans ce contexte, dans cette putain de position de la mort, mes sens en alerte maximum, avec la peur d'être surpris et Edward qui continuait à me donner du plaisir, je n'allais pas tarder à atteindre l'orgasme.

« Ben ouvres. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ta zigounette. A moins que tu sois en train de te masturb... »

« ALICE! C'est comment ton truc? Sinon, tu te barres! »

Il fit une pause, je pus reprendre un semblant de respiration.

« Oh, ça va, ça va. Au dessus du lavabo, placard de droite. Tube noir, Chanel, grand C blanc...»

Il chercha le tube et posa encore une fois son front contre le mien pour murmurer: « Ne bouges pas, laisses toi faire. »

Il me souleva, je m'agrippais à lui, mes pieds se fermant en clé derrière son dos. La cerise sur le gâteau, il resta soudé en moi.

Un pur moment.

Je sentais les pulsations de son membre à l'intérieur. Mon vagin se contractait lentement. C'était totalement enivrant cette excitation. La jouissance était aux portes de nos intimités soudées l'une à l'autre.

Il défit le verrou, l'ouvrit de cinq centimètres pour y lancer le gloss avant de fermer et verrouiller la porte.

On entendit les petits « taptaptaptap » des talons d'Alice et un « MERCI » et la porte d'entrée claquer.

Il me colla dos à la porte et entrepris de plus violents coups de rein en moi. De m'être autant contenue pour ne pas crier, je lâchais des râles profond avec lui.

La jouissance nous submergea presque instantanément.

Voilà comment s'étaient à peu près déroulées ces deux dernières semaines...

**°° 00 °°**

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, les lieux n'étaient pas encore investis, mais la vie noctambule de San Francisco débutait.

Il y avait un peu plus d'habitués que la normale.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment, Rosalie me murmura à l'oreille.

-Tu es une tueuse Bella. Arrête de douter de toi.

Et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre table.

C'est alors que je la vis.

Mes pieds ralentissaient et Rosalie, l'ayant certainement perçu, me prit par la hanche et me guida fermement vers nos sièges.

Elle était là, assise à côté de lui.

_Évidemment, qu'est ce que tu croyais?_

Tanya était l'exacte opposé de moi. Elle était aussi blonde que j'étais brune. C'était une belle femme.

Étais-je étonnée? Non, à vrai dire.

Lorsqu'Alice me parlait de son frère et de ses conquêtes, je ne pouvais que l'imaginer beau et aux bras de belles femmes.

Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds comme les blés, les yeux clairs, l'archétype même du mannequin. Et cette bouche en moue boudeuse.

Edward avait ce même sourire, cette même grimace.

Je me sentais horriblement ridicule dans ma robe noire, limite gothique et mes chaussures de créateurs.

Elle se tenait, accoudée au sofa, la tête proche de celle d'Edward.

Je sentais comme une chaleur m'envahir la tête et mon pouls s'accélérer.

_Putain de merde! C'est quoi ça cette façon de s'assoir? Et lui qui ne voit rien, le crétin!_

J'étais déroutée par la colère qui m'avait envahie.

J'avançais, toujours soutenue discrètement pas la main de Rosalie dans mon dos.

Ma mini tornade me serra fort dans ses bras. Elle avait beau être petite, elle était costaude.

-WOUAAAHHH! J'en reviens pas Bella! Dis moi que je rêêêveeeuh! Tu es trop belle!

Je la pris dans mes bras en souriant.

-A voir ton état, je me demande si c'était une bonne idée finalement.

-Rhooo! Dis pas de bêtises, tu es sublime.

-Alice a raison. Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas contrarier ma petite sœur.

C'était son ténor. Je n'avais pas encore rencontré ses yeux. Je levais légèrement la tête.

_Trop tard._

-Oui je le sais. Bonsoir.

Je fus happée par une poigne forte et rassurante.

-Salut Bells. Wow. Dis donc, tu sais que ça te va plutôt bien, ce genre de robe.

J'étais super gênée à présent. Edward le vit sans doute ou pas mais je le remerciais intérieurement d'interrompre Emmett.

-Oui. Bon. Merci Emmett. Bella, Rosalie, je voudrais vous présenter des personnes.

Ça y est. J'y étais à ce fameux moment.

Qu'est ce que je foutais là, bordel?

Dans tout ce bazar qu'était mon cerveau, je captais des émeraudes.

C'était pour cela entre autre que j'étais là.

-Et voici Tanya Denali. Une amie de la fac et celle qui détient le rôle principal.

Je fis mine de lui tendre la main. Merde après tout, je ne la connaissais pas, non?

Elle se leva et avança vers moi, les bras qui remontaient vers mes épaules.

Smack.

-Bonsoir et enchantée de faire te connaissance Bella.

Elle avait une voix grave, un peu cassée. C'était définitivement la touche sexy du tableau.

_Pas autant que moi._

Elle me regarda, un peu surprise avant de se rassoir.

Oups. Aurais-je pensé à voix haute?

Nouveau coup d'œil circonspect de la plantureuse Tanya.

Je crois oui.

**Tanya POV**

Je n'arrivais pas encore à identifier la brunette assise à ses côtés et qui ne cessait de jacasser depuis un moment.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Edward l'appela « Alice » que je compris que c'était sa petite sœur. Il m'en avait parlé lorsque nous étudiions à New York. Elle l'appelait chaque jour que dieu faisait.

Le grand brun qui avait presque démis l'épaule de Stephen en lui serrant la main, avant de m'étouffer dans ses deux puissants bras était sans conteste son frère faux-jumeaux, Emmett. Et le beau blond, Jasper, était le propriétaire des lieux et accessoirement le petit copain de sa sœur et frère de Rosalie.

Hum... Rosalie. Celle qui m'avait écouté pleurer et vue me moucher quand Edward s'est barré à Vancouver.

Alice m'informa qu'ils n'attendaient plus qu'elle et Bella. Ses deux amies.

Ainsi donc, « Bella » était copine avec elle, qu'elles étudiaient dans la même fac et qu'elles faisaient de la danse ensemble. Qu'il lui arrive avec ses deux amies de faire quelques spectacles mais rien, comparé à ce que faisaient Bella et Rose...

Une vraie mine d'informations cette petite!

Sympa mais un peu soulante quand même.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle l'appelait tous les jours. Je comprends aussi qu'Edward n'aurait pu faire autrement que de recevoir son appel. Ce ne devait pas être commode, à la voir ainsi survoltée, de se faire engueuler par un tel phénomène.

Après les brèves présentations, le petit monde s'échangea des banalités.

Je me servis une coupe de champagne, nerveuse.

_Comment ça « nerveuse »? Reprends toi! Tu ne sais rien de ce qui se joue...ou pas._

Quand Edward m'appela, la veille, pour m'informer qu'il viendrait me chercher à l'aéroport, il me fit promettre de ne pas souffler un mot au sujet de Bella à sa famille et ses amis.

Je n'ai pas demandé pourquoi. Il me l'aurait dit sinon.

J'ai cogité cette promesse durant le vol.

Stephen, qui prenant le même vol n'a cessé de déployer sa panoplie du dragueur, n'a pas réussit à me faire concentrer sur plus de quatre mots d'affilée.

J'en avais conclus lorsque notre avion atterrit, qu'Edward devait l'avoir « en vue » mais n'avait rien concrétisé.

Lorsque je vis Rosalie arriver, je l'aperçue enfin. Dire que je fus surprise serait un euphémisme. Elle était brune. Aussi brune que j'étais blonde.

Je dois avouer avec une grosse pointe de jalousie, même si nous étions radicalement différentes, que son prénom ne lui rendait pas hommage. Elle n'était pas belle. C'était une superbe petit bout de femme.

D'une beauté discrète, presque effacée. L'air d'un chiot apeuré d'une petite chose sans défense. Et qui ne semblait pas être à son aise dans cette robe qui - et ça me faisait un mal de chien de le dire- lui allait à merveille tant elle rehaussait sa fine taille et ses seins menus. Le contraste du noir de la robe qui jurait sur sa peau diaphane.

Alice hurlait littéralement à présent et ne cessait de s'extasier sur son « look ravageur et ses chaussures à damner les saints de la maroquinerie de luxe ». Normal, ce sont des Louboutins. Je crois bien que j'ai les même.

Visiblement, la demoiselle n'était pas une grande habituée de la haute couture contrairement à la pile électrique aux cheveux en piques qui lui servait de colocataire et d'amie.

Ses joues rosissaient à présent. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Je compris tout de suite ce qui le faisait craquer. Quand elle rougissait, elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Magnifique et désirable.

Je risquais un œil vers Edward. Il était littéralement en train de la dévorer des yeux. Et à son regard à elle, elle n'était pas indifférente. Bien au contraire. Je perçus une respiration hachée lorsqu'elle prit place à ses côtés. Son genou tressaillit imperceptiblement lorsqu'il rencontra celui d'Edward.

C'était donc elle qui faisait tant languir celui pour lequel mon cœur n'a cessé de battre durant ces dernières années.

-Et voici Tanya Denali. Une amie de fac et celle qui détient le rôle principal, fit-il pour les présentations.

Elle me tendait timidement la main. Je décidais de me la jouer autrement, me levant pour aller l'embrasser, la prenant dans mes bras.

-Bonsoir et enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Bella.

_Si tu savais à quel point!_

-Pas autant que moi, avait-elle murmuré à mon oreille afin que personne et sans doute pas Edward, n'entende ce qu'elle me disait.

_Oups. J'ai bien entendu, là?_

Elle me fixait de ses immenses yeux noisettes, un mince sourire aux lèvres et comprit que l'air de la « petite chose perdue » n'était peut être pas si innocente que cela.

Elle s'installa entre son amie et Emmett, juste en face de moi.

Si je devais classifier mes pires moments, je crois que celui là arrivait en tête.

Nous nous dévisagions, furtivement.

Elle était appréciée des proches d'Edward. Emmett l'avait quasiment étouffée, l'embrassant bruyamment sur les joues. Elle plissait le nez en riant.

Edward avait beau être assis à côté de moi, sa tête ne cessait de lorgner en direction de ses jambes, sa crinière qui se balançait dans son dos, de rire à son rire cristallin.

Mon ventre se tordait à chaque fois que je percevais un curieux mélange dégoulinant d'adoration et d'avidité quand ses yeux se posaient sur elle.

Et pourtant, à des moments, il leur arrivait de parler comme deux personnes normales. Sauf que leurs yeux brillaient lorsqu'ils se croisaient.

Après le repas, Bella se dirigea vers le bar.

Le barman, visiblement quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, lui adressa quelques mots et écouta la réponse de Bella avant de repartir vers son comptoir arrière préparer son verre avant de le lui servir sans un autre mot, le visage fermé.

_Oups. Il a dû se faire rembarrer._

Je la vis boire d'une traite l'alcool, une tequila je crois.

Elle était nerveuse.

Nerveuse et seule.

Je me levais à mon tour pour aller vers le tabouret libre.

Lorsque je m'assis, elle ne tourna même pas la tête.

Le type, « Mike pour vous servir » avait-il précisé, prit ma commande.

-Une vodka, s'il vous plaît.

Sa voix avait légèrement tressaillit lorsqu'elle héla de nouveau le barman.

-Mike, la même chose s'il te plaît.

-Heu... Bella, t'es sûre?

-Oui, Mike. Je suis certaine de vouloir faire marcher ton stand. Une autre tequila s'il te plaît.

Je pris quelques respirations pour me donner une certaine contenance. Parce que ce n'était facile ni pour elle, ni pour moi.

Mais il fallait que je lui parle. Seule.

-C'est aussi bizarre pour toi que pour moi?

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, faisant mine d'être étonnée que je lui parle.

-Je ne dirais pas bizarre. « surréaliste », c'est le premier mot qui le soit venu en tête.

Je souris à cette remarque. Elle n'était pas plus à l'aise que moi mais semblait sur la défensive.

-Alors comme ça, tu travailles ici parfois.

-Occasionnellement, en effet.

-J'aimerais bien te voir danser, un soir. Ça pourrait m'être utile, dis-je en buvant une gorgée.

-Comment ça?

-Pour le film. Je suis censée incarner une fille qui danse dans un bar...Edward ne t'a pas parlé du film.

Je la vis déglutir.

-Pas dans sa totalité.

-T'en fais pas. Bientôt tu -et vous-, dis-je en désignant la table, allez devoir le stopper, marmonnais-je, un sourire en coin.

Un blanc.

Je voyais Edward qui lorgnait vers nous. Craindrait-il que je parle à Bella?

-Bella, Edward te cherche.

Elle se retourna et le vit, écoutant Stephen d'une oreille, le regard tourné vers elle. Du coin de l'œil, je la vis hocher légèrement la tête.

-Edward m'a dit que tu comptais beaucoup pour lui. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez sortis ensemble à la fac.

Je levais la tête vers elle, surprise qu'elle aborde ainsi le sujet.

-C'est vrai. Et il compte beaucoup aussi pour moi.

-Tanya...Je ne sais pas ce que tu attend de moi... Je n'ai pas été préparée à faire face à...ça. Mais Edward compte aussi pour moi.

Merci. Ça, j'ai pigé.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de se préparer à faire face aux histoires anciennes. Moi non plus je n'ai pas été préparée à faire face à... toi. Et...

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase.

-Coucou. Je vous dérange?

Edward. Avec son sourire d'ange qui me faisait presque passer l'envie de l'étrangler.

-Heu Tanya... Je vais raccompagner Stephen, si ça te dis, je peux te déposer aussi.

J'acceptais sa proposition. J'étais épuisée de cette journée.

Puis il s'adressa à Bella.

-Je t'emmène aussi? Alice est hors connexion. Je crois qu'elle va dormir chez Jazz ce soir lui fit-il en jetant un regard sur sa petite sœur qui était perchée sur les genoux du beau blond, Jasper, copropriétaire des lieux et s'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Wow. Elle y mettait visiblement tout son cœur et le type semblait apprécier ses efforts.

Bella rit avant de hocher la tête, d'un air entendu.

Super.

L'amant (l'ancien et le nouveau), les deux amoureuses et l'agent bourré.

Super tableau.

**°° 00 °° **

Je m'assis à l'arrière avec Stephen.

Ce dernier consultait son ordinateur portable. Je préférais me concentrer sur le paysage nocturne qui défilait au lieu de les observer.

Ils se parlaient comme s'ils le faisaient depuis des années.

Ils parlaient musique et changeaient sans cesse les stations pour parler d'une chanson.

Les larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de mes yeux.

Je ne voulais pas voir le regard énamouré du voleur de mon cœur posé sur Bella.

Parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire.

Parce qu'elle ne percevait pas l'adoration qui émanait et que j'avais tant cherché à atteindre pour lui. Par lui.

Je tentais de trouer une respiration normale faute de pouvoir maîtriser les élans meurtriers de mon cœur.

-Même lorsque tes yeux sont tristes et que ton corps tressaille de douleur, tu restes une femme magnifique Tanya. Mais je préfère quand tu ris.

C'était Stephen qui avait murmuré ces mots.

Je me retournais surprise. Surprenant ce type. Je n'aurais jamais cru à autant de douceur chez ce personnage.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je suis triste?

Il tourna la tête vers les sièges de devant. Je ne sus s'il me montrait Edward ou s'il s'était assuré que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

-Je le sens... Comme ça... Quelque soit la raison ou...la personne pour laquelle tu es triste, laisse moi te dire que ça ne vaut pas le coup.

-Qu'en sais-tu?

-Je ne sais rien. Mais je trouves dommage que tu abîmes tes yeux...

Il avait murmuré tout le long. Je sentais de petites vibrations dans sa voix. Si je le connaissais mieux, j'aurais pu dire que c'était le vrai Stephen qui me parlait. Puis le masque reprit place.

-Ça te dit de prendre le petit dej' avec moi? Demain à 8H? Cool!

Et il se replongea vers son ordinateur.

Cela me fit sourire.

**Edward POV**

Je ne savais pas si c'était normal de suer autant. Ce n'était rien que deux personnes qui se rencontraient, non?

Alors pourquoi je n'arrivais plus à avaler ma salive correctement?

Et Bella ne m'aidait pas.

Lorsqu'elle est apparue, j'eus le souffle coupé.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Elle est pfff...

Elle est sublime, oui, ma petite sœur avait raison, elle était sublime.

C'était à mon tour de parler, j'arrêtais les compliments limites baveux de mon frère pour en finir avec cette tension qui m'avait envahi depuis le début de la soirée.

J'ai vu Tanya qui l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Je lui avais dit d'y aller mollo. Et de ne pas l'évoquer en public. Elle ne savait pas les détails.

Je ne cessais de lorgner Bella.

Et Tanya aussi.

C'était ridicule d'angoisser ainsi.

_Tu lui as parlé de Tanya. Elle sait que c'est un sujet ouvert. Alors zen, Edward._

**°° OO °°**

Tanya et Stephen avaient insisté pour monter à l'arrière.

Bella rougissait.

Sur la chemin menant à l'hôtel, je triturais le poste de radio.

-Laisse, concentre toi sur ta conduite.

-Je suis si mauvais conducteur que ça?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Changer une station de radio et en même temps conduire, ce n'est pas prudent. Même si les commandes se trouvent sur le volant, précisa t-elle, dans un murmure.

-J'adore quand tu me parle « voiture ». C'est totalement excitant, avais-je murmuré sur la fin, vers elle.

-Je sais, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Tu me l'a montré y'a deux semaines je crois...

Mon dieu. Cette femme allait causer ma perte.

-J'ai une faveur.

-Hum... Ça dépend. Laquelle?

-J'aimerais t'enlever cette robe moi même.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, un sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi pas?

Une fois Tanya et Stephen raccompagnés à leurs chambres respectives, nous descendîmes vers le parking souterrain.

Elle se tenait debout face à moi, le menton presque appuyé sur mon torse.

Elle me rendait dans ses immenses prunelles chocolat cette superbe sensation d'être un personne, une vraie.

D'exister.

Et ça me rendait... Heureux. Je crois.

Je passais un main depuis sa joue, vers son cou gracile. Elle fermait les yeux.

Ma main parcourait la peau douce de son bras. Son souffle erratique me parvenait et je m'enivrais d'elle en enfouissant ma tête dans sa chevelure.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

Nous reprîmes une certaine constance.

« Bip ».

Ma voiture était déverrouillé entrâmes en même temps.

A l'intérieur de l'habitacle, la tension était palpable.

J'avais hâte de rentrer. Elle aussi je avions très peu parlé, écoutant de la musique.

Je n'avais pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte du garage. En fait si, mais j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose avant.

Bella marchait devant pas étaient un peu ralentis. Je devinais qu'elle faisait volontairement durer le plaisir.

Je fermais la porte sur nous. Bella se retourna vers moi et je fondis sur elle, cherchant avec ferveur ses douces lèvres et sa langue si chaude.

Je pressais mon corps enfiévré contre le sien.

Nous traversâmes le salon et butâmes contre la baie vitrée.

Elle mit ses mains derrière son dos, mue par un réflexe.

Je les saisissait fermement entre les miennes et lui mordillât l'épaule.

-Stop!, dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Je la retournais, face contre la baie vitrée, collant mon érection contre son bas-dos.

-J'ai dit que c'était à moi de te déshabiller. Bella...

Elle posa ses mains à plat contre la vitre et attendit le souffle court.

_**Hum... Bon, allez-y. Dites moi tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Ça fait pas beaucoup trois POV?**_

_**Que pensez vous de l'évolution des personnages? **_

_**Oui, bon, je sais, certaines d'entre vous craignent Tanya. Il n'y aura rein de psychodramatique. Tout juste quelques frayeurs.**_

_**Les petites * désignent un lemon qui m'a été demandé de la part d'une fan, Eneelamia pour ne pas la citer. Oui, c'est ton lemon en bolide ma belle blonde! Je le balancerais en bonus une fois archi fini...**_

_**Bon, j'attends votre verdict avec une certaine angoisse. Vous me connaissez, je panique facilement. ;)**_

_**C'est parti pour les reviews! PLEASE!**_

_**Je vous embrasse fort.**_

_**Death in Vegas.**_

_**PS: je suis dingue de vous, voui, voui...**_


	15. Chap15: sans ma copine Modération

_**Coucou tout le monde.**_

_**Alors me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu long, je pense. A vous de voir et de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

_**Les remerciements pour les non loggués:**_

_**-Anne: merci de ta review, de tes encouragements et de tes pensées positive. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Bisous.**_

_**-Sophie: Mais de rien, de rien! C'est moi qui te remercie de tes reviews et de continuer à me lire. Bisous**_

_**-marion: merci de tes reviews. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bisous.**_

_**-patiewsnow: Excuses acceptées. Je suis déjà contente de savoir que ma fic te plaise toujours. C'est un encouragement en soi. Tanya n'aurait pas pu refuser car au départ, elle ne savait pas qui allait réaliser le film. Il me semble l'avoir écrit dans son premier POV. Et non, je n'ai pas oublié « James Duncan »; d'ailleurs, tu y verras, je te fais un clin d'œil. J'aborderais la chose très bientôt. Bisous**_

_**-Onja: Tanya n'a pas encore donné tout son potentiel. Tu verras un extrait dans ce nouveau chapitre. Merci de ta review et de tes encouragements. Bisous.**_

_**Pour les autres, c'est comme d'hab...**_

_**A l'attention d'Eneelamia: je n'ai pas encore fini ton lemon, ma puce. Je le balancerais probablement ce week end...;)**_

_**Et puis, je crois que c'est tout. Bon, ben, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas?**_

**Chapitre 13**

**Sans ma copine Modération**

**Bella POV**

Je me réveillais avec une migraine digne de réveiller un mort.

Tout était agression autour de moi. La lumière, les sons, mon pouls qui pulsait à travers mes veines temporales et qui se heurtait à travers toute ma boîte crânienne.

Même mes paupières s'ouvrant et refermant me faisaient mal. La douleur innommable des gueules de bois. Ma respiration se faisait difficile. J'avais une furieuse envie d'eau fraîche. Gazeuse de préférence. Et d'une demi boîte de paracétamol.

Mon afflux sanguin cogna encore plus fort contre mes tempes, parce que je m'étais levée sur les coudes, regardant autour de moi.

Bon, j'étais chez moi. Jusque là, ça va. Dans mon lit, encore mieux.

Me barrant le ventre, le bras de mon désormais « petit ami officiel », Edward.

STOP! Attendez un instant!

D'où me vient cette idée qu'Edward était désormais mon petit ami, officiel, qui plus est?

Je me concentre pour faire un rapide et laborieux retour en arrière dans ma mémoire brumeuse.

Grave erreur. Parce que là, mon putain de mal de crâne est plus insupportable.

Je me rappelle vaguement de ma journée, passant mon temps à ruminer, encore une fois, pour un motif encore inconnu mais là, c'était pas important pour moi.

Ensuite, je vois bien mon arrivée au Box, seule. Il y avait foule au Box hier soir. Normal, les vacances...

Je tente une avance rapide. Je vois Rosalie. Ah oui, elle était furax hier soir. J'ai le souvenir de l'avoir vue me parle mais je ne sais plus pourquoi... Pas grave, ça viendra plus tard... Et puis, je vois très bien l'origine de mal de crâne. Elle buvait du champagne et je l'ai accompagnée.

Je vois les bouteilles de champagne défiler et Alice qui nous rejoint, furax, elle aussi.

Décidément!

Et puis, nous parlons, nous rions, je me souviens vaguement des sujets. Ah oui, une soirée de « déprogrammation ». Notre quart d'heure quoi!

Et l'image d'Edward s'impose à moi.

EDWARD! Bien sûr!Il fallait que je pense à lui, pour que certains souvenirs se ravivent.

Je le vois enfin qui apparaît, flanqué de son frère et de Stephen. Ah et puis, y a Jasper, et... Et Tanya, bien sûr!

Ça y est, je vois maintenant ce qui s'est passé.

Tout le monde savait maintenant pour nous. Et c'est moi qui l'ait dit...Ben voilà, comme ça c'était fait!

_**La veille.**_

C'était les vacances. La pleine saison pour le Box. Toutes les boîtes de nuit rivalisaient de soirées à thème.

Je travaillais donc avec les Hale. Mes journées étaient bien occupées. Edward, pour sa part, travaillait jusque très tard dans la nuit et rentrait au petit matin.

L'autre soir, il a à peine eut le temps de lâcher son sac à dos et ôter son blouson qu'il s'est instantanément endormi dans mon lit, la tête posée sur mon ventre.

Je ne me lassais pas de passer encore et encore ma main dans sa tignasse. J'avais mollement protesté à ce qu'il dorme là. Il avait grogné dans mon giron.

-Je m'en fous qu'Alice le sache. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je balancerais tout dans l'interview que je donnerais en fin de semaine...

J'ai pris le temps de la réflexion avant de lâcher dans un souffle.

-D'accord.

Il a relevé la tête de mon ventre, un sourire niais scotché à ses lèvres.

-J'ai bien entendu?

-Oui.

Il sauta sur moi et bientôt, je manquais d'air, sous l'assaut de ses fervents baisers.

-Hééé! Doucement! Je croyais que tu étais épuisé. Serait-ce une autre des tes nombreuses tactiques afin de me repousser dans mes retranchements?

-Comment as-tu deviné?, fit-il en riant. -Sérieusement Bella, t'es ok?

-Si je te le dis.

On s'était dit ça en début de semaine.

Et depuis, on ne s'était vus qu'en coup de vent...

On s'est dit qu'on allait l'annoncer ce soir, au Box.

Pour le moment, mes efforts restaient concentrés sur mon job.

La prochaine soirée prévue était intitulée « Night in White Satin », inspirée bien évidemment de la chanson des Moody Blues.

Alice était de plus en plus sur les nerfs.

Comme ce matin, quand elle était en train d'engueuler un type au téléphone. Sa soirée était compromise. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas ses deux statues de glace, ce qui équivalait sur une échelle Aliçonnienne à une catastrophe nucléaire.

-COMMENT CA LA COMMANDE N'A PAS ETE ENREGISTREE? Merde! Vous avez bien des doigts? Comment ça se fait qu'ils n'ont pas tapoté toutes les informations que j'ai débité au téléphone avec vous, comme une conne ya deux semaines?

Je la regardais en me servant un café. Alice furieuse, ça valait son pesant de cacahouète. Je suis toujours aussi impressionnée de voir autant de débordements d'énergie chez elle. Quand on la regardait, on lui donnerait le Bon dieu sans confession.

-Non, ça va pas le faire! Je veux DEUX statues pas une!

-Tu paries combien qu'elle les aura ses deux fichues statues de glace?

Oh mon dieu. C'était sa voix, son ténor.

A chaque fois que je l'entends je me dis:

1)C'est pas normal d'avoir une voix aussi sexy.

2)C'est pas normal de s'emballer autant.

Et quand je le vois, je me répète une seule chose: que c'est outrageant d'être à ce point magnifique.

-Je ne parie pas. Je SAIS qu'elle les aura, lui fis-je.

Profitant de l'inattention de sa sœur, il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-Tu me manques, me murmura t-il

-Pas autant qu'à moi, lui répondis-je.

Alice hurlait à présent.

-ALLO? ALLOOO?

Elle nous regarda, ahurie.

-Il m'a raccroché au nez.

-M'étonnes pas vu comment tu as hurlé! A l'heure qu'il est, ses oreilles doivent siffler, lui répondit Edward.

-Hééé! J'attends un peu de compassion de la part de mon frère!

-Je compatis, je compatis, détrompe toi!... Je compatis... au type que tu viens d'engueuler, fit-il en s'esclaffant comme une baleine.

Alice se mit à sa poursuite d'un Edward toujours aussi hilare. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

Alice m'interpella.

-Fais quelque chose Bella!

-Ah non. Je ne mêle pas d'affaires de frères, c'est sacré. Et puis, on a sonné, je vais ouvrir.

Je me dirigeais d'un pas léger vers la porte et ouvrit sans prendre la peine de vérifier l'identité de nos visiteurs.

C'étaient Tanya et Stephen. Stephen était gérable. Par contre, mes émotions l'étaient beaucoup moins quand je me trouvais à proximité de Tanya.

Elle ne m'avait pas parue intimidante ou dangereuse depuis l'autre soir. En réalité, je trouvais son comportement étrange sans avoir d'idées précises.

-Salut Bellissima!, fit Stephen ne me serrant dans ses bras.

-Hum... Stephen, c'est Bella tout court s'il te plait, lui fis-je en lui faisant la bise. -Tanya, Bonjour.

-Bonjour Bella, fit-elle en entrant, me souriant simplement.

La vue de ce sourire me fit penser à quelque chose que Renée, ma mère, disait souvent à propos des attentions d'autrui.

Lorsque je refermais la porte, Edward et Alice se courraient après sur la terrasse. De vrais gamins... Lorsque Stephen les rejoignit, cela marqua la fin de leurs jeux.

Je vis Edward se composer un autre visage. C'était un autre homme que je voyais à présent. Sérieux, presque sombre. Il demeurait beau à tous les niveaux cependant.

Tanya les rejoignit sur la terrasse.

Lorsqu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre, je me faisais violence pour ne pas les rejoindre et de participer à leur conversation.

D'une part parce que ça serait bien suspect, de la part de la simple colocataire de sa sœur.

D'autre part, je ne voulais pas montrer à quel point ELLE me déstabilisait.

Et puis ensuite parce que je savais parfaitement ce qu'il allait me rétorquer. Parce que j'avais eu droit à cette phrase au moins une fois par semaine: « Eh ben , on dit qu'on est ensemble et puis c'est tout. Je vois pas le mal, Bella. »

Mouais. Mais je ne voulais pas que cette décision soit motivé par un sentiment de jalousie.

_Oups, j'ai bien dit « jalousie »?_

Bref, je les voyais discuter, moi toujours attablée au comptoir de la cuisine, soufflant sur le café brûlant.

Elle lui tend un paquet.

_C'est quoi ça?_

Je ne comprenais pas comment un simple paquet pouvait me mettre dans des états pareils.

-Ça va Bella?, me dit Alice.

-Oui, lui répondis-je en détournant mon regard de la baie vitrée.

Elle suivit la direction qu'avait eu mes yeux et se retourna vers moi, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

-Tu mates mon frère, hein?

-N'importe quoi!

Je me levais pour préparer des toasts.

-Hé, regardez ce que Tanya m'a offert! Un DVD de mes films. Mes premiers jets quand j'étais étudiant, s'écria Edward en ouvrant le boîtier.

_Super, tu m'en vois ravie!, _pensais-je intérieurement. Je tartinais tellement fort mon toast que je l'ouvrais en deux.

_Putain, mais pourquoi je m'emballe comme ça?_

-Edward m'avait dit l'autre jour qu'il avait perdu l'intégralité de ses premiers essais à cause d'un bug de son ordi portable. Comme j'avais gardé les doubles, je leur ai fais une copie, expliquait Tanya.

Ben voyons!

Edward s'affairait à mettre le lecteur DVD en route.

-C'est génial! Vraiment merci Tanya, je ne sais comment te remercier!

Ouais. Merci Tanya. Je lui offrirais bien un verre de cigüe mais j'en ai plus en stock.

_Merde, mais qu'est ce qui me prends à être hostile tout à coup! Ce n'est qu'un cadeau!_

Stephen avait pris place aux côtés d'Edward. Tanya s'était assise dans un des fauteuils tandis qu'Alice avait pris place près de moi, sur le comptoir, se beurrant une tartine tout chaude.

Le film débuta.

Il y avait beaucoup de plans de New York, sous divers angles, le matin, le coucher de soleil, la nuit, les passants, les vertigineux buildings...

S'en suit une série de plans sur des personnes répétant des rôles, il me semble...

Je distingue Tanya et d'autres personnes qui me sont inconnues.

Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une pièce de théâtre. Des plans d'elle sur scène, se concentrant, en discussion avec visiblement le metteur en scène.

Et puis des bouts de leur répétition...

Puis un noir avant que la caméra filme quelque chose de différent.

Il me semble reconnaitre l'intérieur d'une chambre. Je ne suis pas sûre mais il me semble que cette pièce m'est familière.

Le téléphone d'Edward sonna. Il alla répondre sur la terrasse.

Je reconnais certains objets. On dirait bien que je distingues son sac à dos. Et là, ce ne serait pas son blouson?

_Merde. C'est peut-être la chambre d'Edward quand il était étudiant..._

La caméra s'avance vers le lit. On dirait que quelqu'un dort. Ce ne peut être Edward puisqu'il filme. Et puis sans comprendre, mon cœur se met à faire la sarabande dans ma poitrine.

La couette bouge un peu et lorsque comprends de qui il s'agit, mon sang se glace dans mes veines.

C'est ELLE, évidemment.

Edward la filmait alors qu'elle dormait. Et maintenant, je vois sa main à lui, s'avancer vers le haut de la couette pour la saisir et tirer dessus lentement.

La fille que je reconnais trop bien, ne bouge pas. Enfin, pas encore. Elle semble dormir à poings fermés, un fin sourire à ses lèvres.

Alors que je regarde ces images, des millions de questions m'assaillent la tête.

Était-ce quelque chose de travaillé?

A t-elle vraiment dormi chez lui?

Était-ce chez lui?

Qu'ont -il fait la veille?

_Putain de questions dans ma tête!_

-Hé, Tanya, c'est pas toi qu'Edward surprend dans son lit? Merde, c'est un de vos films? Vous vous êtes lancé dans des productions pour adultes?

Stephen gloussait comme une dinde, à l'allusion d'un hypothétique film interdit au moins de 18 ans...

Connard et Pétasse.

-Merde, merde... Je ne savais plus que j'avais mis ça sur ce DVD, expliqua Tanya en se levant.

Elle cherchait visiblement la télécommande du lecteur.

Ouais, bien sûr! Tu ne le savais plus, mon cul!

-Oh là là! Je sens que ça va être chaud, gloussait Stephen.

Sur l'écran, le film défilait toujours... C'était toujours le même gros plan sur le visage de Tanya qui s'était à présent réveillée. Elle s'étirait comme un chat et je constatais avec amertume que même au réveil, ses épis blonds éparpillées sur l'oreiller et son visage ne lui rendaient pas grâce. Elle restait magnifique. A en couper le souffle.

Et elle était nue aussi.

_Glurps_

J'étais tétanisée comme une conne sur mon tabouret, le toast porté à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres maintenant tremblantes..

_Il ne faut pas que tu craques... Il ne faut pas que tu craques..._

Avec un effort immense, j'arrivais à décoller mes rétines de l'écran pour les poser sur l'homme qui se tenait sur la terrasse.

Une autre question me tourbillonnait dans la tête.

Serait-il possible qu'il l'ait aimée?

A en juger par la tendresse qui émanait de ce film maison, mon esprit ne cessait de scander « OUI! …. OUI! »

-Bella, est ce que ça va? e demandait Alice.

-Heu...Oui..., dis-je en déglutissant difficilement

-Ouais, moi aussi, je trouve pitoyable ce qu'elle fait!

Je la regardais ahurie par ce qu'elle venait de balancer.

-Comme si elle pense qu'elle va faire tomber mon frère dans le panneau! Pfff! N'importe quoi! Edward n'est pas aussi nostalgique qu'elle le pense. Si ça n'a pas marché entre eux, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

Elle parlait en engloutissant une autre tartine chocolatée.

_Alice, je t'aime._

Ma petite démone préférée ne le savait pas en cet instant mais je lui en étais reconnaissante de ces petits mots de réconfort.

-Oui mais je pense que l'amour peut te faire faire des trucs bizarres, non?

-Oh si bien sûr! Mais là, ça frise le pathétique.

Tanya ne cessait de (feindre?) chercher la télécommande et tentait de stopper manuellement l'appareil lorsqu'Edward rentra.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, Tanya?

Ses yeux se sont dirigés vers l'écran et je vis son sourire s'affaisser.

-Mais c'est quoi ça?

-Ed, j'avais oublié que j'avais rajouté...ça sur le CD. Et je ne trouve plus cette foutue télécommande..., tenta t-elle d'expliquer.

-Elle était restée avec moi.

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, il appuya sur le bouton et l'écran redevint noir, mettant fin par la même occasion à mon calvaire.

Il leva ses yeux émeraudes vers moi, comme pour s'excuser.

Prise de panique et encore sous le coup de l'émotion, je pris mon sac sans un mot et lança à l'assemblée.

-Bon ben salut. On se retrouve ce soir.

La porte claqua derrière moi. Tant pis si je leur était apparue en colère. Et pour le coup, je me suis rappelée de ce que me disait ma mère: « Les chemins de l'Enfer sont pavés de bonnes intentions »

Ce film, je le prenais comme un message personnel de la part de Tanya. Elle voulait mener en enfer.

J'avais compris qu'elle n'allait pas renoncer aussi facilement.

_Eh bien moi non plus!_

**Edward POV**

La pré-production avait deux semaines de retard sur le planning prévu.

Les acteurs n'avaient pas encore tous assez bien travaillés leurs rôles respectifs pour que je commence à faire quelques essais.

Stephen était plus stressé que moi depuis que l'avocat de Duncan lui avait annoncé l'arrivée de notre mécène pour la semaine prochaine.

Je m'en fichais royalement. D'une part parce que je ne me mets jamais la pression au détriment de la qualité de mon travail. Et d'autre part parce que Bella avait enfin accepté que nous annoncions à la terre entière que nous étions ensemble.

Bon, ok, que nous annoncions à nos proches, pour être plus précis.

Et depuis ce soir là, plus rien ne comptait.

Pas même Tanya qui avait avoué qu'elle avait quitté Wes depuis quelques mois, parce qu'elle ne cessait de penser à « nous ».

Pas même sa lubie de me dire que ce n'était pas par hasard que nous nous sommes retrouvés après tout ce temps.

Et que c'était « le destin qui lui avait fait signer ce contrat avant même de connaître le réalisateur »

Pas même les claques de Rosalie à l'arrière de ma nuque quand je lui avais avoué ses confidences autour d'un café.

_**Flash Back quelques jours auparavant.**_

-Et qu'est ce que tu lui a répondu, Edward?

-Ben rien.

PAF!

-Aïeuuh! Ça va pas non?

-Non, ça va pas Edward! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est à deux doigts de la folie? Tu te rends compte des risques que tu prends en continuant à bosser avec elle?

-Tanya n'est pas folle Rose! N'exagère pas non plus.

-Non, bien sûr que non!

Re-PAF!

-Putain Edward!

Re-re PAF!

-Merdeuuhh Rose, je ne suis pas Emmett! Arrête de me frapper comme ça!

-Non, c'est sûr t'es pas Emmett! T'es son frère. Et tu réagis comme la quasi totalité de vos congénères. Vous ne voyez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez!

-Et toi, l'extra lucide, qu'est ce que tu vois toi?

-Ce que je vois? Ce que je vois? Je vais te dire, ce que je vois, Edward Anthony Cullen! Je vois Tanya encore dingue de toi! Je vois Bella qui est prête à recommencer à faire confiance aux hommes après avoir connu des merdes dans sa vie et qui est en train de tomber amoureuse de toi, comme toi tu l'es d'elle!

-Tu... Tu crois qu'elle m'aime?

-Je le crois aussi dur que je te vois en train de la chercher du regard à chaque fois que vous êtes dans la même pièce et qu'elle fait pareille pour toi, triple andouille!... Au passage, quand est ce que vous allez nous le dire?

-Je... Elle... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça ne dépend pas de moi. Elle veut de faire à l'idée... D'avoir un petit ami, je veux dire.

-Si, ça peut dépendre de toi, Cullen. Faut simplement que tu le lui dises encore et encore.

-Elle se fait désirer, hein?

PAAAFF!

-QUOI ENCORE?

-Tu n'as rien compris? Tu ne vois pas qu'elle manque de confiance en elle? Si tu es sûr de tes intentions, tu as assez de confiance pour deux. Alors vas-y! Fonce!

_**Fin du flash back**_

Lorsque je revins de la terrasse, je vis Tanya, rouge cramoisie, qui farfouillait frénétiquement parmi les coussins du canapé, Stephen qui se gaussait devant l'écran.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

C'était un truc que j'avais filmé. Nous deux, dans ma piaule d'étudiant. C'était la période où je me posais des questions sur mes sentiments pour Tanya. Je l'avais filmé parce que je la trouvais belle au matin. Naturelle. Simple.

-Mais c'est quoi ça?

-Ed, j'avais oublié que j'avais rajouté...ça sur le CD. Et je ne retrouve plus cette foutue télécommande.

-Elle était restée avec moi.

Une fois le lecteur éteint, je cherchais Bella du regard. J'étais sincèrement navré qu'elle ait assisté à cela sans que je sois présent. Elle marmonna quelque chose et partit en claquant la porte.

Merde. Bon, il me fallait avoir une discussion avec Tanya, rassurer Bella et téléphoner à Rosalie. Non, réflexion faite, ne pas appeler Rosalie.

**Bella POV**

J'étais d'une humeur exécrable. En fait, durant toute cette putain de journée, j'avais été odieuse.

C'est à peine si j'avais prononcé un mot sympa à un être humain depuis ce moment où j'ai vu ce film.

Je me suis prise la tête avec Alejandro, le prof de danse. Au final, j'avais quitté le cours de la même manière que j'avais quitté l'appart ce matin: en claquant la porte.

J'avais envoyé bouler Alice qui m'avait appelée, pensant trouver du réconfort et une oreille attentive à ses soucis de couple avec Jasper.

Même Emmett qui m'avait appelé pour me demander conseil sur les fleurs préférées de Rosalie, en a été pour ses frais. « PARCE QUE DEPUIS LA TEMPS QUE TU LA SAUTES, TU NE SAIS PAS QUELLES SONT SES FLEURS PREFEREES, CRETIN? » et après, j'ai raccroché.

Bon, ok, j'avais été un peu dure.

Merde! Et moi alors? Qui allait m'écouter pour mes soucis, à moi?

Pour couronner le tout, j'avais été contrainte de couper mon téléphone. Edward m'appelait à chaque moment de libre et je n'étais pas prête à répondre.

J'étais perdue. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Et j'étais moins sûre de moi. De la décision que nous avions pris en début de semaine.

Je n'avais presque pas dit un mot depuis que j'avais pris mon service au Box. De toutes façons, je n'étais pas la seule.

A en juger par la mine renfrognée de mon patron, Alice ne s'était pas calmée. Emmett n'avait pas non plus sa fougue habituelle et ne faisait plus de blagues.

Et puis Mike est passé par là et a fait les frais de cette tension que j'avais accumulé depuis le matin.

Il avait pris son service avec la trace de mes doigts sur la joue droite, après qu'il ait perdus ses mains sur mes fesses quand je l'ai aidé à porter les caisses de la réserve.

Ça m'apprendra à l'aider, tiens! Et ça lui apprendra encore plus à ne pas laisser ses mains dans ses poches!

J'ai retrouvé Rosalie dans le salon privé après nos shows respectifs. Elle dansait sur la table basse, une coupe de champagne à la main.

-Wow. Mademoiselle Hale se lâche, dis-je ne m'affalant sur un des fauteuils.

-Naaan. Tu n'y es pas, mademoiselle Swan. Je décompresse pour ne pas émasculer mon homme en entrant. Parce que contrairement aux apparences, j'aimerais bien avoir des petits Cullen/Hale, un de ces quatre.

Oh la la. Elle commençait à être mûre.

-Ouh... Et qu'est ce qui anime ces pulsions destructrices?

-Ce qui animes ces pulsions destructrices? Attend un peu, je rassemble les neurones non imbibées d'alcool.

-Hum... Ça va être difficile, après...avoir bu presque la moitié de la bouteille, dis-je après un rapide coup d'oeil à la bouteille posée sur la table.

Elle rit en s'asseyant à son tour. En se penchant sur la côté, elle me brandit le cadavre d'une autre bouteille vide.

-Une bouteille et demi, Swan...Alooors, pour répondre à ta question, j'ai une seul réponse: Abby Fisher... Tiens accompagne moi.

Je pris la coupe qu'elle me tendit. Je buvais en écoutant son histoire. Abby était une ex d'Emmett. Enfin, une ex, c'était plutôt une ancienne petite copine officieuse. Emmett ne l'avait trompé qu'une seul fois. Rosalie les avait découvert en pleine séance de yoga à l'horizontale alors qu'elle revenait plus tôt de son shopping. Par la suite, Emmett avait passé les six mois, les plus terribles de son existence.

-J'ai retrouvé un texto d'elle datant d'hier, en cherchant un numéro de teléphone. En plus, ce con m'avait tendu son téléphone; il avait la flemme de chercher lui même... Et cet espèce de bite ambulante prétend qu'il n'a plus eu de ses nouvelles depuis l'autre fois.

Nouvelle coupe avalée et coupe remplie pour moi.

Hum... Je comprenais à présent pourquoi Emmett voulait absolument se souvenir de ses fleurs préférées.

-Tu t'emballes pas trop là?

-Et toi, Swan , t'en es où avec Tanyaaaa?, fit-elle en vidant sa coupe.

Bon, ok. Elle avait le droit de s'emballer.

-Elle était facile celle là, Rosalie.

J'avale d'un trait ma coupe, afin d'avoir cette illusion que les bulles allaient apaiser ma colère réapparue de nouveau.

-Désolée. Je sais c'est un coup bas.

-Non, non, t'en fais pas... Tu es plus proche de la réalité que tu ne le penses.

Coupe de nouveau remplie. Les bulles commencèrent à faire leur effet.

-Vas-y explique moi.

Je buvais d'une seule traite. Demain, je vais regretter ce levage de coude trop facile mais pour l'instant, je voulais ressentir cette ivresse, celle qui me fait sentir légère et qui m'aide à trouver les mots pour expliquer ce que j'ai vu-et ressenti- ce matin.

Alors que j'étais en train de partir dans une diatribe sur la manière dont j'ai fermé la porte, Alice nous rejoignit, encore plus furax que ce matin.

-Putain, les filles, vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui m'arrive!

-Jazz, avions répondu en chœur, Rose et moi.

-Merde mais comment vous avez deviné?

Nous rîmes en nous resservant de champagne. Encore et encore.

Le souci d'Alice se prénommait Maria. C'était pas une non officielle mais une vraie ex de Jasper. Et il avait omis de dire à Alice qu'elle était revenue et qu'il avaient bu un café ensemble. Elle a retrouvé un mot sur l'addition glissé dans la poche du jean qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre au lavage. « Merci pour cet instant inoubliable »

Nous en étions à quoi? Quatre? Cinq bouteilles? On n'avait pas réellement tenu le compte.

L'heure était à présent aux lamentations purement féminines. Le sujet classique. Les pour et contre du mythe de l'Homme de nos rêves et l'Homme de notre vie.

On était parties en sucette depuis un moment.

-Les filles, les filles... Homme de nos rêves ou -hip- Homme de notre vie, c'est des foutaises! assena une Alice éméchée. -Moi je crois en l'âme Soeur, la vraie, celle qui nous comprends sans un mot, vous voyez c'que j'veux dire?

-T'as tort de croire aux salades de ce connard de Platon, lui répondis-je encore moins fraîche qu'elle.

-Mais qu'est ce que ce putain de grec, vient faire là d'dans -hip-? Rosalie

-C'est lui qui a introduit cette idée de merde comme quoi à l'origine, il n'y avait qu'un seul être humain, à la fois mâle et femelle, qui a été scindé en deux, ce qui fait que depuis, les hommes et les femmes passeraient leur existence à rechercher leur « moitié », expliquais-je en vidant une énième bouteille de champagne.

-Wouahhhh, Bella, d'où tu sors ça? Alice qui tentait péniblement de garder les yeux dans leurs orbites.

-Qu'il aille se faire foutre ce Platon!, scandait Rosalie en brandissant sa coupe de nouveau pleine.

-Ouais, Rose! T'as raison, criais-je à mon tour, me levant chancelante. -C'est comme les contes de fées! De la connerie en barre...

-Mais j'y crois moi aux contes de fées, coupa Alice

-Foutaises, je te dis, répétais-je. -Il faut toujours que les femmes aient des vies de merde et qu'elles attendent patiemment la venue du Prince Charmant! Merde, c'est vrai quoi! Cendrillon vit comme une esclave, Blanche Neige est empoisonnée et la Belle au Bois Dormant tombe dans le coma! Ya mieux comme rêve pour petites filles, non?

-BELLA! T'es horrible! Tu viens de casser mon mythe là!

-Les filles, les filles, les filles!, fit Rosalie. -Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'arrêter de nous faire mal à la tête. On s'en rendra bien assez compte demain... Je vous propose une autre activité.

Elle se leva et mit en marche le lecteur situé derrière le comptoir du salon privé.

-ET MAINTENANT, ON DANSE!

On hurla toutes sous les premières notes de Heavy Cross de The Gossip

**Edward POV express**

Lorsque j'arrivais au Box, avec Tanya et Stephen, je vis mon frère et Jasper, accoudés au comptoir de Mike.

-Ben qu'est ce qui vous arrive? Où sont les filles?

-Elles sont dans le salon privé, me répondit Mike.

Et les deux gars de hocher de la tête pour confirmer.

-Rosalie m'a fait descendre une caisse de champagne en début de soirée et là, elle se mettent à leur tailler des costards, m'expliqua t-il en désignant du menton, les deux fautifs qui n'avaient pas bougé ni parlé.

-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé? leur demandais-je en m'asseyant du côté de mon frère.

-Pffouu... Pas grand chose. Tu connais les filles, à s'emballer pour pas grand chose et...

-EM! Sois plus précis, s'il te plaît!

-Ben elle a vu un texto d'Abby...

-Putain, Em.

Ce genre de révélation se passait de commentaires. Comme s'il avait oublié à quel point Rosalie lui avait fait mordre la poussière pour cet écart de conduite. Je secouais la tête, sans lui répondre.

-Et toi Jazz?

-Trois fois rien...

-JAZZ, fais pas ton Emmett, s'il te plaît!

-Maria est rentrée la semaine dernière et on est allé boire un café. Une façon de se dire adieu; elle va se marier dans quelques mois... Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre et elle m'a laissé un mot sur l'addition. Alice l'a trouvé en faisant la lessive.

-Putain, vous avez quoi à la place du cerveau?... Non, surtout ne me répondez pas, je ne rien savoir. Bon, debout! On va les voir rejoindre.

Les mecs me suivaient comme des chiens, la queue entre les jambes.

Nous empruntions un couloir. Un bruit assourdissant nous parvenait à mesure que nous avancions. C'était de la musique.

-On dirait pas du Gossip?, demanda Tanya.

J'en savais foutre rien. Ce qui me préoccupait pour le moment c'est dans quel état elles étaient. Et Bella, dans quel état, elle était elle. J'avais essayé de la joindre toute la journée. Sans succès. Et elle avait fini pas couper son téléphone.

Angoissé à l'idée qu'elle ne vienne pas, j'avais écourté notre séance de travail d'un heure, pour venir plus tôt.

Mais là, maintenant, alors que je me rapprochais de la source du bruit, j'angoissais à ce qu'il allait m'arriver. Parce que je savais que moi aussi, à l'instar des deux gus qui traînaient des pieds derrière moi, j'allais en prendre pour mon grade.

J'ouvris la porte et resta sans voix.

Les trois filles étaient montés sur la table basse et hurlaient en rythme avec la musique.

« I checked you, if it's already been done, undo it »

Jasper alla derrière le comptoir et baissa un peu le volume.

-Hola, hola, holaaaaa... Regardez qui voilà les filles. La cavalerie au complet!

Bella n'était pas saoule. Elle était pire que ça. Et je n'avais pas de mots pour le décrire.

-Heu... Bon, on va vous laissez, hein, Steph? On s'en va , dit Tanya à mon attention.

-Ah mais non! J'ai bien envie de voir comment ils vont s'en prendre plein la gueule moi!, protestait Steph

-Merde, t'es con ou tu le fais exprès? Pure question rhétorique, inutile de répondre... Moi, je me barre.

-Rhaaaaa meuh nan Tanya, reste, je t'en prie! C'est la fête!, poursuivait Bella.

Je le sentais pas, ce truc, mais je le sentais pas. J'étais en train de chercher un moyen de calmer ces furies (Rosalie avait grogné à la vue d'Emmett et Alice feignait l'indifférence, Jasper à genoux devant elle lui prenant les mains et baisant chacun de ses doigts), lorsque Bella reprit la parole.

-Reste, enfin! Que tu entendes à la nouvelle du siècle...

Des sueurs froides me glissent le long de ma colonne. Je manque d'air.

-THE nouvelle qu'Edward tenait tant à vous annoncer à tous ce soir...

...

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, nom de dieu, il a fallu que Tanya mette ce putain de film sur ce DVD?

-EHHH! Vous savez quoi? On s'envoie en l'air Edward et moi depuis... Depuis quand déjà, mon chéri?, me demanda t-elle, l'air narquoise.

-Depuis un ou deux mois, je crois, répondis-je

-Et ce soir, on a décidé de vous l'annoncer, répondit-elle.

Elle avala sa coupe de champagne avant de s'effondrer ivre morte sur le canapé.

Ben voilà, au moins, ça c'est fait...

_**J'attends avec angoisse votre verdict sur la façon dont Bella a annoncé à la terre entière, heu, non, à tout le monde, pour reprendre Eddie, qu'elle sortait avec lui.**_

_**Je ne voulais pas faire un truc genre, ils se tiennent la main et ils annoncent ça entre le fromage et le dessert (clin d'œil à eneelamia). Et je me suis dit que comme ça, ça pouvait être marrant. Enfin, c'est mon point de vue. Parce que pour avoir votre opinion, c'est en bas que ça se passe et pas plus tard que maintenant.**_

_**Bon, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite et possiblement ce week end pour le lemon de ma blonde, Eneelamia.**_

_**Bonne nuit.**_

_**Death in Vegas.**_

_**PS: vous savez quoi? Vous êtes les meilleures! Si, si!**_


	16. Chap16

**Tadaaa!**

**Ce bonus a été écrit à la demande d'une de mes lectrices, j'ai nommé Eneelamia.**

**Hé oui, ma belle, c'est bien ce lemon que tu attendais. Ta patience sera enfin récompensée, enfin, je l'espère!**

**Bonus**

**C'est beau une ville la nuit.**

J'étais parti la chercher, comme convenu, à la sortie de son cours de danse.

Mon Aston Martin Vanquish noire s'arrêta devant le bâtiment alors qu'elle poussait la lourde porte.

Je laissais échapper un hoquet de surpris à la vue de sa tenue. Elle portait la petite robe blanche qui avait définitivement signé mon arrêt de mort la toute première fois que je l'ai rencontré dans ce Starbucks. A ses pieds, des spartiates qui lui montaient jusque sur ses fins mollets galbés au lieu des bottes en cuir de la première fois.

_Je me rappelle même de sa tenue. Dingue!_

Elle s'est assise en me souriant.

-Pile à l'heure, Monsieur Cullen, me railla t-elle.

Je notais d'un coup d'œil discret que sa robe s'était relevée sur ses cuisses quand elle s'est assise. Dieu que c'était beau!

-Ce serait inconscient de ma part de te laisser attendre seule dans une telle tenue, fis-je en démarrant. Au passage, j'adore cette robe... Elle me dit vaguement quelque chose.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

-Hum... C'est marrant, pour moi, c'est ta voiture qui me dit vaguement quelque chose... Une Aston Martin Vanquish...Ça ne passe pas inaperçu, pourtant.

-Tu connais le nom de cette voiture, toi?

C'était sincère. Entendre parler mécanique de la part de cette petite bouche était tout simplement inhabituel et excitant.

_Heu... J'ai dit excitant?..._

-Ben quoi? C'est pas une Aston?

-Si mais... c'est la première fois que je vois une fille qui connaît le nom de voiture.

-Je n'ai pas de mérite. J'ai grandit avec un mordu de la mécanique, mon frère. Jacob.

-Tu as un frère qui est mordu de mécanique?, répondit-il.

-Eh oui. J'ai une préférence pour la Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder.

Wow. C'était tout simplement sexy d'entendre une fille parler ainsi de voiture de sport.

_Putain Cullen, t'es irrécupérable. Une nana parle « bagnole » et toi tu bandes._

-En version cabriolet, bien sûr, précisa t-elle

-Bien sûr , répétais-je comme un crétin.

-On avait un jeu comme ça, Jacob et moi sur les voitures de nos rêves. Genre, la berline, le break, la voiture de rallye etc... enfin, tu vois le délire qu'on se tapait. Et moi, c'est une Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder, V10, 520 ch. Un vrai bijou.

_Hum... J'adore quand elle dit « Lamborghini », trainant sur le « i » à la fin. Trop craquant..._

-Tu en as déjà conduit une?

-Tu délires? Jamais.

-Et celle là? Ça te dit de la conduire?

-Heu... Je ne sais pas trop. C'est un engin plutôt impressionnant.

_Bella, ne parle pas d' « engin », s'il te plaît. _

Elle avait mollement protesté.

-C'est décidé. Tu vas conduire au retour.

-Edward, je ne sais pas si c'est une super bonne idée.

Elle crevait d'envie de la conduire mais n'était pas suffisamment sûre d'elle. Je la poussais un tout petit peu plus.

-Si c'est une bonne idée. J'adore t'entendre parler voiture. C'est trop sexy.

-C'est marrant, Jacob dit la même chose.

-Ah oui? C'est ok alors?

-Je n'ai jamais conduit ici.

-Moi si. Je connais toutes les rues de cette ville et des environs. Je te guiderai.

-Bon, ok. Mais je te prévient. Pas de commentaires, genre « t'aurais pu tourner dix fois, là! T'attends quoi? « ou « vas-y! Double je te dis! ».

-Tout ce qui te plaira, comme toujours Bella...

°° 00 °°

J'ai passé une super soirée. Mais j'étais encore plus excité à l'idée de partir.

Elle avait saisit d'une main tremblante la clé de voiture.

-Ça ne mords pas Bella, la taquinais-je.

-Très drôle, Cullen.

Je ris lorsqu'elle regarda à plusieurs reprises dans le rétroviseur avant de s'engager.

-Tu as dit que tu ne dirais rien!, me sermonna t-elle.

-Je n'ai rien dit!, protestais-je.

-Tu as ris.

-Oui, mais ce n'était pas pour me moquer. Oublie que c'est une Aston et fais comme si tu conduisais ta voiture. Euh, tu as bien une voiture, non?

-Oui. Une vieille camionnette Chevrolet.

-Ah. Je comprend ton stress alors.

-Merci.

-Bon, à la prochaine intersection tu vas tourner à droite.

Lorsqu'elle actionna le clignotant, je jetais un coup d'œil.

-Heu, Bella... L'autre droite.

-Oups. Désolée.

-Pas de mal, fis-je en réprimant un sourire.

Nous traversâmes la ville dans ses rues les plus animées. Nous nous arrêtâmes à un feu en plein milieu du boulevard le plus fréquenté.

Bella observa amusée les regards qui convergeaient vers la voiture. A côté de nous s'arrêta un autre bolide. Pour le regarder, elle mit la tête dehors.

-Alors?, la questionnais-je.

-C'est une Ferrari à première vue. Mais pour le reste, je n'en suis pas sûre. On dirait une Scaglietti mais je peux me tromper.

Puis la voiture démarra et Bella sourit, satisfaite d'elle.

-Bingo! C'est bien une Scaglietti. Et à en juger par le ronronnement du moteur, je dirais qu'elle est sûrement passée par un préparateur.

J'étais incapable de prononcer un mot.

-Quoi? J'ai dit une bêtise?

-Heu non... Je... Je suis très impressionné.

-Edward Cullen, susurra t-elle, ne serais-tu pas en train de rougir?

_Moi, rougir? N'importe quoi!_

Elle pouffa et poursuivit sa route.

-Jacob me dit que lorsqu'il entend une fille parler mécanique, ça le ferait presque bander. Mais c'est mon frère.

-Jacob est dans le vrai.

-Ah les mecs! Tous les mêmes!, rit-elle de plus belle.

_Et en plus, elle se moque de moi, la coquine._

-Tiens, prends cette sortie là...

-Nous allons sur l'autoroute?

-Oui.

-Où est ce que tu m'emmènes?

-Te montrer un truc, lui répondis-je en banchant mon I Pod sur le tableau de bord.

-Où ça?, insista t-elle.

-Tu verras, fis-je en guise de réponse avant d'appuyer sur « envoi ».

Leather de Death in Vegas envahit alors l'habitacle.

Elle devait apprécier la musique car la voiture prit de la vitesse. Je ne regardais pas la route. Voir Bella conduire une voiture de sport est un spectacle hautement plus intéressant que l'asphalte qui défile sous les phares.

Je lui indiquais la sortie et la voiture commença son ascension. Après un ultime virage, la voiture se trouva sur une piste poussiéreuse.

-Où est ce qu'on est? demanda t-elle.

-Nous sommes au sommet d'une colline qui surplombe la ville. Tiens, descend par là, lui indiquais-je un chemin de terre.

La voiture avança lentement, Bella prenait un plaisir à faire ronronner le moteur.

-C'est bon, tu peux t'arrêter.

A peine le moteur éteint, je fis le tour du véhicule sans un mot et ouvris la portière.

Elle me regardait avec des yeux de défi.

Je lui pris les mains et l'aida à s'extirper de l'habitacle. Elle avança jusqu'au bout du promontoire et laissa échapper un sifflet d'exclamation.

Devant nous, s'étalait la ville. On pouvait deviner les routes par les phares des voitures, le centre ville qui se transformait en un gigantesque point lumineux en son centre.

-WOUAHHHH! C'est magnifique!

-N'est ce pas?, dis-je nonchalamment appuyé sur la voiture. De ma portière fermée, j'entendais les dernières notes de Girls de Death in Vegas.

-Dites moi, Monsieur Cullen, fit-elle en revenant vers moi. N'est ce pas à cet endroit que vous chopiez les filles du temps de votre décadente jeunesse?

-A vrai dire, j'y ai emmené très peu de filles ici. J'aime bien goûter à la solitude de temps en temps.

-Et c'est pour goûter à cette solitude que tu m'y as emmené?

Hum...J'adore quand elle fait semblant d'être sage alors qu'elle pense à la même chose que moi. Je lui pris les hanches, la fis pivoter avant de coller son dos contre la portière fermée. Elle avait la vue sur la ville éclairée, je pouvais voir les lumières danser dans ses prunelles.

Je me plaquais contre elle, mes deux mains posées de par et d'autre de sa tête et me penchais pour parsemer son cou de baisers mouillés.

-Hum... A en juger par la bosse de ton pantalon, tu ne m'as pas emmené ici pour la vue.

-Oh que si., fis-je en appuyant davantage mon bassin contre son petit ventre chaud. Elle se tortillait sous moi, provoquant un afflux sanguin dans ma queue.

-Je vais te faire jouir pendant que tu contemples cette vue magnifique, continuais-je entre deux baisers.

Je picorais son cou en traçant une ligne sur son fin menton et remontant le long de son oreille.

-Qui te dit que je vais jouir?, fit-elle haletante.

Je la regardais un instant sans rien dire, juste en me mordillant la lèvre.

-Tu veux parier?

-Prétentieux, me susurra t-elle en se frottant tout contre mon érection.

-Allumeuse, lui répondis-je à mon tour, me pressant contre son ventre.

-Et puis, c'est de ta faute, repris-je, je n'en peux plus de t'avoir vu toute la soirée sans te toucher dans cette robe qui me dit vaguement quelque chose.

Je remontais le vêtement sur ses cuisse entrouvertes et saisissais ses fesses afin de l'appuyer davantage à moi.

-Alors, Bella... Dis moi quelle est ta voiture préférée?

Mes doigts s'étaient glissés sous sa petite culotte pour l'arracher. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à autant d'empressement de ma part car elle eut un hoquet de surprise.

Délaissant le bout de tissu devenu inutile, j'entrais en elle mon index et mon majeur incurvés, ce qui lui donna un sursaut de plaisir mêlé à la surprise. Elle était littéralement trempée, son jus coulant le long de mes doigts.

J'entrepris de lents mouvements de va et vient, ma bouche posée sur sa jugulaire.

-Une...Lam... Lamborghiniii...

-Vas -y, continues..., dis-je, la bouche perdue dans son cou.

-Hum... Gallar... Gallardo Spyder...

Elle avait haussé la voix sur la fin, mon pouce s'était aventuré sur son clitoris tout en continuant à la pomper de mes doigts.

-Si tu savais combien Jacob avait raison. C'est odieusement excitant d'entendre une fille parler voiture, lui parlais-je, tout en continuant mes douces intrusions dans son intimité.

Lorsque je sentis les premières contractions de son vagin, je m'arrêtais et sortais d'elle. Elle grogna en me regardant porter à ma bouche mes doigts luisants de son excitation.

Elle se jeta sur moi. Son baiser avait le goût d'elle, salée, gourmande et celui de sa langue, plus doux, comme un bonbon au caramel.

De ma portière ouverte, j'entendais les premières notes de Your Hands Around My Throat.

Ses mains avaient défait mon pantalon et avaient libéré ma queue souffrante et engoncée dans mon vêtement. Elle me branlait et chaque pression faisait augmenter l'afflux sanguin. Le plaisir me donnait le tournis.

Nos langues continuèrent leur danse sensuelle, s'emmêlant, mes mains perdues dans sa crinière.

Je me laissais faire, enivré par le plaisir. Avec beaucoup de peine, je lui pris les mains et les posa sur le haut de la voiture.

-Je voudrais t'entendre parler voiture pendant que je m'enfoncerai en toi et que je te donnerai du plaisir, lui expliquais-je, en déroulant un préservatif sur ma queue tendue et palpitante d'excitation.

Elle avançait ses hanches vers moi, impatiente.

Je la saisis par les fesses et la pénétra lentement. Elle était si serrée que j'eus moi même un hoquet de surprise. Elle laissa échapper une plainte rauque.

-Quelle est la voiture préféré de Jacob?

-Une... Lamb... Lamborghini... oooh...aussi...

Je donnais des coups de reins plus fermes, elle s'était agrippée à mon cou, comme dans la chanson.

-Oui, mais quoi?

Sur le dernier mot, je me suis enfoncé encore plus en elle, ce qui la fit gémir encore plus fort. Elle ne disait plus un mot. Je me suis arrêté. Mon sexe impatient cognait à l'intérieur d'elle, nous donnant tous deux des minis spasmes de plaisir. Elle avançait le bassin en gémissant, me signifiant de poursuivre mes saccades.

-Tuut, tuut, tuut... Bella, quel genre?

-Une... ML 002..., fit-elle dans un souffle.

Je repris ma cadence, marquant une pause à chaque fois que je butais au fond de son vagin. Ma queue tressautait d'excitation.

-Bella, une voiture ancienne?, lui susurrais-je dans le creux de l'oreille.

Elle haletait à chaque poussée, ses mains toujours rivées à mon cou, la bouche entrouverte. Elle était magnifique, ses joues légèrement colorées.

-Hum... Une... Une... Ford... Ford... Mustang... Noire de préférence... et poussiéreuse.

-Oh Bella, c'est si excitant...

Je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à jouir. Elle aussi, à en juger par la force de ses contractions vaginales. Je la soulevais un peu plus, afin d'obtenir un meilleur angle de pénétration.

La prenant bien en main, chaque fesses, dans mes mains, je poussais plus fort. Mes assauts étaient à présents plus bestiaux. Les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche devenaient plus graves, plus rauques.

Je rivais mes yeux aux siens. Je voulais la regarder se perdre et atteindre les étoiles. Pour enfin l'y rejoindre. Parce que ce n'était qu'ainsi, depuis que je la connaissais, que je pouvais atteindre les cieux.

Dans un ultime soulèvement de fesses, qui provoqua sans doute une friction plus que significative sur sa petite perle de plaisir, elle poussa un dernier soupir avant de laisser échapper de profonds alanguissements.

J'accélérais mes mouvements, sous les pressions de son intimité sur mon sexe. Je laissais échapper un grognement de plaisir et me vidais dans l'opercule de latex.

Je posais ma tête au creux de son cou, sans pour autant la reposer par terre, mon front posé contre sa jugulaire. Son pouls palpitait en rythme avec ma respiration.

Je levais ma tête, cherchant ses prunelles chocolat.

-Alors Bella, ça fait quoi de jouir au dessus de la ville?


	17. Chap 17: Aveux

_**Hello!**_

_**Oui, je sais, j'ai un sacré retard dans mon post. J'ai repris le taf cette semaine et j'étais sacrément décalée, en mode « vacances ». Bref... **_

_**A LIRE ATTENTIVEMENT: J'ai eu un GROOOOS souci avec le post de mon dernier chapitre. Et en parfaite inculte que je suis, j'ai bidouillé et effacé des chapitres. Résultats, j'au du tout reposter, pleurer un bon coup et hurlé une bonne partie de la matinée ( c'est mon Edward Cullen domestique qui en a fait un peu les frais, trop mignon!) Ce qui fait que quelques post, ya la moitié de l'intro perso qui n'apparait pas mais pour l'essentiel, les chapitres et leurs contenus n'ont pas changé. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop découragées à me lire, lectrices adorées. Moi, j'ai eu un GROOOS moment de doute, où je me disais que j'allais tout laisser tomber. Heureusement que Louise Malone m'a épaulé. Standing ovation pour elle, s'il vous plaît! MERCI!**_

_**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à rédiger ce chap, prise dans je ne sais quelle pression que j'en oubliais l'essentiel: prendre son pied ( façon de parler, bande de coquines!) dans l'écriture de la fic.**_

_**Et j'y ai mis aussi de la musique, tiens ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas fait ça...**_

_**Pour la première partie, ce sera Fall Away de Lauren Hoffman, un bijou cette chanson, de la mélancolie pure sur trois minutes et des patates.**_

_**Pour la deuxième partie, c'est Undisclosed desires de Muse, parce que ça colle pile poil, enfin, je trouve. Et que j'adore aussi.**_

_**Remerciements de non-loggués: **_

_**Sophie: Merci d'avoir rigolé à l'annonce de Bella. C'était fait pour! Je rêvais d'écrire cette conversation entre filles depuis un petit miment déjà. « Ça, c'est fait! » lol. Bisous**_

_**Amandine: Oui, je confirme, Bella ivre, c'est très rigolo. Je me suis amusée à écrire. Merci de ta review et bisous.**_

_**Onja: Pour Tanya, le coup de poignard, c'est maintenant... TU verras ;). bisous**_

_**Anne: merci d'avoir aimé l'annonce de Bella. Merci de me lire.**_

_**Pour les autres, c'est comme d'hab.**_

_**Merci ensuite à celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur le bonus. Ah, ah, ah, je vous reconnais bien là, bande de lémoniaques! Et bisous soit dit en passant à ma muse: Eneelamia! Et bonnes vacances, veinarde!**_

_**Au passage, elle écrit une fic qui s'intitule Destin ( vous aussi ça vous dit vaguement quelque chose?) et qui est d'un genre tout à fait différent du mien. Une autre version de la saga, avec des vampires et tout mais chut, je n'en dit pas plus, allez lire, et laissez lui des reviews de la mort, vous verrez c'est très bien écrit!**_

_**Bon, je crois que c'est tout. On se retrouve en bas?**_

**Aveux**

**POV Edward**

Mon téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, me rappelant sans cesse à mes obligations professionnelles. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'étais incapable de décoller de ses douces lèvres.

-Tu devrais partir, t'es en retard, me chuchota Bella entre deux baisers, sur le palier de la porte.

-Je sais, répondis-je en replongeant sur ses lèvres.

-BELLA! Tu veux bien laisser mon traître de frère aller bosser, s'il te plaît? Je te rappelle que nous avons une loooongue journée devant nous.

Alice, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré la nouvelle et vexée d'avoir été au courant avant Rosalie, faisait passer à sa « traîtresse d'amie qu'elle aime quand même de tout son cœur » les pires moments de sa vie. Cette dernière avait beau s'être confondue en excuses durant les jours qui ont suivis, peine perdue.

Mais nous savions tous qu'elle n'était pas aussi fâchée qu'elle le laissait entendre. Pour Alice, c'était normal qu'elle nous serve de sa comédie de diva. Parce que c'était Alice.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de brandir exagérément la carte de la culpabilité à Bella, pour la traîner de force à ses séances shopping. Et ma Bella, pour ne pas la contrarier, la suivait ostensiblement, le visage résigné.

Hier soir, très tard, alors que je me glissais sous les couvertures près de son corps chaud, je l'ai entendu murmurer «noooon, pas... la robe... Alice... »

J'adore l'entendre parler dans son sommeil. Parce qu'il lui arrivait de murmurer mon prénom et de l'entendre soupirer d'aise parfois, ce qui me réchauffait immanquablement le bas ventre, me donnant envie de la réveiller d'une manière assez... personnelle.

Mais là, je savais que ce n'était pas un rêve paisible. Et je n'aimais pas qu'elle soit contrariée. Et même si Alice était ma sœur et que j'étais cool sur certaines choses, je n'acceptais pas qu'elle soit aussi rude avec Bella.

C'était la troisième fois cette semaine que je voyais un tas de paquets, de cartons, de sacs de diverses boutiques de vêtements et de chaussures, certaines ouvertes et éparpillés au beau milieu de sa chambre.

_Alice exagère! Comme toujours._

Je connaissais l'aversion totale de Bella pour tout ce qui concerne les activités de ma sœur.

Je pris la résolution d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Alice le lendemain et lui demander de se calmer parce que ça faisait presque un mois maintenant et que là, ça devenait du pur caprice.

Je levais la tête vers elle et la regarda, de l'air « méchant »que je lui faisais quand elle était petite pour la gronder.

Elle se tenait derrière nous, les poings sur les hanches, la mine sévère.

-Oh non!Pas encore de journée shopping, on en a fait une hier, je ne tiendrais plus, murmura Bella, la tête posée contre mon torse.

Je levais les yeux vers ma sœur pour la héler.

-Alice, c'est bon, là, non? Je crois qu'on a bien capté le message. Fous lui la paix, ok?

Elle eut ce sourire qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

-Tu me remercieras demain soir lorsque nous irons à cette soirée pour rencontrer ton boss.

Bella se retourna vers elle.

-Je t'ai dit que je n'irais pas, Alice. J'ai...des trucs à faire.

-Non, Bella. Je sais que tu n'as rien à faire. Je t'assure, tout ira bien.

Nous savions tous que la raison pour laquelle Bella refusait d'aller tenait en un prénom: Tanya.

Depuis ce fameux jour où Tanya m'offrit son cadeau. LE film.

Lorsque nous avons quitté l'appartement, Stephen, Tanya et moi même, en direction des studios, nous savions tous qu'après cette journée, les choses allaient immanquablement changer.

_**Flash back avec Tanya.**_

Stephen me demandait de conduire, fourrant dans les mains les clés de sa voiture de location d'un geste rageur. Chose inhabituelle, car c'était toujours lui qui faisait office de chauffeur.

Encore hébété de ce qu'il venait de se passer et de la fuite de Bella, je n'avais pas prêté attention à ce détail. Je démarrais et prit la route en direction du sud de la ville.

Au bout de cinq longues minutes de silence, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées, Stephen prit la parole, d'une voix sèche, claquant les mots du bout de la langue.

-Tanya, tu ne penses pas qu'il serait encore temps de revoir ta collaboration à ce projet?

-Et pourquoi, je te prie? Répondait-elle dédaigneuse.

-Qu'est ce que t'as voulu prouver, là? A part que t'as que t'as un corps de rêve et des seins sublimes?

-J'ai rien voulu prouver du tout! Je savais plus que c'était là merde!

Dans le rétroviseur intérieur, je la voyais qui répondait, le regard tourné vers la vitre et se rongeant ses ongles. Je crus percevoir des larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage.

J'étais en colère mais la voir ainsi, si vulnérable, fragile m'avait un peu calmé. Je voulais lui épargner le laïus de Stephen car il pouvait être dur quand il s'y mettait.

Mais je devais la voir seul.

-Stephen. Arrête, parlais-je à mon tour.

-Pourquoi? Elle va tout faire foirer, je le sens et tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

Mon regard était fixé sur la route. Mais lui, je savais qu'il s'était tourné vers moi pur me répondre.

-Je vais lui parler, c'est sûr. Mais je veux le faire seul. Ok?

Je m'étonnais que Tanya n'ait pas encore mentionné le fait que nous parlions d'elle devant elle.

-Tu me fais pas confiance? C'est ça?, poursuivait-il, toujours énervé.

-Non, Stephen, tu sais bien que non.

Je profitais d'un feu rouge et me tourna vers lui.

-Steph, je te dépose comme prévu à l'hôtel et moi je vais aux studios avec Tanya. Je passerais te reprendre après.

-Putain, Cullen, tu fais chier.

Et il se cala au fond de son siège.

Plus personne ne parla jusqu'à l'hôtel. Lorsque Stephen eut claqué la portière me manifestant encore une fois sa colère, je regarda Tanya à travers le miroir du rétroviseur interne.

-Tu passes devant?

-Je préfère rester derrière, si ça ne te gêne pas.

Elle gardait la tête tournée vers la vitre, une pellicule de buée s'était formée au niveau de son souffle. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Je savais qu'elle luttait pour ne pas craquer. Elle souffrait, c'était clair. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à l'aider à l'en alléger et la laissais à ses remords. Ma colère, bien qu'amoindrie à la vue de la tristesse de mon amie n'en était pas affaiblie.

-Comme tu voudras, fis-je en démarrant d'un ton neutre.

Je roulais en direction de la sortie de la ville, en direction de la côte, dans un silence tellement insupportable pour elle qu'elle se pencha en avant et alluma l'auto radio.

La voix de Lauren Hoffman envahit l'habitacle sur l'air de Fall Away.

Je m'arrêtais au bout d'une plage de sable blanc et fin.

Une fois le moteur arrêté, je me penchais sur le volant pour y poser mon front. Ma main actionna la poignée et l'air frais marin s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la voiture. J'avais besoin d'étendues, d'entendre le grondement des vagues et le vent dans sifflant dans mes oreilles.

Je sortis, m'arrêta un instant sur le spectacle magnifique de la plage le matin, le soleil timide mais prometteur avant de claquer la portière. Je fis quelques pas sur la plage, les mains fourrées dans les poches de ma veste de coton, la capuche remontée sur la tête.

Mes pas m'amenèrent là où le sable est mouillé. Je fermais les yeux et respirais à grande goulées l'air marin.

_Putain que ça fait du bien!_

Derrière moi, j'entendais le sabler crisses sous des pas, ceux de Tanya sans aucun doute. Il n'y avait que notre voiture garée sur le parking poussiéreux. Je ne me tournais pas vers elle et continuer à respirer, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Edward, entendis-je derrière moi. -Je suis désolée, sincèrement désolée...

-Je sais Tanya. C'est bien là le pire. Je sais...

Elle ne répondit pas. C'était la première fois que j'étais distant avec elle. Lorsque nous nous disputions auparavant, c'était les cris, les bonds mais pas ça. Jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de colère.

Contre elle mais surtout contre moi. Elle était encore trop fragile. Et je n'avais pas suffisamment été clair concernant Bella. Je ne lui avais pas dit que je la voyais autrement que comme un simple plan. Je sentais naître en moi des émotions que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Je me voyais mal lui dire ça, elle qui espère encore, après toutes ces années.

Et moi qui avait juste mis deux phrases, le soir où j'étais pressé de retourner auprès de Bella. «Tu méritais mieux... » «pardon de t'avoir planté comme une merde ».

Mouais, j'avais été léger.

-Tanya, repris-je. -Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

-Je ne savais plus... que c'était là.

Elle ne mentait pas, enfin pas totalement.

-Je pense qu'effectivement tu as dû l'oublier; tu n'as peut être pas menti sur ce point. Mais je te connais très bien. Ce bout de film n'a pas été mis là par hasard, hein? Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire?

-Je... Je ne sais pas. Je... Je voulais que tu te rappelles de ça aussi.

Je me retournais vers elle, et vit une femme meurtrie, des larmes ruisselant en silence sur ses joues et qui faisaient fondre le rimmel le long de sa paupière inférieure. Voilà pourquoi c'était une superbe actrice dramaturge. Elle était magnifique quand elle était triste et cet air de supplicié en était sublimé à l'écran.

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai oublié? Que je ne me rappelles plus de nos moments? Comment tu peux penser cela? J'ai été heureux. Ces moments m'ont rendus heureux. Je les ai tous aimé, même quand tu m'as fait payer ma lâcheté. Je m'en suis toujours voulu, tu le sais bien.

-Oui, je le sais...

-Tanya...

-Oui.

-Je penses que...que... je suis amoureux d'elle, dis-je ne ouvrant les yeux sur l'océan.

C'était ça, l'évidence même.

J'étais clairement amoureux de Bella. Cette envie de la sentir près de moi, de me fondre en elle, dans ses bras, me sentir vivre à travers son souffle, respirer son odeur et ne cesser de la contempler chaque jour que dieu faisait. Et mes pensées qui ne tournaient qu'autour de Bella, l'inquiétude qui m'assaillait à ce moment et cet irréversible besoin que je ressentais à vouloir la protéger et de la consoler si besoin est.

-Tu le penses où tu t'en convaincs?, me tança Tanya.

Elle s'était rapprochée et se tenait à mes côtés, sans me toucher ni me frôler toutefois. Ses mots, bien que secs et blessants transpiraient la tristesse. Elle faisait peine à voir.

Décidément, j'étais un beau salopard. Et Tanya n'était pas le seule personne auprès de qui j'allais m'amender. Il fallait aussi que je parle à Bella. Que je lui dises ce que ressens pour elle. Je secouais la tête afin de me concentrer sur cette conversation.

-Ne sois pas cynique. Ça ne te va pas et ça ne te ressemble pas non plus.

-Je ne suis pas cynique. Je suis perdue... et accessoirement honteuse et ridicule...Edward... Je sais que je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. En fait, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Elle avait baissé la tête en parlant. J'avais mal pour elle. Je savais que ce n'était pas facile pour elle de parler ainsi quand elle doit se douter de l'issue de cette conversation.

-Moi non plus je ne pourrais t'oublier, Tanya. Tu fais partie de ma vie. Et tu le sais. Tu as cette place particulière qui n'appartient qu'à toi. Bella est présente dans ma vie. Ma vie de maintenant. Et ça n'efface aucun souvenir.

Je repris mon souffle, pour lui laisser le temps d'encaisser parce que je savais que c'était quitte ou double sur ce coup.

-Notre histoire a été ce qu'elle a été de beau, d'unique et de merveilleux. Comme un premier amour, en quelque sorte, celui qui m'a ouvert aux sentiments.

-Mais c'est elle que tu aimes.

C'était une affirmation. Il fallait qu'elle l'entende de ma bouche, clairement. Même si elle allait morfler par la suite.

-Oui.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle parlait si bas qu'il me semblait l'espace d'une seconde je crus qu'elle se parlait à elle même.

-Tu aimes notre histoire, ce que nous avons vécu. Pas moi.

Je me tournais complètement vers elle.

-Si, me dit-elle, d'un air de défi.

-Alors je ne peux pas faire ce film. Pas avec toi, répliquais-je.

-Qu'est ce que ça à voir avec le film?

-Parce que je ne peux te rendre la force de tes sentiments. Et que je vais continuer à voir Bella... Et je n'ai pas envie de me cacher. Et tu le verras... Tu nous verras... Et tu vas en souffrir. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres encore... à cause de moi.

-Je comprends... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Tout est limpide maintenant. Je pense que ça ira. J'en ai vu pire. Je sais que j'aurais essayé.

Elle avait lâché ça, comme ça, en haussant légèrement les épaules.

-Tanya!, l'interrompis-je furieux de sa fausse désinvolture. -Ce n'est pas un jeu. Je ne joues pas. Je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres... Je vais revoir Henri demain soir, je saurais quoi lui dire... Ce n'est pas grave, des films, j'en ferais d'autres.

-Non! Je ne veux pas. On a dit qu'on ferait un film ensemble. Si je ne fais pas celui là, je sais que plus tard, ce ne sera plus possible.

-Mais...

-Non. Je suis désolée du mal que j'ai causé. Je parlerais à Bella. Si elle le veut. Je ne veux pas que mon erreur laisse des traces. Pas avec toi... J'ai compris que tu m'avais un peu aimé autrefois mais que tout ça est resté à New York et que ça ne reviendra plus. Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses partie du passé toi aussi.

Elle avait l'air tellement perdue. Je savais qu'elle disait vrai. Elle tiendrait sa parole. Mais à quel prix et à force de quelle souffrance?

-Je sais. Ne te méprends pas mais je sais que je souffrirais de ne plus te voir. Parce que tu es importante pour moi.

-Mais pas comme Bella. J'ai compris.

-Désolé Tanya, mais oui, tu as bien résumé.

Son visage se fendit d'un timide sourire. Je le lui rendis sachant parfaitement la tourmente qui s'était emparée de son cœur.

Nous nous tournâmes vers l'océan et ses vagues ondoyantes.

Nous avons repris la route au bout d'une heure. Le trajet du retour se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Je jetais des coups d'œil de temps à autre vers elle. Son visage était fermé mais au moins, il ne ruisselait pas sous des larmes. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit tristement.

Lorsque Stephen s'engouffra dans la voiture, il nous jaugea minutieusement avant de nous parler.

-Bon, alors, ça y est vous vous êtes expliqués?

Nous hochâmes la tête sans le regarder.

-Bien...

Nous prîmes la route des studios. Au bout de quelques minutes de trajet, il se tourna vers elle.

-Tanya, autorises toi au bonheur et arrête de nous casser les couilles avec la mélancolie à la con... Tu risques de tout faire foirer... Et tu risques beaucoup plus gros que nous, dans cette affaire.

-Stephen, arrête!

-Non, ça va Edward. Il n'a pas tort.

Le visage de mon ami se referma. Je sentais que quelque chose l'agaçait et que cela n'avait rein à voir avec le bon déroulement du film. Son soudain intérêt sur le bien être de Tanya m'avait surpris. Depuis quand il avait commencé à adopter une attitude protectrice envers elle?

_**Fin du flash back avec Tanya.**_

Bella n'a jamais voulu la revoir. Je la comprends mais ça ne me rendait pas les choses faciles. Tant pis. Je ne pouvais me résoudre de ne plus les voir parce que sans l'une, je n'étais plus rien, ni sans l'autre car elle m'était chère et nous devions travailler ensemble.

D'une certaine façon, Bella m'avait fait payé ce petit coup. D'une certaine façon...

Je les voyais dons séparément depuis plus d'un mois et ne parlaient pas de l'une devant l'autre. Exercice délicat qui me valut des railleries de la part d'Emmett. Rosalie elle s'était contentée de hocher la tête en signe de négation et avait lutté pour ne pas me servir du classique « Je te l'avais dit ».

Je remerciait Jasper qui me soutenait sans un mot, juste en me donnant des tapes amicales à l'épaule.

C'était comme si elles n'existaient pas. Sauf pour moi.

Mais à travers cet incident, Bella avait commencé à donner des signes de rébellion, où elle semblait tester ses propres frontières personnelles.

Je l'ai ramené ce soir là, alors qu'elle cuvait encore la tonne de champagne qu'elle avait ingurgité avec Alice et Rosalie, pas aussi fraîches qu'elle non plus.

_**Flash back avec Bella.**_

Je l'avais soulevé comme un plume pour la jeter doucement sur une de mes épaules. Elle ronchonnait mais ne s'était pas réveillée.

Je la posais délicatement sur le lit et entreprit de la déshabiller afin de la coucher.

-Cullen, je t'interdis de me toucher, marmonna t-elle péniblement.

-Je ne te touche pas, je t'aide à te mettre à l'aise pour dormir. Parce que je pense que tu vas en avoir besoin.

Elle chercha mon regard alors que je lui ôtais sa veste.

-Est ce que tu l'as aimée?

Sa voix légèrement éraillée n'était pas assurée.

-Je crois que oui, d'une certaine manière.

-Tu l'aimes encore?

Je passais ma main sur son visage et repoussais les mèches brunes sur ses joues roses.

-Je crois que oui, mais je sais que ce n'est pas d'elle dont je suis amoureux.

Elle soupira et retomba mollement entre les draps.

Son souffle devint presque immédiatement régulier.

Je me demandais si demain matin elle se souviendrait de mon aveu.

Je sais que je n'ai jamais aimé avant Bella. J'en étais sûr à présent.

_**Fin Flash back avec Bella.**_

Je cognais à la chambre de Stephen et attendit, la main posée sur la poignée.

A la place et lieu du traditionnel « Ouais, entres! », j'ai eu droit à un « merde! Heu... attend Edward! C'est le foutoir ici »

Je secouais la tête en riant. Si il était aussi soucieux de l'état de sa chambre c'était parce que ça sentait la nuit torride derrière le panneau de bois.

-Tu t'es encanaillé Steph?, le raillais-je.

« Dis tu ne veux pas descendre et m'attendre à la réception? Chais pas moi, prends toi un bon ptit dej! »

-Non, je vais passer prendre Tanya. Ça te laissera le temps de faire tes adieux à la jolie demoiselle.

« Heu... Non... laisses tomber... Je vais l'appeler moi même... Va te prendre un café... On... te rejoint

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait pas vrai dans ce qu'il me disait. J'eus peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, nana ou pas.

Je tournais quand même la poignée et avançais prudemment la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Hé Steph, tu me fais peur vieux, ça ne te ressemble pas... de... parler... comme... ça...

Si j'avais fait des pauses à la fin de ma phrase, c'était parce que je venais d'apercevoir allongée auprès de Stephen, Tanya, profondément endormie.

-On est sorti hier soir. Et elle a bu. Beaucoup je crois.

Je hochais la tête, un timide sourire sur les lèvres.

-T'as raison, je vais prendre un truc. Je n'ai pas assez mangé ce matin.

Je sortis de la chambre, un sourire un peu crispé sur les lèvres. Stephen et Tanya. Ensemble. Dans le même lit.

**POV Bella**

Je mis bien une semaine avant de pouvoir manger correctement.

_Ça t'apprendra!_

Alice et Rosalie n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état que moi. Je le savais de Jasper lorsqu'il déposa une Alice boudeuse et grognon tant par l'abus d'alcool que par la colère. Il eut presque pitié de nous en repartant.

-Elle est d'une humeur massacrante. Je vous plaint... les amoureux, nous taquina t-il.

Edward repoussa d'un geste désabusé, un sourire en coin, son ami hilare.

Alice ne nous parla pas jusqu'au soir.

Ce n'est qu'attablés devant une soupe -elle et moi- et un sandwich -Edward- qu'elle nous adressa la parole.

-Comment j'ai fait pour ne rien voir? Comment vous avez fait pour me mentir?

Elle jouait dans le bol avec la cuillère sans lever les yeux vers nous. Son ton calme me fit frissonner.

Nous l'écoutions, les lèvres pincées. Ses questions n'attendaient pas de réponses particulières. Edward et moi savions que ce n'était que le début d'un long discours de reproches.

-Toi, dit-elle, brandissant sous mon nez un doigt accusateur. - Et dire que tu m'as soutenu mordicus que tu ne sortiras jamais avec mon frère à cause de son sulfureux passé.

Je ne mouftais pas, attendant patiemment la suite. Je connaissais les colères de ma petite démone.

-Et toi, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de te la jouer Dom Juan, encore une fois, dit-elle, en se tournant vers son frère, le doigt toujours menaçant.

-Alice, on est désolé de t'avoir tenus à l'écart mais ça nous regarde, asséna Edward.

Wow. Il n'allait pas de main morte avec elle. Je n'aurais jamais osé lui parler ainsi.

-Mais ça me regarde aussi, contra t-elle.

-Ah oui et en quoi, je te prie?

Edward avait répondu sèchement, les yeux rivés à ceux d'Alice, noirs de colère.

Cette fois, je sentais que la dispute n'était pas loin. Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se querellent. Pas à cause de moi.

-Eh bien, d'abord, j'aurais voulu pouvoir te dire à quel point elle compte pour moi et que si jamais il t'en prenait l'envie de fricoter avec elle, que t'avais intérêt à le faire correctement. Parce que c'est mon amie et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre comme cette demeurée de Tanya.

-Je suis désolée de te l'avoir caché. Ça n'était pas contre toi. Tu comptes aussi pour moi, tentais-je timidement.

-Laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît. Ton tour vient juste après.

Glurps. Bon, ok... Ça n'allait pas être aussi simple que ça et Jasper était loin du compte quand il disait qu'elle était d'une humeur massacrante. Alice était carrément en furie.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je pourrais la faire souffrir?

-Parce que je te connais, Edward Anthony Cullen! Tu ne t'attaches pas. Je ne t'ai jamais vu le faire. J'espère au moins que tu as été clair sur ce point avec elle.

-Ohé, je vous signale que je suis là!

Ça commençais prodigieusement à m'énerver leur numéro. En réponse à ma réflexion, Alice se tourna vers moi.

-Il a été clair avec toi? Il ne t'a rien promis j'espère parce que je lui broie les couilles, si jamais il t'a promis monts et merveilles.

J'en restais bouche bée. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état d'énervement. Même lorsqu'elle avait manqué les soldes privées, l'an dernier pour cause d'angine carabinée.

-ALICE! Tu vas la fermer, s'il te plaît?

Edward avait crié. Sa voix grave avait retentit dans la pièce. J'étais tétanisée par tant de colère dans sa voix. Alice aussi apparemment car elle s'était tue, le doigt toujours pointé vers lui.

-Certes, j'ai couché avec pleins de femmes. Tu m'excuses si je n'ai pas tenu les comptes mais c'est vrai, j'en ai connu PLEIN, ok? Mais je n'accepterais pas que Bella fasse les frais de mon passé, qui je te le rappelle, n'appartiens qu'à moi et dont tu ne connais ni les tenants ni les aboutissants.

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Alice ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour protester mais Edward fut plus rapide et enchaîna sa litanie.

-Bella et moi nous n'avons pas fait que se sauter dessus depuis qu'on se connait et t'as pas besoin d'en connaître les moindres détails, c'est clair? Il nous est souvent arrivé de discuter. Et de parler de toi. Et je crois savoir -excuses moi de le faire à ta place-, fit-il en se tournant vers moi, que Bella avait des remords à te tenir dans l'ignorance. Et si c'était à refaire, je le referais de la même manière, que ça te plaise ou non, compris?

Il prit son verre d'eau et but d'une traite.

Les jours qui suivirent me parurent longs, très longs.

En tête à tête, Alice m'avait énuméré la liste de choses que j'allais devoir faire.

« Te faire pardonner? Te faire pardonner? Ben chais pas moi? Commence déjà par me raconter à quel moment ça s'est produit. Je ne veux pas connaitre les détails des exploits de mon frère à l'horizontale, je crois savoir par la fille au pair qui a bossé chez nous qu'il se débrouille pas mal à ce niveau... Donc, tu me racontes tout ça demain lors d'une séance chez l'esthéticienne? »

Puis c'était les séances au spa. Et les virées shopping. Beaucoup de virées shopping. Comme cette fois de trop durant cette semaine.

Et je remerciait Edward qui avait intimé à sa sœur de réfréner ses ardeurs ce matin avant qu'il n'aille travailler.

Une fois seules, elle me relança sur la soirée de demain soir, celle où nous étions tous invités à rencontrer son « boss » comme le disait Alice.

Elle avait aussitôt sauté de joie comme les autres. Sauf moi. Parce que je ne voulais pas revoir Tanya, je n'étais pas encore prête.

Alice ne cessait de me tourmenter avec ses robes et ses chaussures. Ma chambre était devenue une succursale de dépôt d'une petite boutique. Je geignis en me rendant compte que je ne voyais presque plus le sol.

-Alice, je t'ai répété mille fois! JE. NE. PEUX. PAS. Y. ALLER.

Edward s'était résigné pourquoi pas elle? Ce n'étais pas si important que ça! Et puis, j'en étais certaine, il y en aurait d'autres de soirées comme celle-là vu qu'il restait encore quelques semaines de tournage. Enfin, je crois. Parce qu'Edward me parlait peu de ça. Cela voulait dire parler de Tanya et c'était un sujet ultra sensible.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en prendre à lui. Et le geste de cette fille était plus désespérant qu'alarmant au fond. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'affoler. Et de rechigner à la revoir.

-Tu ne risque rien Bella, on sera là... Edward a besoin de toi. Il ne te le dis pas mais je sais que ça lui ferait plaisir que tu viennes ce soir.

-Ça ne changera rien si je ne viens pas non plus, contrais-je.

-Sauf pour lui... Allez Bella, viens s'il te plaît...

Alice avait raison sur un point: Edward serait ravi que je vienne. Et moi aussi, je serais contente d'être là. Mais comment me comporter face à _elle_? Que lui dire ou ne pas lui dire? Merde, il n'y avait donc aucun bouquin, genre « Comment en 20 points, se comporter face à l'ex encore amoureuse de votre actuel? ».

Sans parler du monde, de tout ce monde qu'il y aura. Et que je connais pas.

La perspective de passer la soirée seule ne m'enchantait guère mais j'étais prêt à ce sacrifice pour ne pas mettre mes nerfs à rude épreuve.

Oui, j'étais consciente d'être dans une position de fuite mais je m'en fichais royalement.

Mais de toutes ces réflexions, j'en arrivais au même point, je suis ridicule à, repousser l'inéluctable et je savais que je pouvais compter sur le soutien de mes amis mais surtout sur celui d'Edward.

-Bon, d'accord. Mais à condition que je ne porte pas de talons dépassant les 15 cm, compris? Et oublie les couleurs flashys aussi.

-Merci! Merci! Merci!

Elle sautillait sur place, ce qui me fit regretter de lui avoir cédé aussi rapidement.

-Oh la, du calme ou je change d'avis définitivement, Miss Alice.

-OK, ok... Bon essaye ça. Je t'attends dans le salon.

Elle me fourragea ce que je pris pour une robe longue, d'une couleur bleu roi et qui me semblait un peu trop fendue dans le dos et plongeant, très plongeant au niveau de la poitrine.

-Heu... T'es sûre que ça ne fait pas trop habillé pour ce type de soirée?

-Tais toi, mannequin! Et va te changer. Il faut que je te vois marcher avant de la reprendre. Tiens, essaye avec ces chaussures, histoire de voir la longueur de la robe.

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse de ma part et sortit de ma chambre.

_Mannequin... Mouais... Poupée serait plus juste._

**°° 00 °°**

Alice avait raison, comme toujours en ce qui concerne la mode. La robe était tout simplement sublime. La couleur contrastait avec la pâleur de ma peau.

Alice me fit marcher et tourner une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de donner son diagnostic. Elle trouvait ça très amusant de jouer à la poupée avec moi et en abusait franchement. Mais j'étais peu disposée à me battre contre cette tornade brune et me mit en mode « automatique ».

-Je vais devoir la reprendre un peu sur les côtés, dit-elle en marquant des repères à l'aide d'une fine craie.

-Moi, je la trouve bien comme elle est. Une peu trop ouverte dans le dos à mon goût. Et elle devrait être remontée au niveau de la poitrine, on verrait le soutien gorge.

-Tuut, tuuut, tuuut, Bella, tu es le mannequin et le mannequin ne parle pas lorsque le styliste crée. C'est fait exprès, figures toi qu'elle soit fendue dans le dos et plongeante au niveau de la poitrine. C'est le modèle qui veut ça mais là, je cherche à affiner un peu et la raccourcir de trois centimètres. Tiens toi droite ou prends appui sur un truc...

-Gna, gna, gna, fis-je pour toute réponse.

Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante quand elle jouait la poupée à mes dépens!

Je me taisais de mauvaise grâce. Ce qui m'attendait demain soir allait être pire que ce que je subissais maintenant.

-Mets tes mains à plat sur la baie vitrée. Et ne bouge pas, ok?

J'obéissais, en réprimant un sourire au dernier souvenir de mes mains posées sur ces mêmes baies vitrées.

C'était le soir où je rencontrais Tanya pour la première fois.

Au retour, dans la voiture, il m'avait demandé d'enlever lui même cette robe.

Lorsque je repense à la manière dont il m'a déshabillée ce soir là, j'en frissonnais encore d'émotion, prise d'un léger trouble...

Avec Edward c'était devenu différent.

J'avais été injustement odieuse avec lui. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, je le savais. J'étais en train de réaliser qu'Edward avait eu une vie avant moi et elle m'avait sauté en pleine face durant quelques minutes sur un écran plat.

Je me souviens lui avoir demandé s'il l'avait aimé. Évidemment qu'il l'avait aimé, qu'est ce je croyais? Il m'avait dit autre chose qui était important, j'en suis sûre mais qui est resté embrouillé dans mon esprit alcoolisé.

_Foutu champagne! _

A chaque fois que je sentais qu'il allait parler, je trouvais le moyen de me dérober. Comme si j'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait me dire.

Je m'étais mise à distance sans le rejeter, l'observant constamment, même lorsque nous allions nous coucher, scrutant les émeraudes et éteindre la lampe en lui souhaitant « bonne nuit ».

Il respectait encore une fois mes caprices, mes changements d'humeurs. Chacun des gestes qu'il tentait vers moi étaient posés et il me jaugeait sans cesse, testant ce qu'il m'était possible de faire.

Mais c'était ses mots qui me faisaient le plus peur.

Un soir, alors que je ruminais encore, un verre d'eau à la main, la tête levée vers la lune ronde et pleine, je sentis une douce chaleur s'emparer de mes hanches.

Je sursautais de surprise, la chaleur s'envola. Je me retournais pour faire face lui, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, un début de sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Nous nous fîmes face. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, il posa son index tendu vers le ciel sur ses lèvres et s'en alla vers l'entrée. Il saisit son sac et fouilla. Il revint, son I-Pod en main et mit les écouteurs sur mes oreilles, le tout dans un silence religieux. Il me prit mon verre d'eau et le posa sur la table basse.

Je le regardais faire, suivant du regard chacun des ses gestes.

Il appuya sur « play » et j'entendis les premières notes d'une musique que je ne connaissais pas. Je l'interrogeais du regard et il refit le geste de poser son index sur ses lèvres.

_**I know you sufferered/ Je sais que tu as souffert**_

Son rayon vert me scrutait, tentant de percer mes pensées. Je notais qu'il remuait doucement les lèvres, comme s'il connaissait les paroles de cette chanson.

_**But I don't want you to hide/ mais je ne veux pas que tu te caches**_

_**It's cold and loveless/ C'est froid et sans amour**_

_**I won't let you denied/ Je ne veux pas te laisser être regrettée**_

Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi il tenait tant à me faire écouter cette musique. C'était sans doute les mots qu'il aurait probablement choisis pour me parler.

Il posa son front contre le mien, lorsque la voix du chanteur monta.

_**Soothing/ En t'apaisant**_

_**I'll make you fell pure/ Je te ferais sentir pure**_

Je ne bougeais pas, pressée contre lui, enveloppée dans la chaleur de son torse.

_**Trust me/ Fais moi confiance**_

_**You can be sure/ Tu peux être sûre**_

Il m'avait saisit un côté de hanche d'une main et m'avait rapproché de lui, dans une douce étreinte.

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart/ Je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton cœur**_

Il déposa un baiser sur chacune de mes paupières.

Sa bouche descendit vers mes tempes et il y déposa un baiser sur chacune d'elle également.

_**I want to exorcice the demons from your past/ Je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé**_

Ses lèvres s'étaient rapprochés de la commissure des mes lèvres.

_**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart/ Je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués de ton cœur**_

Je sentis sa bouche chaude se poser sur la mienne. Il m'embrassait tendrement, jouant de petites pressions fermes et douces. J'ouvris mes lèvres, afin d'accueillir sa langue. Nous nous goutions mutuellement, se caressant les lèvres, les aspirant dans nos boches. Nos langues s'emmêlèrent dans une danse sensuelle et je rapprochais mon corps du sien.

Il me disait bien plus que des mots. C'était plus qu'une chanson pour lui. Il s'était ouvert à moi, à sa façon.

Il voulait me faire comprendre que je ne devais pas douter de lui. Et que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

J'irais donc à cette soirée pour lui, pour...nous.

_Tiens, je dis « nous » maintenant. Nouveau ça._

_**Bon, alors, verdict?**_

_**Au passage, il y a pas mal d'entre vous qui se sont souciées de savoir « Qui va nettoyer la baie vitrée » en référence à l'aperçu lemon du chap précédent ( non, pas le bonus). Pour celles qui ne suivent pas, relisez le chapitre : première approche; rapportez vous au passage du méchant plaquage de Bella dans sa robe de cuir...**_

_**Ça y est maintenant? J'ai l'attention de votre esprit lémoniaque?**_

_**Tout cela pour vous dire que vos coquines réflexions m'ont contaminé au point que j'ai écrit ce foutu lemon. **_

_**Pour le savoir, qui de Bella, Edward ou Alice sera de corvée d'ajax vitre, il vous suffit de dépasser les 500 reviews et je poste ce troisième bonus...**_

_**Oui, je sais, je suis en mode « Alice Cullen, période diva » et j'assume totalement, na!**_

_**Je vous embrasse toutes bien fort.**_

_**Portez vous bien.**_

_**Death in Vegas.**_

_**PS: I love You.**_

_**(oui, je sais, elle était facile celle là... Comment ça c'est le titre d'un film?)**_


	18. Chapter 18: Le vent qui tourne

_**Hello!**_

_**Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour écrire cet opus. Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur les multiples raisons mais je tiens à souligner que désormais, je vais prendre mon temps pour les prochains chapitre. **_

_**Parce que je suis en train de commencer une autre fic qui, je l'espère, seras publiée incessamment sous peu et qui , je l'espère encore, vous plaira. Ce qui explique en partie ma longue absence. **_

_**Et puis, je tiens à vous dire que je ne suis pas du tout mais alors là, pas du tout satisfaite de mon dernier chapitre. J'ai eu le sentiment de l'avoir publié, juste pour rajouter un chapitre. Je suis très dure envers moi et mon travail.**_

_**Je remercie très chaleureusement les lectrices qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui l'ont apprécié, ça m'a encouragé, je peux vous le dire!**_

_**Au nombre des reviews, je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à publier le bonus de la baie vitrée. Je m'en vais donc de le préparer, juste après ce post.**_

_**Je remercie Effexor qui m'a aidé pour le premier POV. J'espère que tu as eu de bons résultats pour le concours Hot Summer car tu le mérites. Ton travail d'écriture est remarquable et ta fic est superbe, celles des autres aussi mais mon vote était sans conteste pour toi ;)**_

_**Et vous autres, allez lire ses fics, qui sont géniales et laissez lui des reviews de la mort. Ça vaut le coup, je vous le promets. **_

_**Remerciements aux non-loggués:**_

_**Lyna: merci de ta review et d'aimer ma fic. Ça me fait énormément plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Au plaisir de lire tes commentaires, ma belle. Bisous**_

_**Marion: merci de continuer à me lire, ta fidélité fait chaud au cœur. Bisous et à bientôt.**_

_**Sophie: Alors l'accro, ça n'a pas été trop dur d'attendre? LOL. Désolée pour le retard. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.**_

_**Onja: « Tanya et Steph » serait peut être plus sérieux que tu ne le penses. Merci de ta fidélité et de tes reviews. Bisous. PS: ouvres un compte, nom de Zeus!**_

_**Anne: bingo! T'avais vu juste mais pour la concrétisation faudra attendre, je penses. Merci de ta review. Bisous.**_

_**Pour les loggués, c'est comme d'hab. **_

_**J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon, je m'excuse platement. On se retrouve en bas?**_

**Le vent qui tourne**

**POV Stephen**

Toc toc toc...Silence... Toc toc toc... Silence... Toc toc toc... Silence...

Qu'est ce qu'elle fout, merde? Ça fait trois plombes que j'attends comme un con là!

J'attendis encore un instant, comptant mentalement les secondes jusqu'à dix avant de frapper du plat de la main.

BAM BAM BAM...Silence... BAM BAM BAM... Silence...

-TANYA!... OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE! JE SAIS QUE T'ES LA!

L'oreille collée contre le panneau de bois, j'entendais des bruits sourds comme une personne qui se déplace péniblement puis plus rien.

BAM... BAM...

La porte s'ouvrit et ma paume frappa l'air.

-Ouais, c'est bon, ça va, pas la peine d'alerter l'étage non plus!

Elle retourna à l'intérieur, sans m'accorder un regard.

Il faisait noir, et je remarquais une étrange odeur qui flottait dans la pièce. Mélange acre, capiteux et fortement boisé. On aurait dit de l'herbe. Ouais, c'est ça! Elle venait de fumer de l'herbe cette conne.

J'ouvris en grand les rideaux et les baies vitrées, histoire de faire évacuer l'air vicié et renfermé. Elle ne cilla pas devant les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée.

Dans moins de quatre heures, nous allions passer le grand oral avec le boss et sa femme et les potes d'Edward. Mais là, maintenant, on devait le rejoindre pour une conf' de presse.

Tanya ne s'était pas encore douchée, ses cheveux ressemblaient à rien et elle était...comment dire...déchirée? Oui, c'est ça, elle était déchirée!

J'étais furax qu'elle ait décidé de choisir ce soir là pour faire sa Star. Manquait plus qu'elle mette à sac la chambre d'hôtel et le tableau serait complet!

Qu'elle se foute minable, c'était une chose mais qu'elle risque de faire capoter la production d'Edward, c'en était une autre. Je défendais ses intérêts qui s'avéraient être accessoirement les miens par la même occasion.

-Merde Tanya, me dis pas que tu viens de fumer de l'herbe là?

Elle retourna s'avachir dans un fauteuil, une musique en fond sonore, me regardant de ses yeux vitreux.

Elle avait sale mine. C'était pire que l'autre jour quand elle a eu sa conversation « privée « avec Ed. Visiblement, elle n'étais pas encore passée par la case « douche ». Vêtue du peignoir de l'hôtel, elle semblait avoir pris dix ans et ses cheveux emmêlés n'arrangeaient en rien le pitoyable tableau.

-...

-Mais réponds moi putain!

-T'as dit de pas te dire, me répondit-elle d'une voix atone.

Sa voix éraillée -sexy au demeurant-, l'était encore plus, à croire qu'elle n'avait fait que ça durant cette journée.

-Arrête de me prendre pour un con, s'il te plaît! Qu'est ce qui te prends, là? Où est ce que t'as déniché cette merde?

-Ta gueule Steph, tu me soûles... J'ai taillé une pipe à un type du Box et j'ai été payée en nature.

Je ne savais pas si c'était du lard ou du cochon. Elle en était bien capable, depuis le fameux Edwardgate de l'autre jour.

Elle disait rien mais je voyais bien que cette conversation privée l'avait mise en miettes. Ça me ferait royalement chier qu'elle foute en l'air ce projet rien que pour ce queutard. Merde, elle n'avait qu'à se baisser pour ramasser des mecs à la pelle. Pourquoi il a fallu qu'elle s'entiche de lui?

-Tanya, tu pouvais pas attendre la fin de cette soirée pour te défoncer? Tu as vraiment envie de te traîner une réputation de toxico genre la Amy Whinehouse du 7ème Art? Et le film, t'as pensé au film? Et Edward, t'as pensé à lui?

-Je ne fais que ça, de penser à lui, Steph. Et ça me fait bien chier, crois moi.

-J'te crois. Et pourquoi chui pas étonné?

-On s'le demande, répondit-elle laconique.

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, bordel de dieu j'avais eu envie d'aller boire un coup à ce putain de bar de l'hôtel l'autre soir?

Pourquoi, je n'ai pas tourné les talons quand je l'ai vu en pleine séance de pelotage avec ces deux gus?

Après tout, elle n'avait rien demandé, non? Alors pourquoi, bordel?

_**Flash Back**_

J'étais furax depuis le matin.

Furax contre Edward, furax contre cette écervelée de Tanya, furax contre la brunette qui avait fuit l'appart contre la peste. Et qui, je le voyais bien, faisait tourner la tête à mon pote. Une première!

J'avais tourné en rond dans ma chambre en attendant le retour de ce putain de bourreau des cœurs qui s'avérait être accessoirement mon pote.

Dans ma voiture qui nous emmenait aux studios, l'air me manquait. Je suffoquais sans comprendre pourquoi.

Ce n'est qu'après m'être adressé à Tanya que je me suis rendu compte que c'était sa tristesse qui m'avait étouffé. Et ça, ça me rendait malade.

Merde. Elle est mal. Vraiment mal. Et l'autre con n'avait rien vu. Et ne voyait toujours rien!

L'amour rend aveugle, c'est ce que se dit dans ces cas là non? Ben j'en avais la preuve maintenant.

Le soir, je les ai retrouvé dans un studio, en train de repasser les épreuves du jour, discuter du scénar encore une fois et prendre des notes pour les prochaines prises.

J'étais ahuri. Tanya agissait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Et ça m'a fait flipper.

Soit elle avait une sacré capacité à se relever de la claque comme celle qu'elle avait dû prendre le matin même. Soit elle cachait bien son jeu et elle glissait lentement mais sûrement vers une déchéance certaine.

Ça m'a fait penser à une inscription sur un tee-shirt Snoopy que ma mère m'avait acheté gamin et qui disait « Sous mon calme apparent, la tempête fait rage »

C'est ce que j'ai pensé d'elle en la voyant riant et agissant comme tout collègue serait censé le faire.

Sauf que la tempête, loin d'être passée et qu'elle se préparait lentement mais sûrement.

Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans ce virage à 180°.

Je suis donc descendu boire un coup, histoire de m'abrutir, espérant que l'alcool m'aiderait à chasser mes appréhensions.

C'est là que je l'ai aperçue, se déhanchant sur une musique lascive, visiblement bourrée, un verre à la main, juste vêtue de son soutif et de son jean, face à deux gus qui la mataient et la pelotaient de temps en temps sans vergogne.

J'étais sûr qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle tombait bien bas.

Déterminé à ne pas me mêler de choses qui ne me concernaient pas et puis surtout parce que j'étais pas doué pour remonter le moral de quelqu'un, j'ai tourné les talons.

Mon estomac me torturait. Rien à voir avec une potentielle indigestion. Non, c'était autre chose qui me nouait le ventre.

La voir ainsi avait chamboulé toutes les particules de mon corps.

_Merde qu'est ce qui m'arrive?_

Je n'ai jamais été un sentimental. Enfin, je ne l'ai plus été depuis que j'ai retrouvé mon copain de chambrée, la bite profondément enfoncée dans la gorge de ma Sally.

Mais la voir là si vulnérable et toujours aussi bandante m'avait pris les tripes.

J'ai inspiré un bon coup avant de repartir vers le bar. Elle tentait péniblement de défaire son soutif maintenant avant de m'apercevoir.

-Hééééé! Regardez qui voilààààà. Les gars, je vous présente Stephen. Stephen, je te présente... les gars.

Putain, elle en tient une bonne! Je n'accordais pas un regard aux deux épaves avec leurs yeux lubriques. Ils ne m'avaient pas calculé d'ailleurs, trop occupés à mater la belle.

-Salut beauté. T'as besoin d'aide ?

-Ouais... Je crois que j'ai foiré mon strip tease... J'arrive pas à enlever les agrafes...

-Je crois surtout que t'es bien faite et que t'as besoin d'aller te coucher.

Sans attendre de réponse, je la basculais sur mon épaule ignorant les protestations et autres injures.

-Merde! Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Repose moi par terre sale con! T'es bouché ou quoi? REPOSE MOI PAR TERREEEUUUHH!

Je la déposais brutalement dans le couloir et me couvris à temps la tête sous les coups de claques qu'elle tentait de me donner.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça hein? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça? POURQUOI?

Sans avoir pris option psycho à la fac, j'étais presque certain que ces mots ne m'étaient pas adressé et les ignorais en bloquant ses menottes dans mes paluches.

-Tanya!

Elle continuait à se débattre comme une furie.

-TANYA!

Elle s'arrêta comme étourdie et me regarda comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois.

-Tanya. Arrête ton cinéma, ok? Ça n'avancera à rien que tu te fasses sauter par tous les mâles de l'hôtel.

-Et si j'en avais envie?

Je lâchais ses mains et lui indiquait l'entrée du bar.

-Ben vas-y, te gêne pas. Descends encore plus bas que ce matin. Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux.

Je jouais avec le feu. Elle était tellement désespérée qu'elle en était capable. De descendre plus bas, je veux dire.

Contre toute attente, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et se recroquevilla sur elle même, emprisonnant ses jambes entre ses bras.

-Putain... Qu'est ce qui m'arrive?

J'étais pas sûr que cette phrase m'était adressé mais j'osais lui répondre avec une douceur qui m'étonna.

-Un chagrin d'amour ma jolie.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et ricana sans conviction.

-Un chagrin d'amour... Dis donc je ne savais pas que t'avais ce genre de vocabulaire.

-Comme quoi tout est possible, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Un chagrin d'amour, répéta t-elle. -Ben ça dure depuis trop longtemps à mon goût.

Je me laissais moi aussi descendre le long du mur pour atterrir à ses côtés. Je jetais sur ses frêles épaules ma veste. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour la poser contre mon cou.

Cette soudaine proximité me mit un peu mal à l'aise. Une petite voix intérieure me commandait de la secouer comme un prunier mais je ne fis rien, toujours tétanisé.

-Si tu savais à quel point je l'aime...

-Je le sais... Ya qu'à voir ton état pour s'en rendre compte.

-Pourquoi c'est si compliqué?

-Peut être parce qu'il n'est pas celui qui est fait pour toi.

Elle renifla d'un air dédaigneux et releva sa tête.

-Il n'a jamais été pour moi. Il ne le sera jamais, je le sais pourtant. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il est là près de moi que je sens les battements de mon cœur. Et ça me rends dingue!

Putain, j'arrivais pas à croire que nous étions là en train de parler de sentiments. De sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Edward et qui étaient à sens unique.

J'aurais dû m'en réjouir parce que ça me laissait toute la latitude possible pour tenter ma chance.

Mais j'en étais incapable. Je me répétais intérieurement que c'était pas mes salades et que je devais la foutre dans son pieu et rejoindre le mien.

-Allez viens. C'est pas l'endroit idéal pour les confidences.

Je la soulevais et la cala contre une de mes épaules avant de nous diriger vers les ascenseurs.

Ce n'est qu'une fois les portes refermées que je parlais.

-Chez toi ou chez moi?

-C'est toi. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule. Pas tout de suite. J'ai trop le cafard.

Bien ma veine! J'étais certain de ne pas vouloir l'entendre pleurnicher sur ses déboires sentimentaux. Mais comme l'autre con amoureux n'étais plus là pour lui remonter le moral, j'étais bien obligé de me taper ses jérémiades. Elle pouvait merder à tout moment et j'avais pas envie de ramer pour rattraper sa connerie. Là, c'était l'agent qui raisonnait.

Elle était silencieuse et toujours blottie dans mes bras lorsque nous franchîmes la porte de ma chambre.

Ce n'est que lorsque la porte fut refermée qu'elle se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de vodka et de gin mais leur douceur me prit au dépourvu.

Je me laissais faire, trop heureux de ce baiser. J'avoue avoir fantasmé un nombre de fois sur ses lèvres mais pas forcément sur les miennes, plutôt sur ma queue mais là, je pouvais pas. Y avait comme un blocage et je la repoussais avec tact pour la ramener à la réalité et avant que je fasse une connerie.

J'allais pas en rajouter non plus. Edward avait bien assez merdé avec elle, même si il n'en savait pas grand chose, trop occupé avec l'autre brunasse.

-Tanya... Arrête. C'est pas ce que tu veux.

-Mais toi si, fit-elle m'emprisonnant de nouveau la bouche de la sienne.

-Oui... Peut être... Mais pas comme ça...Désolé.

Je la maintenais à bout de bras. Son visage reflétait le désespoir et l'incrédulité.

-Je ne te plais pas?

Elle était à deux doigts de craquer tout comme moi mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

_Focus sur la production Steph! Cette fille, c'est une bombe à retardement et un paquet d'emmerde au kilo._

-Si bien sûr que si! Tu dois bien le savoir vu le nombre de fois où tu m'as envoyé bouler.

-Alors embrasse moi! Baise moi! Aide moi à l'oublier, oublier qui je suis et pourquoi je me mets dans des états pareils.

Elle s'était mise à se désaper entièrement, jetant ma veste à travers la pièce, déboutonnant rapidement son jean et le jetant du bout du pied quelque part. J'étais paralysé, incapable de la repousser.

Je ne savais pas combien de fois j'ai pu me branler, l'imaginant autour de moi. Mais là, non, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

-Tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier. Tu apprendras à vivre avec...ça. Et... Je ne te baiserais pas non plus, Tanya.

-POURQUOI?... POURQUOI?...POURQUOI?...

Elle ponctuait chaque mot de coups de poings contre mon torse, les yeux baignés de larmes silencieuses. Et putain qu'est ce qu'elle était sublime, torturée ainsi. Je me trouvais dégueulasse à penser ça d'elle alors qu'elle morflait grave.

Je la laissais faire parce que rien de ce que j'aurais pu lui dire ou faire l'aurait calmée.

Son dernier coup de poing mourut sur moi et elle se laissa glisser, son corps secoué par les premiers spasmes de sanglots. Je la rattrapais à temps pour la rependre dans une étreinte qui n'avait rien d'ambigu. Il fallait la réconforter. Je sentais qu'elle baissait les armes et ses sanglots explosèrent cette fois contre ma chemise déjà malmenée.

-Tanya... Je... Je ne te baiserais jamais, tu entends? Un jour peut être, dans d'autres circonstances et surtout quand t'auras décuvé...Histoire que tu me colles pas un procès pour viol... Mais pas comme ça...

Mes mains caressait son dos qui tressaillait à chaque vague de larmes.

-Et depuis quand tu te conduis en gentleman?, dit-elle entre deux souffles.

Sa pique me fit sourire. Elle n'avait pas perdu de sa verve, c'était déjà ça.

-Depuis que tu me fais tourner en bourrique alors que je suis prêt à te manger dans la main à la seconde où je t'ai vu, petite emmerdeuse. Non, sans rire, t'es pas la seule à y laisser des plumes et tu seras pas la dernière. Mais là, tu joues gros et j'ai pas envie de te laisser faire.

Elle rigola entre deux spasmes de larmes.

-Tu perds pas le nord toi. Le film. Ya que ça dans ta bouche.

-Normal, chui agent.

C'est comme ça que débuta notre relation bizarre à Tanya et moi, faite de « je crois que je t'aime bien et que je te hais à la fois »

Ironie du sort, Edward en fut le témoin direct en nous réveillant le lendemain matin.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour faire couler un bain à la princesse défoncée et remarquais la lunette des toilettes relevée, signe qu'elle avait gerbé il n'y a pas longtemps. Dans l'air demeurait encore une odeur acide et caractéristique du vomi d'alcool.

-Quand est ce que t'as gerbé? Criais-je

-Comment tu sais que j'ai gerbé?

-Les gonzesses relèvent la lunette des toilettes pour gerber pas pour pisser, expliquais-je. -Alors?

-Hier soir.

Je soupirais d'agacement.

_Ça ne va pas mais alors là ça ne va pas du tout!_

Je me relavais et alla l'extirper de ce foutu fauteuil pour la tirer d'un geste rageur dans la salle de bain.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous?

-Je t'aide à te préparer, débile. T'as vu ta gueule?

Je lui ôtais son peignoir en évitant au maximum ses yeux bleus azurs qui me faisaient perdre immanquablement le contrôle. Elle se laissait faire comme un pantin.

-Ce ne serait pas une façon détournée de me peloter en douce, Steph? Fit-elle d'une voix aguicheuse

-Si c'était le cas, je ne prendrais pas la peine de faire couler un bain et je te sauterais contre la lavabo. Allez dépêches toi, il te reste approximativement trois quart d'heure pour faire de toi une bombe.

-Et tu ne viens pas avec moi? Minauda t-elle

-Non, assénais-je d'une voix dure.

-Merde Steph, détends toi, on dirait que t'as avalé un balai

-Je me détendrais quand tes yeux explosé de marijuana ne ressembleront plus à des yeux de lapins atteints de myxomatose et que tu te seras grouillée le cul pour te préparer.

Sur ces derniers mots, je la plantais nue pour atteindre le salon. Je ne l'ai pas entendue me suivre.

-Où tu vas? demanda t-elle d'une voix inquiète, se tenant à l'entrée de la salle de bain

Voilà, c'était pour ça que j'étais dans la merde. J'étais infoutu de m'éloigner d'elle, encore qu'il m'aurait fallu avoir une bonne dose de volonté, ce dont je n'en étais pas pourvu rien qu'en la regardant, mais pire encore, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, la protéger contre ses démons, envers et contre tout, incluant mon pote, du moins jusqu'au dernier clap de fin.

Et à la vue de ce qu'avait fait Tanya tout ce jour, c'était sa façon à elle d'affronter les choses.

La soirée n'était pas encore commencée.

-Je ne vais nulle part. Je cherche le téléphone, dis-je

-Pourquoi?

Toujours cette voix de petite fille perdue.

-J'appelle la réception pour savoir s'ils ont de l'eau de bleuet.

-Pour quoi faire?

Je soupirais. Tanya devait constamment être rassurée. Une bombe comme elle, qui peut avoir tout ce qu'elle veut rien qu'en claquant des doigts, réduite à un doute perpétuel parce qu'elle n'aimait pas la bonne personne. Le comble!

-Pour éclaircir tes beaux yeux et ne pas montrer que tu es défoncée.

-Je ne mérites pas que tu t'occupes de moi ainsi. Je suis mauvaise, tu le sais ça non?

Et nous y voilà. C'était à peu près son fonctionnement depuis sa cuite de l'autre soir: « je te jette, tu me consoles, et je culpabilise que tu t'occupes de moi alors que je ne le mérite pas »

-Non, t'es pas mauvaise. T'es paumée.

Je savais qu'une fois la porte franchie, elle se composerait aussi vite un masque et qu'elle ne laissera rien paraître avant d'être de nouveau seule ou face à moi.

-Allez, Tanya, t'en fais pas. Ça va bien se passer...

**Edward POV**

-Eh bien Edward, je vois que vous avez fait du beau travail, me complimenta l'homme assis en face de moi, habillé d'un costume noir sur une chemise blanche éclatante, les cheveux blonds coupés à ras.

Stephen et Tanya n'étaient pas encore arrivés pour la conférence de presse. Les quelques journalistes présents, habitués pourtant aux caprices du showbiz, commençaient à s'impatienter dans l'immense salle de réunion d'un célèbre restaurant de San Francisco. Moi même, je n'étais pas de meilleure humeur.

-Merci beaucoup. Vos compliments m'encouragent... Excusez moi, je vais appelez mon agent. Il devait arriver avec Tanya et là, je ne m'explique pas leur retard.

-Je vous en prie... Et puis, ne vous en faites pas, je connais Tanya. Elle n'est jamais à l'heure.

Henri et son avocat ne semblaient pas gênés de ce contre temps. Henri m'appris qu'il connaissait Tanya par le biais de sa femme, qu'elles étaient amies de longue date. Cette dernière attendait la fin de la conférence de presse, confortablement installée dans un hôtel tout proche.

Pour ma part, les miens seraient présents d'ici une heure ou deux. Ma nervosité atteignit son point de non retour lorsque je consultais pour la millième fois mon portable, à la fois pour l'heure et des messages éventuels de mon agent.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être autant en retard. Exaspéré, j'appuyais rageusement sur rappel automatique, presque certain de tomber encore une fois sur la messagerie de Stephen.

« QUOIII? , beugla la voix énervée de mon ami

-Ehh! Je crois que tu inverses les rôles, là? Qu'est ce que vous foutez? Vous vous envoyez en l'air et vous n'avez pas vu le temps passer?

J'étais énervé à mon tour, pas certain d'apprécier le ton sur lequel il m'avait parlé.

« Ah. Ah. Ah. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, mec! On est dans le hall » fit-il avant de me raccrocher au nez.

Je marchais d'un pas décidé vers l'endroit où ils devaient se trouver pour avoir une petite explication avant de rejoindre nos hôtes.

Jamais le sujet de leur potentielle relation n'avait été abordée aussi directement. Ni par moi, ni par lui et surtout pas par elle. C'était comme déplacé de ma part, de poser des questions.

Parce qu'ils étaient majeurs et faisaient ce qu'ils faisaient de leurs vies et de leurs corps. Parce qu'ensuite, une petite voix, intérieure m'avait intimé de me taire. Après tout ce que j'avais infligé de douleur à Tanya, c'était la moindre des choses que je m'occupe de mes affaires, non?

Cependant, un étrange sentiment avait germé en moi, sans que je sache de quoi il en retournait réellement. J'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que c'était parce qu'ils m'étaient proches tous deux que je m'inquiétais des répercussions d'une telle relation sur eux deux.

Je les trouvaient, bras dessus bras dessous, traversant le hall comme prévu. Ce n'est que lorsque j'arrivais près d'eux que je compris que Stephen soutenait une Tanya flageolante.

-Merde, qu'est ce qui se passe?, dis-je en m'adressant à mon ami.

-T'as besoin d'un dessin ou t'es vraiment trop con pour comprendre?

-Salut Edward, fit Tanya d'une faible voix.

Ses yeux étaient un peu vitreux, quelque chose clochait à son attitude générale, je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ça m'échappait.

-Elle a bu?

-Elle a fait mieux! Elle s'est défoncée à l'herbe toute cette putain de journée, figures toi.

J'ai rêvé ou quoi? J'ai l'impression qu'il m'engueule.

-Merde! Tanya, pourquoi? Dis moi pourquoi t'as fait ça?

-Ça me navre de le dire mais t'es définitivement con, Ed, répondit Steph à sa place

Non, en fait, j'ai vu juste. Il est furax et il m'engueule pour de vrai.

-Eh mais ça va là? Qu'est ce qui te prend de m'engueuler?

Il pinça ses lèvres et se tourna vers mon amie, mon reflet de moi au visage de martyr, je m'en rendais compte à présent.

-Eh ma belle, va t'assoir là-bas, dit-il en désignant les confortables fauteuils du salon attenant au hall.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard un peu inquiet et hocha la tête.

Une fois qu'elle fut installée, mon ami me jeta un regard que je reconnus pas. Noir de colère.

-A ton avis, Cullen, pour quelle putain de raison elle se serait défoncée tout aujourd'hui particulièrement?

Il ne me parlait, pas, il crachait entre ses dents suffisamment fort pour que je n'en perde pas un miette et assez bas pour qu'elle n'en comprenne pas un seul mot.

Je regardais Stephen, comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, une personne que je ne connaissais pas.

Je n'arrivais pas à formuler une réponse cohérente pour la simple et bonne raison que je commençais à peine à ouvrir les yeux sur une réalité que j'avais fuit depuis trop longtemps et qui était en train de me rattraper: Tanya souffrait vraiment, je veux dire VRAIMENT et c'était indéniablement à cause de moi. Stephen, trop fatigué sans doute à attendre une réponse de ma part, m'aboya au visage.

-Tu crois qu'elle joue à la star avant l'heure pour faire monter la côte à ce foutu film? Elle est malade. Malade de toi. Et toi, tu vois rien, tu captes rien. Parce que la moitié du temps, tu es plongé dans le boulot -avec elle, dois-je te le souligner- et que l'autre partie de ton temps, tu forniques avec ta brunette et qu'elle le sait parfaitement!

-Steph! Je ne te permets pas...

-NON! Ta gueule!C'est moi qui ne te permets pas! Je ne te permets pas de faire comme si pour toi, tes quelques mots de l'autre jour ça lui avait suffit et que tu n'arrives pas à voir qu'elle traverse une très très mauvaise passe. Je suis pas Freud mais j'ai assez de neurones pour comprendre qu'elle morfle grave là et que tu fais rien pour améliorer la situation. Et que t'es définitivement trop amoureux, ce qui te rends con. Con et aveugle! Parce que t'aurais compris tout de suite qu'elle se défonce pour t'oublier du mieux qu'elle peut et qu'elle ne veut pas être en possession de ses moyens pour te voir pavaner comme un paon avec ta brunette.

Je devais ressembler à une carpe, bouche ouverte. Il m'avait tout lâché presque en un seul souffle. Il était furax. Furax et inquiet pour elle.

-Tu... Je... Je suis désolé... Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elle allait si mal que ça, Steph, jte jure!

Je me sentais bien crétin à présent, bras ballants, mes yeux allant de Tanya à lui et de lui à Tanya.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Et le pire c'est que je n'ai aucun mal à te croire. Bon, chui en mode « agent », juste bon

pour ramasser les merdes. T'en fais pas , j'ai l'habitude.

Je passais ma main nerveusement dans mes cheveux, expirant bruyamment.

-Bon, qu'est ce qui se passe maintenant? Qu'est ce qu'on fait? J'appelle les autres et j'annule?

-Tu rêves mon pote! Assumes tes conneries jusqu'au bout! On va continuer. Je me charge d'elle et toi tu gères les autres. Qu'est ce que t'as dit à l'autre? Histoire qu'on soit raccord dans nos versions.

-Rien, j'ai rien dit... Meerde, je le sens pas mais alors là pas du tout.

-Bien content que tu flippes. Fallait percuter avant mon gars... Allez, avance! Va lui dire qu'on est arrivé, je m'occupe d'elle.

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête, digérant péniblement ce qu'il venait de me cracher à la face et que je méritais amplement.

Une vague d'inquiétude parcourut mon échine. J'avais cette désagréable sensation que tout ça m'échappait, que c'était hors de tout contrôle. De MON contrôle...

**Bella POV**

J'avançais sans sentir mes pieds toucher le sol. Ce n'était pas à cause des Jimmy Choo qu'Alice avait finit par me persuader de porter pour parfaire ma tenue de ce soir: une longue robe d'un bleu roi, échancrée à la fois sur le devant et dans le dos. Ma longue chevelure flottait dans mon dos, caressant mes épaules nues, chatouillant le creux de mes reins.

Les doigts de fée de mon lutin préféré avaient ajusté la taille du vêtement qui épousait à présent parfaitement les courbes de mon corps.

J'avançais péniblement, un nœud au ventre. C'était totalement ridicule. Je savais mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de flipper.

_Faudra que tu te calmes. Tu vas pas passer toute ta vie à flipper, non?_

Non, bien sûr que je n'allais pas passer ma vie à flipper. Mais l'air était chargé d'électricité, rien à voir avec une quelconque tension érotique, bien que ma patience atteignait ses limites lorsque je pensais à Edward.

-Bella respire, tu m'énerves là, me morigéna Alice

-Ça va, Alice, fous lui la paix un peu, asséna Rosalie

J'étais encadrée par mes deux amies.

-Hé les filles, vous croyez qu'ils ont un buffet?

J'enviais l'insouciance d'Emmett. J'étais dans un tel état de stress qu'une seule olive aurait suffit à m'étouffer.

-Em, tu peux pas mettre ton estomac en veilleuse? Histoire de pas foutre la honte à ton frère, lui demanda Jasper

-Je sais bien me tenir, contra l'intéressé

-Jusqu'à ce que tu te tombes sur une profusion de nourriture, argua Jasper

Emmett prit le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre

-Mouais, possible.

Nous avancions vers une table située sur la terrasse d'un prestigieux hôtel. Je voyais l'arrière de la tête de mon Adonis. L'espace d'un instant me vint à l'esprit le jour de notre rencontre. Sa chevelure magnifique était ce que j'avais vu de lui en premier. Ce souvenir m'arracha un sourire nostalgique.

-Un billet pour ta pensée, Bella, me taquina Alice

-Pas même pour un million, rétorquais-je, le sourire toujours figé sur mon visage.

-C'est pas juste!

-Il y a plein de choses injustes dans la vie, comme par exemple tenir lieu de poupée pour sa meilleure amie férue de mode

-Ose dire que tu n'aimes pas la robe, Isabella Swan!

-J'adore ta robe mais j'aime moins que tu m'appelles ainsi. C'est BELLA, ok?

-Hé vous vous calmez les filles? On arrive, nous gronda Rosalie

Edward nous vit arriver et se leva pour venir à notre rencontre.

Sous les sifflements peu discrets d'Emmett et d'Alice, il me donna un baiser avant de saluer les autres. Nous nous assîmes.

-On est arrivé trop tard?

-Non, rassura Edward. -Henri est parti chercher sa femme avec son avocat. Et Stephen est parti à la recherche de... Tanya.

Il avait du mal à dire son prénom. Je m'en voulais un peu de sa gêne. Sans mes caprices pour ne plus la revoir et mon incapacité latente à maîtriser mes peurs, il ne serait pas autant embarrassé. Je me promis d'avoir une discussion, un ultime à ce sujet. Il n'étais pas dans mes intentions de le couper d'elle qui, je le savais, comptait beaucoup pour lui.

Nous étions tous plongé dans une conversation légère lorsqu'arriva Stephen.

-Salut, dit-il sobrement avant de se pencher sur Edward pour lui murmurer quelque chose discrètement avant de repartir. J'avais remarqué son regard froid et des frissons me parcoururent le long des avant bras.

-Un problème Ed? demanda Emmett

-Tanya ne se sent pas bien.

Hum... Serait-il possible qu'elle ressente les mêmes appréhensions que moi?

_Impossible._

En tout cas, je n'arrivais pas croire que ma présence constituerait une gêne pour elle. Edward souriait pour donner le change mais je voyais bien que quelque chose clochait. Et indubitablement, ça ne pouvait être que de ma faute. De mes réflexions intérieures naquit une idée inattendue: parler à Tanya. Puis à Edward.

-Ah! Voici Henri, notre producteur et sa femme, déclara mon amoureux, sourire aux lèvres.

Je levais les yeux et mon cœur cessa de battre d'effroi. Nerveusement, je me tins au coussin de ma chaise, incapable d'un mouvement tandis que ma respiration se figea quelque part dans ma trachée. Les jointures de mes doigts craquèrent.

Impossible que ce soit lui! Non! Pas lui! Pas ici!

Même après ces années, je n'arrivais pas à croire que devant moi se tenait... James! Mon souffle s'accéléra aussi vite que les soubresauts dans ma poitrine. J'essayais de respirer calmement pour éviter de tomber dans les pommes et attirer l'attention.

L'objet de mes années de cauchemars était parfaitement matérialisé sous mes yeux et à ses bras, une superbe créature rousse, sa femme, si j'ai bien entendu, Victoria.

Il nous salua, serrant les mains des hommes et baisant les mains des femmes.

Je frémis à son contact et espérais qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, à l'instar des autres convives, que ma main tendue avait tremblé comme une feuille morte sous le vent d'automne.

-Enchanté, Bella.

Impossible qu'il ne m'ait pas reconnue. Je n'avais tant changé depuis toutes ces années. Impossible.

C'était le même homme. Ses yeux bleus perçants, ses cheveux blonds plus courts, sa barbe savamment travaillée, formant un bouc. Ses traits avaient mûris mais il restait bel homme. Il l'avait toujours été au demeurant.

Je ne participais pas à la conversation, trop obnubilée par sa présence. Ses yeux s'attardaient sur moi de temps à autre, juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Edward s'inquiéta au bout d'un moment de mon silence et je le rassurais autant que je pus.

-Ça va. Juste un coup de barre. Ne t'inquiètes pas, éludais-je pour la troisième fois.

Une fois le dessert fini, je m'excusais pour prendre l'air qui m'avait manqué depuis son apparition.

Fuir... Disparaître...Fuir... Disparaître... Fuir... Disparaître... Mais où?

_Ridicule Swan! Ressaisis toi! Tu n'as pas à fuir! Tu NE dois PAS fuir! Penses à Edward. Alice. Rosalie et les autres._

Non, je ne devais pas fuir. Je ne pouvais pas. Et je n'en avais pas envie.

San Francisco était ma ville à présent. J'y avais trouvé un équilibre que je ne pensais plus ressentir depuis longtemps.

Mes pas me menèrent à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, je traversais le hall comme une somnambule, ne sachant où j'allais pouvoir me recentrer et réfléchir.

Un courant d'air m'enveloppa et je tournais la tête vers sa source. Une porte vitrée, discrète, à peine cachée par d'épais rideaux.

Je courus presque en sa direction, humant l'air frais comme si j'avais été en apnée durant des heures.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je m'arrêtais. C'était une autre terrasse, de dimension plus humaine, faiblement éclairée. Mes mains se posèrent sur la rambarde de bois et j'inclinais la tête dans le vide, les yeux fermés. Ma bouche avalait goulûment l'oxygène.

Mon cœur reprenait lentement un rythme plus normal que cette sarabande qui m'avait prise durant presque tout le dîner. C'était bon.

Je souriais narquoisement à l'ironie de la situation. Tomber sur James après avoir rencontré Edward, après m'être dite que je pouvais revivre normalement et aspirer aux mêmes aspirations des femmes de mon âge, les turpitudes des sentiments, l'amour, cet éternel inconnu.

Je secouais la tête, un petit feulement de rire s'échappant de mes lèvres. Parce que j'en rendais compte à présent, c'était à quelques différences près ce que vivait Edward avec l'apparition de Tanya dans sa vie. J'étais résolue à parler ouvertement à cette dernière, pour lui dire que je ne m'immiscerai pas dans sa relation à Edward, que je ne voulais rien effacer sauf si lui le décidait.

-On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire, Isabella, me tira de mes pensées une voix de ténor mais pas celle que j'aurais aimé entendre.

Je me retournais brusquement pour lui faire face.

_Ne flanche pas, ne tombe pas. Il n'y a aucune raison, non?_

-Bella, s'il te plaît. Il y a bien longtemps que personne ne m'a appelé Isabella.

-Alors Bella? Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ainsi?

-Rien qui te concerne, James. Ou alors tu préfères que l'on t'appelle Henri, de ton deuxième prénom? Comme les autres?

-Pour toi, je suis qui tu voudras, Is... Bella... Tu n'as pas changé. Ou plutôt si. Tu es devenue plus belle qu'avant, plus belle que dans mes pensées.

Je ne savais que dire. « Dans mes pensées », cela voulait-il dire qu'il pensait toujours à moi? Bien sûr, crétine! Comment pourrait-il m'oublier avec ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous?

-Toi non plus tu n'as pas changé. Même si le souvenir que je garde de toi n'est sûrement pas aussi reluisant que le tien, James.

Il ricana et la colère que j'avais ressenti après mon cauchemar de l'autre soir commença à gronder en moi.

_Du calme,Bella. Il n'y aucune raison d'être hostile. Cette conversation est anodine._

Oui mais pas sa présence. Il m'avait surement suivie. La colère se souleva un une vague qui me coupa le souffle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Ta femme ne va pas te chercher?

-Je ne pense pas, elle est bien trop occupée à minauder avec ton nouveau chéri. A ce propos, je te félicite, il m'a l'air vraiment accro.

-Si tu le dis, fis-je dédaigneuse. Ma colère se mua en rage et je me retenais pour ne pas lui arracher les yeux et défaire son sourire goguenard.

-Bella..., commença t-il plus sérieux.

-Non, James, je ne veux rien entendre de toi! Même si à un moment j'aurais aimé comprendre tes intentions hormis celle de m'humilier, je ne veux plus à présent. Tu m'entends? Rien!

La rage au ventre, je soutenais son regard surpris. J'ai toujours été « docile » lorsque je sortais avec lui. Mon emportement le prit certainement au dépourvu et je profitais de cet instant pour m'enfuir loin de lui.

Je m'élançais pour m'échapper de là, le contournant tout juste pour pénétrer l'intérieur de l'hôtel, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

Ce n'est qu'au palier de la porte que je remarquais une présence tapie dans l'ombre. Tanya. Comprenant qu'elle avait dû certainement assisté à notre conversation, mes pas ralentirent d'eux même.

-Alors, Isa-Bella, tu passes une bonne soirée? me toisa t-elle.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Tanya, dis-je en tentant de poursuivre ma course lorsque sa main me prit le bras.

-Oh que si ma belle. Et je suppose qu'Edward n'est au courant de rien?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Ce sont des menaces?

-Aurais-je des raisons de te menacer de quelque chose, toi qu'il croit certainement aussi blanche que la colombe?

J'arrachais mon bras à sa main d'un geste rageur. Je me tournais instinctivement vers James qui me regardait, appuyé contre la rambarde.

-Je n'ai rien à lui cacher.

-La preuve que si, Isa-Bella.

Ma rage se transforma en fureur lorsque je les quittais.

Fuir... Disparaître... Fuir... Disparaître... Fuir... Disparaître...

La litanie avait repris de plus belle dans mon esprit. J'étais perdue et j'avais besoin de solitude. Tout de suite.

_**Bon, alors? Verdict? **_

_**Perso, je le trouve plus fini que le dernier. Mais votre avis m'intéresse car plus important que tout et j'ai hâte de le savoir!**_

_**Gros bisous mes lectrices chéries.**_

_**Portez vous bien.**_

_**Death in Vegas.**_

_**PS: Je vous adore, vous êtes géniales. Mais je crois que je vous l'ai déjà dit, non?**_


	19. Chapter 19: bonus 3

_**Re salut!**_

_**Oui, RE car juste après avoir poste le chapitre 18, j'ai atteint la 500 review. Alors, MERCIIIIIIIII ! Vous êtes géniales les fille!**_

_**Petit warning: FF buggue, c'est bien connu! D'ailleurs j'en ai encore fait les frais avec la publication du récent chapitre en date. J'ai du avoir recours à des moyens retors pour connaître mes reviews et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que Lunenoire83 a été la 500 ème revieuweuse! Félicitations à toi, ma belle!**_

_**Là encore, je ne voyais pas mon chapitre 18. Inutile de vous décrire mon état d'affolement général!**_

_**En revanche si je ne réponds pas aux reviews, ce n'est pas de ma faute mais celle de FF, ok? Je reçois cela dit les PM, donc n'hésitez pas, je vous répondrais du mieux que je pourrais.**_

_**Bon, je ne vous retarde pas plus longtemps, je sais que vous l'attendiez ce bonus, bande de lémoniaque!**_

**Le plaisir de la corvée**

Une atmosphère pesante et électrique s'était installée depuis l'instant où nous avions raccompagnés Stephen et Tanya à leurs chambres respectives.

Nous ne parlions pas, juste nos regards qui s'accrochaient d'un air entendu. Nous savions tous deux ce qui allait suivre.

Lorsqu'il ferma la porte de l'appartement, je me jetais sur lui, cherchant fiévreusement ses lèvres pour le gouter. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette tension sexuelle qui s'était emparée de mon corps.

Il pressa son torse d'airain contre moi. Je pouvais sentir la force qu'il y mettais si bien que je me mis à reculer, mes lèvres toujours soudées aux siennes, mes mains perdues comme toujours dans ses magnifiques cheveux désordonnés, allant ainsi à reculons jusqu'à buter mon dos contre la paroi fraîche de la baie vitrée.

Le contraste de la chaleur de son corps et de la fraicheur du verre me fit gémir de surprise. Ce mince éclat de voix lui arracha un soubresaut que je sentis parfaitement à travers la toile de son pantalon. Son sexe était tendu à en faire craquer les coutures.

Il me soulevait les fesses mais le cuir de ma robe même souple ne lui permettait pas d'amples mouvements.

Je décidais de l'aider, pressée moi aussi de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, comme un besoin vital et saisissais le bord de la fermeture éclair dans mon dos.

J'avais faim de lui, je ne me contrôlais plus, galvanisée par le désir qui me consumait.

Il stoppa net mes mains entre les siennes dans mon dos. Il m'enveloppait entièrement de son corps, prisonnière de lui et me parla en me mordillant l'épaule.

-Stop, m'ordonna t-il, de sa voix rauque et grave.

L'entendre me parler ainsi faisait lever des frissons des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ma nuque. Je suis sûre d'avoir senti mes cheveux se soulever légèrement, comme électrifiés.

C'est ça, j'étais électrifiée et cette sensation nouvelle me donna le tournis.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de ma part, il me retourna face à la baie vitrée et se colla contre le bas de mon dos.

Je perçus son érection dure et douloureuse, posée sur mes reins et une chaleur me prit entre les jambes, se propageant à travers mon corps.

Il se rapprocha lentement de moi et son souffle, erratique, me parvint.

-J'ai dit que c'était à moi de te déshabiller... Bella.

Le ton de sa voix était sans appel. Je ne serais qu'une poupée entre ses mains ce soir. Docile, je posais mes paumes sur la paroi de verre et attendit patiemment en fermant les yeux, le cœur battant d'excitation, ma respiration hachée.

Dans mon dos, des doigts s'emparèrent du bord de la robe et je sentis une caresse le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Mon dos était à nu. Du dos d'une main, il remonta jusqu'à saisir dans un étreinte ferme la base de ma nuque, dans un geste possessif.

Ses doigts exerçaient une légère pression. Je n'avais pas bougée, bien trop occupée à m'en remettre de cette sensation de lâcher prise qui m'était inconnue jusqu'alors.

Je sentais qu'il aidait le vêtement à s'ouvrir sur mes hanches.

Ses mains parcouraient maintenant ma poitrine et il prit mes seins en coupe dans chacune de ses paumes chaudes, les malaxant tendrement en effleurant du pouce mes tétons déjà dressés. Je posais mon front contre la vitre et me concentrait sur les sensations qui me parvenaient par rafale, le désir qui s'était emparé de mon ventre et de mon entrejambe. J'étais littéralement humide d'excitation.

Il accompagna le vêtement à mes pieds. Dans un geste sensuel, il soulevait chacun de mes pieds en me tenant ferment les chevilles et jeta la robe au loin. Je ne portais pas de soutien gorge, juste une petite culotte de tulle rose.

-J'aime cette couleur, ça me rappelle les berlingots, tu sais, les petits bonbons?, me dit-il

Ses mains me parcouraient les jambes et remontaient jusque sous la dentelle, saisissant mes fesses, dans chaque paume de sa main. Je laissais échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Il fit glisser la dentelle et libéra mes chevilles, toujours agenouillés à mes pieds. Ses gestes étaient doux mais fermes.

-J'enlève tout...Tu gardes justes les chaussures.

Je n'avais pas bougé, même si j'en avais envie, j'en aurais été tout simplement incapable. J'étais à sa merci. Et parfaitement consentante.

Il remontait le long de mes mollets et finit par embrasser l'arrière des genoux, ses mains posées bien à plat, les doigts écartés sur chaque paume de mes fesses, me les malaxant fermement, ce qui m'arracha des soupirs de surprise et de plaisir.

Il m'écartait les jambes. Cette position me fit instinctivement cambrer. Excitée et prise d'un besoin d'assouvir mon désir immédiatement, je gémissais et tentais de me baisser pour partir à sa rencontre mais il me replaqua sur la vitre.

-Reste là, chuchota t-il

J'ai dû me mordre les lèvres pour étouffer le gémissement de frustration tandis que ses mains poursuivaient leur ascension jusqu'à mes hanches.

Puis il me retourna et contempla mon intimité luisante de désir. Je basculais les hanches vers lui mais il me tint fermement et vigoureusement contre la vitre.

-Ne bouge pas, m'intima t-il encore une fois.

Il se délectait de mon excitation. Je savais qu'il ne me faudrait pas grand chose pour jouir tellement mon intimité palpitait.

Il saisit mes fesses dans ses paumes et approcha mon bassin de son visage.

Je gémis lorsque je sentis sa langue chaude sur mes lèvres entrouvertes et caresser mon bouton enflé. Sa langue s'enfonçait par petites mais fermes poussées dans mon antre. Puis il s'aida de ses doigts, écartant mes plis intimes et plongeant la langue la première.

Je m'impatientais et tentait de me rapprocher encore une fois de sa bouche.

-J'ai dit, ne bouge pas!, fit-il en reculant légèrement la tête.

Je dus me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas grogner de frustration. Sa voix dure me parcourait dans tout le corps.

Je me rendais compte que j'aimais qu'il me parlait ainsi.

_Je suis dingue._

Il approcha lentement sa tête et recommençait à explorer mon intimité de sa langue, lapant doucement ma chatte comme un bonbon.

La chaleur et la vigueur de ses assauts me faisaient osciller mon bassin vers sa bouche, en des mouvements parfaits.

Je commencer à ressentir les premières ondes de l'orgasme. Une de mes jambes s'était retrouvée sur son épaule, m'ouvrant davantage à sa bouche gourmande.

-Humm... Ouiii.. Encore...

Les vagues de plaisir se rapprochaient de plus en plus et je sentis les premiers spasmes intérieurs.

J'explosais sur sa langue en criant d'extase son prénom et je pouvais le sentir sourire contre ma chatte.

_C'est ça fait le malin._

Mes mains qui s'étaient perdues dans sa tignasse cuivrée saisit sa tête et la releva vers moi.

-A mon tour, lui dis-je, mes prunelles ancrées dans ses émeraudes.

Je l'aidais à le lever et lorsqu'il fut debout, je défis la ceinture de son pantalon, mes yeux toujours plantés dans les siens en libérant sa queue tendue comme un arc.

Ses vêtements s'étaient affalés autour des ses chevilles. D'un coup de pieds, il ôta ses chaussures et balança les vêtements d'un coup de pied, quelque part dans la pièce.

Je me laissais glisser le long de la baie vitrée et me retrouvait face à son sexe gonflé. Je le pris entre mes mains et approchait ma tête en soufflant lentement sur le gland. Il gémit. J'entrepris ensuite de le branler d'une main en caressant ses bourses à pleine paume de mon autre main libre.

Il soupirait d'extase, ses mains se perdant dans ma longue chevelure.

-Hum...

Je jetais un œil vers lui avant de saisir son gland entre mes lèvres. Je l'entendis gémir, les mains maintenant posées sur la vitre, la tête entre ses épaules, les yeux fermés.

Je le pris entièrement dans ma bouche, centimètre par centimètre, le sentant m'emplir entièrement la bouche.

Je saisis ses fesses fermes et finement musclées intimaient un rythme à cette caresse. Je le prenais en de lents mouvements, mes lèvres butant parfois contre la peau de son pubis.

Il gémissait à chaque poussée, cagnant au fond de ma gorge.

-Ohhh...Bella... J'adore ta bouche.

Il contrôlait à présent lui même les poussées, une main toujours appuyée contre la vitre, l'autre derrière ma nuque.

Mes lèvres se resserraient sur son membre dur.

Je sentais sa queue enfler entre mes lèvres et palpiter contre mon palais, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Je voulais le gouter à mon tour mais il fut plus leste que moi, s'arrachant brusquement de la chaleur de ma bouche, prenant ma chevelure en une poigne ferme.

-Ssssssshhht, fit-il entre les dents. - C'est tentant... Tout comme toi... Mais pas ce soir.

Il prit mes mains qui étaient restées sur ses fesses et me releva jusqu'à lui. Nous nous dévisagions, le regard brillant. D'une main, il repoussa les mèches de cheveux de mes lèvres pour y déposer les siennes.

-Tu me rends fou Bella, fit-il contre ma bouche entrouverte.

-Je sais... Ça te va bien, non?, lui répondis-je taquine.

-Hum... Tu vas devoir payer pour ton effronterie, me répondit-il en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-J'attends de voir, Mr Cullen, le défiais-je

Je me sentais d'humeur audacieuse.

-Tu l'auras voulu.

Tout en parlant, il me retourna vivement pour me plaquer de nouveau contre la paroi froide. J'hoquetais de surprise, mes mains posées à plat contre la baie vitrée.

Je sentais ses mains me caresser l'intérieur des cuisses, son torse reposant contre mon dos. Puis, elles m'écartèrent , ce qui me fit cambrer, prête à le recevoir. J'attendais, haletante, anticipant sur ce qui allait venir.

Il m'investit d'un seul geste, m'emplissant de tout son long. Je gémis d'extase avant de m'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas mis de préservatif.

-Edward, tu n'as pas de préservatif, fis-je en me retirant brusquement.

Il stoppa mes hanches de ses immenses mains fermes et se remit en place en moi, d'un geste précis qui me fit, immanquablement gémir.

-Je sais que tu prends la pilule. Je me suis toujours protégé... Je n'ai pas connu d'autres femmes depuis toi... J'en ai plus envie d'ailleurs... Je crois qu'on devrait aller voir un médecin... Pour des tests. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends de se sentir parfaitement.

Il assenait de lents mais profonds va et vient. Je n'étais pas en mesure de protester, perdue par le plaisir qu'il me procurait.

Je le sentais m'emplir parfaitement à chaque mouvement, le temps de s'ajuster, tellement j'étais serrée.

-Ohhh... Bella... Tu es si étroite... c'est tellement bon...

Ses assauts étaient à présent plus vigoureux. J'étais joue collée contre la vitre, bouche ouverte, haletante et gémissante...

_Oh mon dieu que c'est bon!_

Ses mains s'accrochaient frénétiquement à mes hanches cambrées, me pénétrant plus fortement et plus profondément à chaque poussée. Et je cambrais davantage pour le sentir m'emplir entièrement. Plus que je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant.

J'étais aux portes de la jouissance. Je sentais qu'à chaque poussée, sa queue se faisait plus grosse et palpitante. Il n'allait pas tarder lui non plus.

Mes gémissements étaient plus rauques.

Ses mains avides me parcouraient le bas du dos, traçant de leurs doigts le contours de mon tatouage.

-Tu m'as promis que tu me dirais ce que cela représente, fit-il pour tout commentaire

-Je tiendrais... ma...oh... promesse, lui répondis-je haletante.

Mes mains caressèrent mon mont de vénus tandis qu'un de ses doigts se posa sur mon bouton enflé de désir. Il entrepris de le caresser, glissant dessus plus ferment à chaque poussée.

J'explosais en milliers de morceaux, joue collée contre la vitre.

Il me pénétra encore une fois et me rejoignit à son tour, ses mains crispées sur mes hanches en un grognement rauque, son torse collé à mon dos. Je sentais son souffle chaud et court sur ma nuque. Je sentais son jus en moi. Cette sensation me fit frémir de plaisir malgré inconscience de notre geste.

Lentement, notre souffle retrouva un rythme plus régulier, toujours soudés.

Il se détacha de moi et je perçus comme un vide au fond de mon ventre. Jambes flageolantes et nue, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour nous servir de l'eau.

Il me rejoignit, nu lui aussi, au comptoir, face à moi, dos à la baie.

En regardant la vitre, je perçus des formes rondes, celles de mes seins sans doute et des empreintes nettes de deux paires de mains, l'une petite et l'autre plus large et grande. Nos mains.

Une personne suffisamment observatrice ne mettrait pas trois secondes à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Cette pensée m'arracha un sourire.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fais sourire?

-Je me disais juste que tu seras de corvée de ménage demain avant qu'Alice revienne, fis-je en souriant.

Il se retourna pour voir la vitre et me regarda de nouveau l'air espiègle.

-Le plaisir est pour moi, comme toujours, tu le sais, me répondit-il

_**Ben oui, c'est Edward qui sera de corvée. **_

_**Allons, allons, ne vous énervez pas. Imaginez un instant Edward, torse nu, chiffon en main qui nettoie cette foutue baie vitrée un air coquin sur le visage et ce fameux sourire qui nous fait toutes chavirer.**_

_**Ben oui, c'est mieux non?**_

_**Allez mes belles, bonne nuit.**_

_**Death in Vegas.**_

_**PS: Vous êtes de sacrées lémoniaques... J'adore!**_


	20. Chapter 20: turbulences

**Hem... Bonsoir à vous tous.**

**C'est par la petite porte que je reviens sur FF.**

**Je vous en prie! Gardez les tomates trop mûres pour la fin.**

**Oui, je sais, j'ai pris un temps fou. Oui, vous m'avez manqué. Oui, vos histoires aussi m'ont manqué. J'ai de la lecture au programme...**

**J'ai des tas de bonnes raisons pour ne pas être revenue plus tôt. J'ai eu besoin de recul et la coupure devait être franche. Et ça m'a fait du bien, derrière le manque (oui tout de même)**

**Je ne vais pas faire un chapitre. Je vous laisse à la lecture et vous retrouve en bas, comme d'habitude.**

**Ah oui, dernière chose: Juste vers la fin du dernier POV, j'aimais bien écouter « the Greatest » de Cat Power.**

**Turbulences**

_Fuir... Disparaître... Fuir... Disparaître... Fuir... Disparaître..._

_La litanie avait repris de plus belle dans mon esprit. J'étais perdue et j'avais besoin de solitude. Tout de suite._

**Bella POV**

C'est avec une respiration hachée, les yeux baignés de larmes et l'esprit embrumé que je titubais vers le hall de l'hôtel.

Mon bras gauche s'était replié sur ma poitrine, réflexe que j'avais gardé lorsque les crises d'angoisses ressurgissaient, comme quand je me suis retrouvée dans cette aile de l'hôpital au cœur de la nuit.

_Flash Back_

Mes yeux ne cessaient de rouler sous la peau de mes paupières. Ces dernières refusaient obstinément de s'ouvrir. Une douce voix m'informa que j'avais dormi deux jours «grâce aux calmants »

Deux putains de jours!

Mon corps survivait grâce aux perfusions. En dépit mon aversion pour tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin aux piqûres et aux doses massives de calmants, j'étais suffisamment consciente pour sentir l'aiguille distiller au creux de mon bras le sérum. Tragique ironie de la situation: j'étais incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, me condamnant ainsi à subir ces agressions.

Il faut dire que les sangles du lit étaient bien solides. Des bracelets de cuir renforcés maintenaient de force mes bras et mes jambes le long de mon corps.

Mes poignets avaient été brunis à cet endroit. Si bien que j'ai dû pendant, quoi? deux bonnes années peut être, appliquer du fond de teint pour éviter qu'on me pose trop de questions.

« Non ce n'était pas une irritation cutanée, ni un eczéma ». C'étaient juste la marque des multiples rotations de mes poignets lorsque j'avais voulu desserrer en vain les liens de cuir. Mais ces détails, je les gardais pour moi.

« Non, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Plus jamais...

Après ces deux jours de quasi coma, j'ai cessé de hurler. « Perte momentanée de la voix » m'avait précisé la voix. Probablement une infirmière.

Ce n'est qu'après une nuit complète que je m'étais réveillée, parfaitement vivante alors que j'avais cru mourir.

Je n'ai plus parlé, je ne me suis plus débattue.

Sans vie, avec le monde autour qui n'avait pas changé mais qui m'apparaissait inconnu et hostile. C'était comme si je ne pouvais me sentir en sécurité nulle part et ce sentiment est pire que la douleur.

Les regards qui me fixaient et le mien qui sombrait dans le néant sans les croiser.

Mon corps qui expie péniblement à chaque souffle la douleur incendiaire.

Mes proches qui pleurent face à l'épave que j'étais devenue.

Chaque jour, l'infirmière (le médecin qui m'examinait quotidiennement l'avait appelée Bertie) vint me voir afin de me réapprendre les gestes quotidiens de la vie. En réalité, elle les faisait tous pour moi. Je me laissais faire comme un pantin, incapable d'opposer la moindre résistance. Je n'en avais tout simplement plus la force. Mon esprit était bloqué ailleurs. Hermétique, inaccessible, ailleurs, perdue en moi-même.

Bertie, parlait seule, me posant des questions sans attendre de réponses. « Comment on va aujourd'hui? », « ça va l'eau n'est pas trop froide? » ou alors « on va prendre un dessert ce soir? C'est de la mousse au chocolat. De la part de ta mère, ma jolie »...

Je ne répondais pas, ouvrant la bouche pour avaler les cuillères qu'elle me tendait, levant les bras pour qu'elle puisse me déshabiller, me penchant la tête pour qu'elle puisse laver mes cheveux.

La seule chose que je faisais seule, c'était mes besoins. Je transportais minablement mon corps vers les toilettes pour m'affaler sur la lunette. Mes seuls réflexes, si l'on puis dire.

Je voyais défiler chaque jour mes proches. Bertie leur assurait que je faisais chaque jour des progrès.

Tu parles!

Personne n'était dupe mais on ne la contredisait pas.

Renée ne cessait de me répéter qu'elle était désolée la tête posée sur mes mains ou appuyée contre les joues. Je sentais l'humidité de ses larmes et malgré ma profonde tristesse, je n'arrivais pas à articuler le moindre geste pour la consoler. Ça me faisait mal à l'intérieur.

Je pouvais ressentir la fureur de Charlie, palpable et dense, opposée au désarroi de Sue se tenant à ses côtés et qui ne cessait de lui répéter de « me laisser du temps ». Ses mains qui desserraient leur étreinte pour me caresser les cheveux tremblaient de rage, je l'aurais juré. Son souffle de rage qui se perdait dans sa gorge quand il ouvrait la porte de ma chambre était immédiatement calmé par la main de Sue sur son bras.

C'était la réaction de Jacob qui me fit le plus de mal. Il ne cessait de pleurer de rage, me tenant les mains entre les siennes tremblantes, les embrassant et me promettant de faire la peau à « ce fils de pute ». Son corps était secoué de spasmes. Il ne se laissa aller que lorsque mon père et sa mère le laissait seul avec moi. Il me lisait certains passages de mes livres préférés. Ou alors, il me faisait écouter le dernier album qu'il avait dégoté. Mais rien ne me transperçait plus le cœur que de voir son visage de souffrance baigné de larmes en me jurant vengeance. Mon cœur était meurtri.

Ma douleur était telle que j'étais incapable de sortir de moi même et les prendre tous dans mes bras, me perdre dans leur chaleur.

Bertie, inlassablement, me berçait de sa douce voix, me brossait les cheveux et me bordait avant de me laisser seule...

« Demain ça ira mieux qu'aujourd'hui et encore plus qu'hier » ne cessait-elle de me répéter.

_Si tu le dis, ma vieille... _

Et puis un soir, une visite singulière.

Deux hommes.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle Swan. Je suis avocat, Mr Filding, avait dit l'un d'eux.

Je ne levais pas les yeux vers eux, allongée sur le coté. Dans mon champ de vision, je distinguais deux paires de pantalon noir au pli impeccable et le bout de deux paires de chaussures vernies, ainsi qu'une main gantée tenant une mallette en cuir.

-Je représente les intérêts de mon client ici présent, reprit la voix grave dotée d'un léger accent.

« Les intérêts de mon client ». Du vrai baratin d'avocat.

-Mr Duncan... Henri Duncan... Senior, mademoiselle Swan.

Sa voix baissa d'une octave. Elle ne m'apparaissait ni menaçante ni effrayante.

Juste quelques sueurs froides et des frissons à l'évocation de ce nom.

C'était son père.

Je levais la tête pour regarder les deux types.

Ma vue s'ajusta difficilement. Je ne prenais plus de calmants mais en ressentais encore les effets.

-Bonjour Miss Swan, fit un homme d'âge mur, les cheveux poivre et sels et des rides entourant de superbes yeux bleus que je reconnus pour les avoir contemplé à m'y perdre. James tenait indubitablement de son père de ce côté.

-J'ai soif.

Voilà les trois premiers mots éraillés que je sortis, comme si du papier de verre avait râpé chaque paroi de ma gorge ( enfin, c'était l'impression que ça faisait) après deux jours ce cris et autant aphone.

L'autre type, plus jeune, l'avocat en avais-je déduis intérieurement, posa la mallette sur une table en fer vissée au sol et versa un peu d'eau dans un gobelet muni d'une paille.

Il se tint à une certaine distance et se pencha vers moi, me tendant un verre de plastique que je saisis d'une main tremblante.

J'aspirais lentement le liquide frais à petites goulée. Mon corps n'était plus sûr de ses gestes et je pris la précaution de bien respirer avant d'avaler.

Je lui tendis mon gobelet vide.

-Merci.

-De rien.

Ma voix était moins rêche.

-Est ce que mes parents savent que vous êtes là?

-A vrai dire, Miss Swan..., dit le père de James, Votre médecin, que je connais parfaitement bien- je joue au golf avec lui depuis plus de trois ans et il ne sait pas que sa femme se tape son coach sportif tous les jeudis après midi...mais ça , vous vous en foutez je suppose.

_Bien supposé Papy. _

-Donc... Je disais que votre médecin est parfaitement au courant des motifs précis de notre présence ici.

Je le regardais, intriguée, car il n'avait pas l'air sûr de lui en me parlant ainsi. Il ne me semblait pas hostile. Un avocat et un éminent personnage de la place publique n'enfreignaient pas éhontément la loi sauf si c'est pour montrer patte blanche.

Et c'étaient ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ou alors je nageais dans un délire d'une profondeur abyssale.

Le père de James s'assit au bord du lit, à mes pieds et souffla, l'air épuisé avant de débiter un discours qu'il avait dû travailler pendant des heures. L'avocat resta debout et n'interrompit pas une seule fois le patriarche sauf pour de temps à autre apporter des précisions à son discours et sortir des documents de la mallette.

Ils restèrent debout trois bonnes heures. Je sais parce que c'est ce qu'a dit l'avocat pour clore le débat. C'était le moment du verdict.

Le mien.

Lorsque je leur fit part de ma décision, j'avais retrouvée ma voix. Faible mais là. Juste pour me confirmer que j'étais bel et bien vivante.

_Fin du flash back_

Je venais de revoir en accéléré de vieux souvenirs que je pensais avoir oublié à jamais.

Des regards convergeaient vers moi, m'informant que mon allure devait sans doute paraître être effrayante.

Mes pas ralentirent d'eux mêmes.

Autour de moi me parvenaient des voix brumeuses, lointaines et incompréhensibles. Comme si j'étais plongée à l'intérieur de mon corps, avec pour seul son des bourdonnements intenses dans les oreilles.

Je fut prise d'incontrôlables convulsions, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que des bras m'enserraient et me secouaient. Je levais les yeux vers mon assaillant.

Alice.

Son visage angélique me permit de m'ancrer brutalement dans le réel. Tout me parvenait parfaitement clair, net que c'en était agressif.

-BELLA! Répond moi! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Qu'est ce que tu as?

Je la regardais, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Des larmes ruisselèrent sur mes joues, glissant ensuite le long de mon menton. Je voulais lui parler mais ma voix restait bloquée, quelque part dans ma trachée.

-BELLA! Dis quelque chose, je t'en supplie! Tu me fais peur!

Oui, ça se voyait qu'elle avait peur. Ses lèvres tremblaient et ses yeux papillonnaient dans tous les sens.

-Il... Il...est..là..., fis-je d'une voix atone.

-Qui « Il », Bella?... Putain! Réponds!... Dis moi qui?

De nouveau, ses yeux apeurés me sondèrent avec inquiétude. Mon dieu, je ne devrais pas lui causer autant de soucis. Pourquoi je me sens si mal tout à coup?

De nouveau elle me secoua comme un prunier et en me criant encore dessus au passage.

-QUI? Bella! Qui est là?

Je déglutis lentement et difficilement ma salive avant de retrouver un peu de ma voix.

-...James...

Des nimbes obscures m'enveloppèrent pour m'entraîner vers les profondeurs.

Le visage d'Edward était la dernière image que mon cerveau imprima à ma conscience.

Puis ce fut le noir complet.

**°° OO °°**

Le sensation d'une douce chaleur me caressait le visage. J'ouvris les yeux et lorsque qu'ils s'adaptèrent à la luminosité, je reconnus les rideaux de ma chambre, mon lit et l'édredon dans lequel j'étais emmitouflée en position fœtale. J'étais à la maison, mais je n'arrivais pas encore à imprimer mon passage du restaurant au hall de l'hôtel et à l'appartement.

Tant pis.

Trop lasse pour me lever, je refermais les yeux pour me laisse aller quelques minutes encore une fois dans les bras de Morphée. Je savais que je ne pouvais plus reculer. J'allais devoir répondre de mes actes. Mais pas tout de suite. Parce qu'après, ce ne sera plus pareil. Non, je n'étais vraiment pas prête.

_Le seras tu un jour, Bella?_

Les paupières closes, je sentais comme des papillons se poser sur la base de mes cheveux, me chatouillant la nuque. Un souffle chaud me confirma la présence d'une personne dans mon lit.

_Edward._

L'angoisse, qui avait temporairement disparu, reprit sa place habituelle. Comme mue par un automatisme, je me recroquevillais doucement dans ma couette.

-Tu es réveillée, Bella?

Je me retournais vivement, surprise de ne pas avoir entendu sa voix de ténor. Je fis face à une paire d'yeux ocres teintés de vert.

-Alice? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?, murmurais-je

-Tu ne voulais pas rester seule quand on est rentré. Le temps que tu te calmes, je m'étais endormie en même temps que toi.

-Où est Edward?

-Il est parti. Pour le tournage... Il a tenu à dormir sur un matelas par terre. Il n'a rien voulu entendre...malgré tes...protestations.

J'assimilais les informations tout en prenant conscience du capharnaüm qui régnait dans ma chambre.

En travers de la pièce, gisait un matelas et une couverture roulée en boule.

_Mouais. Je ne devais pas être la seule à avoir passé une sale nuit._

-Comment ça « malgré mes protestations »?, répétais-je.

-Bella, tu n'as pas voulu qu'il s'approche de toi.

-Quoi, comment ça?

L'affolement me gagna cette fois. Alice m'observait en silence. Visiblement, elle s'attendait à ce que je me souvienne de ce qui s'était passé mais mon esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil et la fatigue m'en empêchait.

-Bella... Tu... Tu ne te rappelles plus?

-De quoi?

Je me redressais inquiète du ton de sa réponse.

-Tu... Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qui s'est passé après que tu te sois évanouie?

-Non... mes souvenirs sont embrouillés... Je n'arrive pas encore à faire la différence entre mes angoisses et la réalité... Dis moi pourquoi je... l'ai repoussé.

Elle prit une inspiration et me parla lentement, veillant chacune des mes réactions.

-Parce que... tu criais qu'il t'avait fait souffrir, me murmura t-elle.

Le temps que les informations me parvinrent, je me redressais un peu plus et elle fit de même en prenant soin de me tenir près d'elle.

-Quoi?... Tu... Tu peux répéter, s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout saisis, repris-je.

-Bella... Tu t'es évanouie dans mes bras. Je t'ai soutenue afin que tu ne te fasses pas trop de mal en tombant. Une femme s'est approchée de nous. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était médecin et je l'ai laissé t'examiner...

Elle fit une pause, me laissant du temps pour comprendre. Du regard, je l'encourageais à poursuivre, dans l'espoir que cela pourrait m'aider à apaiser mon angoisse grandissante.

-Elle m'a demandé si tu avais mangé aujourd'hui. Je lui ai expliqué que tu avais pinaillé tout au long du repas et elle en a conclue que tu faisais probablement une crise d'hypoglycémie mais qu'il fallait tout de même te conduire au plus vite aux urgences afin de t'examiner.

Nouvelle pause.

-Là dessus, Stephen a surgit de je-ne-sais-où et m'a demandé ce qui s'était passé. Il est parti chercher Edward et a commencé à passer des coups de fils, probablement les secours médicaux. La femme te parlait et tu as gémi encore une fois. Tu parlais de James et tu n'arrêtais de pas dire qu'il était revenu. La femme m'a posé des questions avant de partir mais je n'ai rien entendu parce que j'étais affolée à mon tour... Je ne t'avais jamais vue dans un tel état...

Elle parlait en regardant en face d'elle. A mesure qu'elle avançait dans son récit, son visage changeait sans cesse d'expression, passant de l'angoisse à l'affolement et la tristesse. Je compris qu'elle revivait la scène encore une fois et je m'en voulu de faire ranimer cette anxiété chez elle.

-Et puis Edward est arrivé, blanc comme un linge, flanqué de Henri... Et c'est là que...

Elle hésitait à poursuivre.

-C'est là que quoi Alice, s'il te plaît?

J'étais paniquée de ce qui avait pu se passer, qu'il ait tout découvert, sur James ou pire, que Tanya ait eu le temps de lui faire part de ce qu'elle avait découvert sur moi.

Certes, je n'avais rien à cacher à Edward. D'une certaine façon, il connaissait ma putain d'histoire mais là, en une seule soirée, apprendre que ce type qui l'employait était le connard qui m'avait tant fait souffrir c'en était trop.

-C'est là que tu t'es mise à hurler comme une furie qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher de toi. Parce qu'il t'avait fait souffrir.

-J'étais en crise, fis-je, incapable de dire autre chose.

-Je le sais Bella.

-Ce n'étais pas après lui que je disais ça.

-Ça aussi je le sais. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il a essayé de te calmer mais ça n'a pas marché.

-Je ne voulais pas me mettre dans ces états là.

Les larmes que j'avais réussis à refouler depuis le début de notre conversation affluèrent de nouveau. Alice me prit dans ses bras et me berça doucement.

-Chuuut... Calme toi Bella, ça va aller.

Non ça ne va pas aller. Ça ne va pas du tout, tout court d'ailleurs.

-Il faut... Il faut... que je lui parle, Alice...

Je parlais entre deux sanglots.

-C'est sûr mais c'est pas possible là tout de suite. Il n'est pas là et ne rentrera que ce soir tard. Après hier soir, il a décidé de mettre les bouchées double et il veut en finir avec ce film au plus vite.

Je me roulais en boule sur le lit et l'expression « être au pied du mur » prit soudain tout son sens.

Même si cela ne m'enchantait guère, je devais absolument parler à Edward. Reculer l'échéance ne servirait à rien d'autre que de faire souffrir davantage.

-Oh... Alice, je suis perdue...

Je me laissais aller dans ses petits bras réconfortant et pleurais enfin de toutes mes forces.

J'étais prise d'un effroyable dilemme. Je devais lui dire qui était ce Henri. Et il saurait pourquoi j'avais piqué une crise cette nuit là.

Mais d'un autre côté, je savais que cette révélation allait salement éclabousser, Edward et moi. Cela allait probablement remettre en jeu la véritable question de notre relation. Et en plus pour lui, il rentrait aussi en ligne de compte sa collaboration avec James et les répercussions que cela allait avoir sur sa carrière.

Le doute fit place au dilemme.

D'un côté de la balance: moi. De l'autre: son avenir.

Je redoutais plus que tout sa réaction. Et je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer. Pour couronner le tout, je ne disposais pas de temps nécessaire pour m'y préparer mentalement.

Atterrée, je me laissais aller à ma profonde douleur dans les bras d'Alice.

-Bella... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?Tu peux me faire confiance.

-Je le sais Alice, fis-je d'une voix étouffée.-Et je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir me dérober... Je vais devoir lui parler...

-Sauf si tu estimes que ça ne me regarde pas.

Je relevais la tête brusquement, les yeux mouillés.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Alice. Sauf en ce qui concernait ma récente relation avec ton frère, je ne t'ai jamais caché quoique ce soit sur ma vie.

-Alors, ça veut dire que ce que tu as à dire est plus terrible que je le penses.

Ce n'était pas une question et elle avait tapé dans le mille, comme toujours.

Je pris un temps avant de reprendre la parole. Elle continuait de m'observer, attendant patiemment que je me livre à elle.

-Alice, avant de me lancer, je voudrais juste m'assurer que tu te souviens bien ce que je t'ai confié... au sujet de ma vie, de mes cauchemars et des raisons qui m'ont conduite à prendre des risques insensés avec de parfaits inconnus juste pour satisfaire mes pulsions.

-Comme si j'avais pu oublier Bella, fit-elle pour toute réponse.

-Bien... Heu... Bien... merde, c'est moins facile que ça en a l'air mais il faut bien que je le dise à quelqu'un avant de devenir folle.

Alice ne dit mot. J'appréciais son geste car jamais elle ne m'avait forcé à me confier de force. Mais je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle. Si je le lui disais tout, cela me serait moins difficile avec Edward. Encore que...

Je secouais la tête pour chasser mes appréhensions et me lançais en évitant de croiser ses yeux.

-Tout ce que tu sais sur ce type...

-Ce _connard_, Bella. C'est un connard, m'interrompit-elle.

-Oui. Ce connard, s'appelle James. Tu le sais parce que j'ai bien braillé son prénom dans mes périodes de crises et de cauchemars... Eh bien. Je l'ai revu hier soir...

Alice m'interrompit vivement.

-Où? A l'hôtel? T'es sûre que c'était lui?

-Alice, laisses moi terminer s'il te plaît! C'est assez difficile comme ça.

-Pardon. Continues, promis, je me tais.

-Je l'ai vu... Parce que James s'appelle aussi Henri. C'est son deuxième prénom. C'était lui à notre table.

Son visage s'était figé dans une expression de stupeur, la bouche ouverte, prête à gober les mouches. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle ne me croyait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle de nouveau.

-Oh. Nom. De. Dieu. De. Merde.

-Oui.

-Putain, Bella, tu te rends comptes?

-Oui, je sais, c'est dingue! Non, c'est plus que ça, je n'arrive pas encore à le croire mais c'est bien ce salopard.

-Tu crois qu'il t'a recherché?

-En fait, je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait recherché après toutes ces années. Il a paru réellement surpris de me revoir. Il ne sait rien de moi depuis que j'ai quitté Phœnix, de ça j'en suis certaine... Donc, il ne pouvait pas savoir que je vivais ici maintenant. N'oublies pas que toutes les factures ici sont à ton nom. Et j'utilise un téléphone rechargeable que j'ai pris depuis Forks. Et mes autres courriers arrivent au campus tu le sais aussi... Donc non, je ne pense pas que c'était prémédité. Je crois malheureusement pour moi que c'est un vrai putain de hasard si on s'est revu.

-Ben merde alors... Ça m'en bouche un coin là...

-Moi aussi.

Nous nous tûmes. Elle digérait l'info tandis que moi, je me démenais encore avec mes démons et mes questionnements intérieurs.

-Je comprends ta crise...

-Merci.

Silence de nouveau entre nous.

-Mais dis moi, Bella, Edward sait pour... James? Enfin, je veux dire, est ce que tu as eu l'occasion de l'évoquer avec lui?

-Brièvement. Pour tout te dire, cela s'est produit quand il m'a dit qu'il souhaitait qu'on sorte ensemble, de façon officielle. J'ai protesté mais il s'est entêté à me démontrer le contraire...

-C'est tout lui, ça, fit-elle.

-Je dois dire que là, vous vous ressemblez parfaitement, la taquinais-je.

-Hé, un peu de respect Swan!

-J'ai raconté l'essentiel, sans les détails,parce que je voulais qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir avec moi et lui expliquer par la même occasion mes réticences à sa demande. Ce d'autant qu'il a été l'une de mes SBA.

Lui avouer ce qui me pesait avait contribué à me sentir plus légère et je l'en remerciais intérieurement de m'y avoir contrainte, bien que le plus dur, à mon avis, restait à venir.

-Alice, fis-je doucement. Y a un truc que je n'ai pas raconté. Ni à toi, ni à Edward...

-C'est-à-dire? Fit Alice, étonnée

-Ça s'est passé deux semaines après avoir été hospitalisée.

Je fis volontairement une pause.

Lorsque je pris la parole, je laissais écouler un long discours qui sonnait presque comme un aveu.

Ma rencontre avec le père de James. Et son récit, lorsqu'il s'assit sur l'extrême bord de mon lit à l'hôpital.

« Henri Duncan était un jeune loup fraîchement sorti d'une prestigieuse université lorsqu'il fut embauché auprès d'un puissant homme d'affaire, Charles Carter, troisième du nom. C'est ainsi, au cours d'une de leur longue soirée de travail qu'il rencontra la belle Héléna Carter, l'unique fille de ce riche homme d'affaire. Charles a dû élever seul son unique enfant, la mère étant morte en couche. Ce qui plus tard, me confiera Henri, constituera la blessure inguérissable de la vie d'Héléna. Le père satisfaisait les moindres désirs de sa fille, se pliant à ses nombreux caprices. D'une certaine manière, Henri fut un « caprice » d'Héléna. »

« Comme tu l'auras deviné, Henri et Héléna s'unirent pour le meilleur et pour le pire -encore un de ses caprices- alors qu'Héléna était enceinte de James de quelques semaines. Tout le monde pensa que leur Lune de Miel fut exceptionnelle et cette naissance représentait l'accomplissement de cette union. Enfin, en apparence. Durant la grossesse, Héléna devint plus distance, s'éloignant peu à peu de son mari. Henri disait qu'il lui a fallu la naissance de son fils pour voir qu'il avait manqué quelque chose. »

« Dès les premières heures de vie de James, il fut mis à l'écart. Et entre son travail, de plus en plus prenant – il était en passe de remplacer le père de sa femme- et sa famille, presque tout lui échappa.

l en parla au père d'Héléna, pour se faire magistralement envoyer bouler. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler d'un hypothétique trouble du comportement de sa fille. "

« Henri n'avait plus de famille hormis celle de sa femme. Et même s'il eut des oreilles attentives aux bizarreries et autre étrangetés de sa femme, personne ne put lui affirmer un soutien. »

Je pris ma respiration, Alice m'écoutant attentivement.

« Henri, néanmoins amoureux de sa femme, se mit à se documenter sur les dépressions nerveuses. Il était intimement convaincu qu'elle devait souffrir d'une sorte de psychose probablement ancrée en elle depuis sa naissance et liée à l'absence de sa mère. Et la naissance de James l'aurait réactivé. »

« James grandit et peu à peu se mit à considérer son père comme un élément de sa vie-pas _son _père... Henri en souffrit. Héléna n'était plus la femme qu'il avait connue... Il se mit à la haïr ainsi que son fils, enfin, d'une certaine manière... Héléna couvrait toutes les frasques que James a commis en grandissant, à l'adolescence. »

Bella regarda son amie. C'était la première fois qu'Alice était aussi muette.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a dû se mettre à chercher de très bons avocats pour certaines des conneries de James pour que ce dernier ne passe pas une seule nuit en prison. Coups classiques: conduite en état d'ivresse, bagarre en boite de nuit, détention et utilisation de drogues, flagrant délit avec une prostituée alors qu'il était encore mineur et j'en passe... Hé oui! Sous ses airs de gosse de bonne famille, James n'était pas un ange... Je ne le savais pas. Tu penses bien qu'il ne m'ait jamais parlé de ça! »

« Et puis il y a eu la diffusion de la vidéo... Pour Henri, ce fut la frasque de trop... Héléna avait en fait, l'intention de me coller un procès. Elle s'était arrangée avec ses avocats afin d'affirmer que c'était moi qui avait fait tout ça parce que James m'avait plaquée et que je n'ai pas pu le supporter. Elle avait pu récupérer la vidéo et pour ceux qui avaient pu faire une copie, chaque diffusion équivalait à un procès en bonne et due forme... Elle le remit à Henri, lui demandant de porter ces preuves aux avocats... »

« Henri rendit visite à Mr Fildings, son avocat à lui. Et il vint me voir... Il voulait m'aider. Nous n'aurions pas fait le poids face aux vautours d'Héléna. Mais je pouvais disparaître et recommencer ailleurs. James savait peu de choses sur ma vie. Je lui avais parlé de mon père mais jamais dit où il était... Forks était ma seule issue. »

Je m'arrêtais afin de reprendre mon souffle.

Mon dieu que ça faisait du bien de parler! Je me sentais plus légère. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui a fait de moi la personne que je suis devenue jusqu'à son arrivée, celle de sa famille et celle d'Edward aussi.

-Ça va Alice? Tu ne dis rien?

-Heu... Oui, souffla t-elle.-Enfin, je veux dire, c'est dingue tout ça! Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé par la suite?

« Par la suite, il m'a donné un dédommagement financier. J'avais commencé à les insulter lorsque Mr Fildings me brandit un document sur lequel il précisait de quel préjudice j'avais été victime, les conséquences judiciaires d'une telle condamnation et le montant du dédommagement ainsi que la sentence réservée à James.

-Et c'était quoi pur lui?

« Il fut envoyé en Angleterre, afin de prendre soit disant la relève d'une filiale du groupe.

-Soit disant?

-En fait, Henri fit aussi signer à son fils un document officiel. Mais James n'a pas lu les petits caractères qui disaient qu'il ne pourrait pas retourner aux États-Unis avant une bonne dizaine d'années au moins.

-Et Héléna n'a pas réagit avec le cabinet juridique de son papa chéri? railla Alice.

-Moi aussi j'ai posé cette question figures toi mais Henri n'a pas voulu me répondre. Il m'a seulement dit qu'il avait réussit « à les coincer finalement » sans plus... Je pris la décision de me barrer chez Charlie. Ce ne fut pas aussi difficile que cela. Ils étaient trop heureux de m'entendre à nouveau parler. J'ai atterrit à Forks, puis après mon diplôme de fin d'études, j'ai opté pour des études à San Francico. Voilà, tu sais vraiment tout maintenant...

Je me tus tandis qu'Alice digérait mon récit. J'ajoutais alors pour clore:

-Tu sais, il y a une chose qu'il n'a pas prévu. Sa mort prématurée. L'année dernière.

-Et ça veut dire quoi?

-La vidéo fait partie des choses dont il a hérité de son père.

-QUOI? Merde! Oh mon dieu! Il t'a fait du chantage ce soir là, hein? Avec la vidéo?

-Wow! Wow! Wow! Alice Cullen, tu vas te calmer oui? James est un bel enfoiré, certes. Mais il ne referait pas la même erreur deux fois. En fait, je ne sais pas s'il veut quelque chose. Et s'il pense utiliser cette vidéo comme moyen de pression quelconque, je suis certaine qu'il s'y prendrait autrement. Mais la menace vient d'ailleurs pour moi.

-Ah oui? Il a été chez les Boys scouts en Angleterre? Et elle viendrait d'où la menace?

- De Tanya.

Elle me regardait totalement éberluée. Ah oui, je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose.

-Mais qu'est ce que Tanya vient foutre dans cette histoire?

-Tanya nous a surprit ce soir là, sur le balcon. Elle était assise dans un coin et je ne l'ai pas vue. Pas même quand James m'a rejoint et m'a parlé. Je ne l'ai vue qu'en partant. Elle m'a laissé entendre que ça ferait un super scoop pour Edward, enfin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Et puis tu m'as retrouvée et la suite, tu la connais.

Elle devait avoir deviné mes préoccupations car elle me resserra davantage dans ses bras.

-Bella, soupira mon amie. -Si Tanya a un soupçon de jugeote, elle n'a aucun intérêt à le lui dire.

-Tanya a zéro jugeote, elle est folle. Elle ne fait plus de différence entre le rêve et la réalité. Alors tu vois, j'ai de bonnes raison de croire qu'elle lui balancer ça entre le fromage et le dessert... Je voudrais que ce soit moi qui le lui dise mais je ne sais pas quand ni comment le faire!

-T'en fais pas Bella. Mon frère n'est pas stupide. Il ne t'en voudra pas et ne te jugera pas, j'en suis certaine. Et si jamais il commençait à avoir un début d'idée de ce genre, je me ferais un plaisir de lui rappeler qu'il ne faut pas toucher à mes amies. Croies moi, il n'appréciera pas.

-Oh, je ne doute pas de tes talents de persuasion mais je croies que tu as oublié une donnée de l'équation.

-Ah oui? Laquelle?

-Alice, fis-je en secouant la tête. -A ton avis? Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien penser quand je lui avouerai que son producteur est le type -heu le connard- qui m'a fait souffrir. N'oublies pas qu'il tient à ce film.

-Et tu penses que tu ne pèses pas bien lourd face à cela?

-Bingo.

-Bella, Bella, Bella... Si je ne tenais pas compte de ta souffrance, je te bafferais bien volontiers.

-Pardon?

-Bella, fit-elle me tenant le visage entre ses menottes. - Penses-tu que mon frère serait aussi vénal et superficiel à ce point?

-Heu...Non.

-Alors, pourquoi tu flippes autant à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait penser? Qu'il ne serait pas suffisamment attaché à toi? Bien que personnellement, je pense qu'il est dingue de toi et je n'ai pas encore eu de conversation en tête à tête avec lui pour confirmer mes ressentis.

-Je flippes parce que c'est une possibilité, répondis-je sans rebondir sur ce qu'elle pensait des sentiments d'Edward à mon égard.

-Après qu'il se soit montré persuasif et qu'il t'ait fait part de son envie d'officialisation? Note au passage que c'est la première fois que je le vois se comporter ainsi.

Je secouais la tête, indécise. Alice devait sans doute dire la vérité. Après tout, elle connaissait mieux son frère que moi, non? Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

-Alice, écoute. Je sais que c'est débile mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir honte et de culpabiliser.

-Honte de quoi? De t'être faite avoir par un connard? Culpabiliser de quoi? De n'avoir rien vu venir? Foutaises tout ça! Arrête de te prendre la tête si c'est pour penser à des conneries de ce genre, ok? Tu te feras du bien, crois moi! A la limite, la seule chose dont tu devrais te sentir coupable, c'est de n'avoir rien fait de concret pour t'aider à dépasser tout ça.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Que je suis dingue? Que je devrais voir un psy?

-Hum... Oui et non.

-Précises ta pensée je te prie, fis-je un peu énervée par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

-Je penses que ton instinct de survie t'a aidé, un peu à la sauvage je l'admets, à ne pas virer totalement folle et que tu t'en sois sortie pas trop mal. Mais quand même, avoir ce genre de relation et de pensées au sexe opposé, jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon frère dans ta vie cela va sans dire, ce n'est _pas_ normal. Et considérer tous les mecs comme tels, ça l'est encore moins.

-Wow. T'as des UV de psycho dans ton cursus? Parce que là, je me serais presque sentie chez le Dr Stein.

-C'est qui celui là?

-Le psy que j'ai vu durant mon séjour chez les dingues à Phœnix.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment alors... Sérieusement Bella, tu pensais faire toute ta vie comme ça? Moi, je n'ai pas arrêté d'avoir peur pour toi.

-Je sais, arrête, je me sens mal là de te l'entendre dire.

-Et arrête de te fustiger sur ce que je ressens ou pas à ton égard. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi... Et je ne supporte pas qu'un de mes proches souffre. Tu n'y changeras rien.

Je soupirais lasse en laissant ma tête retomber sur l'épaule chaleureuse de mon amie.

Vidée. Je me sentais vidée...épuisée...éreintée...

Alors que je pensais ces sombres souvenirs définitivement classés, j'étais de nouveau propulsée des années en arrière. C'était un recul ultime, celui dont je me savais incapable de remonter si jamais mes ressentis et sentiments m'avaient, encore une fois faits défaut.

Et pourtant, sous ce manteau de souffrances ravivées, demeurait eu fond de moi comme une chaleur réconfortante.

Alice et son indéfectible et gluante amitié. Adorable, aimante et attachante. Elle se tenait prête de moi arborant cet air assuré que tout allait bien se passer. Je lui enviais cette confiance en la vie et en l'amour que j'avais perdu il y a longtemps et que j'avais peu à peu retrouvé.

Avec les siens. Jasper, son Âme Sœur et les mythiques Emmett et Rosalie, la Belle et la Bête. Avec Edward. Au moment où j'avais décidé de me laisser aller à mes pulsions, en parfaite connexion avec un autre.

Je ne pouvais pas l'imputer au hasard.

Il devait sans doute être écrit quelque part que nous devions nous rencontrer. Cela ne m'était pas parut évident mais maintenant, oui.

Jusqu'à la dernière cuite, celle au champagne avec les filles. J'avais toujours pensé que j'avais rêvé les dernières paroles murmurées tout bas alors que je commençais à sombrer lentement.

_« ...Je sais que ce n'est pas d'elle dont je suis amoureux »_

Je regardais Alice dans les yeux. Elle me couvrait de son amour, cela me rassura un peu. Une larme roula sur ma joue quand je lui demandais:

-Alice, je sais que je dois lui parler...Mais j'ai peur... Et si je tarde, je sais que ce sera pire...

-Bella...Je comprends ton dilemme... Et croies moi, je suis avec toi du fond du cœur...Je crois que ta peur va au delà des jugements que pourrait porter mon frère sur ton passé. Je sais que tu as peur d'être rejetée...Et si je poursuis mon raisonnement, je dirais que tu es amoureuse d'Edward mais que tu encore du mal à l'admettre... Mais je sais aussi que je ne te serais pas d'un grand secours...Je serais là mais tu dois prendre cette décision seule. Ce n'est que de cette manière que tu chasseras tes vieux démons pour commencer à vivre et non survivre comme tu l'as fait. Parce qu'il te faudra admettre que tu n'es plus seule et que tu pourras faire confiance à Edward.

Le mystère d'Alice réside dans le fait qu'elle pouvait surprendre avec ses réflexions. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours là.

-Tu peux développer, s'il te plaît?

-Je veux parler du fait que tu sens qu'avec Edward c'est différent et l'apparition inattendue de James/Henri dans ta vie y est pour quelque chose à mon avis.

-Ce n'est qu'un pur hasard Alice, n'exagère pas non plus.

-Non, c'est là que tu te trompes. « Il n'y a pas que de hasard dans la vie, il n'y a que des rendez-vous. »

-Alice! Tu cites du Paul Eluard. Je dois faire un rêve!

-Ah. Ah. Moques toi, en tous cas l'ironie qui transpire de ta remarque m'indique que j'ai fait mouche.

Alice me toisa et sa mimique sérieuse m'arracha un sourire. Un vrai petit soldat mon Alice!

-Ooooh! Et quelle serait ta théorie sur Tanya? Celle là aussi c'est un rendez-vous dans ma vie?

-Non, banane! Pour elle, il est venu l'heure de laisser Edward et de passer à autre chose. Elle est plus longue à la détente, c'est tout. Je suis certaine qu'elle sait au fond d'elle même qu'il ne sera que l'homme de ses rêves, à défaut d'être celui de sa vie. C'est juste qu'il doit lui aussi régler des choses avec elle avant de franchir le pas...Mais avec toi, Bella.

-Oui, ben, ça reste purement hypothétique tout ça... Et ça m'aide pas à avoir une once de courage...

-Oui, ben, en attendant de savoir quel sera le meilleur moment, va prendre une douche. T'as une de ces têtes! On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme.

-C'est tout comme Alice.

J'obéis docilement et m'en allais vers la salle de bain.

**Tanya POV**

J'en avais marre. Ça faisait plus de quinze fois qu'on rejouait la scène. Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais fatiguée, non. Edward était en pétard en arrivant aux studios ce matin. Ses yeux étaient tellement enfoncés dans leurs orbites qu'on aurait du mal à croire qu'ils sont si lumineux d'ordinaire.

Il avait passé une sale nuit, c'est indéniable. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que j'y vois un signe d'espoir ou de désillusion. Je me surprit à penser ainsi mais le doute et le remord se dissipaient instantanément lorsque je me remémorais la scène de la nuit précédente.

Ainsi James/Henri avait connu Bella... Mais où?

Et ils étaient sortis ensemble, suffisamment pour que cela laisse des souvenirs on ne peut plus impérissables vu la réaction qu'elle a eu. Un mélange de peur et de curiosité bien camouflée. J'ai eu tout le temps de les observer. Elle ne le regardait pas comme un gars qu'elle a juste fréquenté comme ça.

Et ce pauvre con de James! Il la couvait de ses yeux de veau, se comportant comme un amoureux transi. Putain que ça me faisait chier.

D'une, parce qu'il n'avait jamais regardé Victoria ainsi.

Et de deux parce que ça me faisait mal de constater à quel point cette bouffonne de Bella pouvait rendre les mecs dingues!

Fallait voir mon pauvre Edward ce matin, regard de zombie, cheveux débraillés, humeur de dogue, barbe de deux jours, chemise et pantalons froissés... Il s'était même remis à se ronger les ongles.

J'ai pas compris grand chose à son pétage de câble à l'autre. Je suis arrivée après. A la table, il ne restait plus que Stephen, James et Vic.

Mon amie m'apprit que Bella avait fait une sorte de crise et qu'Alice l'avait raccompagnée chez elles, suivis d'Edward et du reste de la clique...

-Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Bella, avais-je demandé, juste par curiosité car je me doutais un peu que ça avait plus ou moins rapport avec James/Henri.

-Un malaise, m'avait vivement répondu Stephen.

_Oh, oh... C'était aussi terrible que je ne l'imaginais?_

-Ah oui? Je me demande quel type de malaise provoque le départ instantané de six personnes alors que l'instant d'avant était évoqué la signature potentielle d'un autre contrat, avais-je laissé échapper.

-Chais pas moi... Et ça me regarde pas, pas plus qu'à toi, Tanya, avait poursuivit Stephen aussi sec.

J'avais laissé tomber l'affaire pour me concentrer sur les petites infos que j'avais réussit à glaner sans le vouloir. Et mon esprit avait bien gambergé. Si bien que moi aussi j'avais peu dormi.

C'est pour ça que j'en avais marre. Edward ne voyait-il pas qu'elle lui pourrissait la vie plus qu'autre chose? Il n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur la caméra!

-MERDE! Est ce que vous pouvez une fois aujourd'hui, jouer correctement? Ça ressemble à rien là!

-Heu, Edward, je pense que ça va aller pour aujourd'hui, fis-je.

J'étais intervenue surtout pour qu'il foute la paix à l'équipe qui n'avait rien à voir dans ses problèmes existentiels avec l'autre.

-Ah oui? Et depuis quand tu « penses », Tanya? Je te rappelle que ton job consiste simplement à poser ta chère personne devant l'objectif et faire ce que tu sais faire le mieux, c'est à dire jouer la comédie!

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend à la fin? T'en prends pas à moi sous prétexte que ta copine a fait un scandale hier soir alors qu'on était sensé négocier un nouveau contrat, ok? Et si tu réfléchissais un peu par ta tête et moins par ta bite, peut être que tu pourrais rassembler l'intelligence nécessaire pour terminer ce putain de film?

Dans le studio, il n'y avait plus un seul bruit. Tout le monde l'avait bouclé, trop choqué par l'échange qui avait eu lieu. Edward ne s'était jamais montré grossier, même quand il avait affaire au pire des crétins. Même moi, je pouvais compter sur les doigts d'une seule main les fois où il s'était vraiment énervé.

-Edward! Tanya a raison, les gars sont crevés et toi aussi. On fera bien mieux demain.

Stephen était intervenu. Il était utile finalement. Edward l'écoutait mieux que quiconque. Et ça aussi ça m'agaçait prodigieusement.

-Ok, ok, ok... Je vous présente mes excuses... A tous... Je suis désolé d'avoir été imbuvable aujourd'hui... J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur et si c'est le cas...ben, je peux pas dire que je l'ai volé... Quoiqu'il en soit, rentrez chez vous... On se revoit demain.

Une fois ces mots prononcés, il se leva et alla directement dans sa loge, le téléphone dans la main. Ce n'est qu'à cette vision que je constatais qu'il n'avait pas lâché son appareil de toute la journée.

Et en plus il a attendu en vain tout ce jour qu'elle l'appelle. Mon dieu, il devait probablement se sentir rejeté et seul. Il avait besoin de réconfort et j'étais là. Je serais toujours là pour lui...

Je me dirigeais vers sa loge lorsque mon bras fut agrippé.

-Fous lui la paix Tanya.

Stephen, toujours là où on ne l'attend pas.

-Lâche moi le bras, s'il te plaît! Je vais juste voir s'il n'a besoin de rien. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde!

-Tout ce qui concerne de près ou de loin Edward ME regarde,Tanya! Et je sais qu'il n'a besoin de rien, en tout cas venant de ta part, sauf de l'air.

-Barre toi de ma route, Stephen, tu es pathétique! Tu réagis comme un vieil amant, tu le sais?

J'arrachais mon bras de sa puissante prise. Il se tenait face à moi, ses yeux de colère rivés aux miens. Je sentais comme un mélange de trouble et de colère.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Tu te débrouille vachement mieux que moi dans ce domaine.

Il me souriait goguenard.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes mon pauvre Stephen? Tu dérailles complètement. Je suis son amie et tant qu'il ne me dit pas de m'en aller, je serais toujours présente à ses côtés.

Il laissait échapper un rire tout en me regardant et secouant la tête.

-Tanya, Tanya, Tanya... Je n'ai qu'à regarder dans quel état tu te mets quand il s'agit d'Edward et permets moi de douter de l'amitié que tu lui témoignes tant. Tu es encore empêtrée dans tes vieux sentiments à son égard... Et je suis sûre que tu te moques bien de ce qu'il a pu te raconter l'autre soir. Tout ce qui t'intéresses, c'est qu'il te reviennes, n'est ce pas?

-Je sais que ce jour finira par arriver, Stephen. Je ne fais que donner un petit coup de pouce à l'inévitable. Considères en quelque sorte que je lui rends un fier service.

-A qui? A Edward ou à Bella?

-Aux deux! A lui pour ne pas se perdre avec une tarée! Et à elle car elle s'évite bien des désillusions. Plus vite elle redescendra sur Terre, plus vite elle s'en remettra, crois moi!

Stephen avait cessé de sourire. Son regard se fit plus dur et je me raidis, déterminée à ne pas flancher et me laisser dominer.

-Ah là, je crois qu'il y a confusion, Tanya... C'est pas bien de comparer ta pseudo histoire avec Edward et celle qu'il est en train de vivre en ce moment...

-Ce n'est pas une histoire, c'est une passade!

Je l'interrompais volontairement pour lui montrer que son discours ne m'atteignait nullement. Mais il s'en fichait, tout concentré à poursuivre.

-...d'autant que question « tarée », t'es assez bien galonnée dans ce domaine.

-Ta gueule Stephen!

Je ne dis plus un mot.

-Quoi c'est tout? Tanya, ne me dis pas que ce que je viens de dire t'as atteint? Aurais-je été dans le mille?

Je serrais les poings pour ne pas qu'ils atterrissent sur sa tronche.

-Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque. Maintenant, écarte toi de mon chemin. Je vais voir Edward.

-Non. Il n'a pas besoin de toi.

-Tu n'en sais rien. Moi au moins, je ne passes pas mon temps à lui faire des cachoteries.

Je le repoussais vivement afin de poursuivre ma route lorsque mon bras fut plus brutalement empoigné et j'entendis craquer le cartilage au niveau de ma clavicule.

-Aïeuuh! Non mais ça va pas? T'es malade? Putain, tu m'as ruiné l'épaule!

-J'en n'ai rien à foutre de ton épaule! Qu'est ce que t'as voulu dire par « cachoteries »?

Je me dégageais encore une fois de sa poigne pour me masser l'épaule.

-Rien, rien du tout...

-Tanya, tu ne dis jamais rien au hasard! Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore et ça te fait jubiler pour ne pas dire jouir de savoir ça. Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que t'auras pas craché le morceau. Tu peux crier si tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre!

Son ton était plus que sérieux et je me maudissais de l'avoir énervé.

-Bella n'est pas honnête avec lui. Elle lui cache... des choses.

-Oh, voyez vous ça? Et toi, tu as été mise dans la confidence par Bella, je suppose?

-Plutôt crever la gueule ouverte!

J'essayais de faire deux pas quand ses deux bras musclés me stoppèrent net.

-Hep, hep, hep! Tu croyais que j'allais me contenter de ça? J'attends Tanya...

Je soupirais d'exaspération.

-Bella connaît Henri.

-Quand tu dis « connais » tu veux parler de quoi précisément?

-Je veux parler du fait qu'ils sont sortis ensemble. Ils se connaissent _très_ bien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Non, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire mais admettons. Soit, ils se sont connus. Et alors?

-Attends, ya deux ou trois trucs qui t'échappent. Henri s'appelle aussi James. Je le sais parce qu'il se tape ma meilleure amie et c'est en passe de s'officialiser cette affaire. Et ce n'est que depuis qu'il est dans les « affaires » qu'il se fait appeler Henri, de son second prénom. Bella l'a appelé James, pas Henri. Ça te suffit ou je reformule?

-Et comment tu as pu entendre Bella l'appeler James? Tu l'as suivie?

Je riais à présent à gorge déployée. Comme si j'avais mon temps à perdre.

-T'aimerais que ce soit le cas, n'est ce pas? Hé bien désolée de te décevoir. Alors que je m'appliquais à fuir vers un balcon, isolée dans l'ombre et à faire partie du décor, elle s'est pointée en soufflant très bruyamment, comme quelqu'un qui vient d'avoir une apparition de la Sainte Vierge. Elle ne m'avait pas vue. Et puis James/Henri se pointe et il s'approche d'elle. Au début, je n'ai rien entendu mais j'ai clairement compris qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui. Ce qui me fait dire que ça ne s'est pas bien fini entre eux. Mais les émotions sont encore vivaces...Content?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je repris mon chemin et encore une fois, mon élan fut bloqué à mi-parcours. Je me retournais rageusement vers mon assaillant.

-QUOI ENCORE?

-T'as pas idée du merdier que tu provoqueras si jamais tu lui racontais ça.

-Oh mais je ne vais rien lui raconter... C'est à Bella de le faire, c'est bien comme ça que ça se passe dans les couples, n'est ce pas?

-Je parlais des conséquences pour toi, Tanya. Et pour lui et à plusieurs niveaux. Et si c'est de ta bouche qu'il le sait, tu signes ton arrêt de mort.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Possible. Je n'ai pas connu cet Edward qui t'a fréquenté. Mais celui qui l'a précédé. Il a beaucoup changé; il est ce qui se rapproche le plus de la définition d'ami pour moi. Et c'est le premier que j'ai. Probablement le seul aussi. C'est pourquoi je suis presque sûr de ce que j'avance... Mais je peux me tromper. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui ait sucé sa queue et qui me suis retrouvé comme deux ronds de flanc sur le palier de ma porte à l'attendre comme une pauvre fille larguée.

-Il. Ne. M'a. Pas. Larguée.

-Bien sûr! Puisqu'il ne sortait pas avec toi! Il se contentait juste de dégorger Popaul de temps à autre avec toi, histoire d'entretenir la mécanique... C'est beau l'amitié quand même!

-Tu me soûle Stephen, va boire un coup, ça va te détendre.

-OK, mais tu m'accompagnes.

-Rêve!

Je ne lui prêtais pas un seul regard, me dirigeant vers la loge d'Edward lorsqu'il me saisit la main et me fit retourner brusquement vers lui. Il me tint serré contre lui, son autre main saisissant ma hanche.

Je lâchais un hoquet de surprise. Sa tête se tenait tout près de mon visage, ses lèvres se rapprochant de ma nuque et je perçus son souffle erratique.

-Ne fais pas ça... Je n'ai pas envie que tu te perdes... Tanya, tu vaux mieux faire que ce coup bas. C'est son problème à lui si Bella n'est pas honnête comme tu le penses. Pas le tien... Il faut que tu admettes...

Je baissais la tête à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Comme je ne répondais plus, il fit seul la conversation.

-Ne me dis pas de quoi je veux parler parce que tu te foutrais de moi... Si tu connais si bien Edward, tu l'auras donc compris... Tu sens bien que ce n'est pas partagé... Tu sens bien comme il a tant changé et resté tellement le même à la fois... Peut être un peu plus souriant, plus apaisé aussi...

Je levais la tête vers lui, les larmes aux yeux. Il m'avait touché là où j'avais mal. Sa voix était tellement basse, comme s'il était triste lui aussi.

-Tanya, ce sera toujours ton Edward, d'une certaine manière mais pas celui que tu espères... Et le pire, c'est que je sais que tu en as conscience parce qu...

-Eh! Salut! Vous n'êtes pas encore rentrés?

Edward était sorti et on ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé. Merde. Aurait-il eu le temps d'entendre notre conversation?

-Non, on allait boire un verre. Tu viens avec nous?

Stephen fut plus prompt que moi à répondre. Merde. Ça voulait dire que je n'allais pas avoir un moment seule avec Edward.

-Non, je vais rentrer. Je suis crevé.

Lorsqu'il nous dépassa, il se retourna vers moi.

-Tanya, je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure... Je n'en pensais pas un mot...

-C'est bon. J'ai mon lot moi aussi. Désolée.

Il me prit brièvement dans ses bras et déposa une légère bise sur le sommet de ma tête. Rien que de sentir ses mains sur mes cheveux, j'en frémit. Mais cette fois, je ressentis comme une déchirure en moi. Les paroles que Stephen m'avait asséné n'avaient cessé de me tourmenter l'esprit.

-A demain alors. Bonne nuit vous deux.

Il était moins tendu mais toujours aussi fatigué. Et soucieux aussi... Ailleurs. Je ne pus que le regarder s'éloigner en direction du parking.

-Allez viens Tanya... Il est tard. On boira quelque chose à l'hôtel.

Les mots de Stephen dansaient encore dans ma tête. Ça fait mal de le dire mais il avait raison.

J'étais la seule à ressentir cet amour.

**Oui, je sais c'est long.**

**Mais vous, vous avez trouvé ça comment?**

**Merci de me laisser vos impressions.**

**Bonne nuit.**

**PS: Pour toujours dans mon cœur. Bien à vous.**

**Death in Vegas.**


End file.
